


Calling Nurse Anders

by starfirenighthood



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: AU, Aliens. - Freeform, Aliens?, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brotp Kori and Jason, Celebrating anniversary, Dick is her patient, Dress shopping, Engagement, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Sexual Content, Nurse Kori, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secrets, Unrequited Love, but so much angst, friendships, kind of a love triangle I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 103,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kori Anders just wanted a normal life. She wanted to help people, and maybe herself, by becoming a nurse at Gotham General. However, her whole life changes when a certain 'celebrity' is rolled into the ER and she's assigned as his nurse. The past is never truly forgotten, she soon learns, and everything she has worked so hard to forget and bury is dragged out into the open. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content
> 
> Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

Kori's POV

Parking my car in Gotham General Hospital's parking lot, I sit there for a minute taking a deep breath. Then I get out and walk towards the front of the building. As soon as they see me, they are all around me. Paparazzi. Sevral body guards come and clear a path for me as reporters shout questions at me and jab microphones into my face.

"Nurse Anders how do you feel about your new patient?"

"Are you nervous?"

"Will it be hard to treat him as a normal person?"

Who am I? You may wonder as the sea of people thickens. Well, I am Kori Anders, a no one. Never had a boyfriend, or any friends really. I am a nobody, non existent until recently. I am a nurse and all throughout nursing school I was always top in my class. Especially since I had no social life to be distracted by. Never could I have imagined this...

But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself, maybe I should rewind to yesterday...

* * *

 

Sitting at the nurses station, I was waiting for my next patient to finish their MRI so I could care for them. I am a nurse at Gotham General Hospital in Gotham City. It's an ok job that pays well, but things can get a little boring around here. All of a sudden everyone gasped and looked at the TV mounted on the wall.

The news was on as it read 'Breaking News: Billionaire Dick Grayson, adoptive son of Mega Billionaire Bruce Wayne, has just been shot. He appears to be in critical condition and the cause of the injury still remains unknown. He is now being transported via ambulance to Gotham General where he will receive emergency care. We all wish him well and a speedy recovery, back to you Jim."

I am thoroughly surprised. Someone shot Dick Grayson?! He is Gotham's prince, who would do that? I am no fan girl, in fact I rather hate the womanizer, but no one deserves to be murdered. Or at least shot anyways...

Our supervisor called us all into a room and clapped his hands loudly, making all of us look at him as he announced "Alright people listen up! Now Dick Grayson shall be arriving shortly, and we are going to need a medical team to work on him pronto. Soo..."

I tuned out as he called on different people for different assignments, and I rolled my eyes at the people who raised their hands eagerly. Such kiss ups and asses, wanting to be close to the rich guy so they can 'brag'. Well I don't give a f...

"And Miss Anders" Director Blood called, interrupting my train of thought, "you will be his nurse. And from now on he is your one and only patient, got it?"

I felt all eyes turn to me as I got glares from those not picked and mutter a "Yes sir."

"Good, now you all know your jobs. Those of you not picked resume your regular schedule and expect some changes. He shall be here in a few minutes, so everyone back to work!" Blood finished as we all moved out of the room.

Why would they pick me for his nurse? I'm really knew and only have one patient, still being in training and all. Maybe it was because I don't fangirl over him and am very professional. Sighing, I make my way to the entrance where he will arrive.

A few minutes later an ambulance showed up and pulls into the space outside the door. Around five others and I go to the ambulance and helped him out. Getting the gurney out of the door and to the ground is always the hardest part. We all wheeled him inside and to an operating room. Looking him over on the way there, I can see he isn't looking so good.

His white shirt is drenched completely in blood, and it appears he has been shot in the chest. Definitely not good. I know though that clothing soaks up the blood, making it look like he's lost more blood than he really has. Especially when the shirt is white. I notice scratches on his arms and bruises on his face. Who could have done this?

Since I am not needed in surgery, I prepared his room in the ICU. After I had finished, I go back to the nurse's station and waited for the surgery to be over. Two hours later, I'm informed by Dr. Light that his surgery has finished. Walking into the waiting room, I looked everyone over. Immediately spotting Bruce Wayne who is accompanied by an older looking gentleman , a red headed boy with blue eyes, a petite girl with dark purple hair and purple eyes, a boy with sandy blonde hair and green eyes, and a bald African American with brown eyes.

Walking over to them, I said gently "Mr. Wayne."

Immediately they all turned to me and Bruce Wayne shot out of his chair questioning "Is he alright?"

"Yes Mr. Wayne, he is fine" I said and a wave of relief washed over everyone's face, "surgery went well. The bullet was removed but only managed to puncture a lung. Mr. Grayson has been placed in the Intensive Care Unit until further notice."

Mr. Wayne came and shook my hand saying "Thank you so much, if there is anything you need let me know."

I smiled kindly at him when the red headed man questions "Can we see him?"

A sympathetic look found its way to my face and I replied "No I'm sorry, no visitors allowed in the ICU." I can barely stand all of their disappointed looks and the one older man is crying... I can't stand it, so I say "Alright, if you come back in a few days perhaps I can get a few of you in."

"Thank you" Mr. Wayne and everyone else says. Then he asked "What's your name?"

"My name is Kori Anders, I'll be Mr. Grayson's nurse for as long as he is with us " I answered.

He smiled and replies off handedly "Please, call me Bruce Kori." Then turning around he points to everyone and says their name "This is my butler Alfred, and all fo Dick's friends; Wally, Rachel, Garfield, and Victor."

Smiling kindly, I nodded my head saying "Very nice to meet you all."

"Damn, if this is the kinda nurses they have maybe I should get shot!" the guy named Wally calls, making me blush.

The purple haired girl, or Rachel, smacks him on the back of the head. Everyone laughs as he pouts and Bruce put a hand on my shoulder.

Turning to him he says "Sorry about that, Wally's a little immature. I thank you very much Kori and I know you will take good care of my son."

With that they all got up and leave. I sigh in relief and head up to the ICU. It was very surprising that Bruce Wayne was so, nice. He too was a playboy and I have read about him in the paper and seen him in the news, he sounded horrible. Just now though he didn't seem that way, maybe I was wrong about him.

Finally arriving at the ICU, I took a deep breath as I stood outside Mr. Grayson's door. I only had an hour left until I went home since it was seven o'clock, but considering he's my only patient now, it means I will spend the whole hour with him. However, since he had just got done with surgery he will be asleep the entire time. Thank god.

Walking inside I gently closed the door behind me. I began to check his equipment to make sure it was correct. Check his vitals and stability. I found that he was surprisingly stable, must be a tough one. I looked over at his bandaged chest and wince. The bullet had been shot at close range and punctured one of his lungs. He will be here for at least a month, maybe even more depending on if it becomes infected or not.

After an hour of tinkering around, I leave quietly and checked out at the nurse station. Leaving the hospital, I walked to my white Altima and got in. I threw my stuff in the back seat and started my car, heading home. I live in an apartment complex near the 'good side' of Gotham, if you can even say Gotham has a good side.

Getting out of my car, I grabbed my purse and walked inside. My apartment is on the very top floor, and has a great view of the city. I unlocked my door and walked into my apartment, flipping on the lights. Going into the bedroom so I can change my clothes, I grab sweat pants and a t-shirt and slip into them. For dinner I made myself a bowl of lucky charms. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

The news came up and it is showing a press conference at the hospital, when Director Blood takes the stage saying "We will provide Mr. Grayson with the best possible care we can, but also treat him as a normal patient. We have an excellent team of medical professionals caring for him 24/7. Nurse Kori Anders will be Mr. Grayson's personal nurse for as long as he is in the hospital..."

I flipped the channel to Dateline and sigh. Of course, just say my name for all the world to hear so reporters can come and stalk me. If I even see one reporter I'm going to go ballistic.

Watching a few hours of television, I see it's ten thirty. Time for bed. I walked into my bedroom and turned off the lights, crawling into my bed. Laying there on my back I stared up at the ceiling in the dark.

Truly I am very nervous for tomorrow. Although I may not like Dick Grayson, it does not mean I won't get nervous. I am scared of what he'll say. If he gives me a bad report I will surely be fired, guess I'll have to be on my best behavior. Easier said then done...

* * *

 

Now that you're caught up to speed, let's get back to what's happening now. Never could I have predicted so many reporters as I push my way through and into the building. I hadnt wanted to see a single reporter, so instead i got swarmed with hundreds.

I walk to the elevator and go to the ICU level. Walking to the nurse's station, I check in and grab breakfast for Mr. Grayson. Pushing the cart, I head towards my only patient's room. Being my only one, I will spend all day with him. This is really going to be a challenge...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content
> 
> Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

Dick's POV

Pain.

Searing, blinding, burning, intense pain. That is all I feel as I slip into consciousness. I don't immediately open my eyes, but groan in agony as all of the pain from my wound sinks in.

I don't remember what happened. One moment I'm walking down the street and the next think I know I'm on the ground. Opening my sapphire eyes, I look around and notice I'm in the hospital. I glance down at my chest where the pain is and see that it's bound in gauze.

Silently I try to sit up, but only let out a yelp of pain and fall on my back. There is no way in hell I'm moving at all. I wonder where Bruce and Alfred are, I actually want to see Bruce. Huh, go figure.

For what feels like hours i lay there staring at the ceiling when I hear the door knob turn. My eyes flick to the door as it opens, and inside steps a woman with a cart. She is absolutely beautiful. Being around what I would guess 5'8 she has long legs, gorgeous tan skin, long fiery red hair up in a bun, enchanting emerald eyes, and I can tell she is very curvaceous even under those scrubs.

I watch her as she moves the cart next to my bed and she looks at me, jumping a little. Guess she didn't know I was awake.

"X'hal" she mutters as the woman puts a hand to her rapidly rising and falling chest. I raise an eyebrow at her and she flushes from embarrassment.

"I am sorry Mr. Grayson, I did not know you were awake" she says once she catches her breath. Mr. Grayson? Since when am I Mr. Grayson? The woman clears her throat and says "My name is Kori Anders, I shall be your nurse for as long as you are with us Mr. Grayson."

I don't say anything but let out a groan as another wave of pain hits me.

"Oh" I hear the nurse, or Kori I guess, mutter as she tinkers around. She finds a bottle and twists off the top, pouring out three pills. "Here Mr. Grasyson take these, it will help with the pain" she says as she hands me a glass of water and the three pills.

I was about to ask how I was to take the pills lying down, but then the bed rose up until I was in more of a sitting position. Popping the pills in my mouth I take a gulp of water and swallow.

"Thank you" I say as I hand her the glass.

Giving a small smile, Kori says "It is time for breakfast."

I groan and shake my head "Not hungry."

"Come now Mr. Grayson you need to eat" she replies as she opens the lid to reveal a pile of pancakes.

"No" I whine, shaking my head.

Looking over at Kori, I can see that now she is the one raising her eyebrow at me. I simply shrug my shoulders saying "What?"

Kori shakes her head and swings the tray so it's over my lap. "Eat" she commands.

"Fine" I huff, grabbing the fork and poking my breakfast.

My eyes follow Kori as she walks around my bed and to the machines I'm hooked up to. Damn she's fine. Up close she is even more gorgeous than I originally thought. her makeup is tastefully done and compliments her perfectly. Normally I would do something about it, but I'm not really feeling up for it. After all I did just get shot, not really feeling like my normal flirty self.

As I pick at my pancakes and Kori checks my monitors, a thought crosses my mind. Kori seems around my age, how did she get the job of being my nurse? I'm no expert, but I think you would want someone with a little more experience to look after a celebrity.

After she finishes checking the equipment, Kori takes away my tray since I'm done eating. "I'll be right back Mr. Grayson" she says as she pushes the cart out of the room.

I sigh and my stomach gives a wretch. I knew I shouldn't have eaten anything. Even though I've only been awake for a short time and I've done nothing, I feel the claws of sleep dragging me under. Before I know it, my eyelids become heavy and I drift off into unconsciousness once more.

* * *

 

Kori's POV

After I dropped off Grayson's food cart, I walked back towards the room. So far it has not been a terrible day, but awkward? Most definitely. He doesn't seem all that bad, but them again looks can be deceiving.

I will admit though, Dick Grayson is a very handsome man. His eyes are this shade of blue that feels like he is penetrating my soul. But I am more interested in what lies beneath the black hair and sapphire eyes.

Reaching the room, I open the door to find my patient asleep. A light smile crosses my face as I look at him, there is just something about watching someone sleep. So peaceful. I walk over and lower the bed so he is flat on his back once more.

Silently I slip out of the room and walk to the nurse station. I'll just sit there until he wakes up. A few hours later I was sitting there drinking my coffee when Jenn, probably one of the closest things I've ever had to a friend, comes over.

We went to school together and both had no friends. Occasionally we will go out to lunch together and sometimes we bring along Karen. Karen also went to the same nursing school as Jenn and I, and all three of us work at Gotham General. Currently Jenn is in the ICU caring for patients and Karen works in the maternal ward.

"Hey Kor" Jenn says as she walks to the desk in front of me, putting her arms up.

"Hello Jenn" I say, giving her a smile.

She returns my smile and asks "You're Dick Grayson's nurse right?"

Nodding my head I reply "Yes, why?"

"Because a patient is yelling in the ICU for nurse Anders" she laughs and I begin to panic.

"Oh no" I say, getting up and beginning to speed walk to the ICU. I turn around and call as I walk "Thanks Jenn, I owe you one!"

* * *

 

Dick's POV

I wake up and find I'm all alone. Guess I must have fallen asleep and I can't stand being alone, it's so, lonely. And since I have no idea where the fuckin call button is, I begin to yell.

"Kori!"

Nothing.

"Miss Anders?!"

Still nothing.

"Nurse Anders?!"

Again nothing.

"Calling Nurse Anders!"

Finally the door opens and Kori walks in, a curious look on her face mixed with amusement.

"Yes Mr. Grayson?" she asks as she walks to my bedside.

Huffing at her I whine "Where were you?! It's a bad nurse to leave your patient alone!"

She rolls her eyes at me and replies "I think you'll be just fine. Sorry if you're use to waking up next to a different woman every morning because that's not going to happen here."

I simply laugh and reply smugly "Well not every morning."

Scoffing at me she plants a hand on her hip asking "What do you want?"

Truth was I didn't want anything, I just wanted to check her out some more, but I eventually did think of a question.

"I was wondering how you got the job of my nurse" I say.

She gives me a questioning look and drops her arms to her sides saying "What do you mean? I've been working here for over a year."

"No not that" I say, shaking my head, "I mean how did you get to be Dick Grayson's personal nurse?"

Raising an eyebrow at me she answers "I was chosen to be your nurse, I had no say in the matter."

"Oh come on! I'm a celebrity, I bet people were begging to care for me. So what did you do, ask? Use the 'I'm his biggest fan' routine? Beg?" I question, sure I'm on to her. I am so sick of all of the fakes and I just want to be as far away from them as possible.

Kori shakes her head angrily and spits "You are so full of yourself. We were all in a room being called for assignments the day someone shot your worthless ass, and they chose me! I did not ask for this! In fact I hate you! The way you act as if you are the most important thing ever, and the way you treat women is disgusting. I don't care if I get fired, but I will not stand here and be accused of being a kiss ass because the almighty Dick Grayson is overly confident about what's in his pants. Good day, Dick."

She stalks over to the door and leaves without another word. My mouth hangs open as I soak in what just happened. I may have been, well, a dick. No one has ever spoken to me like that, and I would be lying if I said I wasn't impressed.

Normally people treat me as if I would kill them if they said or did something wrong. All of the selfish, stuck up snobs with their fake smiles and kiss ass comments. But not Kori.

To me she seems, different. Like she doesn't care who I am, or how much money I have. I don't know, I've only known her for a little while. Still I feel like she's special.

I expect her to come back eventually, but she never does the rest of the day...

* * *

 

Kori's POV

I hate Dick Grayson.

After I told him off, I left the hospital. I was not even suppose to leave, and I didn't even check out at the nurse's station. But I wasn't thinking, I jut had to get out of there.

How dare he say that to me?! Dick Grayson does not even know me, and he can go to hell. As I stormed out of the hospital I got into my white Altima and slammed the door. Putting on my seatbelt, I gripped the steering wheel tightly and began driving towards my apartment.

I can't believe he asked me that question. Dick Grayson is the most self absorbed bastard I have ever met. Knowing I'll probably be fired tomorrow for talking to the Dick Grayson that way, I don't regret a thing. Everyone can just go die in a hole.

Reaching my apartment, I park in the garage and make my way upstairs. As I walk down the hallway, that creep Xavier is leaning against the wall outside his own door. Xavier Redd lives across the hall from me and gives me the creeps. He's constantly hitting on me and right now I cannot take this little ass.

"Hey cutie" he says flirtatiously.

I want to punch him in the face, but merely retort "Fuck off Xavier, I'm not in the mood today."

Putting his hands up he says "Hey, I didn't mean any harm." I glare at him and he chuckles, winking at me saying "See ya around cutie." Then he walks down the hall and leaves.

Quickly unlocking the door, I sigh in relief as I step inside. Turning on the lights and locking the door behind me, I throw my purse and keys on the counter of my kitchen. I take my hair out of it's bun and run a hand through it. Letting out another sigh. What I need is a nice hot shower.

I grab a towel and pajamas, walking into my bathroom. Turning on the shower, I make sure it's warm before stepping in. As the water washes over me, I calm down and let out a final sigh of relief. I am at the very least expecting to get a stern talking to tomorrow at work, especially since I didn't even check out and I left so early. Oh well, guess I'll just roll with it.

Trying to forget my daunting day tomorrow, I let my mind wander. Soon it goes back to Dick Grayson. The question wouldn't have bothered me that much, but the way he said it made my blood boil. Implying that I was some hussy wanting him to fuck me, and that is the complete opposite of what I am.

I guess though when you are around as many fakes as he is, you would get sick of it. Wait, why am I defending him?! Deep down I know I'll forgive him if he apologizes, but I've always been a caring person. Guess that's why I've been picked on all my life. People take the kindness you show them and they use it against you. A story I know all too well I'm afraid.

After I finished washing myself, I step out of the shower and dry off. I slip on a pair of black sweatpants and a navy blue t-shirt with the Captain America shield splashed across the front. What? He is my favorite super hero after all.

Walking into my kitchen, I grab a carton of mint chip ice cream and snuggle under a blanket on the couch. I began to flip through the channels when I find 'White Christams' on one of the channels. Well I guess it is December...

I know all of the lyrics to this movie by heart and it is one of my all time favorites. Right now I need some comfort, and nothing is more comforting then sitting on the couch under a blanket, eating ice cream, and watching old heart felt musicals.

Tomorrow is going to suck, but I guess I'll just have to deal with it...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content
> 
> Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

Kori's POV

Slowly I open my emerald eyes and peer at the clock next to my bed. Seven. Sighing I get out of bed and go to the bathroom; I really need to pee. After that's taken care of I dig through my dresser looking for some scrubs. I pull out a pair of plain purple ones, after all purple is my favorite color.

Grabbing a bra and a clean pair of underwear I walk into my bathroom and start the shower. Once it's warm enough, I slip out of my pajamas and into the spray of the shower. As the water runs over my body I allow my mind to wander. Today I'm expecting to get in trouble for leaving so early yesterday and not clocking out. Not to mention I'll have to look at the smug Dick Grayson's face today, that is if I'm not fired.

I let out a sigh and grab my strawberry shampoo, working it into my long hair. After I finish washing my hair and body, I step out of the shower and towel off. Putting on my scrubs for the day, I walk into my room where I blow dry my hair. Once that's done I twist it up into a bun. Then I apply a light purple eyeshadow and black eyeliner with mascara. The last thing I slip on is my ever present emerald ring onto the ring finger of my right hand.

Walking out of my room I grab a quick cup of coffee, thank god for automatic coffee makers, and a granola bar. Yum, breakfast. Quickly grabbing my car keys and purse I walk out of my apartment, locking the door behind me. I turn around only to find Xavier leaning against the wall watching me.

"Well good morning nurse" he says, giving me a smile that makes my stomach churn, "say I have a problem that I thought you cold help me with." He pushes off the wall and walks closer. I can smell the alcohol emanating from him and I fight not to roll my eyes.

You have got to be kidding me.

Shaking my head and stepping away from him I say "No Xavier, I'm really busy at the moment, so I'll see you around."

I quickly walk away and don't look back. Although I can feel his eyes trained on me as I enter the elevator. I swear that man is going to try and rape me one day. This is not the first time he has tried to use me being a nurse as a pickup line. It never becomes any easier when he confronts me, but I'll be ok.

A little shaken up from my meeting with Xavier, I walk into the building's garage and get into my car. Starting the engine and buckling my seatbelt I drive out of the parking garage and onto the street. I head towards the Hospital and wonder if I will be greeted by two dozen reporters today as well.

As I drove into the parking lot, I let out a sigh at the swarm of paparazzi in front of the Hospital's entrance. Parking my car and stepping out of it, I begin walking towards the front door with a deep breath. Once again I am engulfed by the mass of people, and security guards come to help me get inside.

Walking through the front doors I head toward the elevator. I step into the empty lift and press the '5' since that is where the ICU is located. Really I don't know why he was put in there, he's not in that critical of a condition. Maybe the Hospital directors wanted Grayson to be as secluded as possible. Yeah, 'No special treatment' my ass.

Howeer as I walk to the nurses' station and check in, no one says a thing. Even as I go to get Grayson's breakfast no one mentions anything to me. In fact no one talks to me at all like normal. What happened?

* * *

 

Dick's POV

I have seriously fucked up.

I don't know why I did it, but I did. I had gone and asked Kori that freakin question! Now she's incredibly pissed at me and I don't blame her. Hell, she didn't even come back after she told me off and left the room.

Finally I may have found someone who does not only care about my money, and I have to go and screw it all up. What is wrong with me? I just don't understand. However I did help her, even though I will probably never tell her.

Yesterday, about two hours after Kori left, a man with a suit and weird pointy-ish grey hair came into my room. He walked over to the edge of my hospital bed and stook out his hand.

I accepted it and shook his hand up and down as he said "My name is Sebastian Blood, and I am one of the Hospital's directors."

"Nice to meet you Sebastian" I said politely, even though I can clearly tell he's a faker, "Dick Grayson, but you probably already knew that. What can I help you with Director Blood?"

Letting go of my hand and clasping both of them together he asks "Where is Miss Anders, Mr. Grayson? She should still be on duty and she never checked out."

I felt incredibly guilty about what I said to her and still do, but it intensified when I found out it made her leave the hospital in general. Now she's going to be in trouble all because of me being an ass. Well not if I helped.

"Oh Kori?" I asked offhandedly, "I told her she could go home early. Guess she must have forgotten to check out."

"You told her to go home early?" he questioned disbelievingly.

Nodding my head I replied "Yeah I did. Ya know she's just been working so hard and she's very kind and good to me so I thought I'd give her a little break since I'm ok. Especially since she has to deal with all of those reporters when she comes in to work."

I can see his mind processing what I said and the moment he decides to agree with me I can see it as he says "Alright, as long as you allow her to leave its fine. Just next time be sure to remind her to check out."

"Of course" I replied.

"Have a wonderful rest of the day Mr. Grayson. Let one of the nurses know if you need anything" Blood tells me as he heads for the door.

Forcing a smile I answered "Thank you, and you too Director Blood. I will let someone know if I need anyone."

With a final head nod he left the room, and I let out a breath I hadn't known I had been holding. Even now as I think back to yesterday and this conversation it makes me grit my teeth. What an ass.

The way he carries himself and talks just signifies how self righteous he is. Not to mention how absolutely fake and how much of a kiss ass he is. Lord knows how much I hate all of the fuckin fake people that surround me. I guess it comes with the life I was adopted into because people in the circus certainly aren't like that.

My train of thought is interrupted as the door opens and I feel myself filling with hope to see Kori. Wait, why am I hoping to see her? However the thought becomes drowned as I see her enter the room with a cart.

I want to say something, but I just can't find the words. She pushes the cart over to my bedside and raises my bed so I'm in a sitting position. Not a word is uttered as she swings the tray over my lap and goes to check the machines. As I pick at my breakfast Kori finished checking the machines and grabs my painkiller, setting it on my table.

Nibbling on my food, I watch as she leaves for a few minutes then comes back. By then I have taken my medicine and stomached all the food I can handle. Kori takes away the tray and leaves once more with the cart.

When she returned once more Kori said "You have visitors Mr. Grayson, do you wish for me to allow them in?".

"Yeah, let them in" I reply, nodding my head.

Some company is just what I need.

* * *

 

Third POV

All six of Dick's visitors followed Nurse Anders down the hallway of the hospital. All of them were in various stages of worrying, and who made up this group of six? Well everyone who had been there the day Dick had been shot.

It was not apparent who was most concerned, although Bruce and Alfred were both extremely worried. For Bruce it was his young ward, his prodigy, his first adoptive son that he loves very deeply even though he doesn't always show it. However for Alfred it was different. Dick was like a grandson to Alfred, a friend, and there was no way he could bury another person he loves.

Also among the six were Dick's four very best friends all throughout school. Rachel Roth, Garfield Logan, Victor Stone, and Dick's best friend Wally West. Each had different concerns than the last but one thing was shared by the whole group, they all wanted Dick to be alright and to catch the sick bastard who shot him in the first place.

So far the cops haven't found the shooter yet, but they were still looking. Continuing down the hall in dreary silence Kori saw Karen walking towards them. The two girls exchanged smiles and waves as they passed in the hall. Victor looked curiously up at Karen as she passed and their eyes locked.

Immediately both of their eyes widened and their breathing hitched. There was no time to stop and talk, bit this was definitely not the end for them. Victor had never seen someone so beautiful and Karen felt the same way about Victor. You could say it was love at first sight. However both were busy so they kept walking, but both were affected the rest of the day.

Silently they turned down the hallway into the ICU and ran into Jenn. The two friends said a brief greeting in passing and the others all smiled. Wally saw Jenn and smirked, quietly leaving the group.

He walked up to Jenn and said "Hey, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

Looking at Wally with surprise and disgust Jenn replied "Really, a pick up line?! Especially one of the worst ones?! If you think I'm falling for that then you're even a bigger moron than I can imagine."

Jenn pushed past him and stalked off down the hall. Wally was shocked. Normally it didn't matter what he said, any girl would sleep with him. It struck him that she was different, and it made him even more intrigued.

"Ow!" Wally cried in pain as Rachel grabbed his ear and dragged him back to the group.

The six finally reached Dick's room with Kori and she stopped outside the door, turning to face the group. "Before we go in, would you like to know exactly what his injuries are?" Kori asked the group. She might still be mad at him, but Kori didn't want him to be in any more pain than he already was.

Everyone nodded their heads and Kori explained "He has one bullet wound and a punctured lung do to the gunshot. Also he has two staples on his left temple and six staples on the right."

"What are those from?" Bruce asked curiously, and a little worriedly.

"The ones on the left are from him hitting the sidewalk, while the other six appear to be from being hit with a blunt object, like a bat" Kori said.

They all looked thoughtful but had nothing to say. Kori sighed and finally opened the door, allowing them all to enter. All of them walked in and Dick immediately brightened as he saw his friends and family.

"Hey guys" Dick called with a smile.

"Yo man."

"Hey dude."

"Dickie-boy!"

"Hello."

"Son."

"Master Dick."

Was the resounding chorus from the group as they saw him. All of them smiled as Alfred walked over and hugged the ebony haired young man. Kori could tell all of them were slightly relieved at seeing the patient and how good he was really doing. She stood in the very far corner of the room, not wanting to interrupt or make things awkward with her presence, but she had to remain in the room in case Dick needed medical attention. After all they were here to see Dick, their friend and family, something Kori longer for.

All of them formed a sort of line to see him, and Alfred was first. Alfred had talked and finished his visit when he whispered a final word in Dick's ear "You make sure you're nice to that nurse of yours, she is quite lovely."

Dick gave him a look as the old butler simply smiled while chuckling and let the next person have their turn. After Alfred was Bruce, and he sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

Now Bruce Wayne was not a man who showed emotion very often, he considered them a sort of weakness. However as the billionaire looked at his young prodigy in the hospital bed, he lost it. Tears welled up in his eyes and Bruce enveloped his young ward in an embrace.

Being absolutely shocked at the open display of emotion, Dick wrapped his own arms awkwardly around his adoptive father. "I'm so sorry son" Bruce whispered, making Dick tear up as well.

"It's not your fault dad" Dick whispered back.

Dick knew all about the guilt Bruce carried on his shoulders from his parents' deaths. It was something he struggled with every day, which is a reason as to why he even adopted Richard John Grayson in the first place. The last thing he needed was to feel guilty about Dick being shot, which had been none of their faults.

Removing his arms from around his son, Bruce wiped away the tears and fixed his hair and suit. Bruce gave Dick's shoulder a comforting squeeze and said "I'll try to visit as often as I can, same with your friends and Alfred. Now remember to be nice to the nurse, and she's very pretty Dick..."

However he was interrupted by Dick who had been nodding his head in agreement, but then shook his head saying "Bye dad." Bruce gave a smirk and got up to let Rachel come through for her turn.

No matter what everyone believed or what the gossip articles said, Dick Grasyon has not been out with any woman over the past year. Was there a reason for this? Yes, but it was something he didn't like to talk about. Now his friends and family are constantly trying to set him up with nice women, and Dick just wished they'd give up already.

Rachel sat on the edge of the bed and stared him down. Dick fought not to flinch under her gaze, and nervously asked "Hey Rachel, whatcha doin?"

"Deciding whether I should smack you for giving me a heart attack or hug you because you could have died" Rachel stated.

"Um" he said, looking around, "I'm gonna go with the second one please."

A rare smile graced Rachel's face and she leaned forward to hug Dick. Rachel thought of Dick as a brother. He had been the first person to look past the dark exterior and see the light underneath, and for that Rachel will be forever grateful.

Letting go of Dick, Rachel whispered "I'm glad you're alright, brother."

A kind smile lit up his face as she walked away and next was Gar. "Hey dude" Gar said, giving Dick a fist bump, "how've you been?"

"I'm doing pretty good, my chest hurts like a bitch though" Dick replied, clenching his teeth in pain as he tried to losen the muscles in his back.

Gar smiled sympathetically but then brightened exclaiming "But dude think about it! Then you'll have a wicked cool scar with an awesome story that'll make you seem all tough and the ladies will love it dude!"

Shaking his head and signing at his friend, Victor hit Gar on the back of the head and pushed him out of the way. Dick chuckled as Gar yelled at Victor and Gar huffed, going to sit by Rachel.

"Hey man, glad you alright" Victor said, giving Dick a high five.

Dick smiled at his friend and replied "Hey man, and me too."

Watching on in silence, Kori smiled at all of the affection. No one had ever talked to her like that or even shown an interest in her. Alfred noticed her longing look and walked up to her politely asking "Are you alright Miss?"

Kori looked over at the butler with surprise saying "Are you talking to me?"

"Well you are the only one not currently occupied" he said, letting out a chuckle.

"Right, right" Kori muttered, giving a light laugh, "what is your name again?"

Smiling, he replied "Alfred ma'am, Alfred J. Pennyworth at your service."

Kori smiled at his politeness saying "Please Alfred, call me Kori."

"Alright Miss Kori" Alfred repeated, smiling.

"So is there something you needed?" she asked politely.

Gently shaking his head, Alfred replied "No Miss, you simply looked, lonely."

Kori sighed saying "Maybe just a little bit, but there's nothing I can do about it."

"Of course there is!" Alfred exclaimed, "just make some bloody friends."

Letting out a laugh, she said "I wish I knew how... You're really funny, you know that Alfred?"

He smiled replying "I try Miss... You must simply be yourself and find others who can excpet you. Might I suggest with one of Master Dick's friends. And between you and me, how is Dick really? Is he being a gentlman or is he being arrogant?"

She turned and looked over at the group surrounding Dick, imagining what it would be like to be one of them. Turning back to Alfred, she said "Maybe I could try with them, but I don't want to bother anyone or interrupt their greetings. Dick has been..." she paused, looking for the right word, "he has been fine. Although he does pout when I make him eat."

"My dear you do not even know the half of it" Alfred replied, making Kori laugh, "come now, lets go over here." Alfred moved over to the other side of Dick's bed from the line and Kori followed, standing beside him.

As Victor finished his greeting, it was Wally's turn next. "Dickie-boy!" Wally called, running over and plopping on Dick's lap, hitting his chest.

"Hello, Wally" he weezed.

"What's wrong?" Wally asked.

Kori sighed and walked over, pushing Wally off of Dick and onto the floor. "He has a collapsed lung" Kori said while trying to help Dick catch his breath, "which means it's hard for him to breath, so you can't jump on him or anything. Seriously I didn't think it would have been a problem."

"It's always a problem with Wally" Rachel droned, making everyone snicker. Rachel was intruiged now. This, Kori, seemed like a good person and anyone who told Wally off for being an idiot was ok in her book.

Pouting and grumbling on the floor, Wally whined "So I can't sit on him?"

"No!" everyone said at the same time, making Wally sulk even further.

Finally Dick caught his breath and looked up at Kori saying "Thank you Kori."

Kori looked back at him and noticed how blue his eyes really are. Like two sapphires, she was entranced, but when he spoke she snapped out of her trance and smiled saying "You are quite welcome Mr. Grayson, but it is my job."

She stood up and walked back over to where Alfred was and he inwardly smiled. Alfred was no dumb man, he was very wise, and he could tell that there was going to be something between the two. Now he just had to make sure they stayed in contact to keep flaming the fire.

Although any polite person would have thanked her, Kori was touched that Dick Grayson had. She was mad at herself for not being mad at him, but she couldn't help it, she is a forgiving person. Inwardly Kori felt breathless, but she couldn't figure out why. There was no way it was because of Dick, they had just met and he was the Dick Grayson. Maybe it was nerves. It had to be.

* * *

 

After a couple of hours of talking and joking around, the six finally left. Kori had gotten comfortable with all of them, and even became a sort of friend. Rachel had talked to her for almost an hour, and it turned out they had much in common. Also she had talked with Victor, who gave her a nickname of 'lil lady' and Gar spoke with her as well. Wally had talked with her briefly, but mainly to ask her about Jenn. Go figure.

Bruce had even taken time to talk to her, and Kori had never felt so accepted. Walking back towards Dick's room after escorting the others out of the hospital, Kori felt her nerves settle in. She was still nervous at being alone with Dick because, well last time things didn't go so well.

Walking up to the closed door, Kori took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside she stood awkwardly by the entrance as Dick looked up at her. "Is there anything you need Mr. Grayson?" she asked, nervously twisting her fingers.

"No, I'm ok" he replied, looking her over.

Kori turned to leave saying "Alright, if there is nothing you need than I..."

She was interrupted by Dick who said "Wait! Kori," she turned to look at him, "sit down."

Sighing she grabbed a chair and dragged it next to his bed where she sat down. Dick and Kori looked at each other until Dick finally spoke what he had been looking to say all day "Listen Kori, I'm sorry. I never should have said that, it was uncalled for and I wish I could take it back. Can you forgive me?"

Kori looked him over, but smiled saying "Of course I will forgive you, and I'm sorry as well. I said somethings that I regret too, but I have to ask, why did you ask me that in the first place?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just sick of all of the fakes who like me only for my money" he replied, thinking.

Gently she added "I can understand that, friends?"

"Friends" he said, nodding his head "and no more calling me Mr. Grayson, got it?"

She giggled saying "Alright, Dick."

After Kori left for the night, Dick began thinking. Kori really was a sweet woman, and he couldn't help but feel Dick didn't sound right coming from her lips. However this was only the beginning...

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content
> 
> Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

Third POV

Today Kori was actually a little excited about going to work. Now that her and, Dick, were friends she no longer had to feel awkward or unwanted. As she drove towards the hospital her mood lifted even higher at not having an encounter with Xavier that morning. He really got on her nerves.

Pushing through the normal papparazzi, Kori couldn't help but wonder: didn't these people have lives? She got into the hospital in one piece and checked into the Nurse station. It was quickly becoming her morning routine as she grabbed Dick's breakfast and headed to his room.

As she opened the door, she couldn't help but chuckle at him. He was still sleeping, much to Kori's dismay, and his hair was sticking up in all different directions as he drooled. Very attractive.

Kori opened the blinds, letting sunlight flood the room and raised his bed so he was sitting up. "Kori?" Dick sleepily asked, blinking open his eyes.

Looking over at him, she giggled at his almost drunken expression. "Yes Dick?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"No, Richard" he mumbled, patting her hand.

"What?" she asked, not understanding.

He came out of his grogginess a bit and grabbed her hand saying "Call me Richard."

Butterflies ran through her at the touch and she cleared her throat questioning slowly "Richard?"

"Yes?" he replied, giving her hand a squeeze.

She had no idea why he wanted her to call him Richard, but it was perfectly fine with her. Not liking having to say the word 'dick' over and over, Richard was a good alternative and she had personally always liked the name anyway.

"Well" she said, clearing her throat once more, "Richard, do you want breakfast?"

Nodding his head he replied "Yes please."

Kori let go of Dick's hand and got up, swinging the tray into his lap so he had a table to eat on and gave him his scrambled eggs with orange juice. This also seemed to be routine as Kori checked the machines and have him his pain medication. After Dick finished his eggs Kori took the cart away and came back.

Today would be the first day of them being alone. No visitors, no surgeries needed,no interruptions planned. It was safe to say that Kori was nervous. She still didn't know exactly what to make of Dick, or Richard, but she guessed she would find out.

Patiently waiting for Kori to return, Dick allowed his mind to wander. Yesterday Wally had asked if Dick was planning on getting Kori, to which he replied no. Why did everyone want him to get with her even though they don't even know her, and he's only known her for two days?! It didn't make any sense to Dick.

Just then Kori walked in and his eyes snapped over to her as she walked into the room. Awkward silence filled the room as both didn't know what to say.

"So" Dick said, finally breaking the silence, "do you really hate me?"

Kori blushed and laughed, making Dick smile. She tilted her head to the side, a small smile gracing her lips as she replied "I don't know, is there a reason for me to?"

"Well probably" Dick said, "it just depends on what and when we're talking about."

Shaking her head at him, Kori dragged a chair to his bedside and sat down asking "Well since you're putting it out there, who was the last woman you've ever been with?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question and smirked teasing "Why? Are you jealous?"

Kori scoffed at him retorting "No, I just wish to give her a card for the pain she had to endure."

"Ouch" he said, putting a hand to his chest, "that one hurt."

Giggling, she stuck her tongue out at him and said "Come on, spill!"

"Well" he started, "it was this crazy bitch named Barbra, and that was over a year ago."

Kori's mouth dropped in disbelief at the confession, saying "Really? A year?! The fabulous Dick Grayson hasn't been with a woman in over a year?"

"Yeah, yeah" Dick said, waving it off, "it's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal?! It's a huge deal! You're the Dick Grayson, million dollar playboy! How have you not been with a woman in over a year?" Kori questioned, leaning forward in her chair.

He shifted uncomfortably saying "I don't like to talk about it."

Sensing his discomfort, Kori's face immediately softened and she placed a hand on his arm saying "I'm sorry, I won't make you talk about it if you don't want to. I have another question you can answer, are you really as bad as all of the magazines and talk shows say?"

Dick looked over at her and asked "Well what do you think?"

"I think" Kori started, tapping her chin in thought, "that no, you are not as bad as they say. You actually have feelings instead of the narsasistic, unfeeling, womanizer I thought you were."

Shocked at her words Dick said "You thought I was that bad?!"

She blushed and nodded her head saying "I'm afraid I did."

Sighing he said "Well I can definitely see why. That's also why I haven't been with a woman in so long, because I want to change."

"And I think that's very amazing of you" Kori said sincerely, absentmindedly rubbing her thumb across the muscles of his forearm.

"Thank you" Dick replied, electricity emanating from the spot where she touched his arm. Once he gained his composure Dick tilted his head to the side to consider her.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Shaking his head Dick replied "Nothing, I just can't seem to figure you out."

Kori giggled and said "I'm more complicate then I look."

"I'll say" Dick replied, winking at her. Kori blushed and he smiled saying "You know what, I have a question for you. Why is it every time someone compliments you or includes you you blush?"

His question made her flush further and Dick chuckled. "It is because I have never had any friends or family. No one to care about me and make me feel like I was worth anything" Kori answered, looking down at the ground.

Lifting her face with a finger Dick said "Well you deserve it. I may not have known you for a long time, but I can tell you're an incredible person, a star. One of the most brightest and most beautiful stars I've ever seen."

Kori began to tear up and laughed shakily at herself apologizing "I'm sorry, I'm not use to being told these things."

"Well you should be, Star" Dick replied.

Lifting her head up and tilting it to the side at the nickname she questioned "Why did you just call me, Star?"

He attempted to shrug his shoulders but winced with pain, so he merely explained "Well you said you're never told how special you are, so I'll call you Star. Every time you hear me call you that, it's a sign saying that I feel you are special."

Tears gathered in Kori's eyes and she shook her head saying "Why are you being so nice to me? Is this some scheme to get me to fuck you or something?"

"What?!" Dick cried, his eyes widening in horror, "why would you even think that?! I thought you just said I wasn't as bad as you thought?!"

Kori stood up and turned around, wrapping her arms around herself muttering "No one has ever been nice to me. I'm sorry, I did not truly mean it. I don't know how to except nice words."

"Well you can start by not accusing the person who is trying to compliment you" Dick said. Kori turned around and gave a shaky laugh. Patting the space next to him, Dick motioned for Kori to come here. She smiled and walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge.

Tentatively Kori looked at Dick and wiped the tears from her face. "Seriously though, why are you so nice to me? You've only known me for two days" she said, tilting her head at him.

"Because you're different. You're not afraid to talk to me anyway you want" Dick replied honestly, looking up at her.

Giggling Kori said "I'm glad someone appreciates it."

He chuckled and then questioned "I just have to ask since you already asked me, when's the last time you were with a man?"

"Um" Kori started, blushing and looking at the floor, "I have never had a boyfriend, so I have never been with a man."

"What? Never?!" Dick exclaimed.

Kori huffed and flushed redder saying "No, never, it's not that big of a deal."

"But why?" Dick asked, shaking his head, "You're so beautiful, how come you've never had a boyfriend?"

Looking at him with shock she said "You really think I'm pretty?"

A light smile graced Dick's lips as he said "Of course I do, anyone who is blind can see how beautiful you are."

"Thank you" Kori muttered.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get anything further out of her, Dick's smile widened as an idea came to his mind. He nudged her with his elbow saying "Hey, wanna play a game?"

Cocking her head to the side Kori asked "What game?"

"Would you rather" Dick said.

She laughed and replied "Alright, could be fun. Who goes first?"

Attempting to sit up further, Kori helped him and he smiled appreciatively at her saying "Thanks, and I get to since I'm the genius who thought of it."

Playfully rolling her eyes at him she said "Very well, all mighty genius, fire away."

"Ok" Dick said, rubbing his hands together, "we'll start off with an easy one. Would you rather go to a fancy party or stay at home and watch TV?"

Kori huffed at him answering "That's easy, stay home. I'm not one to be around rich snobs, no offense."

"None taken, I don't like it either, but sadly I have to" Dick replied, shrugging his shoulders and wincing.

"You really need to stop doing that" Kori said.

He went to shrug but stopped himself, instead saying "I know, but it's just a habit. Anyway, your turn."

"Hmm" Kori trailed off, tapping her chin in thought when an evil smile sprung to her lips, "would you rather get punched in the chest right now or get kicked in the groin?"

Dick winced exclaiming "What is this?! Trying to figure out how to torture me?"

"Maybe" Kori said, a smirk on her lips.

He shook his head at her saying "Honestly, right now I would rather be kicked in my spot than punched in the chest."

Kori started laughing and he stuck his tongue out at her. "That's priceless" Kori said, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Would you rather be naked in front of Wally or me?"

Looking at him with wide eyes she retorted "What kind of question is that?!"

He chuckled evilly and replied "A good one."

"You obviously, Wally seems like a perve" Kori replied, shuddering, "but that will never happen."

Laughing at her, Dick said "He is, and how do you know?" He winked at her and she huffed, flushing red.

He laughed harder, and she sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 

"Hmm" Dick replied, "that's a tough one."

"Well answer it already!" Kori exclaimed, becoming annoyed by his stalling.

It had been four hours and Dick and Kori were in the depths of 'would you rather' still. Kori had long since sat back against Dick's pillow, making herself comfortable. She had just asked Dick if he would rather be a pole dancer or a prostitute. Which of course Dick didn't want to answer, but he knew he had to otherwise Kori would never let it go.

Giving up at his attempts to stall Dick answered "Fine already! I'd rather be a pole dancer because then I don't actually have to have sex with people, just swing on a pole for them with barely any clothes on."

Kori laughed and he grew an evil grin as he asked "Who would you rather have sex with, me or Bruce?"

Her laughter instantly died as she gulped and blushed muttering "That's so unfair."

"You started it!" Dick cried, pointing at her.

Whining, she huffed "Fine! I guess you since Bruce is way too old for me."

Dick laughed and she scowled. His laughter began to diminish as he said "Oh poor Bruce, now he's old! And geez, if I didn't know any better I'd think you like me."

Shaking her head at him as he winked Kori said "You are so frustrating."

"That's me!" he exclaimed triumphantly, stretching out his arms. She rolled her eyes at him and he put a hand to his chest, saying with fake shock "Hurtful."

Kori couldn't help but giggle and looked at the clock on the wall. Two thirty. Around three more hours until she got off of work, but strangely Kori didn't want it to end. She was enjoying her time with Dick, and a thought occurred to her.

"Why did you tell me to call you Richard?" Kori asked curiously.

A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of his name and he blushed replying "I don't know, because I just like the way you say it. Plus you saying Dick over and over again just doesn't sound right."

Kori laughed lightly replying "I'm glad I don't have to say Dick. Besides, I like the name Richard, and it fits you."

"Thanks, Star" he said smiling.

The nickname brought a bright smile to Kori's lips and she asked slyly "Would you rather have sex with me or Rachel?"

Dick grimaced and said "Obviously you. Rachel is like a little sister to me, and that is just gross. So yes I would rather have sex with you."

Kori laughed at him and Dick asked "What are you in to?"

Looking over at him she answered "Well, I'm kind of a nerd. I love Star Wars, writing, reading, drawing, singing, and super heroes."

"Interesting, who's your favorite Star Wars character?" Dick questioned, skeptical of her nerdiness.

"Padmè Amidala or Aayla Secura" Kori replied instantly.

Her answers impressed Dick and he said "Impressive, you truly are a nerd and know the ways of the force."

Giggling at him Kori said "You're a nerd, who is your favorite character?"

"That's easy" Dick replied, waving it off, "Obi-Wan or Darth Vader."

Kori nodded her head saying "Yeah, I like them too."

"So who is your favorite super hero?" Dick asked, very interested at this point.

"Uh, Captain America and Winter Soldier, duh" Kori replied.

Dick's eyes widened as he questioned "They're your favorite too?"

"Of course" Kori replied, now getting pumped, "only the cutest not an actual couple, couple ever!"

 

Grinning, Dick added "I know right?! Too bad in the movies they're not a couple, or in the comics either. And now Cap is apparently a Nazi?! What the actual fuck comics."

"I know! Seriously who takes a character created by Jewish immigrants during World War II and makes him into a fuckin Nazi?" Kori said, shaking her head.

Dick nodded his head saying "I know right?! Ugh, don't even get me started on this, I could go for hours."

"Me too!" Kori added, "Especially about Cap and Agent 13. Ok those two are not perfect for each other! Ok? Ok."

He agreed with her, but whined saying "I know right?! I mean, he dated her Aunt. He like her almost uncle and it just, feels so wrong. Another reason why comic books suck, and now the movie. The movie just felt so forced too. Ok, I know this is bad timing, but could you please help me to the bathroom? I'm going to explode if I don't pee soon."

Laughing, Kori got up and took the blankets off of Dick saying "Well I guess I better help you up then. Do I need to hold you up while your doing your business?" Kori prayed to X'hal she didn't have to. After the first couple times she just wanted to die, and Kori did not want to do that again.

"No, I don't believe that's necassary, unless you want to" Dick replied as he stood up shakily, winking at her.

"I will drop you" Kori retorted as she put one of his arms over her shoulder and wrapped one of her arms around his torso, careful not to touch his wound and grabbed his IV, dragging it with them.

He laughed as they slowly headed for the bathroom door. Once inside Kori turned on the light for him, got him situated, and shut the door. Patiently waiting for him to finish, Kori grabbed his medicine bottle and took out two more pills for him to swallow. She heard the toilet flush and the sound of water running, she looked over to the bathroom door as it opened and immediately rushed to his side.

Dick scowled as he shuffled towards his bed saying "I hate feeling so helpless."

"Don't worry" Kori replied as she helped him into bed, "soon you'll be feeling better, not so weak."

"Good" Dick said as he settled back under the covers and rested his head back in the pillow. Kori grabbed his medication and a glass of water, passing it to him. Taking the medication he handed her the cup back saying "Thank you."

She smiled and threw the cup away, settling back on the bed next to him.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck" Dick said, shifting uncomfortably.

Kori gave him a sympathetic look replying "Well you did get beaten, shot, and you hit the pavement really hard. That's probably worse than getting hit by a car."

Nodding his head, Dick said "I'll say. So, wanna keep playing the game or do you wanna do something else?"

"Hmm" Kori trailed off, "I say we keep playing this game."

"Alright Star, lead us off!" Dick called, making Kori giggle.

They played their game well into the night, even after Kori was suppose to leave. Their game ended however when Dick became too tired to continue and Kori said it was alright, since it was two hours past when she was suppose to leave anyway.

That night Kori couldn't keep the smile off her face as she drove home. Knowing she had finally made a friend, Kori was beside herself with happiness. That night she feel asleep with pleasant thoughts and had sweet dreams.

Dick too found himself smiling, even after Kori had left. He didn't know why, there was just something about her. As he drifted off to sleep, the small smile stayed on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content
> 
> Disclaimer: Ok you caught me, I do NOT own Teen Titans... If I did Robin and Starfire would have gotten together in the first episode, just sayin...

Third POV

Commissioner James Gordon sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn't been getting any sleep, this case just didn't make any sense to him. How did someone manage to beat and shoot the Dick Grayson in broad daylight without any one seeing? He just couldn't figure it out.

He was putting everything he had into this case, but the leads all ran dry. Not to mention he was friends with Bruce Wayne, and Dick and his daughter, Barbra, used to date. Until she, well you know... He liked Dick, perhaps he was too close to this case.

"Here, I figured you could use this." A coffee was placed in front of Jim interrupting his train of thought and he turned around to see Detective Ramirez.

"Thank you Detective, any new leads on the Grayson case?" Jim questioned as he took a sip of his coffee, leaning back in his chair. Detective Ramirez had been working with Jim before he became Commissioner. They knew each other well, and she knew he was wearing himself out. However this case was bothering her as well, so she could understand Jim's frustrations.

Sighing and shaking her head, Ramirez replied "No, no one has stepped forward to give information and there's nothing to go on. We've got nothing."

Jim sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin in thought saying "Maybe it's about time we payed Mister Grayson a visit."

* * *

 

"Richard! For the tenth time, quit being stubborn and eat your breakfast!"

"But I'm not hungry!"

"For X'hal's sake..."

Currently Kori was in Dick's hospital room, with the food cart as per their normal routine. Except today Dick was being especially stubborn and refusing to eat his breakfast. Beginning to pace, Kori ran a hand through her hair, or as much as she could with it up in a bun, and began to mutter in Tamaranian.

"Uh, Star?" Dick questioned gently.

This caused Kori to look over at him, and she sighed begging "Please Richard, you need to eat. Do it please, for me?"

Sighing, and crossing his arms in defeat, Dick replied "Alright fine, but say the magic words."

"Uh, pretty please?" she offered.

"Nope" he replied, an evil grin spreading across his face as he shook his head, "you have to say 'Richard Grayson you are the sexiest man alive and you are a god in bed'."

Kori guffawed at him and stated, shaking her head, "Nuh uh, nope. Not happening."

"Fine, then I'm not eating" Dick replied, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest.

Shaking her head in disbelief and letting out a dramatic sigh, Kori huffed "Alright fine! Richard Grayson you are the sexiest man alive and you are a god in bed."

"Why thank you" he said smugly, winking at her.

Kori rolled her eyes at him and arranged his food tray in his lap. Giving him his medication and checking on the machines, Kori felt, strange. There was this nervous fluttery feeling in her stomach and a weird shakiness in her knees. A feeling she's never experienced, and Kori was confused at the new sensations. However, little did Kori know Dick was having the same issues.

"Did I eat enough?" Dick asked Kori after she finished checking everything.

Kori looked down at his plate and smiled, seeing he had eaten about two thirds of his pancakes. "Yes, that's enough" she replied, immediately moving the tray and carting it away.

As she came back into the room, Dick immediately scooted over in his bed. Making room for Kori to sit, he patted the space next to him. Kori smiled and took her seat, getting comfortable in the hospital bed.

Looking at Kori with a smile, Dick asked "So, what language were you rambling in back there?"

Kori flushed and replied "A language you have probably never heard of from a land you most definitely have never heard of."

"Try me."

Sighing, she answered "Fine. It is Tamaranian from the small country of Tamaran."

A thoughtful expression flickered across Dick's face, but then he shook his head saying "Nope, never heard of it. Sorry."

"It's fine" Kori replied, waving it off and giggling, "I didn't expect you to."

"Well how do you know this language then?" Dick questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Kori turned away from Dick to look at the wall and wrapped her arms around herself, muttering "I don't like to talk about it."

Immediately Dick grabbed one of her hands and she turned to look at him as he said "That's alright Star. You can say it when you're ready, and know I'm always here for you. No matter what and for forever and always."

Tears welled up in her emerald eyes and Kori replied softly "Thank you Richard, and I am here for you as well. Forever and always." Then, feeling bold, Kori leaned over and gave Dick a light kiss on the cheek. Dick blushed at the contact and looked at Kori with wide eyes. However before he got the chance to respond, there was a knock on the door.

Dick sighed and Kori shot him a confused glance as she went to the door. Opening the door and stepping outside, she came face to face with two officers. "Hello, can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Hello. I'm Commissioner James Gordon and this is my partner Detective Ramirez. We're here to ask Mister Grayson some questions about the day he was shot" Commissioner Gordon replied kindly.

Immediately Kori became nervous that the Commissioner was here, but he seemed kind. Nodding her head, Kori replied "Well I will go tell him you're here."

Kori walked back into the room and closed the door softly behind her. Raising an eyebrow at her as she walked to his bedside, Dick asked "Who was it?"

"The Commissioner and a Detective Ramirez are here to see you" Kori replied, clasping her hands in front of her.

Surprised, Dick questioned "Commissioner Gordon? Why is he here?"

She smiled kindly and sat on the edge of his bed saying "He wants to ask you about what happened, but if you aren't up for it I can tell him to come back another day."

Smiling at her kindness, Dick grabbed Kori's hand and held it in his own. The touch sent shivers and electricity through Kori, making her flush red ever so slightly. "No, it's fine Kori. Jim is actually a friend, but can you stay in here with me?" he pleaded, giving her the 'puppy eyes'.

"I will try" Kori giggled, giving his hand one last comforting squeeze before standing up and walking towards the door, "but if they ask me to leave, I'm going to leave."

"Good call" Dick chuckled, winking at Kori who just rolled her eyes as usual.

Kori opened the door with a smile saying "He's agreed to talk with you."

Nodding their heads and responding with a "Thank you," Jim and Ramirez walked into the room. Dick smiled at them as they came to stand next to the bed, and he threw Kori another wink who had shut the door and was currently standing by the door against the wall. Instead of rolling her eyes though, Kori blew him a kiss and he chuckled.

"Nice to see you Dick" Jim said as he smiled and shaked Dick's hand.

"Nice to see you too Commissioner" Dick replied kindly, and looked to Ramirez, nodding his head respectively, "and you as well Detective."

Ramirez nodded her head kindly with a light smile saying "Mister Grayson."

Sitting up straighter, Dick asked "What can I help you with?"

"We're just here to ask you a few questions about what happened" Jim explained, clasping his hands in front of him.

Dick nodded his head replying "Of course, well fire away."

Smiling, Jim began "So first of all, what were you doing when you got shot?"

"I was walking to the mall to meet up with my friends after Alfred has dropped me off at the coffee shop to grab coffee for everyone. It's only two blocks from the mall" he answered, looking at the wall as what happened flooded back to him and he began speaking. Everyone looked to him with shock as they listened to his horrific tale.

**_~Flashback~_ **

Dick was walking out of the coffee shop, tray of various drinks in hand. However when he glanced at his watch, he realized he was running late to meet up with everyone. Looking around, Dick remembered that the alley was a short cut and would cut his walk in half. Smiling at his luck, Dick moved to walk down the alley, not noticing the small figure following him.

As he walked down the alley, Dick felt like someone was following him. However he never got the chance to turn around and see as something hit his head with a sickening smack. Dick crumpled to the ground, immediately dropping the drinks and his head hit the pavement with a loud crack. Again another blow was landed to his head, so that Dick rolled over onto his chest.

Vision becoming spotty, Dick watched as a small dark clothed figure proceeded to beat him with a crowbar. After covering his upper body with bruises and cuts, they finally pulled out a gun. Dick heard the revolver turn as it was placed onto his chest.

"Goodnight Dick, have a sweet time in hell" the figure growled, leering down at him. All that Dick managed to register about his attacker was that it appeared to be a woman. Then he gasped as the sound of the gunshot echoed through out the dark alley and the person ran away as a blinding pain burned through his chest. The world span and disappeared into darkness as he slipped unconscious on the cold, damp pavement of the alley.

**_~End Flashback~_ **

"You're sure it was a woman?" Detective Ramirez asked as Dick finished up his story.

Dick merely nodded his head, too busy looking at the ashen Kori who was holding back tears. Nodding his head with a sad sigh, Jim placed a hand on Dick's shoulder saying "Thank you son, you've given us more than enough. I promise you we will find the sick person responsible, and I'm glad you're alright."

With a final squeeze of Dick's shoulder, Commissioner Gordon and Detective Ramirez left. Thanking Kori once more as they left the room, Kori gently closed the door after them. With a deep breath she turned to Dick and he smiled sadly at her.

A few tears streaked down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. "What's wrong Star?" he asked gently, motioning for her to come to him.

Without hesitation Kori ran into his outstretched arms and with surprise, Dick dragged the crying young woman onto his lap. Wrapping an arm around her waist and another her shoulders, he soothingly ran a hand across her back. He felt horrible as she began crying harder into his neck.

"What's wrong Star? You can tell me" he coaxed gently.

Why was she crying? Kori had no idea, or maybe she did. Just the idea of losing the man she has only known for four days made her terrified, and what had happened to him was truly terrible. Also it reminded her of what happened to her family, even after over ten years it still broke her heart to think about. It was then that Kori realized she was falling, and falling hard for the man who she was embracing. And the thought scared Kori beyond belief.

"Please?" he whispered in her ear as her whimpering seized, making her shiver.

Pulling away her tear streaked face from his neck, Kori looked into his eyes. Dick cupped the sides of her face and wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "I don't know how" she replied softly, looking down.

Dick lifted her face with a finger so that she was looking into his eyes and said "It's alright Kori, I'm not going to hurt you. You can open up to me, try. Just try to talk, nothing will make me change the way I think about how incredibly amazing you are."

A light smile tugged at the corners of Kori's lips as she sighed saying shakily "I will try, and the same goes for you. You can tell me anything. Although I've only known you for five days, I feel like I've known you forever."

"I feel that way too" he replied, and gave her a sweet smile, "I can't imagine not having you in my life and how I ever got by without you." Then he frowned and felt the bun her hair was up in, beginning to pick at it.

Kori giggled lightly saying "I don't know either, and why are you picking at my hair?"

Whining, Dick asked "Can I take it out?" Maybe a distraction was just what she needed to calm down.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

A smirk found its way to his face and he answered "So I can run my hands through it."

Kori blushed and cleared her throat, but for some reason she leaned back, undoing her hair. Shaking her head, her fiery tendrils shook free and flowed down to her waist. Dick gulped as she shook her hair free, and tried not to gape at how amazingly beautiful she was with her hair down.

Taking her in as she blushed, Dick played with the ends of her hair as he looked into her eyes lovingly saying softly "You know, you should where you're hair down more often. You look absolutely gorgeous."

Kori flushed further and muttered "Thank you, and I can't wear it down while I'm at work. It will get in the way."

"Well you could put it up in a pony tail and take it down while you're in here" Dick suggested, now running a hand through the red tresses.

"I don't know" Kori replied, beginning to run her own hands through his hair, "I think you like it too much."

Pointing, he huffed "Fine." Then a smile flashed onto his face as Kori giggled, glad she was feeling better and his distraction idea was working. Slowly leaning forward, Dick moved his face so that he could inhale the sweet scent of her hair by her ear. Kori held her breath as he took it in, and he whispered huskily "You smell like strawberries."

Kori realized how close they were and blushed a bright red. Clearing her throat, she asked quietly "D-Do you always smell other people's hair?"

Chuckling, Dick laid back replying "No, not always."

"You are hopeless" Kori said, rolling her eyes. She finally let out the breath she had been holding as they leaned away from each other. As Dick continued to run a hand through her hair, Kori closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. She loved it when someone she liked played with her hair, and it wasn't often since she had no one to do it. However his hands stilled, and she opened her eyes to see what made him stop. Looking at his face, she raised an eyebrow at his smirk.

"Feel good?" he asked smugly, making Kori flush and he chuckled.

Clearing her throat to hide her embarrassment, she said "Perhaps."

Dick smiled saying "Well if you tell me why you were crying, then I'll keep playing with your hair."

A thoughtful look splashed across her face and she answered slowly "What you said, it reminded me about what happened to my family, and it's just awful what happened to you."

"What happened to your family Star?" Dick asked gently, beginning to run a hand through her hair again.

"T-They, I" Kori stuttered, then burst into tears.

"Shh" he soothed as he brought her head to his chest, stroking her hair as she clutched at him. He winced slightly and moved one of her hands away from his wound. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready" he said, cupping the sides of her face. Wiping away her tears, he kissed her gently on the forehead.

Sniffling, Kori muttered "Thank you."

The rest of the day Kori found herself wrapped in Dick's strong arms, and he played with her hair all day. They talked about anything besides their pasts or what happened to Richard. However at seven o'clock, it was time for Kori to leave. As Kori sat up and put her hair back up into a ponytail, she said "Thank you for everything Richard, you really are an amazing friend."

"I'm your friend?" Dick asked hopefully.

With an evil grin Kori stood up and walked towards the door, calling "Perhaps."

"Hey!"

She giggled and turned around saying "Good night Richard. I'll see you on Monday."

"Wait' he said, asking frantically, "you're not going to be here over the weekend?!"

Raising an eyebrow, she replied smugly "I don't work on weekends. Why, are you going to miss me?"

"Uh, yeah! I don't want another nurse in here! She'll like, try to flirt with me and stuff!" he exclaimed, shuddering at the thought.

The thought of someone else flirting with Dick made Kori's blood boil, and sighing she said "Alright fine, I'll come in for at least a little bit, but you owe me."

"Yay!" he yelled like a little kid, causing Kori to giggle and shake her head at him. Then a mischievous look glinted in his eyes as he added "And how about to pay you back I give you a kiss?"

Kori's laughter immediately died and she blushed, giving him a dirty look saying "Yeah nice try, but I don't think so."

"Well have you ever been kissed before?" Dick asked.

Rubbing her arm bashfully, Kori replied "No, I haven't."

A smirk found its way to his face and Dick said while winking "I could be your first."

Rolling here eyes Kori replied "I'm good, and if I didn't know any better I'd say you like me."

Dick scoffed at her saying "Whatever, just trying to be helpful."

"Mmhhmm, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Richard" Kori said, and hesitantly walked back over to him. Biting her lip, she leaned down and slowly kissed the corner of his mouth. Dick flushed and his breathing hitched as she whispered "Goodnight Richard, and have sweet dreams."

"Y-You too" Dick muttered, causing Kori to flash him a smile before she left.

That night Dick laid awake for what felt like hours. No matter how much he tried, he simply couldn't get Kori off of his mind. She had kissed the corner of his mouth, so close to his lips, and he couldn't help but think about what her lips would feel like against his own. Truth was, Dick had never felt like this before about anyone. When Kori giggled or smiled, his heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing. Dick realized that he was falling in love with her, and the thought made him nervous. Love made Dick scared, it left one vulnerable, and that was a feeling he hated.

Little did he know Kori felt the same way. As she laid awake and stared at the ceiling in the dark, Kori smiled as she remembered that she had almost kissed him. Kori knew she had to be careful, if Dick were to reject her she would never be able to go on. She had never had a friend before, and the feelings she was developing could jeopardize the one friendship she was beginning to care the most about.

But what they didn't realize was the other felt the same, and when two people love each other, love always finds a way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah I think we all know I don't own Teen Titans... If I did the show would be on like season 10 ;)

Third POV

It had been a week since that day the Comissioner and Detectjve Ramirez had come to visit the hospital, and still there had been no breakthroughs in the case. After Kori had heard Dick's story, she immediately requested an MRI of his brain after he admitted his head had been pounding. He had a mild concussion with no permanent damage, but it did extend his healing time a bit and got him a stronger painkiller. Also they had been watching him very closely and at Kori's urging he got his IV removed, mainly because she couldn't take his complaining anymore.

During the course of the week Dick and Kori had gotten about as close as two friends could get. The only thing that remained unknown was Kori and Dick's pasts, that were never brought up. Besides that they never almost everything about the other person and Dick had even said she replaced Wally as his best friend. Although Wally was very upset about that. However not only did Kori grow closer to Dick, but everyone else as well.

Her and Rachel had gone out to lunch numerous times, and Kori even invited Karen and Jenny occasionally. Surprisingly everyone got along and Rachel liked the two women. Now Kori just had to get Victor and Karen together and talk. Maybe Wally and Jenny, even though Jenn seemed opposed to the idea.

Kori had even got to know Alfred and Bruce better. She was beginning to love Alfred as a grandfatherly type, and a close friend. In fact, early next week Dick's three younger brothers were going to come with Alfred and Bruce to visit the hospital. She was a bit nervous to meet them, but she at least had Alfred and Dick.

Also during the week Kori had taken to wearing her hair in a ponytail and letting it down while she was in Dick's hospital room. Now as she carted his breakfast to the room, Kori found that everyday she anticipated seeing him.

Walking into the room she immediately was greeted with a grinning Dick who said "Good morning Starshine!"

Giggling Kori gave him a quick hug before giving him his breakfast. "And a good morning to you as well Richard" she replied, smiling as she checked his machines and gave him his medication.

It was Friday yet again, and Dick of course was fearful of the weekend. Last weekend Kori had come in to work just as she promised, and stayed all day. Except for that one hour where another nurse came in, but nobody brought that up. He didn't want to keep her from her life, but he would miss her terribly for two days of not seeing her.

As Richard finished his breakfast, he said "Thank you!" as Kori grabbed the tray and began pushing the cart.

"You're welcome" she called as she walked out of the room.

Over the week they may have grown stronger as friends, but both were still struggling with their feelings. It was simple, or at least to everyone else, they were in love. However both refused to admit it to each other. Everyone, including the whole gang who had visited numerous times, saw the spark between the two. Now all that was left was for them to just kiss already.

As Kori walked back into the room, she immediately made herself comfortable on Dick's bed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "So Star" he began, looking at her with his boyish lopsided grin, "how was your night last night?"

Smiling she answered "Well I ate cereal for dinner, watched some TV, and went to bed."

"Hm, boring" he droned, making Kori punch him in the arm. "Ow! That hurt! How dare you punch your sick and wounded patient!"

"Oh I'll show you sick and wounded" she threatened, making Dick put his hands up in surrender. He knew better than to mess with her, he learned that the hard way. Lets just say never tell Kori she won't do something, because she will.

Smiling he asked "So what cereal did you eat, what were you watching, and what did you dream about?"

Kori giggled and replied "Lucky Charms, Elementary, and a secret."

"What?! Come on I'm your best friend! At least give me the general idea!" he exclaimed as Kori flushed.

Sighing she replied "Well my dream was about a guy."

"Ooh, a guy huh?" he asked, making Kori blush, "Are we talking about a dream guy type of dream where you don't even see his face or a dirty dream about a guy you know?"

The question made Kori flush futher, and she looked down at the bed picking at invisible lint. "Perhaps it may have been the second one" she muttered, making Dick laugh.

Then his laughter died and he asked with fake hurt "Wait, you like a guy and you haven't told me?! Your best friend?!"

Sheepishly smiling, Kori replied "It's because I didn't want you to know, and I am not telling you."

"Ugh, please tell me it's not that Xavier guy" he responded with restrained anger. Kori had told Dick all about Xavier's attempts to ask her out and get into her pants. Lets just say if Dick ever met him, he would kill the guy.

Kori made a face and a puking motion replying "Oh god, definitely not."

"Good."

A sly smile appeared on her face as she leaned into him questioning "Why, are you jealous?"

Dick scoffed at her, "Of course I'm not jealous." Kori gave him a look and he chuckled, asking "So if it's not Xavier, then who is it? Do I know him?"

Smiling she leaned back into the pillows saying "I'm not saying a word."

"What?! Come on!" Dick whined, giving her 'the eyes'.

Kori sighed exclaiming "Alright fine! I'll answer one question about him, anything besides his name."

Chuckling evily, he rubbed his hands together and said "Alright, let's see here... Why do you like him?"

Surprised at the question, Kori looked over at Dick and was surprised again to find his face held a serious expression. Clearing her throat she answered "Well, I like him because he's different. He's kind, caring, sensitive, funny, smart, loving, handsome, and overall just everything I always wished I could have."

"Well why can't you?"

Kori sighed and gave him a sad smile "We're from different worlds, a person like me doesn't deserve a man like him. Besides if he knew the truth about me, he would reject me. It's best I keep my love to myself."

Dick opened his mouth to reply but Kori interrupted him saying hurredly "I-I forgot I had to help Jenn with something." Getting off the bed she rushed to the door and left after saying "I'll be right back." Kori rushed out of the room and towards the nearest bathroom, locking the door as she slipped inside. She began to breath heavily as she leaned back against the door.

All of what she said was how she felt truly deep inside, and the guy? None other than our own Dick Grayson, of course. Her eyes teared up as she slid down the door and onto the floor, knees drawn up to her chest. Kori couldn't believe she said all of that, especially to the man who caused those thoughts in the first place. The feelings that had developed inside of her intensified with every second she spent with him, and Kori didn't know what to do. In her mind Millionaire Dick Grayson was something she wanted so desperatley, but it was just out of reach. Tantalizingly close, but yet so far.

As Kori left the room and the door clicked shut behind her, Dick frowned to himself. Was it something he said? Obviously this guy that Kori loved she seemed to care for an unbelievable amount. Why did she think herself not good enough? In Dick's mind no man was good enough for her. Even if this guy wasn't him, he still wanted Kori to be happy. If only he could get rid of his intense love for her, then maybe this would be easier...

* * *

 

When Kori had come back into the room ten minutes later, Dick did not ask her anymore questions. The slight puffiness under her eyes had indicated to him that that was enough. As she came back to sit beside him, he smiled at her and reached a hand up to take out her hair which she hadn't done yet.

Kori couldn't help but smile as she allowed herself to enjoy his touch. As his hands ran through her fiery tendrils, Dick couldn't help but smile. She always enjoyed this so much, and occasionally would let out a very faint moan. Seeing her eyes closed as she savored his touch, just made Dick's heart ache. How he wished he could touch her everywhere and hold her, kiss her.

Clearing his mind of the thoughts of touching her, he decided he needed to get her back in her good mood. Then an idea sprang to mind and he asked softly "Star?"

"Yes?" she said, opening her eyes and looking at him.

"Do you wanna play a game?" he questioned with a smirk.

Giggling, she replied "Would you rather?"

"You know it! And you may go first" he said as he took his hands out of her hair and sat up more. She sat criss cross next to him on the bed as they faced each other.

Kori tapped her chin in thought saying "Let's see, what shall I ask you... How about would you rather shave your head or go sky diving?"

"Sky diving of course" he answered, leaving out how he was an acrobat, "I would miss my hair!"

Laughing, Kori forgot for the moment about her issues and replied "Agreed."

 

Then Dick chuckled evily and Kori gulped, his questions were always evil. "Would you rather watch Captain America and Agent 13 make out or have sex with me in a closet?"

"What?!" Kori squeaked, making Dick laugh so hard he started to cry. His laughter intensified when she began making gagging sounds.

When he finally calmed down, he looked at her with a look asking "Well, which is it?!"

"Of course I'd rather have sex with you in a closet then watch my OTP be shattered" she replied, making Dick chuckle.

Kori frowned but then smirked as she asked "Would you rather have a threesome with Agent 13 and Captain America or have sex with me in Xavier's apartment?"

Cringing at the question, Dick shuddered as Kori laughed in her victory. "Touché, and I would rather have sex with you in Xavier's apartment."

Kori smiled and said playfully "Ah, I'm so touched you would rather have sex with me than Agent 13 and Captain America."

"You should be" he replied, winking at her, "Cap is pretty hot."

That caused Kori to immediately burst into a fit of laughter as Dick chuckled, finding her laughter contagious. "I would say more along the lines of drop dead sexy" Kori said, making Dick smirk.

"Why thank you, I am pretty sexy aren't I?"

"Not you stupid" she said, punching him in the arm.

Dick began pouting, and asked "You don't think I'm sexy?"

Eyeing him, Kori replied with a smirk "You're alright." Kori squealed as he began tickling her, glad he didn't have an IV to restrict him. Attempting to crawl away, Dick grabbed her and straddled her legs as he pinned her wrists above her head. She was panting and giggling as she attempted to catch her breath while Dick chuckled. Then they realized how close they were and both flushed.

Dick got off of her and let her go as she sat up. An awkward silence filled the room as Kori looked at the time, noon. Noon already?! "We have to get you up and walking" Kori said, looking over at Dick.

Also during the course of the week Kori was starting to make Dick walk around the hospital. Laying in a bed for too long could lead to serious medical problems, so he nodded to be up and moving for about an hour each day. Kori of course was always with him, there to help if he needed it and of course he wanted her company.

Sighing, Dick groaned "Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to, now come on" Kori commanded as she helped Dick stand up.

Together they walked out of the room and down the hall. They always walked the whole entire floor of the building at least once, talking about random things. As they began their walk, Dick asked "So, Star can I ask you something?"

"Depends."

He turned to look at Kori walking beside him and questioned "Why a nurse?"

Taken aback by the question, she said "What?"

"Why did you become a nurse of all things? With your looks you could have been a model or with your smarts a scientist, so why a nurse?" he explained, giving her a confused glance.

Kori sighed, knowing the question would come up eventually. "It's very complicated, but let's just say that because of something from my past I wanted to help people. People who got hurt and needed help, so I became a nurse" she answered, not looking at Dick as she did.

Feeling a hand being placed on her shoulder, Kori turned to find Dick smiling lightly at her. "That's amazing Star" he said kindly, making Kori grow confused.

"How?"

"Well, you're a nurse because you want to help people and care for them. In my mind that is very noble of you and so unbelievingly caring" he replied, making Kori blush.

"Thank you" she muttered, looking up at him bashfully, "and I think you're caring as well."

Dick smiled, but before he got the chance to reply Jenny walked up to them. "Hey Kor, hey Dick" she said, coming to stand before them.

Giving Jenny a hug, Kori replied "Hi Jenn, nice to see you."

Dick smiled and gave her a slight wave, "Hey Jenn."

After Kori had let go, Jenn smirked as she asked "So what are your two love birds doing?"

Both Kori and Dick flushed at the nickname and gave Jenn a dirty look. During the course of the week, everyone had started to see the spark between Dick and Kori. Someone, who was believed to be Victor, started calling them 'love birds' and the others began using it. The name made Kori wanna shrivel up and die and Dick wanted to punch Victor so freakin badly.

Groaning, Dick whined "Could you please stop saying that? And Kori is making me walk so I don't get diseased from laying in bed twenty four-seven."

"I'll stop calling you two love birds when I stop seeing evidence, and that means she's being a good nurse! Well I gotta go, catch you two love birds later!" Jenn called as she began walking down the hall past them, leaving the two alone once more.

Dick looked at Kori and was confused at her pained face. "Star-"

"Come on, let's keep walking" she interrupted, beginning to walk past him. Dick sighed and began walking after her.

* * *

 

After an hour walk around the hospital, Dick got Kori happy and giggling once more. She was really having an up and down day today. Currently they were an hour into a new game of would you rather. "Would you rather watch Aayla Secura and Padmé die or have sex with me in my office at Wayne enterprises?" Dick questioned slyly while smirking.

"Oh, my, god" Kori said with wide eyes, pretending to faint on the bed, "I think I just died."

Dick began laughing as he clutched his stomach, falling onto his back. "This is just great" he breathed in between fits of laughter.

"You're a sick man" Kori said, shaking her head at him as she sat up.

Winking, he replied "I know I am, and proud of it. Now answer the question missy!"

Kori groaned and pouted as she crossed her arms, saying "Fine, of course I would rather have sex with you in your office than watch two of my favorite characters die you sicko."

Dick chuckled and replied smugly "Seems like you'd rather have sex with me than do a lot of things."

"Well when my options are horrible I pick the less of the two evils" she retorted, sticking her tongue out at him.

Laughing, he dragged a smiling Kori closer to him saying "Oh Star, you are one of a kind."

Kori giggled and pushed his good shoulder playfully replying "Oh stop, you're going to make me blush." He chuckled when Kori remembered something. Getting up from the bed she walked over to the medical supplies in the room and grabbed a roll of gauze. "I need to change the wrap on your chest before I forget again, some nurse I am" she said, muttering the last part as she came to sit on the bed beside him.

"Well I probably make you forget with my incredible good looks" Dick replied smugly as he sat up and scooted closer to Kori so that his back wasn't touching anything.

Simply shooting him a dirty look, she shook her head saying "Sometimes I wonder why you're even my best friend."

"Oh you love me and you know it."

"Whatever" she retorted with a playful eye roll as he scoffed.

"I think you've been spending too much time with Rachel" he said, smirking.

Giving him a look she replied "Shut up, and hold still so I can take off the old gauze!"

"Yes ma'am" he said, immediately becoming still.

Kori let out a giggle that caused him to smile. God did he love that giggle. Grabbing a pair of medical scissors Kori began cutting the bandage straight up his chest. Once she had cut every peice, she removed it from his body and threw it into the bio-hazard trash can. Once that was taken care of she came back to sit down and fought not to openly oogle her shirtless best friend.

To put it simply, Dick Grayson was a god. His chest was chiseled and accompanied with a rock hard six pack. Clearing her throat as she averted her gaze, Kori said "I'm just going to clean up the wound a bit and then wrap you back up."

Dick shifted a bit uncomfortably as she got up to grab whatever she needed. The air had become thicker and he noticed the way she fought not to look at his muscular torso openly. He didn't mind in the slightest, and in fact wished she would show more interest.

As Kori came back, she began gently cleaning the wound the bullet had made in his chest. Lightly placing a hand on his chest as she did so, and Dick fought to control his breathing. Kori held her breath as she cleaned his chest, when she noticed a scar on his lower right abdomen. She placed a hand on the scar and traced it lightly with her finger.

"What is this from?" Kori asked as she looked at the mark.

Dick sighed, he should have know she would see it. "I was stabbed" he said, causing Kori to look up at him with wide eyes, "by Barbra."

Frowning at his words, she questioned "Your ex-girlfriend? Why?"

"It's a long story" he sighed, looking down at her, "but I guess I'll explain. You see, I began dating Barbra, I guess around two years ago. She was actually a family friend, and I did like her a lot. I was beginning to mature, and at the time thought I even loved her. After a few months of dating, Barbra told me she was pregnant."

"I was excited and terrified at the same time, me a father? But when we went to the doctor, he said there was no baby. He took me aside and explained there had been no baby all along, that she had made it up" Dick sighed, and Kori could see the pain in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and he gave her a light smile before continuing "When I confronted her about it, she told me I was lying. In her head the baby had been real, and she blamed me for it's death. So one day when I was at my office she came in to see me. I got up to greet her and she took out a knife. We struggled and she went to stab me, but managed to only stab me there without any fatal damage. I could have stopped her but I just couldn't hit her. My scream made the secretary call the police and they came to arrest her. The Commissioner, Jim Gordon, is her father and a family friend as well. I of course didn't press charges so she was able to go free and Bruce pays for her treatment at a mental institute."

Kori sat there, staring at Dick as she processed this information. "You poor man" she breathed placing a hand over his wound and one over his scar, "you have been through so much, and it's amazing of you that you let her go and get help."

Looking down at Kori, he smiled lightly replying "Thank you, and no matter what she does she's still a family friend."

"Richard" Kori said, frowning as a thought came to mind, "you don't think she did this to you too do you?"

Immediately shaking his head, Dick replied "No she couldn't have, she's in a mental institute and Jim or Bruce definitely would have let me known if they found out she did."

Kori nodded and lowered her head, staring blankly at his chest as she ran a hand down his chest making Dick shiver. "Despite all of your scars and flaws, I still think you're beautiful" Kori muttered quietly, looking back up at his face.

Smiling lightly, Dick found his body straining to meet hers. She had done it now, and he was fighting for contril. Finally, without thinking he let go of his control and leant forward capturing her lips in his own. Kori's eyes widened in surprise as her body tensed, completely shocked that he was kissing her. He was kissing her! However when she didn't kiss him back, Dick felt his heart break and just when he was about to pull away and mumble some sort of apology, something incredible happened, she kissed him back.

Dick felt his body pulse with electricity as he placed a hand in her thick red hair, pulling her closer. Her hands stayed on his chest, as she leant forward fully into the kiss. Both pulled away from lack of air and leant their foreheads together. Dick cupped her face in his hands as he gently stroked her cheek with his thumb. Gazing into the other's eyes, Kori blushed and gave him a shy smile.

"I think I know who the man you love is" he whispered playfully, causing Kori to flush even further, "and dreams too? Tisk tisk Star, you bad girl."

Instead of becoming embarrassed, Kori smirked replying "I guess I am a bad girl, but if I didn't know any better I'd say you like me, and have the same problems I do."

This time Dick blushed admitting "My dreams have been, less than holy recently. But as for a girl I love, there is one." Kori smiled brightly as he leaned closer, whispering against her lips "And it's you."

Kori couldn't help but melt as he kissed her again. This time her arms snaked around his neck as Dick slung an arm around her waist dragging her into his lap. Gliding his tongue across her bottom lip, he begged for entry into her mouth. Kori opened her mouth curiously and both moaned as he slipped his tongue inside and began exploring.

Moving her hands up to his hair, she raked her hands through it and he savored the sensation. Dick left her lips to leave a trail of open mouthed kisses along her jaw and down to her neck where he attacked it with nips and kisses. "Richard" she panted, causing him to pull away from her neck and look into her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too" he replied, both smiling widely.

However, then she frowned saying "This won't work, whatever there is between us. You're a millionaire and I'm just a lonely nurse. I can't make you settle for-"

Dick silenced her ramblings with his lips against her own. Pulling away once he was sure she would be quiet he gazed at her lovingly as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I am my own person, titles and social rankings mean nothing to me. I am free to love whomever I wish, and I love you" he whispered tenderly, making Kori's eyes tear up, "as for settling, I am not. If anyone's settling it's you, but I promise to try and be the man you deserve."

Tackling him onto his back, Dick chuckled as she littered his face with kisses. He grabbed her face with both hands to still her kisses as he brought her lips down to his own, giving her a searing kiss. "What happens now?" she questioned breathlessly, looking down into his sapphire pools that sparkled with love.

"Now I ask you to be my girlfriend" he replied, throwing her his boyish lopsided grin, "that is, if you'll have me?"

"Of course I will" she answered with a wide smile. Dick grinned widely and wiped away the tears that were beginning to flow down her face.

Giving her a light peck, he questioned "What's wrong Star?"

Kori shook her head and have a shaky laugh replying "Nothing is wrong, I'm just so happy. I've never felt like this before, and I've been so worried about how you felt and how to deal with-"

Interrrupting her rambling with a finger to her lips, Dick whispered "I've never felt like this before either. It's crazy how much I love you when I've only known you for two weeks. I've also been worried about that too, but none of it matters now. For I love you and only you."

"You promise?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I promise" he replied, causing Kori to smile brightly as she kissed him lovingly.

For once in her life, things were finally turning around. And she was loving every second of it. Kori sat up and Dick did as well. Running a hand down his chest once more, she said "Now that I am your girlfriend, I am free to openly feel and oogle."

Dick chuckled, saying slyly "You were oogling even before I kissed you."

"I can't help that I happen to love you and your chest is like chiseled stone" she defended, making Dick laugh.

"Well now I have to make sure I work out" he said, making Kori laugh as she grabbed the gauze.

"Even if you weighed a thousand pounds I would still love you" she replied, making Dick smile, "but I would prefer you stay like this."

Laughing, he gave her a kiss saying "Anything for you my Star."

Kori smiled brightly and then pouted "Guess I have to wrap you back up now."

"Better get your feels in now" he said, making Kori giggle.

Then a thought came to mind and Kori smirked as she wrapped his chest around once and gave him a light kiss over the skin below the gauze. Dick's breath caught in his throat as she continued to do this until she finished. Before she got up to put the gauze away another thought came to mind. Dick's eyes widened as Kori leant down and gave his scar from Barbra a light kiss.

Without looking at him, Kori got up and put the gauze away. When she came back to sit down she 'eeped!' as Dick dragged her on top of him and gave her a deep kiss. "You have no idea how much that meant to me" he whispered in her ear, making Kori smile.

"I told you" she breathed, kissing his forehead and looking into his eyes, "you're still beautiful to me, no matter the scars and flaws."

Dick smiled brightly and even teared up a bit, but Kori wiped away his tears as he said lightly "I love you so much, my Star." Truth was Dick was very self conscious of his jagged scar that was about two inches long. It was another reason why he hadn't been with a woman in so long, and for Kori to do that warmed his heart an unbelievable amount.

Smiling as well, she whispered "I love you too, my Richard."

Then she kissed him, and he was surprised when she dove her tongue into his mouth as soon as he opened. Dick let his hands wander ihthe dips and curves of her back as she kissed him passionately. Tongues fighting for dominance, Kori let out a light moan as he squeezed her bottom.

Flipping them over, Dick allowed his hands to run up her sides. Kori was panting as he began kissing her neck again. This was her first time being kissed, especially in this manner and Kori found she was enjoying it very much. "You're so beautiful" he whispered huskily in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. They began kissing deeply again as their hands raked through the others hair, both in utter bliss.

Just then a squeal was heard from the doorway and Dick and Kori both jumped. He landed flat on top of her and both looked towards the door to find Jenny standing there. She was bouncing up and down while her hands covered her mouth.

"Oh my god I knew it! I have to go find Karen and tell the whole gang!" she squealed, running out of the room.

Dick looked down at Kori and smiled saying "Guess the secrets out, which means we will never live this down. Love birds forever."

Kori giggled as he winked, and dragged him down by the neck to kiss him again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content
> 
> Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah we all know I don't own TT... but a girl can dream

**_~Saturday~_ **

Kori's POV

I can't ever remember a time when I was this happy, not happy, completely elated.

This morning I practically jumped out of bed, excitedly racing to get dressed when I didn't even work today. However, I had to go visit my needy boyfriend. Boyfriend. The idea of him as my boyfriend was going to take some getting used to. I mean, who would have thought I would ever find someone to love, who actually loves me back? I never would have, especially since I've never had that before. Plus it's Dick Grayson, the Dick Grayson, I never thought he would be the one but sometimes life can be unexpected.

Yesterday we had pretty much cuddled and shared all of our feelings for the rest of the day, of course kisses shared in between. Turns out he did have all the same problems as me, well, for the most part. I left around nine-nine thirty, even though I did want to stay there with him, I couldn't. He had begged me not to leave and stay the night, but I had to go home and I'm not going to lie, I feel bad about that.

I've never had a boyfriend, or any friend really, and to be honest I'm a bit nervous. Just exactly what's right and what's wrong? I don't know. Maybe I'm just over thinking it. All I know is I'm going to have to ask the girls for help and try my hardest to be a good girlfriend. I have a feeling that we're going to have some serious girl talk over Richard and I and how we got together. Which I don't mind, I find it fun, and I know even Rachel does. Although she'll never admit it.

Also before I left yesterday Richard had asked me to bring him breakfast that wasn't from the hospital, stating he couldn't take the 'tasteless, gross shit food' anymore. He's such a dork. Of course when I asked him what he wanted, he said McDonald's. So healthy. But I had said yes, call me a sucker for his cute face. Even though it's horrible for you, everyone knows they like at least one thing from McDonald's.

Now as I park in the hospital's parking lot after making a quick run through McDonald's, my pent up excitement becomes even greater. Grabbing my purse with the McDonald's bag hidden inside along with two smoothies I bought for us, I walk towards the entrance of the hospital quickly, dying to see my Richard. Thank X'hal all of the reporters have pursued other stories besides Richard, making my entrances to work so much easier. No more paparazzi, well for now at least. I check into work with haste and manage to sneak the McDonald's bag into his room without being detected. As soon as I step into the room, Richard's eyes snap to me and he smiles brightly saying "There's my Star."

I can't help but blush and smile as I come and sit on the edge of the bed replying "Good morning Richard."

It seems like he's been awake for a while, probably wanting to see me as bad as I did him. All my life I have never met a man as attractive as Richard. Now that he's my boyfriend, I'm finally allowing myself to admit it. His tousled ebony hair and sapphire eyes accompanied with his glorious body simply makes him like a god. Not only that, but his charming personality and that extremely sexy lopsided boyish grin just makes me melt.

"Good morning, now come 'ere" he exclaims as he winds an arm around my waist. I let out a giggle as he drags me forward and into a kiss which I immediately melt in to. It's new, so wonderfully new to kiss, and there's no one better to kiss then Richard. Richard is an excellent kisser and never having a boyfriend has made me lacking in this specific department, but he keeps assuring me I'm not horrible at all. A huge relief.

As we break apart, I smile as his hands immediately take out my hair and begin running through it. "I missed you" he whispers, and I begin to melt just a little.

Looking up into his deep sapphire eyes, I smile and cup his face with my hands replying "We were only apart for about twelve hours."

"Twelve hours too many" he answers before kissing me again. Aw, he's so sweet. I think I might seriously become a pile of goo while in this relationship. One thing that Richard Grayson is good with, is words. A true romantic. Words really are a powerful weapon. They can be used to hurt and tear down or to build up and love. I can only hope he'll use the latter.

He looks at me excitedly as he asks "Did you get it?!"

Laughing, I hand him the bag of fast food saying "Yes I did, here you go."

"You are the absolute best" he replies, giving me a kiss on the cheek before opening the bag.

"I know" I say, smirking as I sip my soothie. He gives me a look and I giggle, almost choking on my smoothie which makes him laugh. I love it when he laughs. The way his eyes fill with joy and his laughter is contagious. Smiling to myself as he tears into breakfast, I know at least one thing.

I am so hopelessly in love...

* * *

 

 

Dick's POV

I really don't think there are words to describe how I feel.

Well, maybe there is. Is there a word for happiness higher than elation? If so, that's what I feel. Kori, Kori is absolutely and utterly amazing, magnificent, gorgeous, dazzling, and every other synonym that exsists. The feelings I have and am developing are stronger than anything I've ever felt before. Last night in fact I could hardly sleep because I couldn't stop thinking about her. She's constantly on my mind and when she's not with me I don't feel whole.

Yesterday we had talked a lot, and I came to find out we were both having the same issues. I still can't believe someone as beautiful as her can overlook my past and scars to love who I really am underneath. I know we still have a lot to talk about, but for right now it's nice just to cuddle up and learn all the little things. The fact that I've never felt this way scares the shit out of me. I really don't want to mess up and hurt her, I don't want to break her heart. I don't know, I could really use some of Alfred's words of wisdom right now. He always knows what to say.

Oh shit, I'm going to have to tell Bruce about Kori and I. Knowing my friends they won't tell him, leaving me to do the dirty work. Although Bruce really does seem to like Kori, so I think everything will be ok. I'm most worried about Kori running away after she meets my idiot brothers. They all have, unique, personalities and the last thing I need is them driving Kori away. Especially Jason, I swear to god I will beat his fucking ass if he doesn't behave. Well ya know, once I get better.

Well, there will be a time for worrying later. Right now I just want to spend time with my extremely sexy girlfriend who is currently snuggled into my side. My arms are wrapped around Kori and her head is tucked underneath mine as we just talk. "You know what's funny?" I ask as my fingers play with her hair. I absolutely love her fiery red hair, and she enjoys it so much when I play with it that I just have to. I've always had a thing for red heads, and I can honestly say my Star is the most captivating one I've ever met.

"What?" she says, eyes closed as she enjoys my hands in her hair.

"Bruce, Alfred, and Wally all said in varying degrees and ways that we would be together" I answer, glancing down at her amused face that contains a smirk. God, I love her smirk. It makes her look so sexy and dangerous, and don't even get me started on her laugh.

Looking up at me she giggles "So we were shipped?"

I can't help but chuckle at that replying "Yeah, I guess we were."

Humor and love flickers across her emerald eyes as she adds "And now we're cannon."

Laughing, I pull her closer and say "I guess we are." I give her a kiss and she eagerly responds. You know, for someone who has never kissed anyone or had a boyfriend, she's a good kisser. Makes me wonder... Suddenly I remember something, pulling away from her and smirking I say "I did get to repay you with a kiss and I am your first."

She huffs at me and blushes, she's so cute when she does that, and replies "Whatever."

I can't help but laugh at her embarrassment and cup her face with my hands. Gazing into her eyes, I smile soflty. Her eyes are the most beautiful things I've ever seen. They are this absolutely gorgeous green color that I could lose myself into for hours. "I love you" I say gently, watching the affect those words have on her. Nothing is greater than watching the emotion flicker across her features when I say that, and she simply radiates.

"I love you too" she responds before she kisses me, and I sigh contently as my tongue slips into her mouth. Whenever she says those words I melt a little on the inside. Although I'll never admit it, because ya know, guys don't melt. My Star, she is just the light of my life. Someone could say I got along just fine without her before, but I don't know how I ever did. Come on, let's just face it.

I am so hopelessly in love...

* * *

 

Third POV

Dick and Kori both sighed contently, happy just to be in one another's arms. It was now around noon and they both were currently snuggled together on the stiff hospital bed. Kori had already made Dick walk around for the day, and they came back to cuddle. The morning so far had been filled with kisses, snuggles, and loving words. Suddenly there was a knock on the door that interrupted their current conversation. Dick and Kori exchanged a confused glance.

"No one's suppose to come today" Kori said with a frown as Dick's eyebrow's furrowed.

Before either of them could do anything the door burst open and Wally ran inside yelling "Boss, is it true?!" Rachel, Gar, Victor, Karen, and Jenn all followed Wally inside and collectively rolled their eyes at the scarlet haired young man. However they all smiled when they saw Dick and Kori cuddled together on the bed. Indeed proving what Jenn had told them to be true.

"It is! Boss how could you not tell me you and legs finally got together?! I'm your best friend, I feel hurt!" Wally cried dramatically, clutching his heart as he pretended to faint into a nearby chair.

Dick rolled his eyes as Kori giggled replying "Well I figured Jenn would take care of that and it only happened yesterday, so don't get too upset."

Everyone erupted into cheers and Kori laughed as Victor scooped her up into a big hug crying "Congrats lil lady!"

"Thank you Victor" she replied, smiling at the man she thought of as a big brother.

"I'm so happy for you" Gar said, hugging her after Victor set her down.

Embracing the man who she viewed as her younger brother she replied "Thanks Gar." When their hug ended, Wally walked up to Kori with a somber face.

Sadly Wally placed a hand on her shoulder saying "Congrats, and take good care of Dickie-boy legs."

Kori giggled as Wally smiled and wrapped him up in a hug replying "I will Wally, and thank you."

The guys all surrounded Dick as Rachel, Karen, and Jenn all walked up to Kori. "Gurl, I'm so happy for you!" Karen exclaimed, hugging the red headed nurse.

"Thank you Karen" Kori responded as they broke apart and Jenn hugged her.

"Congratulations, and I hope you didn't mind I told them" Jenn said with a sheepish smile.

Giggling Kori said "Thank you, and it's fine, I'm glad you did." As they broke apart Rachel walked up to Kori as Karen and Jenny walked over to Dick. Kori's mouth dropped open in surprise as the shorter woman wrapped Kori up in a rare hug. "I'm really happy for you" Rachel said quietly and Kori smiled brightly.

"Thank you Rachel" she replied kindly, wrapping her arms around her close friend.

Breaking apart, Rachel gave Kori one more smile and a wink before walking up to Dick's bedside. She glared down at him and he squirmed under her intense gaze. "I'm happy for you, but if you hurt Kori, I will put you in the lowest ring of hell" Rachel threatened icily as her arms folded over her chest.

"And she'll have our help" Victor chimed in, Gar and Wally nodding in agreement.

"Damn right she will!" Karen cried, Jenn nodding along with her.

Dick looked at all of his friend's hard faces and his gaze rested on Kori before he replied with a light smile "Guys, if I ever hurt Kori, I will let you all kick my ass because I will deserve it." The gang all smiled and Kori walked back over to Dick with a bright smile. "None of you happened to tell Bruce, did you?" Dick asked after giving Kori a kiss as she sat on the edge of the bed and the rest of the gang took seats around Dick's bed.

Sitting down right next to Dick and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, Wally answered "Of course not Dickie-boy, we all know you get to tell scary Bruce!"

"Tell scary Bruce what?"

Everyone whipped their heads to the door to find none other than Bruce Wayne himself along with Alfred standing there. Bruce raised an eyebrow at everyone as he stepped further into the room, Alfred shutting the door. "Well?" he questioned, giving everyone a look.

Wally chuckled nervously and turned to Dick saying "Well, tell your amazing and totally not scary at all father, the good news!"

Giving Wally a dirty look, Dick gulped as Kori shuffled nervously and Alfred smiled knowingly. "Uh, Bruce?" Dick asked nervously, looking up at his adoptive father as everyone's gaze lingered between the two.

"What is it Dick?" Bruce asked, looking back at Dick with a confused expression.

"Um" he started, casting Kori a glance and taking a deep breath, "Kori and I are dating."

Bruce managed to keep a stoic face as he looked over at Kori, and she squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze. "Kori" he said after what seemed like forever, and she immediately stood up, "come here." Doing as she was told, Kori walked up to Bruce as everyone watched nervously. They were all preparing for the 'Will you take my families money?' speech. However, they all gasped with shock as Bruce wrapped the red headed nurse into a huge hug.

Surprised at the strong arms wrapped around her, her eyes widened. Getting over her initial shock, Kori smiled and excitedly returned the hug. Inwardly she squealed with happiness and victory. Bruce was happy for them! That thought alone was absolutely amazing. "I'm very happy for you both" Bruce stated as he released Kori and placed a hand on her shoulder, winking as he whispered, "I always liked you."

Kori giggled and blushed at the comment and immediately ran to hug Alfred as Bruce walked towards Dick. "I knew you two would come to be together" Alfred whispered to Kori, making her giggle, "I shipped it."

"You truly do know everything Alfred, and were our first fangirl" Kori teased, making Alfred chuckle.

"I do know most Miss, and I do not believe I am a fangirl" he responded, smiling as Kori laughed. The young woman he had come to know in the past two weeks was stunning. Alfred was coming to think of Kori as a granddaughter and he was ecstatic over the good news. He loved Dick and Kori, and wanted to make sure they always had each other. Now he had his own personal mission.

Sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed, Bruce looked at his first adoptive son. "So, you're not mad?" Dick questioned, skeptical.

Bruce gave Dick a look and replied "No I'm not mad, Kori is a nice girl and you can take care of yourself."

"Oh" Dick said, not knowing quite what to say, "thanks, it means a lot."

"Just promise me you'll be good to her."

Dick glanced over at Kori and Alfred before turning back to Bruce and answering "I will Dad, I promise I will."

* * *

 

After a very nice visit, filled with teasing the new couple, touching moments, and laughter, everyone had gone home. Which left the two 'love birds' alone once more.

"So Alfred was our first fangirl huh?"

Giggling, Kori replied "Yep, and if it wasn't for him I probably would have resisted being your friend." Currently Kori was curled up against Dick, his arms wrapped around her waist as his fingers teased her hair, their legs intertwined. It was now around nine o'clock, and Kori knew she should leave soon.

Dick smiled softly down at her saying "Then I'll have to make sure I thank him."

Letting out a sigh, Kori sat up saying "It's getting late, I should probably head home."

"Or you could stay here?" he suggested hopefully, sitting up as well.

"I" she stuttered, giving him a pained look, "I, can't."

Dick wrapped his arms around her waist whispering "Why? Tell me why." It was bothering him she wouldn't stay, and he was worried of the reasoning behind it.

Taking a deep breath, Kori replied shakily "It's just, I love you a lot I really do. But, if I stay things might happen and I can't, I'm not-"

"You don't want to have sex" Dick stated blandly, interrupting her rambling and causing Kori to flush a bright red.

"Yes."

A chuckle escaped from Dick and he forced her to turn around. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he lifted her face with a finger under her chin so she would look him in the eye. Flashing her a smile, he said lovingly "No one ever said if you stayed it automatically means I'm going to demand sex from you. Honestly I don't feel like it and I don't really like the idea of doing it in a hospital" he stated, shuddering as Kori let out a small giggle that caused him to smile, "sweetheart I don't want you ever feeling like you have to do something you don't want to with me. Of course I want you to stay so I have someone to snuggle with, but if it makes you too uncomfortable I think I'll be fine."

Kori let out the breath she had been holding and hugged him saying "I wasn't sure if you'd be upset. I'm just not ready yet, and I didn't want to upset you. This whole 'girlfriend' thing is new to me and I was worried and-"

Silencing her rambling with a kiss, Dick replied "Upset? How could I be upset with you? I love you, and if you're not ready then you're not ready. I will never force you to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, ok?"

"Ok" she said, both smiling as they shared another sweet kiss, "and I think I will stay."

"No, you should go home" he answered, shaking his head.

Kori smiled gently and whispered "Being here with you has never made me feel uncomfortable. I trust you, and if you say that we don't have to, then that's the end of it. I want to stay here with you."

Cupping the sides of her face, Dick questioned "Are you sure?" Watching her face for any signs of hesitance.

"Yes I am, and I love you" Kori answered, smiling.

"I love you too" he replied, giving her another kiss as he smiled. Sure there was a touch of curiosity as to why the thought of sex scared her, but for now he would let it be and enjoy his snuggles.

Laying down on his back, they once again cuddled up close after Kori turned off the light. Dick pulled the blanket up over them and both sighed contently as they cuddled. Talking about everything to nothing with light kisses shared in between. Never once breaking their close embrace, until eventually in the early hours of the morning sleep came and dragged them off into sweet dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rated for language, references, and possible future chapter content
> 
> Disclaimer: *searches room and then sighs* Just like I thought, no TT... Dammit...

 

**_~Sunday~_ **

Third POV

Dick stirred slightly as he awoke. Letting loose a yawn, he felt something on his chest. Quietly looking down, he smiled as he took in the peaceful form of his girlfriend. He gently ran a hand down her back as he sighed dreamily. Truth was he was absolutely ecstatic she stayed the night with him. He didn't really know why it made him so happy, but then again Kori was quickly becoming his world. Damn, that's a scary thought.

However he was dragged out of his thoughts when Kori began waking. She gave a cute little yawn and looked up at him sleepily. "Good morning Star" he murmured, running a hand through her thick red hair.

Giggling, Kori replied softly "Good morning Richard." Dick smiled, and dragged her upwards to kiss her. The kiss was light and sweet, filling Kori with an immense warmth. Letting out a giggle as he gave her little pecks, her hands found their way into his hair.

"Your hair is all knotty" Dick muttered, annoyed, fingers quickly becoming ensnared in her messy hair.

Kori gave him a look saying "It's what happens when you sleep with this much hair. Maybe I should just cut it..."

"No!" Dick immediately cried, then blushed at his outburst as Kori giggled, "I love your hair."

A fond smile spread across her lips as she replied "I was just teasing, I could never cut it. I love it too much, and you loving it gives me all the more reason to keep it."

Smiling, he said "Good," then gave her another light kiss.

"I do have a brush in my purse" Kori mentioned with a smirk.

With a light shove he exclaimed "Then what are you waiting for?! Go get it woman!"

Kori stood with a fake look of exasperation saying "Alright alright." With a devious grin, Dick smacked her on the bottom making her squeak. "Hey!" she cried, turning towards him.

"What? I didn't go anything! Now go get your brush lady!" Frowning, Kori narrowed her eyes at Dick and made the 'I'm watching you' hand motion as he held his hands up to feign innocence. He erupted into laughter as she exited the room and shook his head fondly, trying to sit up.

Walking down the hall, Kori couldn't help the silly grin that spread over her face. He was such a brat, but sadly, he was her brat. Next time she saw Bruce she would have to ask how he put up with him for so long. Kori reached the locker her purse was in and grabbed her brush, beginning to head back to the room.

However, as she walked down the hall she ran into Karen and Jenny. "X'hal" Kori muttered under her breath as the two spotted her and called to her.

"Hey gurl" Karen greeted as the red head walked up to them.

With a raised eyebrow, Jenn asked "No offense Kor, but why do you look so... messy?" Karen let out a 'mhm' in agreement, as she looked from Kori's messy hair to her wrinkled clothes.

Kori sighed explaining "Richard wanted me to spend the night with him so I did, and I came down here to grab my brush."

"Oooooh" the two other nurses cooed in excitement.

"Wait wait" Karen said, a grin forming on her face, "did you two-"

Immediately interjecting Kori exclaimed "No nothing like that! We just slept in the same bed, nothing happened."

With a wrinkled nose Jenn added "That's probably a good thing, I can't imagine doing it in a hospital. Then again, that might be hot..."

"Ok I've heard enough, see you girls later" Kori immediately responded, beginning to walk away.

Karen called after her "Hey, you wanna have a girls night tonight at your place?! We can have Rachel come too!"

"Sure, I'll text you later!" Kori yelled back, waving as she walked away and into the elevator.

As soon as she stepped into the room, Dick immediately grinned asking "Did you get the brush?"

With a roll of her eyes and a playful smile she replied "Yes I did."

"Good, now give it to me" he said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Kori raised an eyebrow at him questioning "Why?"

Patting the space in front of him he answered "So I can brush your hair."

Hesitantly Kori sat in between Dick's spread legs. Without a sound, he grabbed the brush and gently began brushing her thick, red locks. Kori's eyes fell closed as she tilted her head back slightly into the gentle touch. Concentrating on not pulling too hard, Dick worked out the knots and smiled as she let out a small moan.

After he brushed her hair out until it was once again soft like silk, he replaced the purple hairbrush with his fingers. A spike of affection pierced his stomach as she moaned when he massaged her scalp. Outside he was keeping his calm, but internally he was a mess.

He really, really wanted to hear what noises she would make if- No. Giving his head a light shake, he left that trail of thought. For fuck's sake, he was injured and she wasn't ready. There was no way he could think dirtily about her, no he respected her too much for that. So biting back his own desire and taking a deep breath to regain his self control, Dick pulled his fingers out of her hair.

Letting out a noise of annoyance as the fingers left her hair, she blushed as she realized she made a slight whimper. She flushed further and turned to glare at her chuckling boyfriend, but couldn't help but giggle along. Dick's laugh was simply so contagious and the mirth sparkling in his blue eyes took away her breath.

"So Nurse Anders" Dick began, flashing her his boyish lopsided grin, "I could really use some medication and we both could use some food. Then, how about a little game of would you rather?"

Kori giggled as he playfully waggled his eyebrows at her and replied with a warm smile "That sounds great Mister Grayson."

* * *

 

After a very affectionate and nice day, Kori got dressed into a pair of comfy pajamas. The outfit included fuzzy purple pants, Black Widow t-shirt, and some comfy, and of course fuzzy, purple socks. It was now around seven o'clock, and the girls would be arriving any minute.

She had texted all three of the girls, making plans for them to come over to her apartment for a girl's night. They were a bit old for sleep overs, but really who gave a damn? For sure none of them did. Kori prayed to X'hal Xavier was to busy getting waisted to come and harass them. All though she thought Rachel would beat the shit out of him if he even glanced in her direction. Kori giggled at the thought.

Of course Dick, being the ever clingy boyfriend he is, was sad that she had left early. Though he really couldn't complain considering she had spent the previous day and night with him. However he encouraged her to spend time with the girls, knowing this was the first time she had an actual group of friends. She had smiled and given him a big hug with a passionate kiss that left both breathless and slightly longing for a little more.

It kind of scared Kori, the idea of possibly wanting more from someone. The idea completely mortified her. Somewhere in the back of her mind it was telling her to take a little more, allow herself the pleasure. However a larger part of her, pretty much all of her, screamed to get away. That once he found out the truth about her, saw the physical evidence on her body and the mental evidence in her emotions, he would be disgusted. That the love of her life, deep down knowing that he was, that her Richard would turn her away.

That thought she could not bare, and yet it weighed constantly on her mind. It was a weight she carried around on her shoulders. In Kori's mind she was simply buying time, tying to get the most out of her limited relationship before the truth came out. After all, no one wants a broken and-

A knock on her door brought Kori out of her thoughts as she got up from her couch. Where she was sitting in deep thought to answer the door. Kori couldn't help the warm smile that spread over her features as she saw Rachel. "Hi Rachel, come on in" Kori greeted, opening the door as she stepped out of the doorway to allow her friend into her apartment.

"Hey Kori" Rachel greeted with a small smile, stepping into the nurse's apartment and glancing around, "nice place."

Kori smiled and sat down on the couch, motioning for Rachel to do the same before replying "Thanks, I really like it. The only down side being the dumb ass across the hall."

Growling, Rachel stated "If that ass Xavier ever so much as glances at you again tell me and I'll send him to the lowest ring of hell."

A light giggle burst from Kori's throat and she flashed a smile at Rachel replying "Don't worry, I will."

"Maybe one day you'll get to stay at the Manor for a little while" Rachel commented with a smirk.

The red head flushed answering "Well, Dick is suppose to be discharged this weekend-"

"Say what?!"

The young women on the couch turned to find Jenny and Karen closing the apartment door behind them. Karen had been the one who interrupted, hands placed sassily on her hips. Both Jenny and Karen looked confused and sad for their friend, who's new boyfriend was apparently leaving the hospital soon. Sure it was great Dick was getting out, but everyone was a bit nervous to see how their relationship would fair outside of the hospital.

Everyone turned their expectant eyes to Kori as she sighed and began explaining "His lungs are recovering extremely well, along with his ribs and concussion, so there is no need for him to stay. Of course he'll need to be on bed rest mostly, but he is still able to go home. Bruce arranged for him to be released Saturday, but I haven't told him yet."

Karen and Jenny sat down in the living room as the three other women processed what they had just learned. "You need to tell him" Rachel responded after a moment, looking over at Kori.

"Yeah Kor, maybe you can go to the Manor and be like his caretaker" Jenn offered with a smile.

Grinning, Karen agreed "Yeah, that would be awesome gurl! You would get to stay with your man, and at the Wayne freakin Manor!"

A thoughtful expression flickered across Kori's face before she said slowly "I'll tell him tomorrow, and maybe Jenn. It would be amazing, well, only if his brother's like me."

Rachel snorted, having been around Dick's brothers more than she cared for, and responded "Oh trust me, they'll like you." Before the red head could reply the dark beauty stated "So, I heard you stayed with Dick overnight."

"Yes I did, but nothing happened. We just shared a bed."

With a curious tone Karen asked "Yeah, and why is that? I mean sure he's hurt but you could've worked around it. Most girls would do anything for the opportunity to jump Dick's bones."

Squirming uncomfortably as Jenn voiced her agreement, Kori replied "I don't want to talk about it."

Immediately sensing her friend's discomfort, Rachel changed the subject. "So, what are we going to do? Just sit here and stare at each other?"

"We could have a pillow fight!" Jenn exclaimed with an evil smirk.

As Karen and Jenn argued about what they should do, Kori breathed a sigh of relief at the change in conversation. Glancing over at Rachel, she mouthed a 'thank you' and offered a wobbly smile. Rachel simply nodded and smiled in reply, mouthing 'you're welcome'. Of course Rachel was curious, but she saw Kori's discomfort and knew it was a conversation for another day.

Everyone finally agreed on watching some chick flicks and eating ice cream. Really, who doesn't like sappy romance while eating ice cream?

* * *

 

**_~Monday~_ **

The girls had all stayed up until early hours in the morning. Chatting and indulging in sappy romance movies along with ice cream, and questioned everyone on their relationships. Rachel and Gar just recently started dating and Karen was soon hoping to join the dating group, while Jenn denied her feelings for Wally still. They finally collapsed into sleep around two o'clock in the morning. Which wasn't really a great idea since they had to go to work.

Which was also why they had all woken up and scrambled to get ready. Well, everyone except for Rachel. Being a novelist, she didn't have a set schedule at the moment. Lucky bitch.

After a lot of scrambling and many muttered curses, the three nurses practically ran out of the apartment yelling bye at Rachel who simply waived them off. Not really a morning person. They all piled into Kori's white Altima and Kori took off for Gotham General. Amazingly they arrived on time, barely.

Kori and Jenny said goodbye to Karen as the dark skinned nurse walked towards the maternity ward. However the other two nurses both walked towards the Intensive Care Unit. After signing in, both split with a hug to go to their respective jobs.

"Finally!" Dick immediately exclaimed as Kori rolled his breakfast into the room, "I've missed you."

Giggling, Kori playfully rolled her eyes retorting "Well sorry I had to shower and explain things to the girls."

Dick laughed at that as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Oh boy, how did that one go?"

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult. Thanks a lot" she answered, giving him a playful nudge.

With a look of fake hurt he exclaimed "How is it my fault?!"

Kori pouted and muttered "Cuz."

Flashing her his dazzling smile that made her insides knot up, Dick said "Yeah ok, now get over here Star." With a soft smile she leaned into his outstretched arms and both sighed contently as they shared a sweet kiss. Kori could wait to tell him he was leaving Saturday, she just wanted to enjoy some more time with him all to herself. Call her greedy.

* * *

 

**_~Tuesday~_ **

With a light smile Kori stepped out of her apartment. Yesterday had been a good day and with a good night's sleep Kori was thinking this day may be better than the last. But she was very wrong.

Shutting and locking the door behind her, panic began bubbling up inside of her when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She jumped as she was pulled against a muscular chest and hot breath was washing over her neck. Hair standing on end, she growled low in her throat when the person whispered in her ear "Hey Cutie."

For a moment without her doing so knowingly, Kori's body went limp as he pushed her against the door, instincts from long ago taking over. Memories flooded her mind and she immediately tensed, beginning to cry. Suddenly her mind kicked in as Xavier's hands began to explore and he whispered foul things in her ear.

Kori pushed back from the wall and elbowed Xavier in the face with all of her strength. An 'oof!' sounded as she whipped around to see Xavier stumble and stumble back against his own door. "You bitch! You broke my fucking nose!" Xavier wailed, clutching at his gushing nose.

"Don't you ever dare lay a fucking hand on me ever again" Kori spat with pure venom and hatred, "because if you do I will tell all of my friend's and my boyfriend's family so his brothers and father can help kick your ass. Fucking scum, you make me sick." Xavier glared back at her behind his hands clutching as she stalked away.

As she pressed the elevator call button, Kori turned around and called over her shoulder with an evil smirk "By the way, you might want to go to the hospital."

With that she stepped into the elevator and rode down to the garage, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her fists clenched and her breathing increased in pace as her jaw locked, stomping over to her car. Finally as she began driving towards the hospital, her resolve began crumbling. Leaving her with haunting memories and what if's. Her body shook as she began crying, trying to desperately reach the hospital.

* * *

 

Dick was sitting up in bed, waiting impatiently for his girlfriend. Currently she was running fifteen minutes late, which was causing the young ward to have a minor freak out. Never, Kori was never this late. There was this feeling in his gut that something horrible had happened.

However his train of thought was broken as Kori walked into the room. Before he had the chance to say anything, Kori was in his arms. Dick frowned as she buried her face into his chest and then he realized she was shaking. "Star?" There was no response, so Dick cupped her face with both hands so he could look at her.

Noticing her red eyes and tears, Dick felt a pang of pain slice into his heart. "Kori baby, what happened? Are you ok?" Dick asked gently, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

Kori sniffled a bit before finally mumbling "I-It was X-Xavier."

Feeling the pure and utter anger bubble up inside him as Kori told him what happened, Dick's fists clenched. That fucking jackass had touched her! Had whispered horrible things to her while he was pushing her into a wall! If he wasn't in the hospital he would make damn sure Xavier was. Hatred filled him at Kori's words and he held her close as she cried, trying to reign in his out of control emotions. Really he was happy she had broken his nose, even though the vile creature deserved far worse.

"Richard?"

Thoughts interrupted, he looked down at Kori's fearful face. Then it dawned on him, shit- "I'm not mad at you sweetheart, not at all" Dick soothed immediately, running a hand through her hair as she visibly relaxed, "I mean how could I be? You pushed him off of you and broke that, thing's nose. I'm a bit proud."

Kori gave the smallest of smiles before it disappeared as she asked "Then why are you angry?"

"I'm fucking pissed that he touched you. Even more so that it upset you so much, I should have been-"

"No Richard" Kori interrupted, placing a hand on his chest, "you couldn't have been there. You're hurt and in the hospital for X'hal's sake, it's not your fault."

A sigh escaped his lips as he cuddled her close and held her in his lap. Continuing to run a gentle hand through her hair as he replied "I know, but you're not going to your apartment tonight. You're staying here."

Closing her eyes, Kori resigned "Ok, but I have to go home tomorrow."

Dick grunted in agreement as he laid down and held Kori close to his chest. Tucking her head underneath his chin, Kori sighed as he continued to stroke her hair. Neither said a word as they cuddled closed, even when he felt tears begin to soak his shirt, because neither needed to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, mentions of abduction and prostitution (backstory), and there is FLUFF this chapter! XD
> 
> Disclaimer: Dammit, nope don't own any of these characters.

**_~Thursday~_ **

Dick's POV

Well, it's not hard at all to tell that Kori is extremely nervous. She's practically vibrating with tension and she won't sit still or be quiet. Rambling and twitching are Kori's signs of nerves. It's quite cute actually. However I can understand why she's nervous, honestly I am a bit too. Although probably not for the same reasons as she is. The reason for my girlfriend's nerves?

My three younger, adoptive brothers are coming to visit me today in the hospital.

Yeah, I'm not quite completely sure why Bruce didn't let them come sooner. Although I'm kind of grateful, I'd hate for them to see me when I looked even worse and was weaker. Now I can at least move on my own. Kori is just scared they won't like her, but I know they will. Despite their rough exterior, they all have sweet spots. Even Jason...

Oh shit, Jason!

How could I forget about him?! Dammit, I'm a terrible brother. Jason has had some of the most vile things happen to him, and he always needs me. Oh god, he's probably had nightmares and all that shit and I wasn't there to help! Jason is only two years younger than me, and we're pretty close. He really only trusts me enough to tell me some of the things he went through, and I try to help him in any way I can. Hopefully Jay, Tim, and Dami were all ok without me, and didn't kill each other.

"Star baby, calm down. They're going to like you just fine" I murmured, pulling my fidgeting girlfriend into my arms. Ever since she came in this morning it's all she's been doing.

With a sigh, Kori relaxed a bit in my hold sighing "How can you be so sure?"

I smiled and pressed my lips to her temple, replying "Cuz I love you, and you are an amazing person."

"You are such a smooth talker" she retorted with an eye roll, but couldn't help but smile and wrap her arms around me.

A chuckle escaped my throat and I couldn't help but say "You know, I think you and Jason are really going to get along."

"Why?"

Running a hand through her hair, I answered "Well you both like to make fun of me for one thing. Also you both have some similarities in just the way you act, although you're not as harsh of course. Plus you're both very important to me."

Kori pulled back and smiled at me saying "I can't wait to meet him, and the other two. Tell me about them more?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked, not sure where to begin and not wanting to give any information away that might make her treat them differently. I mean, I haven't told her about my past so it's kind of unfair to tell her my brothers' in too much detail.

She must have sensed my uncertainty since she pressed a kiss to my cheek. "Whatever you feel like you can share."

Oh boy, where to start? I guess I could tell her how Bruce got each of us, yeah, that's not too much information, right? Oh well, she's just going to eventually find out stuff I guess. "Well Jason is two years younger than me, Tim is six years younger than me, and Damian is eight years younger than me. All of us are adopted except for Dami, who was the result of an unknown pregnancy. His mom just dropped him off at the Manor one day and disappeared, leaving him with us. Tim's parents died and Bruce met him on the streets and ended up taking him in. Then Jason was practically born and raised on the streets, his mother died and he never had a father. Bruce took him in when he tried to steal the tires off of his car."

Kori's face showed minor surprise as she listened, and once I finished she said "Bruce is a really nice and generous person. It's too bad everyone makes him out to be a self centered playboy. I'm sorry that they had to go through those things, but how did he get you? If you don't mind sharing."

Shit, I didn't really feel like explaining. One look at her imploring face and I knew I'd cave, but I mean, I didn't have to tell her every single detail. Not yet anyways. "My parents were killed and Bruce saw it happen. He could relate to me having lost his own parents and took me in when I was eight" I answered, trying to hold back the memories. Didn't want those right now.

"I'm sorry Richard" she said, wrapping me up in a hug.

Hugging her back, I rested my head on her shoulder murmuring "It's ok, definitely not your fault. I'm just glad I have a new family."

Kori simply nodded in agreement, and we stayed like that for a while until the sound of someone knocking on the door broke us apart. Immediately I could feel Kori tense and I pulled her into a quick kiss before whispering "You'll be fine, you have nothing to worry about."

Nodding, Kori walked to the door and opened it. "Hel-" Kori went to greet, only for Damian to run into the room interrupting her as he ran to me.

Whelp, here comes the little ball of anger.

"Grayson! Why did we not get to see you earlier?! We have been worried!" Damian yelled, everyone watching from the doorway.

I smiled apologetically at my little brother, and dragged him into a hug cooing "Aw Lil D I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. I was just really banged up, but I'm better now."

Now Damian was never one for hugs, even less so then Jason, but he didn't struggle out of my grasp. The fifteen year old just laid limp in my grasp, letting me hold him as my eyes fell shut. I knew he'd be upset, but if I had known...

Then I felt the mattress shift, and a pair of arms enclosed around me. I opened my eyes to see Tim hugging Damian and I. Tim was looking at me and there were tears welling up in his blue eyes and it about broke my heart. "I'm sorry Timmy, I'm so sorry" I whispered, wrapping an arm around Tim.

For a moment I looked up at the others who had stepped into the room and were watching the display quietly, noting that Selina had come. Then my eyes locked with Jason's, and I could tell he was debating on whether or not to come over. However I always knew one way to get Jason to do something.

"Little Wing" I beckoned quietly, giving Jason my best puppy eyes.

I saw him grumble under his breath before he stalked towards the bed, and I immediately pulled him down. Wrapping my arms around Jason, I made him join our group hug. Hesitantly I felt Jason wrap an arm around me and I knew that he had missed me. I could hear murmuring from the others but I tuned it out, relishing in this rare moment of affection from my brothers. I really do love them, all of them.

Gradually they pulled away, except for Jason who was shaking and hiding his face in my shoulder. I wrapped both of my arms around him and looked up at Bruce pleadingly. A quick nod of his understanding and he said "Come on, let's give them a moment."

I flashed Kori a small smile and she returned it as she helped usher everyone into the hallway, before stepping out herself and closing the door. Once we were alone I finally aloud myself to speak, but all that came out was a soft "Jaybird."

Suddenly Jason let go of me and I saw tears in his eyes, but he quickly tried to hide behind anger. "What the fuck Dick?" he asked venomously, but I knew it was just an act, "You just go and get yourself fucking shot and then we don't even get to come and visit?!"

"Jay, it's ok. I missed you too, and I'm sorry, so sorry Little Wing that I haven't been there for you the past couple weeks" I said, reading right through the cracks in his façade. Those words shocked the anger right out of him as he stared at me, before I made the first move and pulled him into another hug. Immediately he was clutching at my back and I felt tears gather in my eyes as I felt Jason's begin to wet my shoulder.

Jason choked out through sniffles "God Dick, i-it's been so hard. I've been having nightmares every night and no one to comfort me. I almost started smoking again but I knew you wouldn't like it, so I didn't. I, i-it was like when I got taken, and I didn't, didn't know if I'd ever get to see you again."

The words broke my heart as I hugged him tighter replying "Jason, no no, I'm sorry. Fuck Jay, I'm such a horrible brother. I should have had Bruce at least let you come and see me, I should have known. I'm very proud of you though for not smoking. But God, I'm the world's worst older brother, I'm so sorry Little Wing."

"No Dick, I understand why you didn't want us to come see you sooner, I would have done the same. You're not a horrible brother Dickie, you are in fact the world's best brother. I probably wouldn't even be alive if I didn't have you as my big brother" Jason said, and I couldn't help but smile.

Giving a breathy laugh, I commented "Well you're an amazing little brother Jay, and everyday you're here with us is a gift. If you had died during those three years you were gone, I don't know what I would have done. Love you Little Wing."

Jason pulled back and wiped at his face, smiling. "Yeah yeah, don't go all mushy on me. Love you too Wingnut."

"Wanna go get everyone and then I can properly introduce you to my new girlfriend?" I asked, returning the smile.

My brother's eyes widened as he questioned "Is the smokin nurse your new girlfriend?"

"Yep, her name is Kori."

A smirk pulled at his lips as he stood up saying "Well well, nicely done. I'm proud big bro. Although, I have to ask, what's your obsession with red hair?"

Wait, what? "What do you mean 'obsession with red hair'?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow at the statement. I did not have an obsession with red hair.

Jason's smirk just grew as he stated "Face it Dickiebird, you have an obsession with red hair. Back when you were a man whore almost everyone you brought home had red hair, plus crazy Babs."

"How would you know about my tastes when I was a man whore? You weren't even here!" I retorted, crossing my arms in a huff. Yeah, I used to be a man whore, still doesn't mean I only like redheads.

However my statement just made Jason grin as he replied "The Replacement told me, just because I wasn't here doesn't mean I can't figure it out."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "First of all Jay, Tim isn't your replacement. Second, we'll ask Bruce what he thinks."

"Ok, but he'll agree with me" Jason retorted, walking over to the door and opening it as he called everyone back inside.

As soon as everyone was inside, I asked "Bruce, do I have a redhead fetish?"

"Yes" was the chorus from around the room, making Kori giggle and me pout.

Selina smiled and wrapped an arm around Kori's shoulders saying "You have to keep an eye on this one, he's nothing but trouble."

"Hey!" I cried as everyone snickered, and Selina winked at Kori before coming over to me.

Honestly I didn't expect her to come, no one said anything so this was a pleasant surprise. Selina Kyle has been Bruce's on-and-off girlfriend for, oh let's see, twelve years? Basically she is like our mom, considering she pretty much lives at the Manor. My brothers and I call her 'Momma Cat'. "Ooh Dick, I was so worried about you considering your fuddy-duddy Father wouldn't let me come see you" Selina said as she wrapped me up in a hug.

Smiling, I returned the embrace replying "I'm sorry Momma Cat, but I'm ok. I missed you, and I'm glad you came."

"Of course I came Baby Bird. Momma Cat has to make sure her baby birdies are safe, and I missed you too" Selina cooed, pulling away to flash me a teary smile, "Love you Blue Bird."

I couldn't help but tear up as I said "Love you too Momma Cat."

Sniffling, Selina walked back over to Bruce and he slung an arm around her waist. I beckoned Kori to me as everyone got comfortable. "Well I'll imtroduce you all to Kori, but I'm assuming you've all met already. Kori, this is Selina, Jason, Tim, Damian, and you've already met Bruce and Alfred. Everyone, this is Kori Anders." Everyone chuckled as they waved at Kori, and she wove back with a giggle. Everyone got comfortable as she pressed a light kiss to my cheek.

A little while later, I was nodding in agreement as Bruce started a conversation with the group, but I was only paying half attention to it. Too busy watching Kori and Jason interacting with each other. At first they both appeared somewhat apprehensive, but after a few minutes it seemed they were joking around and laughing. Smiling at the sight, I looked all around me and took everyone in. I was surrounded by the people I love most, my family.

Could it possibly get any better?

* * *

 

**_~Friday~_ **

Third POV

Kori was on cloud nine.

Yesterday she had been so nervous, and for no apparent reason. It turns out Dick was right, and his brothers had in fact liked her, Selina too. Neither of them knew she was coming, but obviously they were both glad she did. Kori didn't stay long after they all left because she had things to do, but she promised to tell him about his family today. Walking into Dick's hospital room, Kori had brought him a surprise breakfast.

"Star you are the best girlfriend ever."

Giggling, Kori sat down on the bed next to her boyfriend saying "I try." All she had done was bring him McDonald's for breakfast, but compared to hospital food it was like gold.

Dick pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before beginning to eat, in an impossibly good mood. Not only did he have an amazing new friend who is also his girlfriend, but he got to see his family yesterday and that lifted his spirits. Despite ya know, recovering from almost being murdered...

After they finished their breakfast, pills were taken, and his charts were updated they settled down on the bed so that they could talk. "So, what did you think of my crazy family?" Dick asked, sitting across from Kori.

"I loved them, they were all so nice" she answered with a wide smile.

Those words made Dick chuckle as he grinned "Never thought someone would say that about my family."

Kori shook her head stating "I don't see why not, they're all incredible. Hard to believe they all came from such horrible beginnings." There was this look in Jason's eyes, a look that she had seen in her own for so many years since...

"I'm glad you thought so" Dick hummed, raising an eyebrow at Kori's thoughtful expression, "ok, what are you dying to ask me?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, Kori looked over at her boyfriend and knew he would get it out of her eventually. "What happened to Jason?"

Those words made Dick visibly flinch, and she explained "Yesterday everyone kept referencing that Jason was 'gone' or a time when he 'wasn't there'. So, what happened?"

Dick took a deep breath saying "It, it's still very hard to talk about, but you deserve to know. He, he was taken. When he was fifteen, he was kidnapped by child traffickers off the street on his way home from school. No one ever stepped forward to say they saw it happen and there was just nothing to go on, so we never had any leads. He was gone for three years, and we" Dick's voice broke, and he took in a deep breath before continuing, "we thought he was dead. After two years went by with no trace of him, Bruce had Jason declared dead. We thought it would help bring us some closure, but it didn't. Another year and a half went by, and the police busted this huge prostitution ring. There were thousands of women, men, and children found in Jump City, and Jason was found there."

A gasp escaped Kori as she placed her hands over her mouth, eyes wide at the story. "Oh my god" she muttered, heart breaking for the boy.

Dick nodded his head sadly, continuing "We got the phone call about a week after it had been all over the news. The Gotham City Police Department had told us they might have found Jason, so Bruce and I flew out to jump."

Shaking his head and trying to blink away the tears, Dick said "As soon as we saw him we knew it was Jason, but at the same time, it wasn't. His eyes were empty and lifeless, not to mention all of the scars littering his body, and he had grown even taller than me. When he saw me Jason immediately started crying, and I burst into tears as we hugged each other for, I don't even know how long. All I know is I never let go of him and never let him out of my sight for the rest of the day. That was the only time he ever cried over what happened, and he's never been the same since. He had therapists and doctors, but nothing worked. I tried my hardest to be there for him, and I basically became his rock. After talking to Bruce I learned I'm the only one he's ever talked to about it, and I try my best to be there for him. Sometimes when he has really bad nightmares he'll crawl into my bed or I'll have to calm him down if he has a panic attack. It's just, I know he's still my little brother and I'll do anything to help and protect him. I love him."

As Kori listened to her boyfriend talk, she felt her heart break. Tears streamed freely down her face as she took in a shuddering breath. She had imagined something bad, but not this bad. So Jason was like her, almost. There were some differences, but all Kori wanted to do was hug Jason. "They, they used him as a-a, prostitute?" she asked shakily, stomach churning.

"Yeah, the last place he was at did since he was older and, and grown" he answered, now letting himself cry openly.

Kori felt her body begin to shake with terror, sadness, compassion, and anger. Yesterday she had really grown to like Jason, and now finding out what horrendous things had happened to him... "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all of you, and you are an amazing brother and man to care for Jason like you do."

Slowly leaning back until he was propped up against his pillows, Dick dragged Kori into an embrace murmuring "Thanks, and I just try to be there for him the best I can. It's funny, sometimes I feel like he's my son more than Bruce's."

A tiny smile graced Kori's lips as Dick let out a soft chuckle, and she pressed her lips to his cheek saying "Nothing wrong with that. Honestly I really liked Jason, and Selina."

Smiling, Dick turned towards Kori teasing "Oh really? Picking favorites are we?" Trying to get off of the topic.

Playfully rolling her eyes, she pushed down all of her memories that were threatening to surface and said "Yep, I already picked my favorites. Sadly, you're not one of them."

"Hey! As Jason would say, 'I am fucking amazing'" Dick huffed, but couldn't help and smile at her giggle.

Kori smirked commenting "Yep, Jason's my new favorite. We're going to run off together and have a bunch of babies, that probably honestly wouldn't look that different from our babies. Hm, ya know you two look a lot alike."

Laughing, Dick shook his head stating "Oh Star. Yeah I know we do, weird huh? Really we all look a like. And if you run off with Jason then I'll have to run off with Rachel, and I don't think Gar would appreciate that."

All she did was laugh in response, looking into the deep blue eyes of her boyfriend. She remembered he was leaving tomorrow and her guilt bubbled to the surface. Then suddenly she blurt out "You're leaving tomorrow."

Dick rose an eyebrow at the outburst, asking "What?"

With a sigh Kori elaborated "You're being discharged out of the hospital tomorrow and are allowed to go home. I was suppose to tell you, but I couldn't."

"Oh" Dick mused, before slightly shaking his head with a smile, "I already knew, Bruce told me. I was just waiting for you to tell me, why didn't you?"

Great. Kori sighed as she ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know, I was just worried about what will happen once you're back in the real world."

Shaking his head, Dick tilted her chin up with a finger so he could look her in the eye. With a smile he replied "Nothing bad is going to happen. I'm not going to start getting back into my normal routine and just completely forget about you Star. I love you, and Bruce already offered that if you want to that you can come be my nurse at the Manor too until I make a full recovery."

Kori took all of it in, and then smiled as she blushed. "Ok, and I love you too. I would really like that, as long as Director Blood says it's fine."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it" Dick waved off before dragging her into a kiss.

They spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking about different things. Dick's family was brought up numerous times and Kori felt herself wanting to be Jason's friend more and more. From the sound of things he could really use one. Also she got to know more about Tim and Damian, and the two boys were quickly worming their way into her heart. When it was time to go home, Dick had tried to get her to stay. However she promised tomorrow night instead as she kissed him goodbye, that way she could stay at Wayne Manor. Oh, if only she had listened.

As Kori got ready for bed, she just had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She hated to admit it, but learning of Jason's past had shaken her up. When she looked into the darker places in her apartment she could swear she saw Slade watching her. No, no don't think of him. She repeated to herself over and over. Maybe she should have stayed with Dick considering she was now spooked.

However when she finally slipped into bed, Kori had managed to calm down some. It was only fifteen minutes after she had crawled under the covers that she sat up in bed. "Hello?" she called, swearing that she had heard something, "is anyone there?" After a moment of no response, she was about to lay back down when a figure stepped out from the shadows. Immediately as his face came into view, Kori felt herself become paralyzed with fear.

"Well well, hey there Cutie."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language, violence, attempted rape, mentions of past rape and abuse. Seriously guys this is where the story gets fucked up even more, please watch out for triggers.
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, these characters are not mine.

Third POV

"Well well, hey there Cutie."

Xavier. Xavier was in her apartment. Before Kori had the chance to react, he was in her bed. She tried to fight him off but he caught her off guard and he pinned her down to her bed. Breath picking up and fear shooting through her body, she felt herself go compliant like she was used to doing all those many years ago.

Straddling her, Xavier caught her wrists tightly in one hand and pressed them above her head. He leant down and Kori's mind went blank with fear and panic as he whispered in her ear "I've been dreaming about this moment for a long time."

His free hand cupped the side of her face, making her look him in the eye. "I promise it won't hurt a bit" he murmured, making Kori's stomach turn.

However as he pressed a kiss behind her ear, it snapped her out of her haze. No, she couldn't, didn't have to be compliant. She was older, this was Xavier, and she was done. Never again, this will not happen to me ever again.

Time seemed to slow down as Kori made up her mind. A surge of adrenaline swept through her as she summoned all of her strength and bucked up, throwing Xavier off of her. Caught off guard, he wasn't able to hold both of her wrists as she wretched one free. When he sat up, Kori grabbed her table lamp next to her and hit him over the head with it as hard as she could. Xavier cried out and let go of her wrist as he fall back onto the bed, hands flying up to clutch at his head.

Using that opportunity to jump out of bed, Kori sprinted as fast as her legs could carry her into her living room and towards her door screaming as loudly as she could "Help me! Somebody help me please!"

Kori finally reached the door but before she could do anything she froze in her tracks as she heard a gun being loaded behind her. "Hands up where I can see them, Cutie, and turn around slowly."

Doing as she was instructed, Kori turned around with her hands in the air and faced Xavier. She noted that he had blood trickling down the side of his face, and she felt a streak of pride at the fact she had done that to him. However her insides twisted with terror as she saw the gun he had pointed at her, accompanied with a malicious smirk on his lips. "Come over here" he instructed, to which she hesitantly obeyed, all the fight leaving her body.

As she stopped a few feet in front of him, he offered her a smile. Kori knew better though, it was all edges and anger. Suddenly he smacked her across the face with the gun, making her head snap to the side as a small sound of pain escaped her. "What, did you think you could get away? That anybody would come and help you? Well I hate to break it to you Cutie, but nobody is going to come and save you. You're all mine, and don't worry, I bet you'll end up enjoying yourself" he whispered into her ear, making her hair stand up on end.

"Now Cutie, time to get down to business. Be a good girl and go get in bed for me."

Kori felt her eyes well up with tears as she walked into her bedroom, Xavier following right behind her. As she stopped at her bedside at his command, she felt her stomach drop when he took a roll of duct tape out from his coat pocket. "Alright Cutie, undress for me real quick" he said as he made a motion with his gun at her clothed body.

However she hesitated as the dread and pure terror in her stomach made her limbs feel like lead. With an impatient sigh Xavier struck her again across the face once more. "Look what you're making me do to your pretty little face, such a shame. Now be a good girl and take off your clothes for me. Don't make me hit you again" he threatened, making Kori cry harder.

With heavy limbs she pulled down her sweatpants and underwear as he watched with hungry eyes. Taking a deep breath, she pulled her shirt over her head and felt nauseous as he put a hand on her hip. Tears were streaming down her face as she unclasped her bra and slipped it off. Xavier raked his eyes down her body and it made Kori feel sick and just cry harder.

"On the bed" he stated, and Kori did just that.

Laying down, she did as Xavier instructed her to do and placed her arms above her head. Kori closed her eyes as she continued to cry, going to that familiar numb place. Faintly she could hear the sound of tape as her hands were duct taped to one of the slats in her headboard. However her eyes flew open as a piece of tape was placed over her mouth. "Can't have you making any noise and alerting anybody, can we?" he asked with a toothy grin, making her stomach drop.

However instead of fighting it, she slipped back into that comatose like state she was used to. What had been her home for most of her childhood. Eyes falling closed, she prepared herself for the pain as she took a deep breath through her nose. It may have been years, but she remembered how to deal with it all. Her whole body became numb as her mind fell blank, waiting for the pain to come.

Suddenly there was a loud 'bang!' on the front door and it made Kori's eyes fly open when she heard "GCPD! Open up!" Xavier who was in the process of undressing stopped dead in his tracks. Then there was the sound of splintering wood as somebody kicked the door in, followed by "GCPD! Everybody get down!"

It all happened so fast that it barely registered in Kori's numb brain. In the blink of an eye there were cops in the room pushing Xavier down to the ground and placing him in handcuffs. Everybody was shouting but she couldn't make out any of the words. It just sounded like a big garbled mess. Then there was somebody taking the tape off of her mouth and cutting her hands free.

Somebody cupped the side of her face and she stared blankly up into his eyes. "Miss Anders! Miss Anders can you here me?!" Commissioner Gordon shouted, looking down at her, "Miss Anders say something if you can hear me!"

"I-I, I can hear you" she mumbled, but immediately burst into tears.

Gordon looked over at Detective Ramirez, saying "She's gonna be ok, but I need a blanket or something." Quickly finding a blanket, the two helped Kori sit up as Gordon wrapped a blanket around the red head to cover her up.

Broken sobs escaped Kori as Gordon wrapped his arms around her, soothing "Sh, sh its ok. It's ok we got him, he won't hurt you. He won't hurt you ever again, I promise."

* * *

 

Once Kori had calmed down enough, Detective Ramirez helped her to get dressed. Other officers were already closing off the crime scene, so Ramirez and Gordon drove her down to the police station. Once they got there Gordon and Ramirez were really gentle and kind to her. She gave them the story of how it happened as Ramirez wrote it down and Gordon asked her a few questions to get the most detail they possibly could.

"Well, Miss Anders, I believe that Mister Redd will be going to jail for life. We were able to search his apartment and we found over fifteen pounds of crack cocaine among other drugs as well as a young woman who has been missing for over a week. It seems Mister Redd is a crime boss that we have been searching for for quite a while. He goes by Red X, go figure. I am very sorry that this happened to you, but you did help catch a horrible, horrible man, so for that I thank you" Gordon told Kori, making the trembling red head confused.

Looking between the two people sitting across from her, Kori asked "But, how did I help?"

Ramirez looked at her and grabbed one of her still shaking hands, saying "Your next door neighbor, Mrs. Johnson, heard you scream and called the police. She said there was a nice girl next door that she heard screaming for help, and that she had noticed the man across the hall enter your apartment earlier but hadn't known he was an intruder. She said he was always trying to force himself on you in the hallways and that she was worried he was doing the same thing in your apartment. So because of your kindness to your neighbors and ability to try and get help, you helped us catch this rapist and drug lord and possible human trafficker, and for that the whole police department and city of Gotham thanks you. You are a hero."

A few tears had started to fall down Kori's face again, but she hastily wiped them away saying "Thank you." In no way was she ok, but what these two had said made her able to push it down and feel a little bit better. That was until she was alone again.

With a smile Detective Ramirez said "No no, Kori, thank you."

A breathy laugh escaped Kori as more tears fell and both officers smiled. "So, Miss Anders, I believe we have met before, correct?" Commissioner Gordon asked, to which she nodded her head.

"Yes, I am Dick Grayson's nurse at Gotham General, we met when you came to ask him questions about his incident" Kori answered, making both officers nod in remembrance.

Gordon offered her a small smile asking "Right, I remember. Miss Anders is there anywhere you could go for the night? Somebody with whom you can feel protected with?"

Looking away for a moment, Kori nodded her head saying "Yes, there is."

* * *

 

It was close to one in the morning when DIck was awoken to somebody in his hospital bed, saying his name.

"Richard! Richard please wake up, R-Richard..."

"Kori?" he questioned, voice thick with sleep and confusion.

It was then he noticed that Kori was shaking and pressed against his chest in a tight ball. Placing a hand on her back, Richard looked at her and felt worry and panic begin to churn inside of him when he noticed she was sobbing into his chest. "Kori? Star, what's wrong? What happened?"

When she just continued to cry, sobs turning somewhat hysterical, Richard begged "Baby, please tell me what happened."

With a broken sob Kori tried to speak "I-It, it was, it was X-Xavier... Xavier..."

Immediately Richard felt anger shot through him as his hands clenched into fists. However before he could ask anymore questions, Kori continued between sobs "He, he w-was in my apartment. He was i-in my apartment w-when I, I got in bed, and again, i-it almost happened again..."

"What almost happened again?" he asked as he sat up, cradling her in his lap.

Kori mumbled something, but he couldn't hear her. He had a very bad feeling. "Sweetie, you're gonna need to speak up, what almost happened again?"

Suddenly her sobs stopped as her hands curled into fists against his chest as she stated evenly "Raped, I was almost raped again."

Time seemed to stop as soon as the words left her mouth. Dick stopped breathing, and he felt his body tense. "You've been, raped before?"

"Yes!" she cried out as a high pitched, wrecked sob escaped her throat. Sending her into a hysterical fit of broken sobs.

Immediately heart break crashed through him as wound his arms tightly around Kori, crushing her to his chest as her sobs picked up in volume. It was then he noticed, even in the dark, that her face was bloody and bruised like she had been struck. Anger bubbled up inside of him, making him clench his teeth as tears spilled out down his face. He was going to fucking rip apart Xavier. But first...

Holding her as close as he could, Dick whispered "Oh god, oh my god baby, baby oh I'm so sorry. Ooh Star, baby..."

After almost fifteen minutes of Kori sobbing and Dick whispering apologies to her, she finally stopped crying. It was then she began talking, and all he could do was listen. "I do not come from America, I was not born here. I was born in a country called Tamaran, an island in the Atlantic which you have more than likely never heard of. My parents were rulers of the country, and I had an older sister named Kom and a younger brother named Ryan. We lived in a palace and our caretaker's name was an older warrior and friend of my father's, his name was Galfore. We had a grand life. The country was happy, we were all happy, until that one night when I was only six years old."

"Our country had sworn enemies known as the Citadel. Our island was one of many in a group of islands known as the Vegan Islands, and the Citadel is a cruel civilization that attacks the other lands in our archipelago. We had not known they were attacking, so we were unprepared. I remember being woken up in the early hours of the morning when it was still dark outside. I could hear shouting and banging and screaming" Kori said, face looking somewhere far away as Richard listened intently.

His heart breaking more with each word as she continued "It was a hot, humid night. When I awoke in my room, I remember going to the window and peering outside. There was fire everywhere. They were burning down our village and I saw men running into the palace, setting everything they could on fire. I heard more screams, closer than the ones that had woken me up. Getting out of bed, I ran to my door and out into the hallway. It was there I found Galfore, who had been making his way to my room. He grabbed me and carried me in his arms, told me to close my eyes as he ran out of the castle. I screamed at him 'What about my family? Mommy and Daddy are still in there! Ry and Kommie!'"

Shaking her head, Kori pulled back from Dick's chest to wipe away her tears before asking "You know what he said to me?"

Dick felt a lump form in his throat as she shook her head, answering "He said to me 'Little one I went to help them but the Citadel was already there, your family is dead.'"

Mouth dropping open at the words, Dick felt his heart break further for her. "I was only six years old, and my family was brutally murdered. My K'norfka carried me to a hidden doc behind our palace and placed me in a small boat. There was an emergency kit in there already and Galfore wrapped me up in a dark blanket. The last words I ever heard in my native tongue were 'Be safe and strong my little bumngorf. Do not ever come back to this place or ever let them know you are alive, for they will surely kill you. Make your way to America, there you will be safe. Go now and be quiet so they will not find you, lay low in the boat. Know I will always love you.' With that he untied my boat as tears streamed down his face. I begged him to come with me, but he refused, and all I had time to yell at him was 'I love you as well K'norfka' before he ran off back towards the palace. I laid down in the boat and cried, praying to X'hal that I would be able to reach this America. I know now Galfore refused to go with me because there wasn't enough food or room, and he was too large to hide in the boat. He died so that I could live, and the only thing I have from my home country is the blanket and emerald ring that my mother had given me that I luckily used to wear on a necklace, and which I never take off now."

Looking at the ring she was referring to, Dick had never looked at it closely before. It was beautiful. "I floated in my small boat for two weeks. Enduring all kinds of weather, and I had no idea what I was looking for. Finally the Coast Guard found me and took me to America. I was then taken to Washington D.C. to the USRAP and I was only six, and could not speak very much English, only what I had learned from my parents in case I ever needed it. Eventually through a very long process and months I was granted asylum. After that I was put into the foster care system. I floated from home to home, traveling across the country. By the time I was twelve I had made my way to California. One day while I was in the orphanage, a very wealthy man came and adopted me. His name was, was S-Slade, Slade W-Wilson."

As Kori paused in her story telling to clear her throat, visibly beginning to shake harder, Richard's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Slade Wilson? Owner of Wilson Global?"

"Mhm" she managed to choke out, taking a deep breath to try and stop her horrible shaking and ragged breathing from just saying that awful things name.

That was strange, Dick hadn't known that Slade Wilson had a daughter. He had never seen a girl with him at any charity events that he had been to with Wilson, which granted wasn't very many. Hadn't seen Kori in any papers or news stories. That was very strange indeed. However with the way Kori was shaking, his stomach dropped, knowing that her horrific story was only going to get worse.

Once she had calmed down as much as she could, she continued "H-He took me to his mansion in Jump City. The only people there was Slade, his cold butler Wintergreen, and I. From the very beginning my 'new life' started off poorly. I was sent to private school and was the new girl. To boot Slade legally changed my name from 'Koriand'r' which was my Tamaranian name, to 'Rose Wilson'. On top of that he claimed my natural red hair was too strange and made me dye it platinum blonde, practically white like his. I was also required to talk without an accent, if I slipped he would hit me. I was to only get A's in my classes and I was required to learn violin, piano, ballet, and to take singing lessons. I was required to learn a new language every year in my schooling. Dinner was always at six o'clock on the dot and if I was late I got no dinner. On top of that bed time was at nine o'clock sharp, no exceptions and if I was caught up and about after nine I was hit. I also had to learn all the proper manners and etiquette a lady should have. Besides that my life was not horrible. He would buy me nice things and be pleasant to me most of the time. I was only required to go to one charity event a year with him, and that was all. Until I turned fourteen, and then my life got worse."

"As soon as I was able I was put on birth control, and I had no say in the matter. I started filling out and growing. By the time I was fourteen I was already five foot ten, and had curves and fully developed breasts. One day I came home from school and Slade came into my room about an hour early from his work. I was still in my school uniform, and he instructed me to stand up. Before I knew what was happening he struck me across the face and pushed me down. It was the first time he raped me, and when I lost my virginity. Once he was done he left without a word and I laid on the floor, completely in shock. After almost half an hour I finally managed to stand up. I walked into my bathroom and shut the door. As soon as I saw myself in the mirror I burst into sobs. I had a bruise on my cheek, and finger shaped bruises on my arms and hips. I was bleeding from how rough he had been with me. I remember taking off what remained of my clothes, crawling into the shower, and just sitting there. I cried for an hour in the spray of the shower, just sitting there curled up in a ball. Needless to say I didn't go to dinner that night."

Dick felt true rage bolt though him as he listened, grinding his teeth together. Kori herself had begun crying and had to stop her story to try and recompose herself, before adding "The next day Wintergreen gave me a bunch of makeup, and I was instructed to cover up any marks I had for school. It took me over half an hour to cover up the bruise on my cheek and on my arms. I wasn't allowed to wear any makeup besides that and colorless Chapstick. I could barely walk normally because he had hurt me so badly, but I had to otherwise he would hit me. This is how my life went from then. He would rape and beat me at least twice a week. If I ever didn't cover up a mark he gave me well enough and somebody saw it, he would beat me. One of the worst parts was he never acknowledged what he was doing to me, ever. He acted perfectly normal and I was expected to do the same. Finally when I was eighteen I packed a bag with only clothes, a little over a thousand dollars I had been saving since I was fourteen, and my ring. I tried to sneak away in the dead of night a few days after I graduated high school, but he found me and beat me in the foyer. However as he threw me around, I picked up a set of keys that were sitting on a table. When he dragged me in closer so that he could have his way with me, I was done. I surprised him and stabbed him in the right eye. He screamed and let go of me, clutching at his face. Grabbing my bag, I ran out the front door and didn't stop running until I reached a bus station, never looking back."

"From then on I made my way across the country to the school that had offered me a scholarship furthest away from Jump City, which was in Gotham City. Everyday worried that if wake up to find Slade had found me. When I arrived here I changed my name to 'Kori Anders', shaved my head to get my real hair back, and registered for school. I was supposed to share a room with someone named Jade Nyugen but she never showed up, so I got the room all to myself. I decided to be a nurse so that I could help people, and I was determined to make a better life for myself in Gotham. I have never cut or died my hair since, which is why it's so long now. I wear makeup because I can, and I have never left Gotham City since I moved here. I got a part time job at a music store to make money while I was in college. As soon as I graduated I got a job here and I have never heard from Slade since" Kori finished, wiping away at her tears and taking a deep breath as her eyes closed. Now he was going to break up with her, after everything she just told him, it was expected. After all who wanted a broken, tainted, scared little girl?

Nobody.

Once Dick had processed everything she had told him, he took a deep breath and pressed a kiss to her forehead murmuring "Baby, I don't know what to say. It kills me that you had to go through all of that. I just want to go and murder Slade, and Xavier. I promise you, I promise that he will never hurt you again, ok? I promise."

Shaking her head, Kori began to cry again as she looked up at him disbelievingly, asking "You, you are not repulsed by me? I am, t-tainted."

"Oh Star" Dick began, cupping her face and wiping away her tears, "sweetheart you aren't tainted. You are an incredible, amazingly beautiful, and strong woman. If anything I love you even more. It's completely astounding how you managed to go through all of that and you are still a kind, caring, and loving person. You are so magnificent, and don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise. Anything that happened to you was not your fault and it does not mean you are 'ruined' in any way, it means you are so strong and incredible, ok? I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

Those words made Kori burst into more tears as she choked out "I, I love you t-too."

Laying back down, Dick cradled Kori close as she cried. A few tears of his own escaped him, utter heartbreak mixing with anger. He knew something bad had happened, but he never imagined that. He still had questions of course, but those could wait. Oh, and there was no way Slade was going to get away with this, Dick would make sure of that...

But there was time for that later, right now, his Star needed him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and mentions of last chapter (nothing descriptive).
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

**_~Saturday~_ **

Dick's POV

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fucking fuck.

I am so not ok. Jesus fucking Christ... Kori, my poor star. I can't believe what she told me last night, I can't believe that all happened to her. She's such a sweet, kind, loving person. How, why, why? Why why why why why? I don't know what to think and I don't know what to do. How can I help her?

How?

I don't know. God I feel so fucking worthless right now. I feel like when I watched my parents fall to their death. All I could do is stand there and watch as they fell and fell and fell... Now Kori is falling and I don't know how to save her. I know, I know we haven't been dating for that long and 'how can you say it's love' and all that shit but I just know, ok? And it's my job to protect her, and I failed.

I failed. I failed her.

God I want to kill him. I want to go and find Xavier and rip him apart, then go find Slade fucking Wilson and kill him in the most painful and slow way possible. Of course I can't, but oh how I want to for them even thinking about laying a finger on my princess. I can't, I can't. It's Jason all over again, and I just can't.

Last night I couldn't sleep, my brain was just going over and over the terrible things that have happened to my star. Of course I can't show anything that I'm thinking, I need to be strong for her. God it's so hard. But I've done this before, this is like Jason and I survived through that. I can do this, I can.

I have to.

Somehow I got a few hours of sleep, even though Kori was having nightmares. So this morning when I woke up I kissed Kori's forehead and immediately grabbed my phone without a second thought to call someone as I stoked her crimson hair. "Hey, yeah I'm ok I just needed to ask you a favor."

I will take care of her.

* * *

 

Third POV

All night long Kori had nightmares. All of them about Slade and Xavier. Except this time things were different. This time when she woke up in the middle of the night crying hysterically there was someone to hold her and calm her down. Dick would grab her and rock her close to his chest, his strong heartbeat calming down her frantic pulse. They were just dreams, she was with her Richard now she was safe.

She was safe.

By the time she herself drifted awake, Dick had long since been up. Rubbing at her eyes, she tried to get them open as they were sticky from her tears. He noticed her shifting and he couldn't help but smile softly despite it all. Always, she always looked beautiful. It took his breath away every single time.

"Good morning, beautiful" he murmured, kissing her forehead as she blinked up at him. Gently pushing her hair back from her face, he asked softly "How are you feeling?"

Kori moved her hand in a 'so-so' motion, not feeling up to talking at the moment. It happened sometimes. Smiling he kissed her cheek, saying "Well I have something that will make you feel a lot better."

Immediately she perked up with curiosity, but he just shook his head with a smile as he wagged his finger. "Nuh uh, it's a surprise and no amount of puppy eyes is gonna make me tell. You have to wait."

Crossing her arms, Kori began to pout making him laugh. Even after last night she was still herself. God, she was amazing. Dick was just falling harder for her, harder than he ever had for anyone before. With a chuckle he kissed her nose and said "Sweetheart, it's almost noon and that's when I get kicked out so you gotta be up and ready to go."

Curiously tilting her head, Kori raised an eyebrow inquisitively but he just smiled. She made a groaning sound and rolled over, burying her face into the pillow. Smiling evilly, he pounced on her and began tickling her sides. Instantly Kori began thrashing and screaming in between fits of laughter, crying out things in a language he didn't understand as he laughed.

Eventually he got off of her when he was worried the whole hospital would hear and let her catch her breath. Rolling over, Kori placed a hand on her chest and kept giggling as she tried to calm down. With a deep breath, she muttered her first words of the day with a small smile as she looked up at him. "I love you."

Dick's face immediately shifted and reflected all of the emotions she felt inside of her chest, it was all swimming around right there in his bright blue eyes only for her. It shot a spike of warmth down her spine as hot, wet tears began pooling in the corners of her eyes. Leaning down, he whispered "I love you too," before ever so softly capturing her lips in his own.

It was the softest kiss they had ever shared. Really it was barely a press of their lips together, a ghost of a kiss. However, it sent a shot of electricity dancing across their skin, and it crackled in their lips creating sparks on their tongues as they barely pulled away. Dick opened his eyes as he looked over his girlfriend's face, smiling at the fact her eyes were still closed. Almost as if she was trying to memorize the feel of his lips on her own.

When her eyes did flitter open, he tenderly grasped her face as he wiped away her tears with his thumbs. She leaned into the touch and heaved a sigh of relief. Almost as if he was taking her burdens away with the softest of touches. They stayed like that for a long time, searching each other's eyes as he swept the pad of his thumb against her cheek ever so lovingly amd gently. As if she were made of porcelain and the slightest amount of pressure could made her break. Somehow they ended up kissing, and they kept kissing with the same ghostly touch as the first.

No words were spoken as silent, knowing tears slid down their faces.

* * *

 

Almost forty five minutes later, Kori was helping Dick across the hospital as quickly as they could. Somehow Bruce, who was to his son's other side, had managed to keep Dick Graysons's release from the hospital a secret. The last thing they needed was to stick around until the press found out and showed up. They were like ravenous wolves.

Kori, not knowing what was going to happen, had already said goodbye to her Richard. Once their kissing had stopped, she had started to cry. Not even a simple word was spoken as he graciously pulled her into his embrace. Holding her close to his chest, the sound of his steady heartbeat soothing her pain, she said goodbye. There was so much pain.

Finally, they reached the front door where Alfred was waiting with the car. Thank god, no press. The people around them began whispering and pointing, taking out their phones and taking pictures. "Come on Richard, you have to leave now" Kori said matter of factly, leading him outside as Alfred opened the back door to the vehicle.

As they slid the injured man into the dark limousine, Dick grabbed Kori's arm before she could move away saying "You're coming with me."

Sighing, she muttered dejectedly "Richard, I can't. I have to work."

"No, you don't," Bruce stated behind her, making her turn to look at him with surprise, "Dick told me what happened to you last night, and I spoke with Director Blood. They've agreed to give you a paid medical leave for as long as you need."

With a sigh Kori started "Bruce I can't-"

"Miss Kori, I believe it is wise to accept this offer. You need time to recover and let yourself heal, psychologically and physically" Alfred chimed in, making the red head blink in shock.

She shook her head, choking back tears. "I can't go back to my apartment, and I don't have a place to stay."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Bruce surprised them all by pulling the young woman in for a brief hug replying "You can stay with us as long as you need, please I insist."

What felt like for the hundredth time, tears stung her eyes as she could only chome out "Okay."

That made all three of the men smile as they ushered her into the car, Bruce and Alfred joining them just as some paparazzi entered the parking lot. Carefully, Alfred sped away as Dick grabbed his girlfriend's hand. Carefully he brought it up to his lips and kissed her hand gently as she placed her head on his shoulder.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and mentions of last chapter (nothing descriptive). Panic Attack trigger warning.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

Third POV

As they pulled up to the long gated driveway of Wayne Manor, Kori's stomach twisted with nerves. Of course she was very grateful towards Bruce and his family for what they were doing for her, but a lingering sense of guilt still sat with the young woman. The last thing she wanted was to be a nuisance, and just how much of her story had Dick told his father? Or Alfred? Or his brothers even?

However, as the car stopped in front of the Manor's front door, those worries got pushed back to the recesses of her mind as Dick kissed her hand. "Come on Star, let's go inside."

Nodding, hand in hand they got out of the car and stepped inside the mansion the Wayne family called home. Wonder filled her as Kori looked all around her and tried to process it. The vaulted ceiling and grand staircase in the main hall were beautiful, and as she took in all the beauty a voice interrupted her.

"Hey, Kori, I'm going to go set up a room for you, okay? Is it okay if I leave you alone with Alfred for a little bit?" Dick asked her, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

For the first time she noticed Bruce and Alfred standing off to her left, watching her with smiles that caused her face to heat up. At the thought of being without him, she felt a little bit of panic rise up in her but she forced it down. She would be okay. "Yes, Richard, that's fine."

With a smile, he replied "Okay, sweetheart, I'll be back in a little bit." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before he was gone up the staircase.

Of course he didn't really want to leave her alone right now, but at the moment she seemed okay. Besides she would be with Alfred, and the two had bonded fairly quickly. Despite all the shit going on right now, Dick just wanted to make his girlfriend smile. So he went to his own room and began setting up some things to hopefully brighten her day and make her feel less awkward about the whole thing. After all, he wanted her to feel safe.

Meanwhile, a polite cough brought Kori's attention towards the other two men and she smiled as Alfred stepped forward, offering her his arm. "Well, Miss Anders, would you like a tour of this fine establishment?"

Chuckling, she accepted his outstretched arm playing along, "Why yes, Mister Pennyworth, I would be delighted to take a tour of this Manor."

"Excellent" the butler stated with a smile, before he lead the young woman off, showing her his prized kitchen first.

Bruce shook his head and smiled to himself, before walking up the stairs to check on his other three sons. There was something special about this girl, and even though he had offered his home to her, Bruce still couldn't be sure whether or not that was a good thing. Trust was not something he gave freely, and he had yet to completely trust her.

As the minutes ticked by into hours, her tour of the house was finally complete. It was truly a gorgeous house, but rather huge at that. She was sure that she'd end up getting lost in her first few weeks here, well, if she spent that long here anyways. "...And that, Miss Kori, is Wayne Manor."

Kori smiled, shaking her head in amazement as she replied "This place is so big, how on earth do you keep it so clean, Alfred?"

With a small chuckle, the British butler stated "That is a secret."

Laughing, the redhead couldn't help but smile. Despite what had just happened to her the other day, the generosity of the Wayne family and Alfred being so nice to her, it all made the pain a little lighter to carry at the moment. Plus the excitement of being in such a fairytale like place pushed all of her negative emotions to the side for now.

"Miss Anders, may I ask you a personal question?"

The sudden question surprised Kori as she looked over at her friend, replying "Um, sure."

Ceasing their walk, Alfred looked at her and grasped her hands. The look in his eyes made her throat become painful as she swallowed hard. "How are you, dear? Are you alright? Are there any injuries or thoughts you would like to discuss with me?"

Until it all came tumbling back. Suddenly, all of her emotional pain hit her all at once as it came flooding back into her mind like a crack in a dam. Kori found herself clinking to the older, British man tightly. Words came out before she could stop them as tears found their way to her eyes, "It was terrible. I was so scared, and I thought I was going to die. It has happened to me before."

Alfred gingerly wrapped his arms around the trembling young woman he had come to view as a grand daughter, saying "I am very sorry, Miss Kori, but I promise you that no one will ever try to lay a hand on you again. If they try, they'll have to deal with the wrath of the Wayne family and I do not think they want that."

A soft smile came unbidden to her lips at his kind words as she simply nodded before muttering a small "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, Miss, I merely speak truth" Alfred replied with a smile, linking their arms once more as she dried off her tears, "I do believe Master Dick should be done right now, would you like me to take you to him?"

Nodding, he smiled once more at her and then they were off. On the outside Kori was trying to remain calm, but on the inside she was panicking. She knew Alfred meant well, but his words simply made her uneasiness grow. In this house surrounded by all of these lovely people, what if Slade came looking for her? What would happen? In the back of her mind she was still constantly mortified by that man, that monster, and she would not allow him to hurt people she would consider family.

With every step she took, the nurse felt sicker and sicker to her stomach. The world was starting to spin, and she couldn't breath. Drowning, it felt as if she were drowning as she began to feel unsteady on her feet. Alfred stopped them and spoke to her, but the words were drowned out by her own heartbeat pending in her ears. Before Kori knew what was happening, the world began fading to black and she faintly heard someone yell her name, but all she could feel was the pain of her body hitting something before everything went black...

...

...

...

..."Kori!"...

...

...

"Miss Anders!"

...

...

...

"Kori! Can you hear me? Star, please wake up."

...

...Slowly, ever so slowly, Kori's vision started fading back into existence. Confused, she tried to move but found herself unable to comtrol her limbs or lips as once again someone called her name. For a few seconds she simply laid there on the ground as she tried to make sense of what was happening...

Then suddenly her mind kicked into gear, and she realized that she was on the ground and her skull and knees ached. Faintly she felt a trickle of wetness down the side of her face as she stared at the wall in her field of vision. Attempting to answer the calls of her name, she attempted to speak but it came out muffled and disjointed.

"What?"

Voice then deciding to finally work, she got out the words "I'm... okay."

"Oh thank god, you scared me to death."

Rolling over slowly, Kori was surprised to find Dick looking down at her, along with Bruce, Alfred, Tim, Damian, and Jason. Face quickly heating up, she looked over at her boyfriend asking quietly "What happened?"

"Well" he answered, running a hand through her long red hair, "you and Alfred were almost to my room and as I came out to meet you, you passed out and hit your head on the floor."

A few moments of silence hung in the air as she processed those words, before simply stating "Oh, sorry."

"Don't apologize, but are you okay?" he asked, gently looking over her skull, "You're bleeding a little, it looks like you cut your forehead on the floor.

With a shake of her head, Kori said "It hurts but other than that I'm fine, no concussion or anything I believe. I think I just need a band aid and to go to bed."

"Yes, I believe that there has been enough commotion for Miss Anders today. Come on everyone, go back to what you were doing."

Hesitantly, all of Dick's brothers left after saying quick 'hope you feel better's to Kori. She smiled at them and tried to keep herself calm. Instead of helping her get up, Dick simply picked up his girlfriend from the ground and cradled her in his arms. He began talking to his father and butler, but Kori was unable to make out the words as she tried to keep herself from fainting once more.

...

Suddenly Kori found herself on a bed in an unfamiliar room, Dick sitting next to her shaking her shoulder. When he noticed her eyes had opened he sighed in relief, kissing her hand he had clasped in his own. "You fainted again."

"I'm sorry" she sighed, putting her head back on the pillow and sighing in defeat. Feeling the tightness of a bandage on her forehead.

Watching her for a few seconds, the eldest Wayne son tried to decide what he should do. Obviously something was wrong with her, but he was afraid to ask in case it set her off again. He decided it couldn't hurt to ask just once, after all he was supposed to be her anchor right now. Why on earth did he leave her alone with Alfred?

"Do you need to talk about something?' he asked softly, kissing her forehead over the bandage.

Unbidden tears collected in the corners of her bright green eyes as she curled up and pressed close to Dick. "All I can think about is, him."

Heart breaking at her words, he laid down and pulled her close to him as she cried into his chest. Kissing her head and comfortingly rubbing her back, he said "I'm so sorry, Star. But don't think about him, I know that's easier said than done, but don't let him have this power over you. I'm here now, my whole family is here, all of our friends are here to protect you, I promise that he will never lay a hand on you again."

The conviction in his voice made her tears cease as she pulled back to look him in the eye, muttering "I love you."

"I love you too" he replied with a smile, wiping away her tears with his thumbs before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

A sigh of contentment escaped the red head as she allowed herself to be pulled in close by her boyfriend. It would take a long time before she would okay, and she might not ever heal, but with Dick's help she would be okay. She'd be happy and protected, something she'd always longed for, and as she drifted off into sleep he was still there with her in her dreams.

* * *

 

"Hey, dad?"

Looking up from the papers he was reading on his desk, Bruce caught the eye of his eldest son as he stepped into his office and closed the door behind him. He raised an eyebrow, stating "You only call me dad when you want something, so what is it?"

Dick sat down in the chairs across from his adoptive father's desk, before replying "I wanted to ask you something."

"No, we're not getting another dog."

With a sigh he said "No, that's not what I- wait why can't we have another dog?" A pointed look from Bruce made him remember what he had come to ask as he mumbled "Nevermind not important right now, um, have you ever heard of a country called Tamaran?"

A thoughtful look passed over the older man's face as he took a moment before answering "I don't believe so, why?"

Shaking his head, Dick stood up and began to walk out calling "Nevermind, it was a stupid question, forget about it. Anyway, I gotta get back to Kori just in case she wakes up. I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight" he muttered as his son left, curiosity gnawing away at him as he sighed and rubbed his eyes. Well it looks like tonight would be spent looking up information about, 'Tamaran'?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and mentions of last chapter (nothing descriptive).
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

 

Third POV

Sunlight drifted in through the slightly parted curtains of Dick Grayson's bedroom, softly illuminating the room as the sun rose higher in the sky ever so slowly. Dick had been awake for about half an hour now, but he had yet to move. All he did was stay in his bed, tightly wrapped around his girlfriend.

He had his eyes closed, and his ear was pressed against her shoulder. Faintly he could hear her heartbeat, and it soothed his own raging mind. It seemed it was constantly moving a mile a minute, just trying to help the lovely woman next to him. Last night scared him, and he couldn't help but wonder what was going on in her mind.

It pained him to see her like this.

As his hand trailed up and down her side lovingly, he pressed a kiss to her temple whispering "I love you." At that, he felt her finally begin to stir. Soon enough bright green eyes opened as Kori stretched and yawned before turning to face Dick and they were so close their noses practically touched. She flashed him a small smile and he could only return it as he looked at her adorable sleepy eyes.

Pressing another kiss to her cheek, Dick ran a hand through her hair saying "Good morning, Star."

"Good morning, Richard."

Another smile graced his face as he replied "How did you sleep?"

Kori cuddled up to him and murmured "I didn't have any nightmares."

"Well, that's a step in the right direction."

Smiling as he kissed her forehead over the bandage, she asked "Is this your room?"

Dick nodded, "Yeah, I thought we could share my room since you probably need me a lot. Well if you didn't mind that is, and I was making it all nice for you but then you fainted, but that's okay."

With a raised eyebrow, she looked around and only then noticed the flowers on the bedside table and the teddy bear next to it holding a heart saying 'I love you'. "Aww" she cooed, picking up the teddy bear and turning to her boyfriend, "you got this for me?"

A blush tinted his cheeks as he nodded, muttering "I wanted to make you smile."

Kori couldn't help but smile at that as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before saying "I love you."

"I love you too."

For a little while the two simply laid in bed, cuddling and kissing in the early morning hours. Kori felt much better today than she did yesterday, especially since she was in Dick's loving arms. He loved her and she trusted him to protect her, so now she could begin to heal properly.

A long journey was ahead of her.

Eventually though as eleven o'clock rolled around they had to get up. Kori stepped into the attached bathroom and began to shower. As she stood there and washed herself, enjoying the warmth, Dick made her brunch and brought it to his, or their, room. Once she dried off and got dressed they cuddled some more while they ate.

Together a little after noon, they found the rest of the family and sat around the lounge chatting. They talked casually about this or that until Bruce got a text from Commissioner Gordon that Kori could come pick up some things at her apartment if she wanted.

"Why don't we all go and Kori can stay here with Alfred?" Bruce suggested, knowing that Kori shouldn't be allowed to see her apartment again for at least a while.

Tim, Damian, and Dick agreed, however Jason spoke up saying "Um, I think I'll stay here with Kori."

Dick flashed Jason a sad, but understanding smile as Bruce nodded. Of course the redhead was delighted that Jason would stay, she was quite fond of him and would love to get to know him better. They got along very well, and as the rest of the family was about to leave, Kori kissed Dick goodbye.

"I love you" he murmured as he dragged her in for a hug.

Blushing, she hugged him back stating "I love you too."

Being affectionate around his family was still awkward for her, but she hugged him tightly. Being without him was difficult, but Jason was a good person to be left with, and Alfred was still here. She convinced herself it would be okay as he kissed her one more time before heading out the door.

Waving goodbye from the front steps, Kori watched them leave but a polite cough brought her attention to back inside the house where Jason was standing there waiting for her. "So, um, have you seen the garden?" he asked her a little awkwardly.

With a shake of her head, Kori replied with a smile "No, but I'd love to see it."

Jason returned the smile and gained some of his usual confidence back, waving her on saying "Well come on, I'll show you my favorite spot," and with that they set off for the garden.

Together they walked in a comfortable silence, weaving their way through the manor until they reached a back door. Pushing it open, Jason grabbed her hand somewhat reluctantly and lead her through the garden. As they walked together, Kori was in awe of the beauty around her and Jason happily showed her different plants and talked about them with a passion that made her smile as they continued to explore.

After about an hour or so, Jason lead her through a weeping willow tree's hanging branches. Kori took in the beauty of the tree before realizing that there was a bench by it's trunk. Together they sat in a comfortable silence once more before Jason decided to break it. Something about Kori made him feel at ease, just like with Dick.

"This, right here" he stated, patting the bench and looking around, "is my favorite spot. Mainly because it's very secluded and quiet and nobody can bother me in here. It's my safe place for when I need to be alone."

The air suddenly became heavy as past stories of tragedy hung between them both. Kori glanced over at her new friend who was staring off into space, and she couldn't help but tear up as she accidentally blurted out "Richard told me what happened to you, and I'm very sorry."

Silence stretched out between the two, and just when Kori thought she had ruined whatever friendship they had had, he stated quietly as he looked over at her "I figured he did, but he hasn't told me what's happened to you."

At that Kori began crying unbidden tears, and spilt out her story much like how she had the other night to Dick. She wasn't sure why she did, but something about the young man warranted her trust and friendship. They were kindred spirits. Jason watched in complete silence, letting her speak and watching her face while holding her hand in a comforting way. When she had finished, he shook his head and pulled her in for a hug as he said "I'm so fucking sorry for what happened to you too, that bastard won't ever touch you again I swear."

She nodded a quick "Thank you," before asking as she wiped at her tears, "How do you deal with the pain?"

Continuing to hold her in a friendly manner, Jason answered "It never really goes away, to be perfectly honest. Spending time with family and friends, people who love you and can make you happy? It makes the pain lighter and lighter to carry every day. I still have days where I won't get out of bed because I'm terrified to go anywhere, but other times I would almost count myself as being 'normal'. Being with Dick will help you a lot, I know he helped me so much. He's a very good guy, the best."

He looked off at the swaying branches of the tree longingly as his eyes glazed over slightly and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight that managed to get through the branches of the tree. It was a look that Kori had noticed that he made every time he was around his older adoptive brother. It was only now that she realized what the look must mean. As she finished silently studying the other's face, Kori smiled sadly as she placed a hand on his knee to gain his attention.

"You love him, don't you?" she asked quietly as he looked over at her.

Jason was silent for a moment, before he meagerly nodded his head with a sigh before replying sadly "Yeah... I-I love him. I'm, I'm really really sorry. I love him, but I promise I won't interfere with your relationship. I really am happy for you both, I really am, I..."

Silencing his rambling with a hug, Kori whispered "It's alright, I know you're happy for us and I trust you. Thank you so much for everything, Jason."

A genuine smile spread across his lips as he returned the gesture, replying "Thank you too, Kori."

After they broke apart they wiped away their tears and laughed bitterly at themselves. However, suddenly Jason frowned and grabbed her hand once more and began leading her inside saying "Your forehead is bleeding again, maybe you should have Alfred look at it."

Kori frowned and noticed the hot, sticky trail down the side of her face. She had taken the bandage off this morning and it had bleed overnight a bit, but she hadn't thought it was that bad.

"Yeah, I think we should go find Alfred just in case" she agreed. He flashed her a comforting smile as they saw the door come into sight, and she could only smile back.

She knew that they would become very close friends.

* * *

 

Weeks, it had been weeks since Dick Grayson had been shot, and yet the GCPD still had no leads on who had done it. There had been hundreds of potential defendants, but every single woman that fit the description Dick had given them had had an alibi. Commissioner Gordon was nearing his wits end, the stress was driving him mad.

Ever since he had gotten that description from Dick, something had been bothering him. Something just didn't feel right, and he had a lingering suspicion of his daughter, Barbara. Of course Jim loved his daughter very much, but her mind was not right. She continued to live in Arkham and each day he felt worse about it than the other.

But she needed help.

Now of course he had contacted the Asylum and they had said that Barbara had not escaped, and she was still in the building on that day and now. That was enough to give his daughter an alibi, but still he wanted to be sure. Making up his mind, Jim got in his car and drove down to Arkham Asylum to visit his daughter.

Jim had visited her before, but not for a few months and a lingering sense of guilt filled his chest. He'd have to make more of an effort. Driving into the big gates that had opened for him after a thirty minute drive, Jim found a place to park his car before taking a deep breath. The real reason he didn't visit his daughter often was because it killed him a little more on the inside every time he saw her.

With that he set off for the entrance and smiled at the young, blonde secretary he knew to be named Stephanie. "Good morning Stephanie, how are you?"

Smiling up at him, she began to check him in replying "Oh you know, same old same old, how about you?"

"I'm doing just fine" he answered with a smile as she finished checking him in. He took a seat in the waiting room and noticed he was the only one there. Not a surprise.

A few minutes ticked by before eventually Barbara's Doctor came out and greeted him. "Good mornin, Jim, how are ya?"

Another smile crossed his face as he replied "Well like I said to Stephanie, I'm doing just fine, thank you. How about you Doctor Quinzel?"

The blonde haired woman smiled as she began leading him to the back saying "Oh, I'm doin' just fine as well, and please Jim, call me Harleen."

Jim smiled and nodded at her. Together they walked through some halls as they kept idle small talk before they reached Barbara's room. Before they entered, Dr Quinzel stopped him saying "We have made quite the improvement since last time you came, but I'd be prepared for anythin."

With a sad smile he stated "I always am," before he walked through the door by himself.

Barbara was lying on her bunk, looking up at the ceiling until Jim caught her attention. "Daddy!" she exclaimed, jumping up and running over to hug her father.

"Hello, darling" he replied, hugging her back, "how are you?'

Quickly she pulled away and explained "Oh I'm wonderful, Daddy! Harleen is so nice to me and she gives me lots of treats."

Smiling at his daughter, he said "That's good, I'm glad."

Barbara sat down on her bunk as he father sat on the chair in the corner of the room, before she asked "How have you been? Any new big cases?"

Uncomfortable about what he had to ask, Jim rubbed his mustache before choosing his words carefully. "Yes, actually. Do you remember Dick?"

It was dangerous to mention him, but his daughter didn't remember half of what had happened to land her in here. It was part of the problem.

"Yes, why?" she asked, visually becoming upset by the mention of him.

Jim cleared his throat as he rubbed his hands together, deciding to rip the bandage off and explained "Well, baby, someone tried to hurt him. He was shot and we're trying to figure out who, and well..."

Interrupting him, she stated "You think I did it."

"Darling I don't think you did it, but you are a suspect just like hundreds of other women and I just have to ask you and that's all" he defended.

"Right."

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a few minutes as Jim regretted asking and Barbara tried to remain calm. "I want to be alone."

Frowning at the sudden outburst, Jim started "But Babs, I just got here-"

"Leave."

Jim began to withdraw and leave, feeling hurt as he simply left. Watching him, Barbara shook her head before lying down and whispering to herself "I hate you."

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

__ Kori's POV

Life is, for lack of a better term, pretty shitty.

There are times when it makes perfect sense, and everything seems to work too well. Then suddenly it can shift and everything feels like it's out to get you, like the world is spinning and crashing down around you. There's nothing you can really do to change it either, and right now? Well, right now, I don't even really know what up or down is anymore. I'm so lost...

And hurt, and scared.

Richard does make it better, and Jason does too, but still I can't help but feel like this. I feel like I've been robbed of happiness that I deserve, and it fucking sucks. I feel like I shouldn't be like this because wow I have a boyfriend who happens to be Dick fucking Grayson and I live in Wayne Manor right now and I finally have friends and family... But yet, I still feel sort of empty inside. I feel hollow, just when I was starting to feel full again.

See? Shitty.

It didn't help that this morning I woke up in bed alone. I didn't really mind that much I guess, but I'll admit that I was kinda disappointed. So I got up, stretched, and took a shower. I stood there under the hot water, closing my eyes and enjoying the feeling of it beating on my back. For some reason I started to hum randomly as I began washing my hair with my strawberry shampoo that the boys brought back from my apartment as I let my mind wander.

The smell of my old shampoo calmed my twisted insides because, well, as much as I like the manor I feel like I don't belong here. This is just something familiar, I guess. Once I finished washing myself, I stepped out of the shower grabbing a random towel and drying off. Carefully I patted my face dry and looked at my forehead in the steamy mirror. Yesterday Jason and I found Alfred and he decided that I needed two stitches just to be safe. Yay me. With a sigh I grabbed a bandage and placed it over my stitches before heading out the door to get dressed.

I grabbed my favorite superhero t-shirt and put it on along with a pair of skinny jeans I dug out of one of the boxes of clothes they brought to me. It is January, so it's kinda cold out right now. Oh, wait. Rushing over, I look out the window and see that it's snowing and it makes me grin. I fucking love snow, and I now just realized why the Wayne Manor garden is indoors.

I'm kinda slow.

Hesitantly, after I finish brushing my hair and getting ready, I step into the hallway and try to remember how to get to the lounge. I play with the end of my hair as I make my way down the hall with only colorful, mismatching socks on my feet. After a few minutes I stop in the middle of the hallway. Frowning, I can't seem to find my way there and I can't find anyone either. It's only like 10:30, where is everyone?

"Hey, you lost Firehead?"

Turning around, I smiled and said "Yeah, I'm trying to find Richard."

Jason just smiled at me and it instantly put my nerves at ease as he slung an arm around my shoulder and said "Lucky for you I've lived here long enough to navigate us through this maze."

I laughed and said "Lead the way."

He flashed me a smile before he grabbed my hand and started leading me hopefully towards where my boyfriend was. 'Firehead' was his new nickname for me because of my red hair, and I liked the nickname so it didn't bother me. He was quickly becoming one of my best friends.

"So, fire? Um, you, you didn't tell Dick about..."

"No" I quickly interjected, smiling and hugging him from my side as we walked, "of course I didn't. I'd never do that I promise. You're my friend."

For some reason he seemed surprised at that, and that fact broke my heart. "I'm your friend?"

"Of course you are."

At that he seemed to flush red and he admitted "I've never really had friends, besides Dick really. Most people don't seem to like me."

I scoffed, linking our arms together and replying "Those assholes don't know what they're missing. I've only known you for a little while but already I feel really close to you."

"So do I" he smiled, and I couldn't help but hug him.

"I hope I don't have some competition going on here."

We both looked over and saw Richard walking towards us with a grin on his face. Immediately I blushed but smiled and replied "You're too late, we've already decided that we're going to run away together." Being with these two always seemed to breath new life into me just when I think I'm about to die.

"Yep" Jason stated, grinning and winking at me before he picked me up bridal style and began running away, "she's mine now!"

"Hey!" I heard Richard call from behind us as I giggled and squealed as he chased after us.

* * *

 

It was a few hours later, and currently I'm curled up at Richard's side under a blanket as we talk with his brothers in the lounge. The lounge is one of my favorite rooms. It's red with golden accents and dark brown maple floors and furniture, it oozes luxury. Various red sofas and chairs form a circle around a fireplace in the center of the room that's lit right now.

It's very cozy.

After Richard managed to steal me away from Jason, we ate some early lunch that Alfred prepared for us before we cuddled up on a couch and eventually Tim and Damian joined us. Tim was actually kind of quiet, only jumping in on the conversation to correct someone or when we seemed to talk about something that interested him. While Damian seemed to like to pick fights and share his um, strong, opinions.

Even then, I was starting to love them all and enjoy their company.

"Anders, do you like animals?" Damian suddenly asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I smiled and sat up a little straighter, replying "Well of course I do, cats are my favorite."

For like the first time I saw him smile as he took off crying "Hold on!"

Shaking my head, I waited for the fifteen year old to come back as Richard said "He's going to get his cat."

I couldn't help but get a little excited since I love kitties. After a few minutes he came walking in with a black and white cat cradled in his arms. I couldn't help but let out an "Aww" as I scratched it's ears, "What's it's name?"

"His name is Alfred."

At that I grinned, and Alfred who was standing in the corner winked at me. Looking back at Damian, I asked "Can I hold Alfred, the cat?"

He seemed to debate the idea over in his head before handing him to me and saying "He doesn't usually like to be held by strangers."

Smiling, I put Alfred the cat in my lap and he began purring as he laid down and I pet him. Everyone seemed to be shocked and I looked at them, asking "What?"

Richard grinned at me, saying "The only people that that cat let's hold him is Damian and Selina. Guess you have the magic touch."

At that I blushed and smiled, and Damian watched me closely as he sat down next to me. Apparently I won him over, and at that I smiled at Richard who returned it. For a little while longer we sat around talking as I pet Alfred the cat who never left my lap.

Around one I was surprised when my boyfriend stood up, saying "Kori, I wanna show you something outside."

I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at that as I handed Alfred back to Damian before accepting Richard's outstretched hand. Waving goodbye to the boys, I couldn't help but feel excited that I was going outside in the snow. I slipped on a jacket and a pair of snow boots before wrapping a purple and green scarf around my neck as he did the same.

"I love you" he said before pressing a gentle kiss to my lips that warmed me up even more as I smiled.

"I love you too."

With that he grabbed my hand and led me outside, and as we walked I took in all the beauty around me. Snowflakes were lazily floating down around us and glittered in the air as the white powder crunched beneath our boots. Beautiful, glimmering white covered the ground as far as I could see and covered the bare branches of the forest we were walking towards.

I was filled with curiosity as to where we were going, but I simply held his hand and kept my questions to myself. After about fifteen minutes he smiled as he put his scarf around my eyes, and led me to what I could tell was a clearing in the trees. Excitedly I took off the blindfold when I was given the go ahead only to hear "Surprise!"

Actually I was very surprised and taken a back as I saw Rachel, Karen, Jenny, Victor, Gar, and Wally all standing by a frozen over pond. I could also see a gazebo with chairs inside and a fire pit to keep warm with and snacks were littering one of the tables. All I could do was smile and put a hand over my mouth. I'm shocked.

Richard kissed my hand and said "We wanted to help you feel better."

Unbidden tears came to my eyes as I kissed him on the cheek and tackled him in a hug before I grabbed the rest of his, or our, friends and hugged them as well. Rachel I hugged the longest besides Richard and she smiled at me saying lightly "I hope you like ice skating."

Excitedly I watched as most of the group began skating across the frozen water. I looked over at my friend, saying "I've never been."

She smiled, replying "Lucky for you Dick is a good ice skater."

Carefully I watched him skate around from our spot under the gazebo. We were the only ones in here, and my attention was brought back to her after I heard a polite cough. The look on her face was gravely serious with an undertone of danger and anger. She grabbed my hand and held it tightly, asking lowly "How are you?"

I looked at her for a while before replying "I'm starting to feel better."

At that she seemed to calm down, some tension draining from her shoulders. "If you ever need to talk you know I'm here for you, right?"

Touched, I couldn't help but hug her and she held me for a little while and stroked my hair. It seems the more time I spend with these people, the more myself I become, and the happier I get. It's an odd, yet wonderful feeling. "Thank you, Rachel."

"You're welcome."

A little while later Jason, Tim, and Damian joined the group. The younger two decided to throw snowballs at some of the skaters, mainly Wally and Garfield, but Jason came over and sat by us. Rachel and Jason had met before, but I don't think they ever sat down and talked to each other. We talked about whatever came up and I could tell that they liked each other which made me very happy. My first true circle of friends.

However, our conversation was interrupted as Richard walked in. He gave Jason a hug and I could tell the younger was blushing, poor thing. He also gave Rachel a quick hug since she doesn't care for them before he turned his attention to me. "Hey, Star?"

"Yes, Richard?"

He smiled as he questioned "Do you wanna go ice skating with me?'

My unsurity must have shown on my face because he said "Pretty please? It'll be a lot of fun I promise."

"Do it, do it" Rachel and Jason started to chant and I shot them dirty looks.

With a sigh I finally stood up and went "Fine."

The other two cheered and I flipped them off, which they just laughed at and I couldn't help but smile. I waved goodbye as Richard grabbed my hand and lead me away to get ice skates on. He sat me down and helped me put them on before helping me get up and actually walk a few steps to the ice.

My stomach was in knots as I stood there, gripping Richard in a death grip. "Ow, okay, ease up on the grip Kori."

"Sorry" I mumbled, looking down.

He kissed my bandage before making me look at him. "Hey, you're gonna be fine. I'm right here, and even if you do fall, I'll be here to help you get right back up again, okay?"

"Okay."

With that he smiled and I couldn't help but return it as he gave me a kiss before letting go of me. I tried to keep my balance but I fell on my ass, and I pouted as he helped me up. Again and again I kept trying to do more and I kept falling, but Richard just helped me right back up again like he promised. Eventually I was able to skate a little.

I started slowly at first, before gradually I got the hang of it and I was flying around everywhere. A giggle came out of me as I heard cheering and Richard chasing after me. When he did catch me, all he did was kiss me and I returned it. It felt like the world stopped spinning and the only thing that mattered was him, and certainly not the 'ew's coming from behind me.

It felt so right.

For a long time after that we held hands and skated around together, even as the sun began to set. Our friends built a fire to stay warm, but I never even felt cold. He kept complimenting how I seemed to glow, and I couldn't help but feel alive and full of energy at the sheer beauty and kindness that they showed me, at being with Richard like this. It was incredible, and amazing, and...

I love them all, and suddenly life seemed to be getting that much better.

* * *

 

"Hey, Jim?"

Swallowing his mouthful of coffee that he just took, Jim Gordon looked up. "Yes, Bruce?"

Bruce Wayne set his coffe mug down and made sure none of the kids were around or Alfred before replying "I need you to look into something for me."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Well, actually" Bruce started, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "it's two things; Tamaran, and Kori Anders."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

Third POV

**_~January~_ **

Considering that it was now almost the end of January, and that with everything going on they didn't get to celebrate Christmas, it was only fitting that they just had to now. Kori had never really celebrated it it seems, and Dick couldn't believe it. It was of course his favorite holiday. As you can imagine it only made the pressure of getting her a gift even harder than it already was.

Christmas at Wayne Manor was always a beautiful holiday. Lights were set up in the foyer and the lounge along with a huge Christmas tree sitting in the corner. The tree itself was decorated with tinsel that glittered and ornaments and lights, the signature star sitting neatly on top that just made the tree sparkle. Alfred always cooked a marvelous meal for them for dinner, and everyone was buzzing with excitement over it.

Except Kori, who wasn't sure how to react. She was intrigued to say the least. Of course she knew what the holiday was, but having never experienced it, she didn't get what all the fuss was about. In retrospect though, the holiday sounded nice and she couldn't but let some excitement boil up inside her.

She just worried that she wouldn't be able to find presents for everyone.

At around noon the day before they planned to celebrate; Rachel, Karen, and Jenny came to pick Kori up to go get presents for everyone. As they piled into Karen's yellow Volkswagen, the red head remained relatively silent as she watched snow lazily fall outside her window. Try as hard as she might, she still struggled with her thoughts and emotions.

Her inner turmoil lessened and lessened with each day that passed, but still memories or nightmares tended to resurface and they always set her back in her progress. Last night she had had a terrible nightmare where Slade and Xavier were chasing her and tried as she might she couldn't escape. The worst part was when they caught her, Richard was there. Oh how she begged and pleaded for him to just simply reach out and save her, but he wouldn't.

All he did was simply stand there and watch with a sick, twisted grin on his face.

Just thinking about it sent a chill up her spine, and when he had asked her what was wrong? She refused to say, and not wanting to make her relive something so obviously painful, he let it go. Unsure if it was such a wise decision in the long run.

However, as they approached the mall Kori pushed it to the back of her mind like she always did and set out on her mission. The girls all went together as they checked one after the other off their lists, before splitting up to get each other gifts. At the end of it all Kori seemed to forget her nightmare as she bubbled with excitement over what she had picked out for her friends.

_Gar: Super Mega Monkey's 10_

_Vic: Fuzzy Dice for his car and his Favorite Movie Box Set_

_Wally: T-shirt and a Gift Card_

_Karen: Necklace and Earrings_

_Jenny: Dress and Head Band_

_Damian: Cat Toys and a Gift Card_

_Tim: Gift Card and a Book_

_Bruce: Scrapbook w/ a card_

_Alfred: Bow ties and a scarf w/ a card_

_Rachel: Horror Novel Series and a Book of Poetry w/ a card_

_Jason: Stuffed Animal and a Leather Journal w/ Fancy Pens w/ a card_

_Richard: Lae'xa w/ a card_

* * *

 

As the hours ticked by, the more nervous Kori became. People were slowly waking up and arriving at the Manor one by one. Until noon rolled around and everyone had arrived. It never seemed to stop snowing in Gotham so they had their own white Christmas. Together all of them cuddled up under blankets and watched movies all day while eating snacks Alfred had made.

The nerves in Kori's stomach lessened as she felt Dick's strong arms wrapped around her, and Jason to her other side as they watched It's A Wonderful Life. It was her boyfriend's favorite and she couldn't help but smile as he watched it, constantly saying 'oh I love this part'. What made her smile even more was the fact that the group seemed to have partnered off, with her were Richard and Jason of course; Victor and Karen; Gar and Rachel; and Jenny and Wally. Of course Damian and Tim were huddled in the corner looking at all the couples weirdly.

It was funny.

As the hours ticked by and movies were checked off the 'to watch' list, dinner time came by and they went to the dining room. Kori still couldn't get over how beautiful it was as she was seated by Richard and Jason and across from Rachel. Everyone sat down and talked as Bruce came and sat at the head and Alfred served them. He had made pretty much a banquet and Kori had never seen so much food that all looked so delicious, but when Alfred went to walk away, she surprised everyone by stopping him.

"Wait, you're not going to eat with us?" she asked, looking around at everyone with surprise.

Dick sighed and told her gently "He says it's not proper to eat with us no matter how much we tell him to stay."

Shaking her head, she replied "Nonsense, Alfred please join us."

"But" he began, thoroughly surprised, "Miss Anders, it isn't proper."

"I will not eat unless you eat too."

For a minute Alfred looked around as everyone encouraged him and finally he sighed and took a seat next to Bruce. Everyone cheered and Kori smiled as everyone started eating. Dinner was of course amazing and everyone was stuffed beyond imagining as they sat around and continued talking. Alfred thanked her quietly afterwards and she had simply smile and hugged him.

However, Jason was hovering nearby waiting for her. All day Jason had been glued to Kori's side and she didn't mind in the slightest, but she was worried about him.

After dessert it was time to open presents. Kori was enchanted by everything going on around her as people like Wally tore into what they got and people like Rachel carefully opened them, she herself was confused at to what to do with the ten boxes that sat in front of her. Overwhelmed just a little, she gently touched one of the boxes in front of her and read who it was from.

"Come on, Star, open it" Dick encouraged, who was sitting beside her.

Nodding and smiling, he kissed her temple and she set about opening her presents. She got; stuffed animals from Gar, a purple scarf with a matching hat from Victor, a gift card from Wally, a pair of leather boots from Karen, makeup from Jenny, more gift cards from Damian and Tim, Bruce said his and Alfred's presents were not done yet but they gave her a heartwarming card, Rachel gave her one of her favorite books for Kori to read and some stress relieving bubble bath, Jason's gift was a sketch pad with some more artist supplies, and Dick's gift was a golden star necklace that was simple but she loved it, nothing too blinged out for her tastes.

Kori loved all of her gifts and thanked all her friends. Everyone loved seeing what they got and there were a few joke presents here and there but for the most part it was all very nice. Jason was a little confused about the leather journal but Kori smiled and told him quietly that it was his journal to help him cope. He could write down dreams or thoughts he had and doodle and do whatever he wanted to make himself feel better, and all he could do was hug her because it was just so thoughtful.

Later on that night after everyone went home, Kori gave Dick his gift. She had told him she wanted to give him his present while they were in private, and he agreed while being very curious. Sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, he faced Kori who sat in front of him with a wrapped box in her lap.

Shy, she simply handed him the smaller, blue box while he grinned at her before carefully opening it. She watched him as he looked at the box's contents, before looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?"

Smiling quietly, Kori reached over and plucked the arm band from its box and held it up to him saying "It is what my people call an Lae'xa. It's something most of my people wear, it's kind of like jewelry and a cellphone mixed together."

Now he was really confused as Kori giggled and began explaining "Where I come from, people exchange these as gifts and depending on the design they mean different things. Simplistic ones are exchanged between family and friends, ones with engraved patterns are exchanged between those who are coupled, matching patterned ones are exchanged between those who are betrothed; so they're kind of like our version of a wedding ring, and jewel encrusted ones are a symbol of royalty."

At that Dick couldn't help but smile, noticing the small engraved birds and feathers with swirls that seemed to dance carved into the metallic object. "Where did you even get this?" he asked, curious.

"Well," she began, lifting up her own sleeve to reveal a simple silver band, "I have my own. You may have not noticed it before though because mine has the capability to change color, which includes blending in with my skin. It is made from a rare Tamaranian metal since it was a gift from my parents. I would wear a different one when I was to appear in special events as part of the royal family."

Clearing her throat, Kori scooted closer to her boyfriend and lifted her arm band up closer to his face. "Anyways, I wanted to give you one as a sign of how we would say 'crushta', or dating. I asked Bruce if there was anyway to make an 'American' version if you will, and he took me to meet a very kind man named Lucious Fox. Lucious was able to make you one from mine. He just needed to scan it once and get the blueprints or something like that, I don't know all the details."

With a shy smile she picked it up and held it out to him in her palms. "It is connected by fingerprint, so only you will be able to use it. Touch the small button in the middle shaped like a star until it gives a slight beep."

Dick did as he was told, holding the pad of his index finger up to the small nodule until it gave a small, satisfied beep. It gave a strange hiss as part of it came apart and it opened up. "Here" she smiled, putting part of the band around his arm before snapping it shut, "that's how you wear it. If you want to get it off simply push in the button and it will click open."

All he could do was listen to her as she explained everything that this, Lae'xa, was capable of. It looked like a simple arm band, but Kori proved it was anything but. If you turned the small nob, part of the metal shifted away to reveal a screen that could store pictures by a usb port Lucious had added for him considering it was the 'American' version, it had a gps, a sort of skype-ish communication capability, and it could even locate someone else wearing one. It was incredible and all 100% waterproof.

"Do you like it?" she asked nervously, chewing on her bottom lip.

Flashing her one of those dazzling smiles she loved, he replied "Are you kidding me? This thing is incredible. Even if it can't change colors like yours, I love it. Thank you so much, Star."

With a giggle she was grabbed and kissed all over her face, before he dragged her close and they laid that way all night. Simply wrapped up in each other.

* * *

 

**_~February~_ **

Dick was such a fucking sap.

Yes, it was Valentine's Day. Yes, he had a girlfriend. And yes, he noticed how much she liked cats... So what did he do? Well, he got her a cat of course. What else would he do? No matter how much he didn't really care, even if they had been getting along a lot better these days, he had asked Bruce's permission.

So, here he was.

Right now he was outside his bedroom door, a wrapped box with holes in the top behind his back, his girlfriend inside the door. A small smile turned up the corners of his lips as he caught a glimpse of his Lae'xa which had worn every single day since she had given it to him. His friends had asked about it, and he just said it was a gift from Kori. Bruce smiled and had asked how well it worked, and he had appreciated the interest and help he had shown his girlfriend.

Finally, wifh a deep breath he stepped inside. Despite what they had agreed upon, which was no gifts since they've only been dating for about a month and a half, but he had broken the rule. He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him. As soon as she saw him she smiled from her relaxed position on their bed, doodling away in the sketch book Jason had gotten her.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yes, Richard?"

Mischievously grinning, he sat the box down on the bed gently, saying "I got you something."

Raising an eyebrow at the box, she sighed, replying "I thought we agreed no presents?"

"I know, I know, but it's nothing Valentine's Day specific. Just think of it as a random, 'I love you', present."

Kori shook her head at her boyfriend, smiling as she stood up and walked to the end of the bed next to him as he uttered "Open it."

Doing as she was told, Kori carefully undid the ribbons around the box before peeling back the folds. Immediately she gasped and put a hand over her mouth, looking over at him breathing "Richard, you didn't."

"Oh, but I did."

With a long 'aww', she gently picked up the tiny white kitten from its box. It looked up at her with bright brown eyes and immediately started purring. Holding it close to her chest, she looked at her boyfriend with teary eyes. "Thank you, so much."

"You're welcome, Star" he smiled, before questioning, "what are you going to name him?"

Taking a moment to think as she stroked her kitten under his chin, she smiled secretly to herself. "Silkie, that's his name" she muttered, his ears twitching at the name.

Slightly confused, he said "That's an interesting name."

Kori smiled at him, explaining "On Tamaran I had a pet when I was very small, and his name was Silkie."

With a smile, he ran a hand over the fluffy white kitten's back, asking "Did I do good?"

"Yes, yes you did" she answered before practically kissing him to death, never wanting to admit to herself that as they cuddled something in her wanted more.

That night Silkie slept cuddled into Kori's side as she smiled. It was her little bumngorf, something to care for and share her love. Every day she would brush him, and he followed her almost everywhere. The fluffy white kitten was constantly by her side or in her lap to keep her company. Surprisingly, Alfred the cat got along well with him. Almost like they were father and son, and it brought Kori and Damian closer as well. A new being that loved her only seemed to further mend her broken mind on the inside.

Piece by piece.

* * *

 

**_~March~_ **

It happened a few days before Dick's twenty fourth birthday; Jason had a nightmare.

As of late the twenty one year old hadn't had any nightmares in a long time. There was no exact reason for it, although maybe part of it he should thank Kori for. Either way when he woke up in the middle of the night crying and drenched in sweat, he needed his older brother. Running down the hall towards his room, Jason tried to be quiet but found it hard as he stumbled over to Dick's side of the bed.

Normally he'd just crawl into bed with him, but the younger didn't want to wake up Kori.

"Dick" he whispered, shaking the other man's shoulder as he fought back a sob, "Dick, please wake up."

Shooting up in bed, it took him a moment to realize what was going on as he weaved and placed a hand to his chest as he spotted his younger brother. "Jason? Jason, what's wrong?" He simply started crying and crawled into the other's lap. With a sad expression Dick wrapped his arms around the other man and cradled him close.

Kori woke up to the sounds of crying and frantic whispering as the bed shifted beside her. Bolting upright, she found her boyfriend holding a hysterical Jason. However, neither noticed her at first as she heard Dick murmuring something in the younger man's ear. He was crying and whispering something frantically back at his older brother, clutching onto his shirt as he buried his face deeper into his chest.

Gently, Kori placed a hand on Dick's arm. He was startled a bit, but was quick to offer her a small, sad smile. "He had a nightmare" he whispered, and Kori's heart immediately broke for the other.

"May I?" she asked quietly, gesturing to Jason.

After a moment, Dick nodded before he leant down and whispered in his brother's ear "Kori is here, and she wants to talk to you."

Jason didn't respond except to slightly turn towards the direction of her. Placing a gentle hand on his back, Kori leant down and whispered "Jason, it's Kori. I'm sorry you had a nightmare, but you're safe now. You're in Dick and I's arms now, and we won't let anything bad happen to you I promise. They can't get to you while we're around."

All he gave her was a slight nod, but according to Dick's relieved sigh it was a good sign. Running a hand through his hair soothingly, the older man asked him "Do you want to stay here for the night?"

Again Jason nodded, and when Dick asked Kori if it was okay she immediately had said of course. This was like her little brother, and she loved him dearly. After a few minutes of coaxing, they finally managed to get the young man to lay down between them. Wrapping his arms around both of them, Dick cradled them close as Kori did the same except for a free hand which she used to stroke the younger man's hair.

Ever so slowly he began to calm down until there were no more tears, and even Silkie was there nuzzling his way into Jason's arms. At that he gave a small smile. Softly, Kori began singing a song in her native tongue. A song that her mother used to sing to her when she would have bad dreams. It seemed to work as soon the youngest of the three had drifted off into an exhausted sleep once more.

In the morning she had woken up to find both Jason and Dick gone. She sighed and stroked Silkie's ear who was laying on top of her. Dealing with him last night, it just reminded her of her own struggle. Before she could dwell more on the thought, her boyfriend had come back and flopped down in bed next to her.

Leaning up on a propped elbow, he looked down at her saying "Thank you so much for dealing with last night, I know it's weird but I-"

"Richard" she interjected, offering him a smile as she outstretched her hand which he accepted, "I didn't mind in the slightest. I think of Jason like my little brother, and I wanted to help him. I know how important you are to him and vice versa, and I respect it. If he ever needs to do it again I won't mind, I understand that he has nightmares. I still get them too."

With a sigh he smiled before kissing her, murmuring "What did I ever do to deserve you," and Kori couldn't help but think the same thing.

* * *

 

**_~April~_ **

About two weeks ago Jason had had his nightmare, and since then he had been kind of avoiding Kori. It saddened her, and up until now she had let him be, letting him have his space. However, she was sick of it now. She missed talking to him. On a day when Dick had to go to some business meetings with Bruce since he was now almost completely healed besides some breathing problems, which he did exercises for every day, she sought the younger man out. After about twenty minutes of searching, she finally found him under his willow tree.

In hindsight, it should have been her first guess.

With a sigh she walked up to him as he scribbled in the journal she had gotten him, asking "Can I sit?"

Unwilling to look at her, he replied "Sure."

Kori sat and simply watched the tree branches sway in the breeze. The Gotham snow had melted as spring slowly began arriving. The windows and doors of the greenhouse had been opened for the time being, and she enjoyed the feeling even if it was still a little chilly. Luckily, she didn't get cold easily.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Kori sighed and placed a hand on his knee making him look up at her hesitantly. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Why do you think that?" he asked as his stomach twisted with nerves, setting aside his journal and pencil.

Shaking her head, she stated "Don't lie to me. You've been avoiding me since you had that nightmare, did I say something? Did I do something? Because if so I'm really sorry, but I need to know."

Jason shook his head, trying to fight back tears. "You didn't do anything at all. I just, you know how I feel about Dick, and it just kinda hit me what you two have I guess. I really wish I could hate you because it would make this easier, but it's impossible. You're like my sister and I'm trying to figure out how to get over him, but it's so hard. Plus you saw me at my weakest, and I-I-" his voice cracked, unbidden tears beggining to roll down his face.

A sound of sympathy escaped her as pulled Jason close, hugging him to her chest as he hugged her back. For a few minutes he cried as she rubbed his back, resting her head on top of his as her long red hair blew in the light breeze. Once he had stopped crying, she pressed her lips to his forehead murmuring "Let me tell you something, Jason. I had a younger brother named Ryand'r, and he was four years younger than me. He was just a toddler, but I loved him dearly. If he was still alive, I would hope he would grow up to be like you."

"But, why?" he asked, looking up at her with red eyes.

Smiling gently, she wiped away his tears, explaining "Despite what you have been through, you are incredibly strong and brave. Every day you aren't afraid to continue living life like everything is normal, and I wish I could be like that. You aren't afraid to ask for help when you need it, and I respect you for it. You, my birschk'a, are very important to me and through the loss of one I have found another."

Jason smiled sadly, saying "I'm happy to be your brother, I think of you as my sister anyway. Well my mother/sister I guess..."

"What about Selina? Isn't she like your mother?"

"In some ways" he answered, Kori wrapping her arms around him comfortingly, "but have you seen her recently?" Shaking her head no, he sighed "It happens all the time. She'll be around for months at a time, but just as easily she can be gone for months at a time because Bruce just can't seem to figure out how to treat her I guess. Don't get me wrong, I love Selina, but she is never around much and when she is I don't spend that much time with her."

With a small sigh, she ran a hand through his hair murmuring "Well, whether I'm like your mother or sister, I'm happy to fill the roll."

A few moments of comfortable silence went by before he laughed bitterly, stating "I should have a secret crush on you instead of Dick. You're more like my sibling than my actual sibling is."

Kori smiled slightly, replying "Well I'd rather you be the one to secretly love him rather than some woman I barely know. Besides, at least you're not actual biological brothers, otherwise it'd be ten times weirder."

Chuckling, he pulled away from her gently, answering with an affectionate eye roll "Don't worry, Firehead, I may be messed up, but I'm not that messed up."

"Good, otherwise I'd probably try to avoid you."

They continued their friendly banter as Jason calmed down, a spark of warmth in Kori's heart as she watched him. He really was her younger brother, and her best friend. Something she had always wanted. With a grin she listened and watched as Jason showed her what he had written and drawn in his journal. He documented all of his dreams, and it seemed to help him a lot. It was almost full though; she'd have to get him a new one.

Nervously she played with her hair, trying to summon her courage as she asked "Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Um" she started, sighing as she turned and faced him on the small bench, "I know Dick has his own special name for you, but I was wondering-"

Jason smiled and nudged her playfully with his shoulder, interrupting "Of course, you can call me Little Wing anytime you want, Firehead."

Grinning, she crushed him into a hug as he whined "Come on, Kor, I'm gonna lose my bad boy rep if you keep huggin' on me all the time."

"Oh, shush" she said, and all he could do was roll his eyes and smile.

* * *

 

**_~May~_ **

It was official, Dick was completely healed.

Really he had been for a while, but Kori kept dragging her feet because once he was healed... Well, she didn't know. She was allowed to stay here as 'his nurse' and while they both healed. It took a while, but she could say with certainty that she was okay. Of course she wasn't completely normal, she still had bad days or nightmares, but not often. It felt good to well, feel good, but she was scared.

What was she going to do now? Go back to work? Go back to her apartment? She wasn't sure if she could. These past few months were like a dream, a lovely, wonderful dream but now it was time to wake up. Dick knew it was bothering her, so of course he had gone and talked to Bruce about it. Always so intuitive.

On a rainy day, thunder shook the floors of Wayne Manor as Kori smiled to herself. Right now she had a blind fold on, Dick leading her by the hand to what he had told her was Bruce and Alfred's finished Christmas present. Excitement tingled across her skin as she tried to desperately think of what it possibly could be. Using her free hand to fiddle with the star pendant around her neck, she raised an eyebrow as they stopped.

"We're here."

Kori excitedly took off her blindfold, only to slightly frown at the regular door in front of her in what she recognized as the hallway opposite from where his room is. After so many months she was finally figuring out her way around. "Richard?"

With a secret smile, he ushered "Go inside."

Hesitantly, she looked at him before opening the door and taking a step inside. Her breath caught in her throat as she took it all in. The walls of the bedroom were a soft, pearly purple that seemed to glimmer in the light from the large window. White eyelet drapes were pulled back that were decorated with random silver beads. A small, crystal chandelier hung from the middle of the ceiling illuminating the canopy bed below. The bed frame was white and it had a silver and purple bedspread. She recognized some pictures on the wall from her apartment and her dresser and desk were there as was well with a fresh coat of paint. Pristine, silver and white carpeting throughout her room as she smiled at the small cat tree by the window where Silkie, who was now growing bigger, sat.

It was amazing.

Hands over her mouth, she turned around and faced her boyfriend with teary eyes. "Is, is this for me?"

"It is if you want it" he replied with a smile, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Nodding, she said "Of course I do."

Dick grinned and pressed his lips over her now almost completely faded scar from when she fainted all those months ago. "One more thing" he said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Bruce has offered you a job, if you want it. He wants to hire you for his medical staff at his building here in Gotham. It pays more, plus, trust me it'll be an easy job."

"Can I think about it?" she asked with a smile, overwhelmed.

"Of course" he murmured before pulling her into a kiss.

A few days later she accepted the job.

* * *

 

**_~June~_ **

With a content sigh, Kori stretched her arms over her head as she got up from bed. Ever since she had accepted the job from Bruce she had been feeling wonderful. Even though she didn't normally do much during the day, she loved her coworkers and she'd see Dick during her work day most of the time. Plus now she had her own room which most nights she slept in, although sometimes she'd end up in his room or him in hers.

Life was good.

Going to take a shower, Kori hesitated for a moment and looked down at her Lae'xa. The armband she wore every day and every night had not come off since she was thirteen. Shuffling back and forth on her feet before making up her mind, Kori locked her bedroom and bathroom door. With a deep breath she snapped off the armband, choked back tears and a growing lump forming in her throat. Giving a rather loud hiss, she dropped it carefully on the bathroom counter in her own personal bathroom.

The skin of her arm underneath the band was a lot paler than the rest of her and the skin there was chaffed and peeling. Sighing, she looked at herself in the mirror. Gently her fingers ran over her exoctic skin, running carefully over the scars you could see from multiple things on her arms and legs and abdomen, but only ever from one person. Although most of the damage was on the inside. With another sigh, she stayed that way looking over herself in the mirror.

After a few minutes she peeled her eyes away and went to take a shower, her hands slightly shaking as she cried. Once she was out of the shower and dressed, she slipped her arm band back on and sighed as she pulled her familiar red hair into a pony tail. Somehow she was able to smile as she walked down the hallway in a bright blue sundress. It was a Saturday, and her and Dick had agreed to go on a picnic today.

Even though right now it was only nine thirty, she figured she could wake her boyfriend up with kisses, besides she could secretly use the comfort. However as she pushed the door open gently, she stopped short when she found Jason in Dick's bed. The older man was wrapped around him tightly from behind, and even though she knew this was a regular occurrence, something about this particular time made her throat tighten.

Kori dealt with a lot from Jason, he was her birschk'a, and she loved him. However, she was getting kind of tired of him pining after her boyfriend. Maybe she was just overreacting. Yeah, yeah that's all it was. Jason knew Dick was her boyfriend, and he'd never do that to her... Right? After all he needed the other man, and she knew that but... As she went to turn around she ran into a wall of muscle.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bruce" she murmured, heat rising to her cheeks.

He didn't reply, he simply looked at his sons with a sigh and then softly shut the door. "Kori, I need to talk to you" was his only reply before walking away, and she had no choice but to hesitantly follow.

Dread boiled low in her stomach as she followed her boyfriend's father down the hallway. It was that sinking feeling you get when you're called down to the principal's office at school, or when your parents call you by your full name... She was nervous. Mind going a million miles a minute, she held her breath as she was lead into his office.

Closing the door, Bruce sat at his desk as Kori sat down in front of it. He stared her down. The results of his request from Jim had come in a few days ago, and finally he had decided what to do about them. "You know Commissioner Gordon, correct?"

"Um, yes" she replied shakily, wiping her sweaty palms on her dress. His voice was just so, cold.

Bruce sighed and placed his hands on his desk, getting straight to the point. "A few months ago Dick came and asked me if I had ever heard of a country named Tamaran, or the Vegan Islands."

Immediately Kori's heart sank, and she felt like she was going to be sick.

"I asked Jim if he would look them up for me, and a girl named Kori Anders. You know what he found?" there was a pause, and Kori didn't dare speak or look away, "Nothing, he found nothing. No sign of you even existing or your so called home country, ever. Your record only goes back as far as eighteen and that's it."

Kori swallowed hard, and fought back the tears that threatened to spill. "I don't know what you told my son" Bruce started, slamming a fist down on the table and then pointing at her as she jumped, "but I don't buy it. I've offered you my home, I've let you into my family, and I've given you a job. Don't make me take it all away."

Standing up, she stated "Sir, I am not after you or your son's money. My past is my past, and it does not define who I am. Richard trusts and loves me, and I love him. I hope you can believe I want to cause you all no harm," and with that, she left.

Bruce allowed her to leave, watching as she disappeared down the hall. Despite what many would think, he like Kori. Why else would she be living in his house? With a sigh he looked down at the scrapbook she had made for him around Christmas. It included pictures of him and his family, a few of her as well. It was all handmade it was something he valued highly. Shaking his head, he put his forehead in his hands and prayed to whatever entity was out there that he was wrong.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Language and kind of a panic attack but not really? Watch for triggers anyways.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

 

Third POV

Dick swallowed hard, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

At the moment he was in Bruce's lounge with his father, and they were both waiting for Jim Gordon to arrive. He was coming to talk about his case, and Dick was feeling exceptionally nervous. Of course the commissioner hadn't told Bruce much over the phone, but from the way Bruce was looking at him, it wasn't good.

Honestly, Dick tried not to think about it. When he did however, it made him feel sick. Someone had tried to kill him, to end his life. That person was still out there, and sometimes it made him feel uncomfortable in his own skin. He wished he could hide from the world like Jason did sometimes, but he knew he couldn't. After all people threatened to kill Bruce all the time, it was just part of the name at this point.

After what felt like forever, Jim was lead into the room by Alfred. They all said a quick hello with a handshake before he sat in the chair in front of Bruce's desk next to Dick. The look on his face spoke volumes as the Commissioner sighed and looked at the both of them. "I'm afraid there's no other way to say this, but, Dick your case has been moved to the cold case division."

The words sent his head spinning, the only words he could make out after that was Bruce, asking "Weren't there any leads? Anyone at all?"

Jim rubbed his temples, saying "Well yes, we had some leads. In fact we interviewed around thirty women and all of them had an alibi. Our primary suspect was a miss Katrina Moth? She was in Gotham at the time and has a rough past with Dick here, but she also had an alibi. The GCPD has a lot of cases right now and I'm afraid since we haven't had any progress in the past few months we had to turn it over."

Dick felt sick.

"I'm sorry, son" Jim said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Unable to form words, he simply stared off into space. "Dick?" Bruce asked, worry evident in his tone.

At that his brain kicked into gear, and he stammered "Oh, I-I'm fine. Thank you Commissioner for trying your hardest, I um, I-I need something me air."

Allowing his son to leave, Bruce sighed and gave the other man a half hearted smile. "Thanks for everything, Jim."

"I just wished I could've helped more" Jim mused, gazing at where Dick had disappeared down the hall.

The walls felt like they were closing in around him. The floor was spinning, he was spinning. Colors and light seemed to be too bright for him as he made his way to where he had left Kori this morning, in the lounge. When he got there, jealousy bubbled in his chest as again Kori was with Jason. She was always with fucking Jason, and it pissed him off.

Not that he'd ever tell her that.

"Hi, Richard, how did it go?" she asked with a small smile, Jason turning to face him as well.

Something on his face must've given it away because Jason stood up and reached out a hand, saying "Dick, what's wrong?"

Dick took a step forward before his legs gave way beneath him, luckily Jason was there to catch him and clutched him close as they slid to the floor. Sobs racked his frame as Jason rocked him back and forth, before Kori was there and took over. She gave Jason a thankful look before putting her boyfriend's face in her shoulder, stroking his hair as she hushed him.

"Mia'ti lari, peate dr'i nul kode" she murmured, kissing his forehead as Jason sat down next to her and hugged them both, unsure of what to do, "Ki lushra ila."

Surprised, she looked down at the top of his head with a raised eyebrow as he asked "So keres?"

Looking over at Jason, he said lightly to her "It's Romani," before he replied with words she didn't understand. At least she knew what everyone felt like around her now.

"Nais tuke" the ex acrobat sighed as he sniffled, and it made Jason smile as he rubbed his back.

Jason looked up at her, saying "He says thank you."

With a smile, Kori murmured into his ear softly "You're welcome, Richard. Can you speak in English for me?"

"I-I want to go to bed" was all he said before burying his face into her neck.

Smiling, she kissed his temple before replying "Alright, Robin, I'll take you."

Quietly watching, Jason asked "Do you need me to carry him?"

"No, but thank you" she replied, before standing up. It was a little difficult to carry him, but she managed without to much hassle as she carried him bridal style towards his room. Jason stayed behind, sighing sadly as he raked a hand through his hair. What had just happened?

* * *

 

Dick's POV

I'm not sure why, but once I reached Jason and Kori I just broke down. I snapped. I've been holding in all of my feelings about what happened to me, and I guess the bottle they were trapped in shattered. When I get too upset my English cuts in and out with Romani, which being gypsy I learned from my parents when I was young. Luckily Jason knows a little bit, I guess I'll have to teach it to Kori now.

Maybe we can trade Romani for Tamaranian.

By the time they managed to calm me down, I just wanted to curl up in bed. It was all too much to handle right now. Jason and Kori, my shooter, Kori acting all weird lately... I can't handle it all right now. No matter how much I try, I can't keep my emotions in control like Bruce can. I'm just not that kind of man, unfortunately.

Kori, who apparently is a lot stronger than she looks, carried me to my room and I appreciated it. Gently, like I was made out of fragile glass, she set me on my bed after pealing back the covers. I found my eyes tearing up unannounced as I watched her treat me with such care. Right now I really missed my parents, and it burned in my chest from the sting of their memory.

Kori had called me Robin.

With a shuddering sigh, I listened as Kori asked me what I needed from her. Right now I just needed to be held, so I held out my hand. When she grabbed it, I pulled her down and she cuddled up to me. My frantically beating heart seemed to slow some as she wrapped around me. I guess this is what Jason sort of feels like, makes sense on why he wants me to hold him. It feels really nice.

I felt her smile softly into my shoulder before pressing a kiss to it as our fingers intertwined. Then there was a loud meow and suddenly Silkie was worming his way under my arm. Shakily I laughed and pet him, to which he purred and snuggled up close to my chest. I went to tell Kori thank you, for just everything, but I never got the chance.

"Shh, mia'ti lari, go to sleep" she hushed, running her free hand through my hair.

All I could do was nod as she started singing softly as what I recognized to be the song she sang to Jason a few months ago. The memory brought a smile to my lips before soon my eyes got heavy. Crying always did make me tired. Before I knew it, the world drifted off into black.

* * *

 

Kori's POV

At the moment I'm not sure why, but all I do know is that Richard needs me. When I saw him crumple to the floor like that, my heart just instantly broke. No one wants to see the person they love most in the world in that much pain. I appreciate Jason catching him, but for once I wanted to be the one to make it all better.

Is that horrible of me?

Surprising even myself, I was able to pick him up and carry him to his room. As gently as I was able I laid him down in bed. "What do you need from me?" I asked him softly, not knowing what to do.

Surprised, he pulled me down in bed with him. However, I was quick to wrap myself around him under his blue comforter, knowing that he simply wanted to be held. I couldn't surpress my small smile as I kissed his shoulder, intertwining our fingers. Then Silkie came and cuddled up to him making him smile as well, and I couldn't help but let my own grow.

I heard him take in a shaky breath, and I knew right then that he was about to say something. Right now he just needed some rest, so I spoke before he could. "Shh, mia'ti lari, go to sleep" I murmured, running a hand through his dark hair. Something I knew always helped to calm me down.

A simple nod was all I got in response, and again I simply started to sing my mother's song under my breath. In a matter of five minutes he was out cold, and I sighed. It reminded me of all those months ago when I'd have to wake him up in the hospital, and the memory made me smile. How far we've come in almost six months.

However, a nagging suspicion floated in the back of my mind. What had happened to him? What made my boyfriend crumble before my eyes into a sobbing mess? I don't know. Did they find out who shot him, or no? Both answers are as equally terrifying. I know I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend I could've been lately, Bruce's words still rang in my ears.

Sighing, I simply kissed his temple before settling down behind him. For a while I just lied there, listening to his heart beat and even breathing. Concerns and memories flitted through my head as in the distance I heard Silkie's purr. Accidentally I fell asleep to the soothing sounds.

* * *

 

Jason's POV

Right when I saw Dick step into the room, I knew he was going down. I've seen that look before, only once or twice, but I knew what it meant. It was the face of anguish. Of course I caught him, I didn't want him to hurt himself like Kori did a while ago. You never know what could happen. Right when I was about to say something, Kori was there taking him out of my arms.

It shocked me.

Normally when I need it I go to Dick for comfort, and vice versa. It's the first time that I realized it; I wasn't needed. Dick didn't need me anymore, and the thought made a lump form in my throat. All I could do was help Kori help Dick, and as I watched her carry him away, I just simply sat there on the floor. What was I supposed to do now?

I know I know, Dick isn't my boyfriend. Kori is his girlfriend and it's her job to care for him now, but if that was her job, than what was mine? Hastily I wiped away a tear that managed to escape and I let out a shaky breath. This is completely ridiculous, I don't get to feel this way. He's my brother, and I should be happy for him. I really am happy for him, and for her, but Dick won't always be there.

The thought hit me hard.

I won't always have my older brother around to calm me down after a nightmare, to hold me when my world just can't stop spinning, to make me smile... I feel sick. How, how can I live without him? He'll end up with Kori, they'll get the nice house with the white picket fence. What will I get? I'll probably die the same way my mother did, with a needle in her arm...

Shaking my head, I pushed myself off of the floor and headed towards my room. It was in the same hallway as Dick's, so I figured I'd stop by and see if Kori needed anything. Desperately I tried to push the thoughts away, but as I peered inside the crack in the wooden door my throat tightened. They were both sleeping, Kori holding Dick the way he always holds me. With a shake of my head I went into my own room, flopping onto my bed and shoving my face in a pillow as I started to cry unbidden, bitter tears.

* * *

 

Third POV

By the time Kori woke, it was now five in the afternoon. With a yawn she opened her eyes to find Dick already awake. He was leaning against the headboard, his iPad in hand as he scrolled through something. The redhead smiled at him, and the small furry kitten snuggled into her chest as he twitched from a dream.

"Hi" she murmured, making Dick cast her a spare glance before going back to his screen.

"Hi."

Dick shifted uncomfortably, not in a good mood at all. When he woke up, all of his previous problems hit him like a load of bricks. Right now? He just wanted to be alone, and he especially didn't want to answer what was sure to be a million questions from his girlfriend. Yeah, maybe he should've just sucked it up when he still had the chance.

With a slight frown, she brushed off the coldness and sat up despite her cat's meow of protest as she woke him up. Cradling him, she looked over at her boyfriend as she scratched Silkie's ear absentmindedly before asking "Are you okay?"

"Peachy" was his only response, not even attempting to hide his bitter attitude. Big mistake.

"What's wrong?" she questioned, setting Silkie down as he hopped off of the bed and walked away down the hall. Smart.

He didn't bother answering her, simply continuing to scroll through his Facebook. Sighing, she stood up and waved him off, saying "Fine, come find me when you want to talk."

"Actually" he started, turning off his iPad and setting it on the bedside table, "I do have something I want to talk about. Do you and Jason have a thing going on that I need to know about?"

...

Wait, what? Kori's brain momentarily froze, trying to process what he had just said. He, he thought that she and Jason...? What the actual flying fuck. When it clicked in her brain, something inside of her snapped. He had the audacity to say she and Jason had a thing? When he, Dick Grayson, literally slept spooning the other man? Oh, her blood was boiling. She. Was. Livid.

Placing a hand on her hip, Kori tilted her head as if she was thinking before replying "Hm, so you think Jason and I have a thing going on? Jason? And me? Are you fucking serious?"

"You're always together. I think you're with him more than you're actually with me, so it there something you need to tell me?" he replied, hurt and confusion making him lash out when he didn't even really know what he was accusing her of.

Kori couldn't actually believe what she was hearing. Voice rising until she was practically yelling, she replied "You have got to be the most self centered asshole I have ever met. I, Koriand'r, do love Jason. As my fucking brother, and that's it. I spend time with him because he understands me and I understand him, and I never actively spend more time with him then you. It's not my fault that while you're out doing stuff with your daddy that I need fucking company. At least I don't fucking spoon him and invite him in my bed to sleep with me!"

Now Dick was standing, voice raising to match hers. "You know I only do that because he needs me! He's my brother, Kori! What do you expect me to do?"

"Just because a piece of paper says that you're related doesn't mean shit. You hold him and treat more like your girlfriend than you do me! I-"

"Guys!" Jason suddenly interrupted, having heard their argument from down the hall. Against his better judgment he decided to intervene before things got any worse, but maybe he should've just stayed in his room.

With a glare and a shake of her head, Kori muttered "I can't believe you," before turning away from Dick and starting to walk out the door. She glared at Jason as he went to stop her, but he stopped and let her go after she muttered "Don't test me, lover boy."

Kori stomped away down the hall, ignoring the shouting behind her. Mind on autopilot, she weaved her way through the manor. Eventually she found herself at the familiar willow tree as she flopped onto the bench. Then, however, as she was finally alone her anger melted away. Instead it was replaced by sadness as she curled up on the bench, crying into her knees.

Up until this point, her and Dick hadn't foughten at all. Maybe a bitter remark here and there but never actively fighting each other. Now? Now they had, and Kori wasn't sure how she should be reacting. Of course it's not anywhere near close to what she's endured in the past, but that doesn't mean she can't be upset.

For what felt like forever, she stayed curled up on the bench as the sun set somewhere off into the distance. She could vaguely make out the colors through the tree branches as she set her chin on her knees. Sighing, she absentmindedly let her mind wander only to be on alert when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

Surprised, she peered up at Jason who he himself had tears running down his face. He looked down at her, equally as shocked before muttering "Sorry, I'll go somewhere else."

With a sigh, she called after him as he started to walk away "Wait, Jason come back here." Turning around and poking his head through the branches that traced patterns into the ground below them, he looked at her. "Come sit by me. I want you to."

Hesitantly, he sat down next to her on the white, wooden bench as she smiled sadly. Silence stretched out between them as they watched the tree, before Jason decided to speak. "I'm sorry for getting in between you guys, it's not what I was trying to do" he muttered, looking down at the grass.

"You didn't get in between us" she started, only for Jason to shoot her a 'oh really' look as he wiped away at his tears, "okay, so maybe you did a little bit. You didn't do it on purpose, and I know it. Dick does too, he's just being-"

"A dick?" Jason suggested, making them both chuckle.

Cuddling up to him, Kori put her head on his shoulder asking "Birschk'a?"

"Yes, Firehead?"

A small smile lit up her face as she sniffled, "I think I'm going to call you that from now on instead of little wing. It can be our own little thing."

Jason smiled, wrapping a friendly arm around her shoulder as he replied "I like it, except maybe I should know the word for sister."

"Sirschk'a."

"Sirschk'a?" he repeated, and at her head nod he smiled, "well alright, sirschk'a, do we need to talk about the elephant in the room?"

Sighing, Kori sat up on her own, saying "I suppose we should."

Sadly, he smiled at her, asking "I make you jealous?"

"Sometimes" she admitted, huffing as he made the 'continue' hand motion, "like a week ago I was going to go into Dick's room to wake him up but when I opened the door he was wrapped around you and I just, I don't know. Sometimes it makes me jealous and sometimes it doesn't. I know you need him, but so do I."

He nodded his head, sighing as he replied "Yeah, I know. I kind of hog him all for myself, don't I? Guess I'm not used to having to share," he chuckled bitterly at himself.

"Well, if you really truly need him after you have a nightmare I'm not going to take that away from you. Richard isn't the only one that can help you though, I'd be happy to" she stated, making the other smile.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Putting a hand on his knee, she questioned "What did he say to you?"

At that Jason rolled his eyes, a lump forming in his throat as Kori hugged him to her chest. "He yelled at me and blamed me for you guys fighting. He said that I need to grow up and stop relying on him to chase away the boogeyman or else I'm going to ruin one of the only good things he has."

A growl rumbled low in her chest as she whispered "Well he's an asshole and doesn't know what he's talking about. If anything he himself is gonna ruin our relationship if he doesn't get over himself."

"Promise it won't be because of me?"

"I promise, birschk'a."

After that they simply talked about this and that. Occasionally making each other laugh as the sun set and darkness settled around them. Luckily the garden had lights and right now they were on. Kori and Jason both came to agree that once a month Jason could have just a night with Dick and another night would just be the two of them without him. They joked about how it sounded like they were kindergarteners dividing their time with a toy, but both just laughed it off.

After all that wasn't something to get upset about, boundaries are needed in everything.

Just when they thought about going back inside, they heard another set of footsteps and saw a shadow approaching the tree they had affectionately named Robin. They both glared at the sheepish Dick Grayson as he took a step under the tree.

"What do you want?" Kori questioned, not bothering to mask her irritation.

"I, um, I" Dick started, looking down at the ground before sighing and looking at the two people he had hurt, "I just wanted to apologize."

"We're listening" Jason said, both him and Kori crossing their arms as they waited.

With a sigh, he looked at Jason first. "Little Wing, I'm really sorry. I never should have said those things and I didn't really mean them. You're not gonna ruin anything for me and I know you need me. I never meant to hurt you, I just want to help you but I fucked it up."

Jason sighed, standing up and pulling his older, but shorter brother into a hug as Dick started to cry. "It's okay, bluebird, I forgive you."

Despite her own anger, Kori couldn't help but smile. Good, he was an asshole to his little brother and he deserved to apologize. Looking down, she gave them as much privacy she could as they whispered words to each other. At least they were made up now.

"Ducaba tu?"

"Ducaba tu" Jason murmured, giving his brother one last hug before pulling back and starting to walk away, "although I'm not the one who you owe the biggest apology to."

At that it was just Dick and Kori left alone. Sighing, he walked over and sat on the bench next to her. She refused to look at him, instead watching the branches of Robin sway in the night time breeze. It was a lovely night, maybe some stars would be out. However, her attention was brought back to her boyfriend as he grabbed one of her hands.

Resisting the urge to pull away, she looked at him as he said "Kori, Star, I'm so sorry. I know you and Jason don't have that kind of relationship. I just, I guess I see what you guys have and it makes me jealous. One because it seems like you're a better sibling than I am, and two it seems sometimes like he means more to you than I do. And I guess-"

"You know I love you" she interrupted, head cocking to the side as she shook it, "I tell you everyday. Yes, I love Jason, but you are more important to me. You are mia'ti lari."

"What does that mean?" he asked, having heard her use it earlier.

"My love."

At that he smiled, sighing as he pulled her into a hug. "I really am sorry" he murmured, running a hand through her hair, "Can you forgive me?"

Kori nodded after a moment of consideration, saying "Yes, I forgive you. Just know that Jason loves you more than you could understand, and no matter what I do you will always be an amazing brother to him, and you will always be mia'ti lari."

"I love you" he whispered, kissing her gently on the lips with a small smile.

"I love you too."

They sat like that for a few minutes. Both of their minds wandering as he held her close. "I do have one question" he suddenly said, surprising her.

"What's that?"

Nervously looking at her, he asked "What's wrong with you? You've been distant lately."

She chewed on her lower lip before saying "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Deal."

With a sigh Kori put her forehead on his neck, explaining "For some reason I just keep thinking about things that I shouldn't recently, and I guess it makes me distant. I haven't been doing it on purpose though I promise." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well how about this" he started, pressing his lips to the back of her hand, "next week is our six month anniversary. How about I take you out to dinner?"

Smiling, Kori nodded saying "I'd like that."

"Good."

After a few moments, she asked "What happened this morning?"

Dick sighed and put his head on her shoulder before answering "Commissioner Gordon told me this morning that my case is being moved to the cold case division because they haven't had any leads in months."

At that a sound of empathy left her as she hugged him close, whispering "I'm so sorry, Richard. That feeling that someone out there wants you dead? That they could be here at any moment and take away everyone you love? It's terrifying."

"How do you deal with it?" he asked her softly.

Smiling, she kissed his temple murmuring "You get used to it. After a while you just start to feel safe again, especially when you're around the people you love most."

After a beat of silence, he breathed "I love you."

"I love you too" she replied before with a smile she lead him by the hand out of the greenhouse and up the small hill behind the Manor.

It was the only way she could think that they could run away from their problems for a little bit. Once they reached the top, she flopped down into the grass as he did the same. Fingers intertwined, she began pointing out constellations to him as he listened with a smile. Apparently astrology was a hobby of hers as she looked longingly up at the night sky. She couldn't help but apologize to Dick for the name calling, and he dismissed it saying he's been called way worse.

At that she smiled as she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Giggling as he rolled on top of her, he leant down to kiss her as she returned the affection. Nothing too hot and heavy, just some innocent and sweet kisses exchanged under the blanket of stars. Until the early hours of the morning they stayed that way, simply laying in the grass together talking about whatever came to mind. Accidentally fell asleep that way, Dick wrapped tightly around his girlfriend as they both smiled.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* Yeah I know, I'm super late. Although this time I have some good reasons but don't worry about that now. No more waiting, your chapter is here! Enjoy. ;)
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

 

Third POV

Today was the twentieth of June; Dick and Kori's six month anniversary.

Kori wasn't quite sure what to expect, but ever since last week after their fight Dick has been especially sweet to her. Not that she was complaining... She did deserve it after all. This morning she had woken up to someone knocking at her door, followed by Silkie meowing in protest. Groggily, she opened her eyes and rubbed at them as she mumbled "Come in."

Apparently he must have heard her because Kori's door opened and Dick stepped inside. Looking over his girlfriend, he couldn't but smile to himself. Her red hair was fanned out and tangled in the sheets around her as bright green eyes peered up at him. Like this she was still beautiful, even if she was half hanging off of the bed.

With a small smile he sat on the edge of her bed as she sat up, raising an eyebrow at the tray he had in his hands. "Good morning, sunshine" he said, making her huff and look at the clock.

"I didn't sleep in late, it's only nine thirty" she defended immediately, crossing her arms.

Chuckling, he sat the tray in her lap and climbed up the bed to sit next to her while replying "I never said that you slept in late, I just said good morning, and I brought you breakfast."

At that Kori smiled sheepishly as he settled next to her and took the lid of the tray off before pressing a kiss to her temple. "Oh, thank you, Richard" she murmured.

Simply smiling, he said "You're welcome, Star. Now eat, I have plans for today."

Kori shook her head with a smile as she began eating, asking "Oh really?"

"Yep, I do."

Eating her breakfast, she gave some to her boyfriend who was wrapped around her before her cat decided he wanted some too. She smiled as his fingers twirled the ends of her hair as they talked. Once she had finished Kori stood up and stretched, giggling when he wrapped his arms around her waist and set his face against her chest. For a moment she ran a hand through the dark mop on his head before she tried to step away.

When he didn't let go, she whined "Richard, I have to take a shower first if you want to take me anywhere."

"Whyyyy" he drawled, looking up at her as his girlfriend huffed.

"Because I need to look decent and not feel greasy and gross."

Groaning, he let her go and stood up, saying "Fiiiine."

Kori shook her head with a slight smile before dragging him down into a kiss. "I'll see you in like an hour, okay?"

"Okay" he started, walking towards her door before kissing the back of her hand, "oh, and happy anniversary."

At that she blushed, smiling and replying "Happy anniversary."

He winked at her before slipping out of the room. With a smile, Kori locked the door behind him and slipped into her bathroom. A mechanical hiss filled the room as her lae'xa slipped off of her arm, and she set it on the bathroom counter. By now it was becoming her habit to take it off before she showered, and the skin underneath seemed to be grateful for it. Butterflies of excitement fluttered in her stomach as she washed her hair. Even if she was at a loss for what the day had in store for her, Kori still couldn't help but wonder where he would take her.

As she dried herself off, Kori walked into her bedroom and rummaged through her dresser. After a little bit of digging, she decided on a purple dress with some silver embroidery around the sweetheart neckline and her waist with small green, glass beads. With a smile she dried her hair before curling the ends and dragging out her makeup. Today she decided on silver eyeshadow and purple lipstick, black eyeliner winged on her eyes.

Slipping on her mother's emerald ring, Kori snapped her lae'xa back on her arm and touched up her hair before putting on the star necklace Dick had given her. With a smile she opened the door and walked down the hall, purple ballet flats on her feet. She found him in the lounge with Jason and blushed as Jason whistled at her as she stepped into the room. With a grin she twirled as Dick laughed and clapped.

Kori blew him a kiss as he said "You look beautiful."

With a smile she looked him over. He was wearing a black button up shirt, the top few were left open and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows along with some dark jeans and black converse. Kori smiled as she replied "You look very handsome as well."

Silence hung in the air, thick between them as they looked at each other before they heard an exaggerated gagging sound. "Okay, I'm out of here before I have to see you guys kiss. Bye, have fun, just not too much" Jason stated suddenly, making Dick chuckle and Kori roll her eyes affectionately.

"Bye Little Wing."

"Goodbye birschk'a" she called as he smiled at them both before walking off down the hallway.

Cupping his hands over his mouth, he yelled back "Bye Bluebird, bye sirschk'a!"

Before she could even gather her thoughts Dick grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together as he began leading her towards the front door. "Come on, Star, we've got a long day ahead of us."

Kori simply raised an eyebrow and allowed herself to be lead, asking "Am I dressed properly for today?"

Flashing her that smile of his, her stomach did flips as he said "You're perfect."

All she could do was blush and then smile as he opened her own car's passenger side door. Her white Altima was what she drove to work every morning, and she couldn't help but chuckle as she slid into the seat saying "How luxurious."

"Well, I kinda didn't want Alfred to chauffeur us around today. I liked the idea of just us" Dick replied as he slid into the driver's seat and buckling up before looking over at her. That made her heart skip a beat as he leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before murmung "I love you."

Swallowing hard, she managed to reply albeit breathily "I love you too." She was thankful they were sitting as her knees felt weak as he smiled at her before pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose and settling back in his own seat.

"Are you buckled?"

Kori took a breath and felt the previous moment's tension drain away from her as she playfully replied "Yes, Dad."

At that he made a face as he turned the key in the ignition, engine coming to life as he gave her a look "Don't even."

"What?" she asked innocently, an evil smirk tilting up the corner of her mouth, "Or would you prefer I call you daddy?"

He groaned and gave her a painful look, saying "Just don't. It's fine if you have a daddy kink but I ain't scratchin that itch for you, sorry."

Kori couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter before managing to reply "Don't worry, I don't."

"Good" he began with a smile, looking over at her before turning his attention back to the driveway in front of them as he put the car in drive, "and now, off we go!"

Smiling, she looked out the window as the radio played pop music softly in the background as they talked. They drove for about twenty minutes, and Kori didn't mind in the slightest. Road trips were always fun to her. However, when they drove into a parking lot that read 'Gotham City Zoo' her excitement bubbled over as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"We're going to the zoo?!"

With a chuckle Dick nodded his head, casting her a glance before looking for a parking spot as he replied "Yes we are. I know you really like animals and I figured you've never been and that you'd like it."

As the car came to a stop and was put into park, the engine died as she threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck and pressed kisses to his cheek saying "Oh thank you, you're the best boyfriend ever."

Something akin to a giggle left his lips as he muttered "Yeah and don't forget that."

"Come on, let's go!" she called as she quickly got out of the car and waited impatiently for her boyfriend.

However, as he got out of the he put on a pair of dark sunglasses and handed her a pair that were purple with black lenses. Confusedly she looked at the sunglasses and watched as he put on a baseball cap and walked back to wait for her by the trunk.

"What are these for?" she asked, walking up next to him.

Offering her a sad smile he said "I thought you might want a pair. I wear these and a hat every time I go out in public so I don't get recognized. You can have a hat too if you want, in case I get recognized and people take a picture of us."

After a moment of thinking, Kori sighed and slipped on the sunglasses and reached inside the backseat of her car where there was a sunhat with a green sash around it. "I might as well, I wouldn't care that much but being Gotham's Prince's girlfriend would probably put me on covers of stuff and I don't want a certain man to find me."

"Oh shit" he began, heart dropping as he watched her put on her hat, "I didn't even think about it. Do you just wanna go do something else at the manor or something?"

With a shake of her head, Kori laced their fingers together and smiled at him, saying "No, I want to go to the zoo."

"You sure?"

"Yes, mia'ti lari."

Returning her smile, Dick nodded and began walking towards the zoo's entrance replying "Okay, Star."

For the very reason she had just mentioned, Kori never did go to a lot of public places. Up until she had met Dick she only left her apartment for work, to go grocery shopping, or very rarely meet up with Karen and/or Jenny. As soon as she stepped into the zoo, her previous excitement churned in her chest as her boyfriend grabbed a map and watched her with a grin.

Child like wonder was on her face and he found it extremely adorable as he showed her the map, asking "Where do you want to go first?"

Taking a moment to look over the list of enclosures, she excitedly pointed to the part of the zoo that held the big cats. "I wanna look at all of these."

"Then this way, mia'ti lari" he murmured, making her grin as he pulled her along.

Together they walked hand in hand for a few minutes, the summer sun shining over head in a rare blue sky for Gotham. They talked about this and that, enjoying each other's company as they walked around the different enclosures. Kori held her breath as they approached the Leopard pen only to find it up against the fence. With amazement she watched it as the spotted cat laid down and looked at her. Excitedly she took a picture with Dick's phone as he studied them both.

A smile spread across his lips as she looked at him and said "This is already worth it."

Chuckling, he grabbed her hand and lead her towards the tiger exhibit, replying "I'm glad."

Until five in the afternoon they walked around together, holding hands the entire time. Kori got to see all of her big cats and was content to let Dick take her wherever he wanted. They went in to a lot of exhibits and a butterfly house, and he could only watch adoringly as butterflies dotted his girlfriend's arms as she giggled. After that she dragged him to get a snow cone; she got strawberry and he got blue raspberry.

After that he bought her a stuffed leopard and she tried to kiss him but their hats got in the way. At that they simply laughed before he took a picture with her. It was a big relief that he hadn't been recognized, not that she was even thinking about it. Then together they walked back to her car and as Kori buckled up, she smiled over at Dick.

"I had a lot of fun today" she stated, taking off her hat and throwing it in the back seat.

Doing the same, he leant over and pressed his lips to her cheek, saying "It's not over yet."

With a raised eyebrow, she questioned "What else are we gonna do?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" he replied with a wink as she huffed, but couldn't help but smile.

Energized, Kori turned up the radio as they began driving and singing along to whatever songs came on the radio. Throwing her head back in laughter, Dick smiled as he continued to dance in the most obscene way he could manage while driving. Kori soon mocked him and together they danced and sang for the drive back to the Manor.

Watching her dance and laugh in the soon to fade sunlight made Dick's heart clench with affection. He loved her. The fact never was any easier to understand, but it continued to amaze him as he watched her with a smile. A chuckle escaped him as Kori grabbed her stuffed leopard and started making it dance too. She was such a dork, a loveable, adorable dork.

As they pulled up to the gate, Kori ceased her dancing and looked over at her boyfriend asking "What are we doing back here?"

"You'll see" was all he said, silently congratulating himself on them making it back before sunset.

With a suspicious glare, she scrutinized her boyfriend as he helped her out of the now parked car. "I'm watching you" she murmured, glaring at him as he grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

"Oh I know you are" he said, making her roll her eyes affectionately as he kissed her cheek.

Leading her through the halls until they arrived at the back door, he smiled as her eyes lit up with curiosity. "Come on, we gotta go through the greenhouse" he said, pulling her outside into the garden she loved so much.

Kori remained silent as she was dragged through the garden she had practically memorized until they were out and into the outside part of the garden. A grin lit up her face as she looked up towards the hill they had spent all night on the last week, only to see a blanket and a picnic basket on top. With a giggle she started running up the hill, and Dick chuckled as he was dragged up the hill.

"Aw" she cooed, looking over what was set up before turning her attention back to her boyfriend, "you're such a sap."

At that he blushed, and unprepared, fell to the ground as she tackled him in a hug. Laughing, he cupped her face and kissed her softly before replying "I thought you might like it."

"Oh I do."

Sitting up, he lead her to the picnic on their knees and got settled down before saying "I love you."

Kori leant over and kissed her boyfriend, replying "I love you too."

With that they both smiled as Dick clapped his hands, stating "Alright, I hope you're hungry."

All she could do was laugh as he pulled what seemed like a banquet out of the basket. It included some of Alfred's famous spaghetti, one of her favorites, bread rolls, meatballs, and her absolute favorite, the butler's chocolate cake that she swore was from Heaven itself. Dick smiled to himself as he watched his girlfriend practically drool over the food.

"We definitely have to thank Alfred after this" she murmured, smiling as she was given a fork.

With a chuckle he responded "I think he'd love to hear you sing praises over his food, again."

"I can't help it, that man is a gift."

Laughing, he shook his head, saying "You're adorable."

All she could do was blush as he leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, skin tingling from the small touch. After that he offered her the covered dish of spaghetti that was somehow still warm. Bless that man. She happily accepted it and couldn't help joke about recreating the scene from lady and the tramp.

They tried, but apparently it was easier said than done.

Needless to say they ended up with red sauce all over their faces, and after a while they just gave up. After that fiasco, they simply ate and talked about this and that. Side by side they sat, feet tangled together as they ate. Giggling as she was fed a few bites, Kori returned the gesture and smiled as he tried to bite her fingers. Yeah they were acting like lovesick teenagers, but they could care less.

Once they had eaten, the sun had begun to set. Setting her head on his shoulder, Kori watched it in comfortable silence as his fingers ran through her hair. Dick smiled over at her, chest constricting painfully as she seemed to glow in the dying light from the sun. Vibrant oranges and purples danced across her skin as her eyes seemed to positively glow as she looked up at him. Then those dark purple lips curled up into a fond smile that melted him to his very core.

He was such a fucking goner, and he couldn't bring himself to care.

"I love you" he murmured, not knowing what else to say as he leant down and kissed her.

Briefly she pulled away to mumble "I love you too," before he was back to kissing her. No matter what he did he just couldn't seem to get enough of her. Kori Anders was his drug, and he was addicted. Cupping her face, he continued kissing her. Their breathing intermingled as they paused briefly to take a breath before resuming their kissing.

After a few minutes, Dick pulled back only to smile softly at her blissful expression. Pressing his lips to end of her nose, she smiled as well as stars began to shine overhead in the darkening night sky. However, he grabbed her hand and pressed another kiss to the back of it as he looked over at her.

"I have something for you" he murmured, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Oh?"

Nodding his head, he said "Uh huh, but you gotta come to my room."

"Hm" she mused, lips turning up into a teasing smirk, "is this a trick to get me in your bed?"

Dick gave her a look and just chuckled, "No, but it is in my room so you have to come inside."

After a moment of fake consideration, she huffed, replying "Alright, fine."

With a grin he stood up and dragged her along as she laughed. The sound went straight to his gut where it made his nerves churn and his heart flutter. Kori was curious, but couldn't keep herself focused enough to really think about it since Dick was distracting her. The way his blue eyes lit up whenever he looked at her made her heart skip a beat and she swore every time he looked at her the more handsome he looked. It was ridiculous.

By the time they reached his room, both of them had fallen silent as he ushered her inside and shut the door behind her. With a small smile she was done as she was told and took a seat on the edge of his bed and closed her eyes. Nervously, he grabbed the white box from under his bed and placed it in her lap before telling her to open. When she did, confusion and curiosity took over her as she looked down at the small white box in her lap.

"What is it?" she asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

Dick chuckled and said "Open it and find out."

Smiling, she looked down and slowly opened the box. She gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth as she saw what laid inside. It was a lae'xa, a minature one. She wasn't sure how, but it looked like it. The metal was engraved with stars and swirls all leading up to a small amethyst stone in the center that was also shaped like a star. Looking up at her boyfriend with wonder, he spoke before she was given the chance to question him.

"Well, you told me that your people exchanged these as presents and that different engraved ones meant roughly boyfriend and girlfriend" he started, taking the ring and holding it up to her, "you already have one, so I thought I could make you a smaller version. Lucious was able to make me one pretty easily, the gemstone acts like the little nob on ours but it doesn't have a screen or anything. It can project images like old school projectors though by turning it until it clicks. It's got a USB port that you can get to by holding your finger over it."

With a teary eyed smile, she held her finger up the the stone as it scanned her fingerprint. After it clinked open, she snapped it onto the middle finger of her left hand with a grin. Jumping up, she wrapped herself around him as he chuckled. "Thank you so much" she murmured, burying her face into his neck as he rubbed her back.

"I did good?" he asked as he pressed a kiss to her temple.

Looking at him with bright eyes, she nodded and uttered "I love you."

"I love you too" he managed to get out before she was showering him with kisses that made him grin.

However, things took an unexpected route as Kori got off of him and made her way to the door. With shaking hands she locked it, taking a deep breath before turning around and facing her boyfriend with determination. Confused, he raised an eyebrow at her. Closing her eyes, again she took a moment to just breathe. There was no denying what she wanted.

Fear and worry clouded her mind. Not because of what she had endured in the past, but because of what she wanted to say. Sex, it was what she wanted. For a while now if she thought about it, but she knew it was never the right time for her. She wasn't healed or brave enough, but now, she was. In the back of her mind she still worried what he would do when he saw the physical damage to her body, if he would turn her away or feel too bad to take her in the way she craved. Intimacy wasn't always easy for her, but something about Dick just put her at ease and she was ready. She wanted this.

Not realizing how long she had stayed like that, Dick was by her side with a hand on her shoulder asking "Star, are you okay? What's wrong? Did I-"

"I want to have sex" she interrupted, his mouth slightly falling open in shock as looked at her with wide eyes, "with you."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well originally the last chapter and this one were one big chapter but my internet and this fanfic.net wouldn't let me have it because apparently it was too long or something so here's the second part. It's sexy times. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Graphic Sexual Content, Referneces to past rape/non con (nothing descriptive), scars from abuse and stuff, and language.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

Third POV

"I want to have sex" she interrupted, his mouth slightly falling open in shock as looked at her with wide eyes, "with you."

Well that's not what he expected.

"I-I, um, what?" he stuttered, not sure whether he had heard her correctly or not.

Kori's confidence boosted her forward as she faced him completely, repeating "I want to have sex with you."

Now most guys, or girls, would jump at this opportunity. Kori Anders was a gorgeous woman by every means of the word. However, alarm bells went off in his head as he watched her carefully. "You want to have sex with me?" he asked, not quite yet believing her.

Yet, she nodded her head as she grabbed his hands and laced their fingers together. "Are you sure?" he began to question, a million different worries flitting through his mind, "What if I hurt you? Or you have a panic attack? Or-"

"Richard, you won't hurt me. Mia'ti lari, I would not be saying anything if I did not want this. X'hal knows I wouldn't. If I cannot handle it then I will tell you" she soothed, resting her forehead against the other's.

Gulping, he searched her eyes and after he failed to reply she sighed and began pulling away, muttering "Perhaps this was a mistake, if you don't want to I won't force you."

Dick, however, kept her in place by wrapping his arms firmly around her hips, replying "Star, baby, trust me when I say I really want to. But I'm just worried about you, is all. I really don't want to hurt you anymore than you already have been."

"This is different" she mused, unbidden tears welling up in her eyes as her voice nearly broke, "I actually want this. I trust you."

At those words he pulled her close, kissing her before he could make anymore stupid objections. If this is what she wanted, then this is what he was going to give her. It wasn't going to be like before, this wasn't one of his flings or even Barbara. Kori, it was his star, finally ready to open up this part of herself to him and he was going to make it all about her. After all, she deserved all of the love, care, and attention in the world.

But for right now, Dick would have to do.

Pushing down any further reservations he had, he cupped her face as he continued to kiss her. Kori's heart was pounding, excitement and nerves making her confidence falter. A million what if's ran through her mind, but she found them being drowned out as Dick deepened their kiss. A soft sound got trapped in her throat as his tongue brushed gently against hers.

Inexperience cluttered her mind as she was unsure of what to do. With a small smile, he tilted her head and guided her gently with patience. After a few attempts and breaking out into giggles, Kori figured out how to exactly move her tongue as she kissed her boyfriend back. Hands sliding to grip at her hips, he pulled her flush against his slightly taller body as her hands got trapped between their chests.

All of his doubt and worry seemed to melt away as he gently pulled on her lower lip with his teeth, earning him a small moan. The sound curled low in his abdomen as he felt his pulse jump. They kept kissing, pausing briefly only to try and breath before continuing. The longer they kissed the more Kori felt as if she was burning alive from the inside out. Her skin tingled and pulsed with energy as their lips continued to move together, a breathy moan escaping her as he sucked and nibbled on her lip.

Pulling back slightly, Dick started to kiss at her neck as she tilted her head. With a huff he tried to move her hair out of the way and it made her giggle, defusing some of the tension that had began building up in the room. "I hope to god you have a hair tie" he mused, kissing at her exposed ear.

Not bothering to try and speak, she meagerly nodded and managed to get her hands free from between them and pull a simple black hair tie off one of her wrists. With a smile he allowed her to quickly put her long red hair up in a messy bun. "Here comes the awkward part" he mused, pulling back to look her in the eye with a small smile, "we kind of need to be naked to have sex. Well, at least to have proper sex."

Despite how she began to shake, she couldn't suppress a small chuckle. At the sound he smiled, rubbing her upper arms lovingly as he kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked once more, and at her nod he kissed her lips gently before pulling away from her completely, "do you want me to go first?"

Kori nodded once again, bringing herself to say "It would help."

"Then consider it done" he stated lightly, making her smile before she was pushed to sit on the bed.

With a giggle she bounced as she flopped down onto the bed. Dick waggled his eyebrows at her and it made her blush as she suddenly became embarrassed. She, Kori Anders, was actually about to watch the Dick Grayson take off his clothes and get naked in front of her. Jesus fucking Christ... I think I'm actually going to die Kori thought to herself, trying to hide her flushed face.

Undeterred, Dick chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead saying "Don't worry, I'm not giving you a strip show. You just get to watch, though."

Desperately she tried to compose herself, but found it hard when her boyfriend pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. This wasn't anything too new or uncomfortable. She had practically seem him shirtless for half of their relationship. Amongst some smaller scars and the prominent scar left by Barbara, there was now a messy lump in the middle of his chest. It was hard, rough, and messy looking from where he had been shot.

Kori still thought he was beautiful.

Turning around in slow circle, she laughed as he gestured to himself as if he was selling a product on a bad commercial. Dick smiled to himself as he heard her laugh, and it made his chest glow with warmth. First times with someone always seemed to be awkward, and he was trying to make it as comfortable as he possibly could. Inside he knew that she had reservations about showing herself to him, and he could only guess she had physical damage from her past abuse, but he could care less. He'd love her no matter how many marks dotted her skin and from whoever had inflicted them upon her.

After she cheered teasingly, he braced his nerves and started undoing the button on his jeans. Kori's face suddenly started to heat up, and she didn't want to look, but at the same time couldn't tear her eyes away. It didn't seem to bother him any though as he shimmied out of his dark jeans until they pooled around his ankles and kicked them away.

With a deep breath, she brought her eyes away from her boyfriend's. He watched her closely as she took in the sight of him. Granted, he still had on a pair of boxer briefs, but they didn't cover much. For some reason she found herself kind of surprised at how muscular his legs and thighs looked, and smiled as he turned around once more. In the back of her mind she did have to agree with Jason though, Dick did have a nice ass.

Kori flushed a bright red however when she realized the slight tent in his underwear, but was surprised at herself when she thought about how she wanted his underwear gone. However, when he reached to pull them off, she stopped him saying "Wait, how about you stay like that and then I'll get into my underwear too?"

"Okay" he smiled, not feeling all that self conscious despite his flushed face. He wasn't ashamed of his body, and she had already seen his scars. There wasn't much he had kept hidden, and he used to feel comfortable in his own skin before Barbara's scar. Now it didn't really seem to matter that much anymore.

However, as he watched Kori uncomfortably shift to where he had been standing, Dick didn't bother sitting. This was a big deal for her, and he figured she'd need some encouragement if she really wanted to do this. Cupping her face, he made her look at him and he offered her a genuine smile. "Star, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" he offered, trying to ease her into changing her mind if she wanted to, "I won't be mad, I promise."

Shaking her head, Kori muttered "No, I want to do this. I-I'm just scared."

"There's nothing to be scared of, I'll still love you no matter what" he said lightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Promise?" she asked, voice so small and feeble it nearly broke his heart.

"Yes, mia'ti lari, I promise" he murmured, kissing her lightly on the lips.

With a shaky breath she nodded, and offered a wobbly smile as she started slipping the straps of her dress off of her shoulders. Steeling herself, she closed her eyes but could still feel her boyfriend's gaze burning into her face. Kori grabbed the edge of her skirt and slowly started to pull it off over her head. When her dress was finally off, she felt a little too exposed but threw it on the floor regardless.

Not pausing to catch his reaction, too scared to, she reached behind her back to unclasp her bra but was surprised when strong hands stopped her. Hesitantly she opened her eyes, and nearly gasped at what she found. Dick's hands had stilled her own, bringing them to wrap around his back as he pressed her back into the wall behind her. His usually bright blue eyes had turned dark; lust, love, and anger swirling in them as he looked down at her.

"You're beautiful" he murmured, pressing a kiss to the joint of her neck and shoulder, "even with these."

Unbidden tears welled up in her eyes, and she didn't bother trying to hold them back as he ran his calloused fingers gently along lines she knew were there. Truth be told, when she had slipped off her dress, they were the first things he noticed. Raised, jagged, white lines were strewn about around her stomach and abdomen. Some of them stretched up her thighs and he even saw a think one disappear beneath the right cup of her white bra. There were some strange looking marks of darker pigmented skin, and he realized with distress that they were burn marks.

That sick bastard.

Anger bubbled up and brewed inside of his chest, but he tried to push it away. There was a time and place for that, and now was not it. As much as he was angry, he couldn't stop the lust, love, and admiration that swirled low in his gut. She really was beautiful. Her gorgeous tan skin curved in the right places, and even if it didn't he'd still love her anyway. After all it's not all about the curves.

Cupping her face, he wiped away her tears and gently kissed her lips. In that moment Kori wished she was normal, wished that she didn't have scars, and didn't have this air around her that this was one of the biggest moments of her life. Part of her just wished that she could be a normal woman having sex with her boyfriend, but she wasn't. She was Kori Anders, and her past followed her everywhere she went.

"Hey" he called, making her look up at him as she swallowed the lump in her throat knowing that he could read her like a book, "these scars don't matter to me. I don't care about what happened, I love you and I want to make love to you."

Kori couldn't help but chuckle and wipe away at her tears. How can he say make love with a straight face? "I love you" she murmured, unable to believe he could make her laugh and smile even now.

"I love you too."

With a smile she pulled him into a kiss, and he happily kissed her back. After that things started moving along, and Kori's head started to swim. Dick kissed her, licking into her mouth and making her moan until he moved on to her neck. As he kissed at the sensitive skin, she tilted her head back against the wall. A gasp escaped her before she could stop herself as his tongue trailed up the side of her throat before he gently nipped at the skin.

It felt, really good.

Kori's hands flitted across his back before finding purchase on the backs of his shoulders as he continued his assault. Then she let out a squeak as she was picked up, Dick walking over to his bed and gently placing her down on top of the made bed. Her legs and arms wrapped instinctively around him as he settled down in between her legs. Continuing to kiss at her neck, he grabbed her hands and laced their fingers together above her head.

For a while they stayed that way, the room relatively silent except for the occasional gasp or quiet moan from Kori. Biting her earlobe gently, he ran his tongue along the flesh before murmuring once more "I love you."

"I love you too" she managed to say as he sucked a small mark behind her ear.

Then he was reaching behind her back, unclasping her bra with a practiced ease that she chose not to think about. "Is this okay?" he whispered in her ear, fiddling with the now loose strap of her bra.

When she nodded, he smiled at her and kissed her lips softly as he pulled the bra off of her. Throwing it somewhere behind him, he kept kissing her as she tried to breath. Finally he pulled back to look at her, and his heart sank at what he found. He had been right, there was a prominent scar over her right breast. It ran from the bottom of her rib cage diagonally, right across her nipple and ended just above where her bra had sat.

Kori looked away, unable to handle the hurt look in his eyes as his finger gently ran over the mark. "Can you still feel this?" he asked, his finger gently massaging the damaged nipple.

Breath hitching, she could only nod as he inspected the split nub. At least it had healed nicely, and it brought some peace to him as he took a deep breath before leaning down and kissing her lips once more. His heart was breaking, seeing the damage that had been inflicted to his beloved, his star. It was horrible, it was unbelievable, and it made him simmer with pure hatred.

"Richard" she hummed, concern drawing her brow together as she frowned slightly, "are you okay?"

Chuckling bitterly, he rolled his eyes at himself as he felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes. Even now she was worried about him. God, what did he ever do to deserve this woman? "I just" he stammered, leaning down on his forearms as he absentmindedly traced the scar across her chest, "it kills me that this all happened to you, and yet here you are. Practically naked under me and wanting me to have sex with you. Just, how? Why?"

Kori, despite how pained her boyfriend looked, couldn't help but smile ever so softly up at him. The way fondness softened her eyes soothed the pain he felt inside. "Richard, my Robin, mia'ti lari" she began, rubbing a soothing hand over his back as she pressed a kiss to his ear, "I know it hurts you too see these scars on my body, and how it hurts you that I've been hurt, but it simply doesn't matter. No matter what's happened to me, I don't care. I don't care right now because all I care about is you. I love you, so much that it hurts, and I want to be yours in every sense of the word. Don't worry about breaking me or hurting me because I trust you and love you so much that I know you would never do that. I want you, Richard, so please, make love to me."

All of the oxygen left his lungs, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe. Her words had melted him. Actually he was pretty sure he was an actual puddle right now, and it wouldn't surprise him. Looking down at his girlfriend, in that moment he realized it didn't matter if an asteroid hit the earth because he would die happily in her arms. She was his life, his future, and by the looks of things it was beautiful.

"I love you" he murmured before leaning down and kissing her passionately. He didn't bother with being gentle and treating her like she was made of glass, because she wasn't. Kori Anders was a tough, resilient, independent woman that he had been given the privilege to call his girlfriend. The love of his life.

A moan tore it's way from her throat as he kissed down to her neck, his fingers lightly massaging her damaged breast lovingly. Dick smiled as he kissed at the sensitive flesh of her throat, enjoying hearing her noises of approval. After some time spent torturing her neck, he kissed down further. Kori's breathing began to become erratic as she felt him kiss down to the beginning of her scar. Gently he ran his tongue up the puckered line, a gasp escaping her.

"Richard" she moaned, hands scrambling for purchase on his back as his tongue softly flicked her split nipple.

Ever so tenderly he drew it into his mouth, lightly sucking and licking at it. The new sensations shot straight to the growing arousal low in her abdomen as she moaned. Maybe she couldn't feel it as much as she would be able to with her other one, but she still loved it. It felt good, too good as his tongue hesitantly dipped into the split. Was it supposed to feel this good? Kori had no idea, but she wasn't complaining on any level as her back arched which just managed to push more of her breast into his mouth. Just what she wanted.

Then a free hand came up and started rubbing at her other peaked nub, making her moan even more. Why hadn't she come to him to get this sooner? After a few minutes of her mewling, he switched breasts until Kori was sure she would die from arousal. Then just as suddenly his mouth and hand was gone as he kissed back up to her lips.

However, she gasped loudly when she felt a warm hand run up her thigh. Right now, no matter how tight his underwear was at the moment, he was determined to take care of her first. To make her feel good and give her what she rightfully deserved. Carefully the pad of his index finger ran over the obvious wetness in her simple, cotton underwear as he kissed her cheek.

"Can I?" he asked quietly as if speaking too loudly would scare her away, his finger curling around the waistband at her hip.

At her nod of approval, Kori took in a deep breath as she arched her hips off of the bed so her boyfriend could shimmy her ruined underwear off of her. Now she was completely bare to him, and it sort of scared her but she remained plastered to her spot. Tilting her head back, she watched him closely as he gently pushed her thighs open to look at her.

It was almost worse than he expected.

Her inner thighs were full of scars and burn marks. The lines were jagged and sloppy, all of them looking as if they were pointing up to where it was even worse. Her womanhood in of itself was almost painful to look at. Hard, dark scar tissue lined her lower lips as part of them looked torn, and the damaged skin surrounded her entrance. He could only guess as to how much scarring was on the inside. The fleshy mound by her abdomen was littered with more cuts and burns that caused barely any hair to grow there anymore. Gently running a finger up her slit, he inspected her clit and was at least happy to find it still in tact by her audible gasp. It was somewhat of a miracle.

With a deep breath he pulled his eyes and hands away. Gripping her hips, he gently rubbed his thumbs into the bone as she closed her eyes to try and hold back the tears. It didn't work. "Star" he breathed, leaning down to press kisses all over her face as she cried openly.

"Hey" he soothed once she had stopped crying, sniffling as he cupped her face, "don't cry baby. The worst part is over, I've seen it, and guess what?"

"What?" she managed to choke out, hoping that the answer wasn't bad.

Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her forehead before replying "I still love you."

At that she couldn't help but let a small smile show as she laughed breathily wiping away at her tears as she murmured "I love you too."

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, gently running a finger over her lower lips.

A shudder ran down her spine as Kori shook her head, managing to say "But I've never had anything, well, inside of me, since."

Nodding his head thoughtfully, it only then registered in his brain exactly how wet his girlfriend was. Dick kissed her before suggesting "If you want me to, um, b-be inside of you then, um, we can try it and if it hurts you we'll stop. Okay?"

"Okay, Richard" she agreed, the worry in her stomach melting away to relief. He had seen, and he still loved her. There was no disgust or pity, and it warmed her heart. It was almost, normal.

"However" he began, beginning to kiss down her body slowly, "first, I'm going to make you feel good."

Frowning, she grabbed a hold of his hair and was about to protest, but the words died on her lips as he began to kiss at her thighs. "If you ever want me to stop just say so and I'll stop" he stated before lazily dragging his tongue up a raised line.

Kori gasped and managed to get out a choked "Yes, Richard."

With a smile he began his assault of her thighs. Small sounds of pleasure and hitches of her breath sounded in the room as she put her head back against the pillow. Closing her eyes, she tried to focus on not pulling his hair as he kissed her. Dick smiled to himself before kissing up closer to where she wanted his attention the most. Without warning his tongue deviously flicked out and ran up her damaged lower lips, making her gasp.

Not hearing any protest as her hands flitted away to grab at the blanket below her, he pressed closer. Tenderly he cupped her inner thighs and pushed them apart, exposing her to him again as he kissed up her inner thigh to her womanhood. Again he dragged the tip of his tongue up her slit, gauging her reaction. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her in any way, whether it be mental or physical. Although, judging by how she moaned and gripped the blanket tighter, he figured that he wasn't hurting her. Good.

Determined, he continued his ministrations. A small amount of panic bubbled up in her chest at the feeling, but she pushed it down and held the blanket tighter. Kori wasn't sure how to react to the feeling of her boyfriend's tongue in her most private area, but as he pressed harder she couldn't help but moan. Maybe she didn't need to worry. She trusted Dick with her life, and she wanted this. With a deep breath she released her strong grip and decided to run her hands through the dark tresses of her lover.

Kori could feel his lips turn up into a smile, and she couldn't but smile as well. However, his tongue slid upwards towards her clit and circled the small bundle of nerves. A loud moan tore it's way from her throat as he continued gently massaging the small bud. He continued that way, licking and sucking at her clit and occasionally licking along her slit as her tone only got louder and more desperate with every move he made.

Suddenly she couldn't remember why she had been worried five minutes ago.

A gasp of surprise escaped her as one of the pads of his fingers gently ran along her damaged slit. "Can I?" he asked again, and her chest constricted with warmth once more at how much he cared.

"Yes" she managed, fingers raking through dark hair.

Sweat began to form on her brow as he ever so slowly pushed a finger inside of her. At first small sparks of pain were all she felt as he stilled his finger, scrutinizing her every move. The burn faded away as her body adjusted, worry clouding her mind as to whether or not her body was actually capable of this. Dick was concerned at her tense body and shallow breathing, so gently he moved his finger ever so slightly to see what would happen. The movement sparked a new sensation inside and she found herself gasping.

"Is this okay? Does it hurt?" he questioned finally, continuing to shallowly move his finger around tenderly.

Kori nodded, wiping away hair that escaped it's updo and clung to her forehead from sweat. "I-I am fine, it does not hurt."

With a smile he nodded, leaning up to kiss her lips as he began slowly thrusting his finger inside of her. Returning the kiss, she couldn't help but moan into it as heat and pleasure churned in her veins as her heart beat rapidly in it's cage. They continued kissing before she kept breaking it to moan, and he kissed back down her body and let his tongue continue its past movements. Grasping onto the covers below her, her back arched of its own accord as she felt a pressure beginning to build up inside her.

The feeling wasn't completely foreign, as her body sometimes had tried to betray her mind a long time ago. However, this time it was completely different. Kori found herself wanting, wishing the pressure would finish what it was building up to. The inexperienced woman was unsure if it was normal to feel that way, but as he pushed in a second digit she couldn't bother to care. Most of her thought process that was dissecting what she was feeling and why died away at the pleasure swimming beneath her skin like fire.

An unstoppable cry of his name escaped her lips as her back arched once more, Dick watching her in awe as he tried to not get too distracted that he stopped what he was doing. It was becoming increasingly difficult to do so. The fire underneath her skin rose into a roaring flame as is it licked her insides with pleasure that clouded her mind further. No matter how he tried, he couldn't suppress the fond smile at how easily he had made his girlfriend start to fall apart underneath him. It was surprisingly endearing.

A string of words that weren't English escaped her mouth as he curled his fingers to find the spot that would drive her absolutely insane. Sometimes he was a little thankful for his experience as he could only assume he had found it by the way her voice rose as well as her back off of the bed. Just when she thought the pressure gathering inside of her abdomen couldn't get any larger, it was gone. A pleasure she had never come close to experiencing before washed over her. Euphoria swimmed from her toes up to the tips of her ears as she came with a loud moan of 'Richard'.

Walls spasming around the fingers inside of her, Dick watched her transfixed as he slowly continued to finger her as she rode out her orgasm. When her body relaxed, he gently pulled his fingers out of her and carelessly wiped them off on the bedspread as he climbed upwards. Heat colored her cheeks as her eyes remained skewed shut, breathing starting to slow down. Embarrassment made her keep her eyes closed as she felt the weight of her boyfriend settle over her once more, his breath washing over her face,

Hands cupped her face, and slowly Kori found herself opening her eyes only to be greeted by deep blue ones that were sparkling in the low light. A fond smile spread across his face and she couldn't help but return it. No words were needed as in silence they kissed. Hands traced invisible lines along skin as their tongues brushed together gently. Everything was so light and caring that it made the redhead's heart constrict painfully with affection.

Dick shifted a little bit and she was reminded of her boyfriend's state as he continued to kiss her. Curiosity and want were churning in her mind. Working up the courage, she ran a hand down his back and across his hip to her own, where there was a certain something poking into her flesh there. A surprised, sharp intake of breath interrupted the otherwise silent room as her finger gingerly traced the outline of her lover's obvious arousal through his dark underwear. Breath picking up in pace, she smiled to herself as he buried his face into her neck.

Biting her lip in concentration, she allowed her hand to slip inside the only fabric left between their bodies. Kori gave him a chance to stop her, but he simply began sucking a mark into the skin of her neck. At that, she gently ran her hand down his abdomen lovingly before stopping at the base of his erection. With a deep breath, she brought herself to wrap her hand around the member and was rewarded with a low groan by her ear.

It seemed like he had all but stopped breathing, body tense and every nerve focused on her hand. Running her other hand along the muscles of his back, she curiously moved her hand down the appendage slowly. For some reason, she wasn't panicking, she wasn't worried. Right now she was touching something that had hurt her so many times before, granted Dick wasn't the one who had done it, but still she was impressed with herself. Even more impressing was the fact that as her fingers reached the tip, a broken sort of moan escaped him and the sound went straight to her gut.

How did he even manage to do this to her for so long? It was torture.

Finding new confidence in herself, she continued to move her hand up and down in a steady pace as more moans echoed in her ear followed by lips and a slick tongue. After the noises she had made and the feeling of her, he was embarrassed by how close he already was. To be fair though he hadn't done this in a long time. Kori was surprised when one moment he was pressing her into the mattress while he moaned in her ear, and then the next he was gone. Pulling away from her and swatting her hand away as red tinted his cheeks, he sat up on his knees over her.

With a smile she waggled her eyebrows playfully and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his underwear, silently asking him for permission. In response he nodded, trying not to be shy. The last thing he needed to do was go and be all shy about this and make Kori have to be the brave one. If she could show him everything done to her body, than he could take off his underwear. Beginning to pull them down, she kept her eyes trained on his. However, her previous confidence melted away to shyness as he kicked off the last remaining piece of clothing and threw it carelessly to the floor.

With a small smile he leant down on his hands and kissed her once more, trying to push away her shyness by making her feel comfortable. Kori kissed him back, trying to work up her nerves. After a few moments, she steeled herself and pulled away. Allowing her head to fall back into the pillow, she looked up at her boyfriend's face before taking a deep breath and allowing her gaze to shift lower. Following the toned muscle of his torso down, she brought herself to look at the very thing she had been avoiding looking at this whole time. As she did so however, again she surprised herself by not freaking out. It was just her boyfriend, and she tried not to smile to herself as she could practically feel the uneasiness coming from him. He was watching her intently, and she looked back up at him with a smile before dragging him down into a kiss.

Happiness filled her and he found it extremely contagious.

Settling back down in between her legs, Dick kissed her back and couldn't help but smile as well. Maybe this would go alright, maybe it would be normal. She felt her face heat up unbidden at the erection poking the inside of her thigh. He cupped one of her hips and rubbed the skin there with his thumb before kissing down to her neck. After a few minutes of licking and biting the skin there, he trailed kisses down to her chest again and she moaned at the feeling. Before long she found herself incredibly aroused once more and forgot all about her previous shyness and found she couldn't help but wiggle her hips slightly.

Choosing to break their silence, he kissed her ear and whispered "What's wrong?"

"I want" she trailed off, unable to say the words in her mind as she whined.

"What do you want?"

Kori turned her head to look him in the eye, murmuring "I want you to make love to me."

Well shit, if that didn't just melt what was left of his functioning brain power.

Then something very important suddenly sprang to his mind that he had previously forgotten as he asked "Do you take birth control?"

Nodding, she replied with "Why?"

"Just making sure because I don't want to be a dad yet" he said, making her smile.

At that he kissed her, almost desperately as she returned the gesture. Nerves twisted in her stomach along with excitement bubbling under her skin, and the confusing emotions made her feel sick. However, he kissed her cheek and rubbed her hips soothingly as he looked her in the eye. "Are you sure?"

Smiling, she couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck and whisper "Yes, Richard."

"If I hurt you, just tell me and we'll stop, okay?"

"Yes, Richard" she repeated before kissing his lips.

Dick allowed himself to continue to kiss her, before pulling away slightly to say against her lips "It's going to hurt a little at first, but if it doesn't start to feel better tell me, okay?"

"I promise I will" she replied, making her boyfriend smile before he kissed her one more time.

Pulling away from her lips, he lined himself up and kissed all over her face as he gently began pushing himself inside. At first she just felt the pain. It wasn't unbearable, intense pain like she had been worried about but it was merely uncomfortable burning that she suspected was because her body was stretching. It might have hurt maybe a little more than it would normally. Kori tried to breath as she felt her body tense up, and she willed it to relax.

Once he was fully inside, Dick completely stilled and took a deep breath before resuming in kissing his girlfriend all over. He soothingly rubbed her hips and sides, feeling how tense she had gotten. Leaning down, he began whispering sweet nothings to her and eventually she was able to relax. With a soft smile he kissed her lips, only to make her smile as well.

As he kept her otherwise occupied, he gently rocked his hips to test how she felt. At first it was pain, but she hid it well until to her relief after a few small thrusts it started to fade into pleasure. It was even more than what he had given her before, and it blew her mind that this could feel so good despite everything. Pressing a firmer kiss to her lips, he brought her attention back to him before he smiled down at her.

"Does it hurt?" he managed to ask, and Kori shook her head in response.

Dick smiled and continued to kiss her lips before beginning to truly move. A moan escaped her as he began a steady rhythm of thrusting. It made her insides feel like molten lava, burning her up from the inside with every movement. They were connected, they were now one and the thought engraved itself into her mind.

"You're beautiful."

The sudden words in her ear surprised her, but a shiver ran down her spine before whispering "So are you."

With a smile he kissed her before saying "I love you."

"I love you too" she breathed before a moan escaped her throat.

His hand run up her side from the previous grip of her hip and ran up to her breast. Rubbing the damaged nipple made her moan even more as he picked up the pace of his thrusting, mindful to not be too harsh. Loving touches and whispered words of love were exchanged as they continued on in that way. Before long the familiar pressure was building up in them both. Another orgasm washed over her, more wonderful than the last, and it only took the look on her face as she gazed up at him for him to be gone as well.

Gently he allowed himself to lay on top of her for a moment, both of them basking in their post climax glow as their heart beats tried to slow down. Kori kept her eyes closed, breathing starting to slow. Euphoria flowed through her veins as she laid a boneless mess on the bed, her limbs feeling like jelly as she tried to move them. As he regained control of his body, Dick gingerly pulled himself out of his girlfriend and opted to lay down beside her. Smiling as a strong arm wrapped around her waist, she cuddled up to her boyfriend and began to feel her eyelids become heavy.

"I love you" she breathed, such contentment and affection curling around the words that it made his throat tighten with love.

"I love you too" he murmured before kissing her gently on the lips.

They laid pressed together, bodies and minds exhausted from what they had just done. Before long Kori had drifted off into sleep, Dick running his fingers through the red hair that he had taken out of its bun. He watched her sleep. The way her face was so peaceful as her eyelashes dusted her cheeks, a soft smile on her lips... It made his heart stop beating for a moment. She had just done something so incredible with him, allowed him to have her despite everything she had been through. It was incredible.

Chuckling disbelievingly at himself as tears gathered in his eyes, he simply pulled her tighter. She didn't know how much that had just meant to him. A smile spread across his lips as he allowed his eyes to close, body too tired to allow his mind to think of anymore reasons about how incredible the woman he was holding was. Eventually he fell asleep, both of them slipping off into sweet dreams. Before he did however, he swore he felt a soft vibration, but he never did manage to check what it was.

Perhaps he should've.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been pretty sick and actually really nervous to publish this, but I'm finally starting to feel better and I worked up my courage so, here it is! Your new chapter. So please, enjoy. ;) Aaand please don't hate me...
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

 

Third POV

The morning sun slowly rose into the dim sky, its bright light beginning to wash over the ground as the stars and moon began to fade. Sunlight spilt in between the cracked curtains of Dick Grayson's bedroom. Both of the beings in the bed were still sound asleep, wrapped up in each other. As the sun rose higher, light slowly crept towards the couple until it washed over the exposed skin of Kori Anders.

Heat and energy danced beneath her skin as she slept, unaware of what was happening to her. Something that's hadn't happened in a very long time. She couldn't be exactly sure of what happened, but Kori had a good idea that it was the feeling of her body hitting the ceiling above her.

Her eyes snapped open and she stifled as a gasp as she realized with horror that she was flying.

"No, no no no no no" she panicked, desperately trying to get down but in,y making herself start to spin a star if she was in zero gravity.

The secret side of her she had buried deep, practically forgetting about, had managed to crack through her armor once again. What was she going to do? Well first she had to stop spinning and regain her balance, which seemed nearly impossible after not flying for at least ten years. Trying to be quiet as possible, she put her hands up to the ceiling and pushed, keeping herself up straight.

There was a reason this was happening, but for the life of her she couldn't remember at that moment as the burning panic bubbled inside her chest. She had to get of there, now. Before Dick woke up and saw her like this, something she wasn't ready to share yet. With a deep breath she pushed off of the ceiling with her feet and latched on to the bed post with her arms and legs, keeping herself down there as she searched for clothes.

Luckily she managed to grab Dick's shirt which was right next to her on the floor. However, the nearest available piece of clothing was a pair of sweatpants that were drape during over a chair over by the window. After wrestling the shirt on in her panic with shaking hands, she nearly jumped out of her skin when Dick moved and she prayed to X'hal that he didn't wake up.

Thankfully he didn't.

With another deep breath, she got into position and pushed off of the bed frame, trying not to float back up towards the ceiling. Which is exactly where her body was headed. Luckily she grabbed the pants, but not before grabbing onto the chair and letting go of it only for it to fall back to the floor with a loud thud. Cursing under her breath in her native tongue, she floated upside down back to the ceiling as she tried to put his pants on.

Unfortunately for her, she wasn't so lucky this time. As Kori drifted upwards, Dick woke with a start. At first he was confused. For one he wasn't sure why he had woken up, secondly he didn't feel his girlfriend in his arms, and finally he heard cursing from somewhere in his room in a language he didn't understand. Opening his eyes, he found himself on his back and he frowned up at the ceiling. It took a moment for his brain to register that their were moving shadows across it that shouldn't have been there.

Why were there weird shadows above him?

Sitting up, he grew concerned only to nearly scream as he found the source of the strange shadows dancing across the ceiling. Kori, his girlfriend, was floating in mid air. She was just fucking up by his ceiling pulling on a pair of his sweatpants. A shocked and terrified "Kori?" escaped his lips before he could stop himself, and she immediately froze.

Shoulders raising defensively, her expression looked pained and guilty as she turned her head and looked at him. The look on his face was enough to make her throat become dry and a lump to take form. Pulling the pants the rest of the way up, Kori placed her palms against the ceiling to hold herself from smacking into it as she began stammering "R-Richard, I, I can explain."

"What the fuck is going on? Why, are, are you, flying?!" he asked, disbelief coloring his voice. He was dreaming, this was all a dream. There was no way his girlfriend was standing twenty feet off of the ground.

Kori sighed, and managed to get out "Yes, yes I am-"

"What?" he started, staring up at her as he shook his head, "no, no no no no I must be dreaming. I'm just dreaming. There's no way you're flying right now."

Sadly she smiled down at him before sighing again and looking over at her lae'xa. He watched her intently, his mouth still open in shock. Then he was dealt a second blow. As the metallic arm band hissed, she allowed it to drop to the floor away from her arm. Immediately her skin changed into a vibrant orange, her eyes glazing over in a continuous shade of green and her already bright hair managing to turn into an even brighter color of red.

Dick gasped and scooted back in his bed, only for his ass to land on the floor and out of her sight, but she could still head him. "What the fuck?! What are you?!" he nearly screamed, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as he stood up to face her.

"I am Koriand'r, Princess of the planet Tamaran in the Vegan star system" she answered with as much composure as she could muster.

"You're an alien?"

Nodding her head sombedly, her face became downcast as she muttered shamefully "Yes, I am an alien."

The rush of emotions churning inside of his brain fought for dominance. He was shocked, angry, and hurt... And in the end anger won out like it usually did. "You lied to me. You fucking lied to me."

"Richard-"

"No!" he yelled, standing up and grabbing for a pair of pants before pointing an accusing finger up at her, "you don't get to call me that. You fucking lied to me. How can I trust anything you've said to me? You're, you're a fucking alien and you worked your weird voodoo magic shit on me. How do I even know you really love me or you didn't make me love you?!"

At that tears streamed down her face and suddenly her flight cut out all at once and she fell down on to the floor. She groaned and rubbed at her knees, which had bucked after she landed on her feet. Luckily she wasn't hurt. "Please" she began to beg, but he cut her off as he stepped towards her.

"You have been lying to me this whole time. Our relationship, our friendship? All one big fucking lie. I, I trusted you, Kori Anders. I gave you my heart and you've betrayed me."

She looked up at him, barely holding back the sobs that bubbled up in her body. "Get out!" he screamed, and she stood up and didn't bother replying. Flinging the door open, she put her hands in front of her face as she began to run down the hallway. Her hair trailed after her in fiery waves, everyone who had gathered outside in the hallway looking after her in shock.

"Oh my word."

"What?"

"What is Anders?"

"I didn't expect that."

"Sirschk'a."

Running down the hall, their shocked whispers rang in her ears as well as her boyfriend's words. They were filled with such venom and contempt, and it broke her heart. Out she ran through the greenhouse, not bothering to stop at her tree, Robin. No, they'd expect her there, and she didn't want to be found. At least, not for a while. Maybe never. So out in to the open she continued running, bare feet almost slipping on the wet grass.

Rain pounded the earth as thunder shook somewhere over head, but she paid it no mind. Fleeing into the tree line, she continued crying. Unsure whether the precipitation on her face was from her tears or from the rain, she blindly headed towards an area she hoped no one would look.

* * *

 

Dick's POV

Rage clouded my mind, my hurt and shock being converted into the unwanted emotion. Kori, she wasn't the person I knew or thought she was. She had been lying to me, lying to me this whole time. Who even was she? I don't know. I fucking go and fall for someone and just when I start to think maybe this is my forever, I find this out.

How could she?

I screamed out in anger and punched my bedroom wall, my fist going through the plaster as my chest heaved. I caught sight of the arm band she had given me and I scowled in disgust. Nothing, I want nothing to do with her. With contempt I impatiently waited for it to hiss open before throwing it to some unknown corner in my room, not bothering to pay attention to where it landed.

Running a hand through my hair, I pulled on the strands to try and clear my mind just enough to decide what I needed to do. First I slammed my door shut and locked it, not bothering to listen to the pleas of Jason on the other side. Walking into my bathroom, I locked that door too and stepped into my shower. I turned it on and angrily washed myself of all of the memories of last night.

No, I don't want to remember her smile, the feeling of her skins, the sounds... Fuck, no. It's fake, it's all fake. It doesn't matter anymore, she's fake. When I thought she was the most real person I knew. My world is crumbling, and I'm falling. I have nothing to hold on to, nothing to keep me grounded.

With a pained sound I realized that I was crying.

"No" I yelled to no one in particular, the sound echoing through the bathroom as I once again punched the wall.

I needed to be somewhere, anywahere but here where everything reminded me of her. Not thinking straight, I stepped out of the shower and barley took the the time to turn the shower off and get dry before going back into my room and throwing the first things I could find on. Once I was sure no one was outside, I opened my door and grabbed my car keys, walking down to the garage.

Right now I just wanted to be alone.

Alone.

* * *

 

Koriand'r had never felt so alone. In solitude she sat, her feet dangling in the pond she sat at the edge of. She had no where else to run, so she ran here. Where all those many months ago what she had thought of as the love of her life had taught her how to ice skate. The memory only made more tears fall from her solid green eyes.

Sitting exposed in the rain, she kicked her feet in the water and watched it stoically. Empty. She felt so incredibly empty. He had seen her fully now, had seen all of her, and he had rejected her. Called her a lying snake, a freak. A sob racked her soaked frame as she covered her face once more and allowed the beating of the rain on her thin t-shirt to add to her misery.

Normal, it was all she wanted.

She wanted to be a normal woman with a normal life and a normal relationship, but she didn't get any of that. How could she be normal? Just look at her. The bright orange skin and abnormally red hair made her look like a freak, and that she knew. She had been told that long ago.

Then suddenly she realized that there was no rain hitting her. Somewhere in her thoughts had it stopped? With confusion she looked up and found herself completely surprised for the second time that day. Jason was there, standing next to her with an umbrella held over the both of them. Sadly he smiled down at her, and more sobs only managed to escape her shriveled frame.

With a pained sound he dropped down to his knees and tried to keep the umbrella over the two of them as he held her close. "Hey, shh, come on now sirschk'a calm down" he soothed, rubbing her back.

"You aren't angry with me?" she asked feebly, sniffling and peering up at him.

Smiling, he shook his head and said "No, come on now let's go under the gazebo and get out of the rain."

Lightning crackled over head as she nodded, allowing Jason to pull her up. He lead her over to where they had sat with Rachel and talked, and it only made her sadder. Rachel and all their friends would hate her too. Where would she live? There's no way Bruce will allow her to stay in his home now. With a sigh he closed the umbrella as he sat her down before going and starting a fire, glad that they always left the supplies around it in a compartment and out of any possible rain. Silently she watched him, sighing as the heat from the fire licked at her cool, damp skin.

"Sooo" he drawled, making her look over at him as he sat down next to her, "what exactly are you?"

Despite herself and her situation Kori couldn't help but smile sadly, resting her head on his shoulder as she explained "I'm an alien."

Jason gave her a look, saying "No shit, last time I checked humans' hair couldn't be actual fire and we aren't orange. Well, normal ones aren't."

"True" she muttered, sighing as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder soothingly, "I wasn't completely lying, my name is Koriand'r and I am from a place called Tamaran. The difference is that Tamaran is actually a whole other planet in a different star system, the Vegan star system."

"I see" he mused, sighing as she started crying again and choosing to file away his other questions for later, "Hey, hey don't cry. I know my brother was a dick to you but he'll come around. I'll kick his ass if I have to. To be honest I kind of already knew that you weren't exactly what you said you were."

"Really?"

Nodding his head, he smiled at her surprise and offered "You speak a weird language, you have weird alien magic arm bands, and sometimes you just, I don't know, kinda glow a little bit?."

Kori giggled and mused "You should've seen me before I lost the ability to use my powers."

"You have powers?" he asked, surprised.

"Oh yes" she smiled, the way she sat up straighter and seemed more confident making him smile as well, "I wonder if I could use them again..."

Excitement stirring in his chest, Jason proposed "Well, its worth a try right?"

Thinking it over for a moment in silence, Kori finally said "Alright, I'll try."

At his excited cheer she couldn't help but smile. The sadness inside of her fading for the time being. Standing up, Kori closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and tried to summon the energy that boiled deep inside of her. At times she could feel her body weakly absorb sunlight, but never as much as it used to. Her powers were controlled by her emotions, and she had yet to realize that she had finally been happy enough to fly once again after her troubled past.

Something that would make her even more depressed to find out.

With a wince some pain ruptured from her skin and muscles as raw energy ripped through her arms and down to her finger tips once more. Grinning, she looked down at Jason as a disk of bright green energy sat in the palm of her outstretched hand. He reared back in surprise, only to come closer and look at it with wonder. It lit up the gazebo with a bright green glow as he looked up at her.

"What does it do?"

Kori smirked and stepped out into the rain, Jason following closely behind as he heard the ball sizzle as rain touched it. Making sure he stepped back, Kori took a deep breath before opening her eyes. As she swung her arm from behind her back out to extend in front of her, almost like throwing a frisbee, the bolt of energy flung across the open area into the grass by the other side of the lake with a high pitched shriek and crash. The rain quickly put out the fire that errupted afterwards as dirt flew up into air upon its impact.

Jaw dropping, he cheered and screamed with his hands over his head "That, was, awesome!"

Throwing her head back in laughter, he grinned as the ends of her hair began to glow once more. Her hair started in a bright red and the tips ended in a faded yellow color. It was quite beautiful, actually. Firehead was a fitting name. She turned to look at him, and he tilted his head to the side. Kori's eyes had begun to glow a bright green like the disk of energy she had just flung.

"Why are your eyes glowing?" he asked curiously.

With another smile she looked over at him and simply murmured "watch," before allowing the energy coursing through her body to escape out of her eyes and fire briefly into the ground much like previously. Again Jason thought it was awesome, and it made her smile, and that alone made him happy.

While the rain continued to pour, the thunder and lightning becoming sparse, Kori showed Jason all of the superhuman abilities she possessed. Among what she told him she called starbolts and eyebeams, she walked over to a fallen tree and lifted it over her head with only a little difficulty as he cheered her on. After that, she decided to fly again. It was one of the things she had a natural gift for as a child. It was one of her greatest loves.

Closing her eyes, she remembred now with a clear mind what had happened when she was young. After getting her pet Silkie which was a giant larva creature, she had been so happy that she had begun floating away outside, Silkie cradled in her arms. Galfore had been quick to retrieve her, smiling as he kept her cradled close to prevent her from floating away again. It was then he had taught her the joy of flight and how to control it.

Her thoughts drifted towards Richard, Jason sitting down in the grass and waiting patiently as it grew darker outside. Trying to focus on positive thoughts, it didn't take long before memories of last night and what he had done with her, and what it meant. How much she loved him, and how he meant the world to her. In a couple of minutes, the joy of flight began to sing through her veins as her feet began to leave the ground.

With a smile and wonder sparkling in his eyes, Jason watched her as she slowly rose, albeit a bit wobbly. After a few falls and many close calls, she was steady in the air a few feet off of the ground. Jason watched with a grin as she rose higher in to the sky, allowing the rain to hit her body as she floated lazily on her back before doing a few graceful tumbles, and he hadn't seen anything like it.

Floating down to him, he saw the excitement in her eyes as he stood and chuckled as she hugged him tightly. "Is it alright if I go up higher for just a little bit?" she asked once she pulled away, looking longingly up at the dark, overcast sky.

"Of course, I'll just go sit in the gazebo. I'm fucking cold anyway" he replied, unable to stop smiling at her giddy laugh.

Jason went and sat down by the fire, watching the woman he felt was his sister fly over to the pond and dance along the water like a firefly, glowing off in the distance. Before long she disappeared over head, and he was kind of worried for her falling, but he knew she could take care of herself. Thankfully Kori only floated above the tree line, afraid to go any higher as she felt her energy draining.

However, she was unable to stop grinning as she skimmed leaves with her fingertips. She felt alive and so wonderfully happy in that moment as she flipped into a loopty loop before zooming along as fast as she dared. The wind danced through her fiery hair as she felt exhilaration and bliss course through her veins at the feeling. She felt at home in the sky.

Then all at once it hit her why she had been having so much trouble this morning. She had been flying and purring because of how happy she was. Happy because of last night. The thought made her remember this morning and with a scream she began falling into the trees. "Happy thoughts happy thoughts" she changed, eyes skewed shut as she hit a branch. Kori managed to allow her flight to return, but was too scared to go flying more, so she decided to return to Jason as she flew back towards the gazebo as it continued to rain.

By the time evening had started to roll around, she was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jason asked about an hour later, noticing how she couldn't keep up her flight anymore and how her hair started to fade and die out as the fire in the gazebo continued illuminating them.

Kori offered him a weak smile, saying "I used up all my stored energy, but unfortunately the sun isn't out right now. My people absorb the light from the sun for energy, so I'm just a little tired. I should be fine if I take it easy and absorb the sunlight in the morning."

Thinking for a moment, he snapped his fingers as an idea came to mind. "Well in my closet I have a sunlight lamp. You know the kind that helps depression in the winter? I always use it for the winter because it helps me a lot. It could work for you, maybe."

"Well" she started, trailing off as she stared off into thought as she felt the claws of sleep tug at her, "I guess it couldn't hurt to try."

"Well then, let's go" he said, standing up and putting out the fire before offering his hand to her.

Happily she took it and used what remained of her energy to allow a smaller starbolt to sit in the palm of her free, upturned hand. The green light cast a glow that enabled them to see as they made their way back to the house. By the time they reached the greenhouse he had to carry her she was getting so weak. Discreetly, he managed to sneak her inside and into his room without anyone seeing, and he set her gently on his bed.

Her vision was black and spotty as she felt unconsciousness starting to seep in. Quickly, he plugged in the lamp and pointed it at her. After a few mines of patiently waiting, she had more energy and managed to say "Jason, thank you so much for today. I believe the lamp is working slowly. However, I'm really tired. You can take me to my room if you want so you can have your bed back, I should have enough energy for the morning."

"Nah it's okay, I've got a sleeping bag" he replied with a smile, and reassured her at her frown as he got cozy on the floor by the bed, "and don't worry about it, Firehead. Today was pretty awesome."

Sighing, she got comfortable under the lamp with a small smile, muttering before she drifted off "When the sun rises can you take me outside?"

She never did get to hear his answer, which was a warm 'yes'.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you go everyone. By now I'm sure Irene no ones surprised it took me so long to update, sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language, mentions of past rape, past miscarriages/unwanted(forced) pregnancy/pregnancy difficulty, and past abuse (trigger warning but it's at the end of the chapter) NOT EXPLICIT
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

 

Jason sighed quietly to himself as he read another text from Dick. Where are you? We need to talk. Dread churned in his gut at the words, knowing it wouldn't be a pleasant conversation. Running a hand through his dark hair, he let out another sigh as he closed his eyes. He knew that Kori had lied and she wasn't exactly what she said she was, but so what? If he was in her situation he would have done the same thing, he understood.

Of course he knew that eventually his older brother would come around and realize what an ass he was being. Maybe he already had. Jason just hoped desperately that he hadn't done anything stupid last night in his rage. Despite that though, he couldn't help but grin as he thought about his night. Kori, who was his 'sister', was a motherfucking alien with badass super powers. How fucking cool is that?

Smiling to himself, Jason saw it was a little after nine in the morning and he decided he should take Kori outside to keep his promise. Turning off the lamp and moving it to the side, he checked in the hallway briefly before coming back and gently shaking the redhead's shoulder. After a little bit of jostling and calling her name, Kori's green eyes fluttered open as her brain was slow from sleep. When it finally registered where she was and why, for some reason she found herself smiling up at her 'brother'.

"Good morning, birschk'a."

Jason chuckled and helped her sit up as he replied "Good morning, sirschk'a. I promised to take you outside in the morning so I'm just doing what I promised."

"I appreciate that" she mumbled, yawning as she stood up on wobbly legs. Her knees gave out beneath her, but lucky Jason caught her with a small chuckle.

Picking her up once more, he carried her bridal style towards his bedroom door saying "Well it looks like I'm carrying you again."

Kori grumbled to herself as she allowed herself to be carried down the hall, arms wrapping themselves around his neck to keep her secure. "I hate being this weak."

With a sympathetic smile he walked through the greenhouse and past Robin, saying "I know, but pretty soon you'll be back to your badass self and then you can go kick Dick's ass. I'll even help."

That caused her to laugh, and it made him smile. Just what he was trying to accomplish. Jason carried her through the forest back to where they had been the previous night. Briefly he wondered if anyone was worried about them since they kinda were 'missing', but apparently someone had caught a glimpse of them somewhere because no one had hunted them down. Yet.

The path through the trees was much easier and faster to navigate in the morning light as he arrived at the pond and gazebo. Setting her down gently in the still damp grass beside the water, he sat down next to her as she laid back. Kori had been quiet most of their walk, and now was no exception as she stretched out in the grass like a cat sun bathing, wrapped up in her own thoughts. Her arms were above her head, face tilted back and eyes closed as she felt the warm tingles of energy across her exposed skin.

For a while they sat there in silence, Jason was a little worried about her. She was abnormally quiet, but he wrote it off as her being extremely tired and concerned over Dick. Both of them were lost in their own minds before Kori's sighing and sitting up broke it. Her face was flushed as she looked down at the ground, mumbling "I'm very grateful for all that you've done for me Jason, but I would be able to absorb more sunlight a lot faster if you left."

Confused, he asked "How would me leaving help?" Not really liking the idea of leaving her alone.

Kori's cheeks darkened even more as she explained shyly "The more skin that is exposed to the sunlight the more I can absorb."

At first he was confused, before the words fully sunk in as a flush of his own spread across his face. Rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, he said "Oh, um, yeah I get it. Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Of course" she replied, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she finally met his gaze, "I'm a badass alien, remember?"

"Alright, alright" he replied with a grin as she giggled, his concern for Kori ebbing away, "how long do you think you'll need?"

Drifting off into thought for a moment, she answered "Hm, probably like an hour or so. Then you can come back and we can figure out what to do?"

"Sounds good to me" he said with a smile, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly before standing up and beginning to walk away.

Kori watched him, laughing as he called "Oh, and I'll make sure to announce my presence since I really don't wanna see you naked!"

"Yeah yeah, just go take your gay ass back to the Manor!"

A bright smile crossed her face as she heard him laugh before waving and disappearing back into the treeline. When she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore and she was sure she was alone, Kori stripped out of Dick's clothes as she sighed. He hated her because she's royally messed up. Maybe she should've told him sooner, but she had just been scared.

At least Jason still loved her, right?

With another sigh she put her clothes in a neat folded pile next to her before stretching out in the grass once more. A content sound left her parted lips as energy swirled beneath her orange skin, breathing new life into her tired body. Kori wasn't sure what she was going to do. There's no way that Dick would talk to her right now. Maybe she could try? But then again she didn't want to make it worse. Eventually she'd have to talk to everyone else and she didn't know what they would say. Would she even still be allowed to stay in the manor?

Kori was terrified.

Meanwhile as she basked in the morning sun, Jason was walking towards what felt like his death. Dick just wouldn't leave him alone, so he begrudgingly agreed to meet his older brother underneath Robin. As he entered the green house, Jason's heart was in his throat and dread settled in his stomach causing every step he took to become heavier and harder than the last. Finally after what felt like ages, he swept back the swaying branches of his tree and stepped into what had become his and Kori's spot.

Unfortunately, he found the other man sitting on the bench, arms crossed and knee bouncing as he waited. As soon as he saw Jason he stood up but before he could say anything, the younger man's anger got the better of him as he stepped forward and slapped him across the face. Instantly he regretted it, but hey at least he managed to not punch him? Not that it would comfort Dick very much. Jason's surprise, however, Dick just seemed ashamed as he looked down at the ground before looking up at his taller younger brother.

Jason's chest heaved with restrained anger as tension filled the deadly silence between them as they looked one another in the eye before finally Dick broke it. Tears began running down his face as he said "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did to her. I really am."

Sighing, he pulled his brother into a hug, noticing how their roles were reversed for once as Dick continued speaking "I was just so shocked and surprised and I just reacted without thinking it through. I love her so much and I probably just ruined everything. I-"

"All you keep saying is 'I'" Jason mused, holding his brother at arms length as his gaze softened knowing how sorry the older man truly was, "Yes, you hurt Kori. I know she lied but I also know you don't really blame her. She's been through a lot. She didn't tell me anything about why she lied or what actually happened to her, but I have a feeling that it's even worse than we know. She's really sorry about what happened and how she lied and what happened. You need to go talk to her, when you're ready."

"Thank you for taking care of her when I fail to" Dick mumbled, once again hugging his brother tightly as he felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

Holding him for a few more moments, Jason rested his head on top of the other's and sighed quietly "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"It's okay, I kinda deserved it. I was a dick."

They both chuckled at the joke before they pulled away. Dick rubbed the back of his neck and kicked at the ground asking "Where is she right now?"

"Out by the pond."

"Oh" Dick said, surprised and a bit confused, "why is she out there?"

Jason chuckled as he shook his head, saying "It's better if she explains it."

All Dick could do was nod, nerves twisting in his gut. "Hey" Jason urged softly, making Dick look up at him, "all you gotta do is apologize and hear her out. I know she'll forgive you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Dude, she fucking loves you" was all Jason said before stepping out from underneath Robin and into the greenhouse. Dick blinked in surprise for a minute at the answer before a small smile tilted up his lips, following Jason and praying to god that he was right.

* * *

 

Sunlight had never felt so incredible.

The way it danced across her skin before trinkling down layer by layer, warming her up from the inside as the energy swirled and pooled in her skin. Dancing like waves on the shore she let her body absorb as much as it could, slowly feeling her shakiness start to diminish as her energy was replenished. She hadn't needed to really absorb light in years. Occasionally Kori would absorb some but never for more than a few minutes.

During her life on Earth she had come to eat food to gain some semblance of energy, feeling more human each and every day of her life until her flight decided to work once more. Again she thought of why she had been able to fly. It was the curse of being Tamaranian. On her home planet, emotions were freely expressed. No one bothered to hide what they felt, as their powers and abilities were controlled by their emotions.

That is not how things were on Earth.

Ever since she had landed here, her powers didn't work. Being with Slade made it worse, and she all but forgot she was an alien. She tried to forget. Her lae'xa was practically her lifeline for a long time. With a sigh she pushed those thoughts aside, deciding they wouldn't do her any good. Instead she focused on the night she had spent with Dick, how it had felt to be with him in such an intimate way.

It was amazing.

Just as her body began to slowly levitate off the ground, she heard footsteps and Jason suddenly shouted "I'm back, Kori!"

Hurriedly she dropped back to the ground and slipped on Dick's sweatpants and shirt, before calling back "You can come over!"

Kori didn't bother to turn around, she simply sighed as her body decided it had absorbed enough energy for now. She felt her hair begin to ignite, and smiled, pulling it over her shoulder and working out the knots with her fingers as she tried to keep it under control. After all she didn't want to burn Dick's shirt. Secretly she had missed her hair, it was a unique trait she possessed that other Tamaranian's didn't. She'd be lying is she said it wasn't beautiful. However, when she heard a muffled gasp she grew confused and turned her head only to gasp as well.

There was Jason, standing not but twenty feet behind her with Dick. Confusion and nerves laced with guilt sat in her multiple stomachs like an anchor as she felt sick. Glaring at Jason, he simply held his hands up defensively saying "Don't be mad, Kori. He wouldn't leave me alone, he wanted to come see you."

Suddenly her anger flared up, stemming from her being caught off guard and her stubborn nature. Indignance and shame burned in her chest as she grew defensive of herself instantly. It was in her warrior nature. If he thought she'd apologize for being different, he was wrong. Her hair roared to life as she stood, and both men gasped as the flames flickered and licked at her back as she stalked towards them, practically stomping as the ground slightly shook from the force of her steps due to her super strength.

Dick was gaping at her, completely frozen in shock as her eyes glowed a dangerous green and the fire from her hair followed in a trail behind her. Puffing out her chest defiantly, she poked his as she got up in his face spitting with an air of power, her accent becoming thick "If you think that I will apologize for being who I am, then you are the very mistaken Mister Grayson. Go ahead, do what you must, but X'hal knows that I will not be doing any of the begging for the forgiveness."

Both men looked at her in shock, including Jason who was slowly backing away from the situation to let them work it out themselves. Dick simply looked her in the eye, entranced by the beautiful glowing color they held. Surprising even himself with how calm he was able to say, he looked her in the eye as he replied evenly "I never wanted you to apologize for being who you are, I love who you are."

That answer about knocked all of the anger and fight out of her as her eyes stopped glowing and her hair died out behind her back to it's natural bright red. What he had said was so honest and without a trace of sarcasm or humor that it completely crumbled her angry front. Before she knew what was happening he was wiping away her tears that Kori hadn't even known had begun to fall.

"I'm so sorry for what I said Kori" Dick began, cupping her face and finding that his girlfriend looked even more beautiful than ever which he had thought was impossible, "I didn't mean it, any of it. I was just shocked and confused and hurt that you didn't tell me. I know that doesn't excuse me from my actions but I really am sorry. I love you so much, Star."

A small amount of bitterness churned inside her still as she retorted "I thought I worked my weird alien voodoo magic on you?" Those words he had said to her had hurt the most.

Clutching one of her hands, he crushed it to his chest, pleading "I was stupid and a dick and I didn't mean it. I know why I love you, and it wasn't because of weird alien voodoo magic, it's because you're so beautiful, kind, caring, trusting, and strong that I was a goner the moment you called me an egotistical prick."

That brought the smallest of smiles to her lips as she sighed, giving in as she said "Alright, I forgive you, and I am sorry for not telling you and for the way you had to find out."

"I forgive you, and I love you."

"I love you too."

Jason grinned before walking back towards the manor with a spring in his step. God was he smitten with Dick, but good holy god did he ship those two so bad. It was a weird place to be in as he left them alone to make up. Lord knows he doesn't even want to see how that will happen. Especially since he was given the pleasure-not really- to have a room a few doors down from Dick where he could hear everything a few nights ago.

Everything. Ew, he shuddered just thinking about it as he went to find his family and inform them on the situation.

They only noticed Jason was gone once they dipped into a sort of awkward silence and stopped to look around. Kori was a bit saddened, but knew there was a lot of explaining that she owed Dick and they had much to discuss. In the back of her mind she thanked Jason for quietly bowing out.

"So" Dick began, pausing to gather his thoughts while rubbing the back of his neck with a hand as she looked over at him, "I uh, think we have some stuff to talk about?"

"I'm sure you have many questions" she replied, smiling bittersweetly before sitting down in the grass and patting the space next to her. Only with a slight hesitation did he sit next to her, wondering where to even begin. However, before he could even ask she began to speak knowing what she needed to clarify.

"I really am sorry for lying to you about myself, but most of what I told you about my past is true in some sense. As you know Tamaran is not an island, but a planet. My parents were rulers of the planet, and I did have an older sister named Komand'r and a younger brother named Ryand'r. Galfore was our caretaker in the castle we lived in. The Citadel is another alien race who was our sworn enemies. They had attacked us before I was even born, but had been defeated. They attacked us once more when I was ten years old, and that is when my parents and siblings died. My K'norfka saved me and put me in a small ship. He refused to come with, knowing we both wouldn't make it. My ship didn't have a set course and it drifted in space for a while before it was captured by a race known as the Psions. They are a scientific species and they did many experiments on me. That is why I am more powerful than any other Tamaranian you could meet, and why my hair can turn into fire. Eventually I was able to escape, and I ended up here on Earth completely on accident. Again I have had my lae'xa for most of my life, however, I had never needed to use the hologram disguise until then. My people are able to absorb any language through physical contact so I learnt English once I stumbled upon a small town in California. Someone brought me to an orphanage and I stayed there until I was twelve. That is when he adopted me. Slade Wilson. All of what I said about my abuse and being 'Rose Wilson' is true, except I left out a portion. Back then I often took my lae'xa off in the privacy of my room, and that was a mistake. When I was fifteen he found out I wasn't human, and again I was tested on. He found out how powerful I truly was, but by then he had already broken me further and I could no longer access my powers since they are controlled by my emotions" her voice broke, and she took a moment to collect herself as Dick wrapped his arms around her and opted to remain quiet so he could listen.

With a deep breath she continued "H-He, um, well he wanted an heir. Someone to leave his wealth too and bring up in his image. Slade has a son, but he had abused him and Joseph left as soon as he was able to like I did. So, when he found out how powerful I was, he decided that was what he wanted his heir to be."

"No, he didn't" Dick uttered brokenly, his heart fucking shattering in his chest as she looked at him somberly.

Tears slid down her face silently as she nodded, saying "Yes, he did. Slade got me pregnant, he bred me like a fucking dog. There has never been a human and Tamaranian child before, so I did not know if our DNA was compatible. I told him this multiple times, but he never listened. Slade had a special Doctor on his payroll he took me to. The first time I became pregnant, the baby died within a week. Every few months he tried to get me pregnant, but I always had a miscarriage. The instability of our DNA being mixed accompanied by the stress and physical duress I was put under always ended up killing the child. The doctor kept telling him what was preventing the child from continuing to develop, but he never listened. He even tried to have other men impregnate me who he deemed worthy enough to be the birth father of his child to see if it was just his DNA my body wouldn't accept. Losing that many children all but destroyed me then. I was never able to bear him a child before I left, and ever since then I have never taken off my lae'xa until I was worried about us becoming intimate and I took it off to look at my true self about a month ago."

Dick was flabbergasted. Every time she talked about her past it just seemed to get worse and worse. Tears and anger mixed together dangerously as he crushed her to his chest, promising "I will never let him touch you again, I swear to you. Words can't describe how sorry I am and how angry I am. I am so so sorry Kori, I, I just, god you are incredible and so brave to even let me touch you."

"I told you before, it's different" she replied softly, looking up into his sapphire eyes. Dick was surprised to see all of the emotion those pure green eyes could hold and it left him breathless.

Ever so gently he kissed her. It was a slow, chaste, and pure embrace. It brought tears to her eyes as she placed her hand over his that was currently cupping her face. Salty tears danced bitterly on their lips in the bittersweetness of their kiss. All of the pain and love was exchanged and intermingled with every breath they shared as their lips brushed together so tenderly slow that it burned like liquid fire.

It seemed to end too quickly for their tastes as Dick brought himself to pull away. Laying back in the grass, he dragged her down with him as they simply laid there wrapped up in each other. No words were spoken, as no words were needed. They both understood as he pressed the softest of kisses to her forehead, entwining their fingers as they gazed up at the clouds over head.

Kori could lay like that forever, wrapped up in the strong and warm embrace of her Robin. The only person who could make her feel so calm from the storm her life was and so safe and grounded on this roller coaster she always found herself on. It was indescribable feeling, something more than love and she knew he felt it too. It was weird, the past was so unspeakably horrible, but she felt disconnected to it. Like it was a different person who had gone through those things that she felt no pain over anymore.

It was odd, yet comforting.

Softly sighing, she looked over at him as he moved to return the gaze. A gentle smile graced her lips as she ran a hand through his hair, asking honestly "Do you still find me beautiful, Richard? It's okay if you prefer me with my lae'xa, I know I look kinda weird." It was a question she was dying to know the answer to.

"If anything, Star, you look even more beautiful than I ever thought possible" he uttered gingerly, making a blush dust across her cheeks as she looked away shyly.

Was she still supposed to be mad at him? Probably, but despite everything, she just couldn't bring herself to be. Little did she know all of the guilt he was keeping balled up in his chest, promising himself to never make that mistake again. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure."

Dick blushed before muttering "When we um, ya know, you said you took birth control but how can you if you're an alien?"

Smiling, she pressed a kiss to his nose, soothing "Don't worry, you won't be a daddy yet. Tamaranian women have cycles similar to those of human women, except we can feel when we are not in danger of being pregnant. If we ever ya know during that time I'll tell you and all we'll need is a comdom."

Dick nodded before his eyes narrowed saying "Hey, don't make fun of me."

"Me? Make fun of you just because you can't say that we had sex? No, never."

Making a face, he said "Yeah okay, not my fault I just can't say it and I cringe at the word."

"Sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex sex" she began rambling, making Dick whine for her to stop as she giggled.

"Oh you're so gonna get it."

Before she could stop him he was assaulting her with tickles, making her squeal and scream. Dick marveled at how light their conversation could be after she admitted such a heavy and dark thing about herself once more. He swore to himself to treat her like the princess she was each and every day he was able to. When he finally relented as she caught her breath, another question came to his mind. "So if you have a hologram disguise thing how come I could see your scars?"

Breathing deeply as she tried to calm down and stop her giggles, she answered "It has different levels and I put it on the lowest level so you could see them. They'd look worse now if you were to check, but probably not by much. Also before you ask I started flying because I was so happy."

Well that kinda made Dick's gut wrench. Kori had been that happy that he had given her powers back after over ten years and he has the odacity to have been such an asshole to her. God, he would have to have Jason actuallt punch him later. However, Kori saw his face fall and she sat up and dragged him up with her.

Pressing their foreheads together, she cupped his face saying "Richard, don't beat yourself up over it. What did you do when you left the manor?"

"I just went for a really long walk through the city to cool off and take some time for myself."

"So you did nothing wrong?"

"No."

Kori smiled, pressing a kiss to each of his cheeks saying "Then you have nothing to feel guilty or upset about. You had every right to be angry with me, and if you've forgiven me and I've forgiven you, there is nothing to feel bad about, okay?"

"Okay."

Smiling, she murmured "I love you, mia'ti lari."

Dick grinned, feeling his guilt and anger at himself start to fade away as he replied "I love you too, mia'ti lari," before dragging her into another kiss.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A new job + lots of stress + not so great mental health = missed update time. I'm sorry but y'all expect it by now so let's just get on with it. Enjoy.
> 
> Warning: Graphic Sexual Content (at the end), and language.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly nope, characters are in fact not mine... :'(

 

Life had gotten a little more, interesting, since Kori admitted she was an alien. Granted, not all of it has been 'bad' per say, but definitely not 'good' either. For instance when Dick had finally managed to persuade her to come back inside and not hide in her room, his family about attacked her with a million different questions each. Bruce all but demanded to speak to her alone, and after a lot of arguing on her behalf, Kori eventually told him to be quiet and agreed to go alone.

Lets just say Dick wasn't too pleased.

However, what they didn't know was that Jason had already talked to them all, especially Bruce. He had explained a little bit of what he knew and eased some of their fears. Of course, though, Bruce grilled her. However, Kori calmly answered all of his questions. By the time she had explained as much of her past as she was willing to share, he had softened. Her life had been hell, and he understood that all too well; just maybe not to that extreme. By the end of her anecdote, he gave her a half hug and promised she would always have a home with them.

Of course he didn't like the fact that she had lied to them, but he understood why she did.

Kori had teared up, clinging to him desperately as she hiccuped her thanks. A small smile and a chuckle even escaped her as he made her promise not to lie again which she accepted. "Would you mind maybe allowing me to see your powers sometime?" He asked, eyes transfixed on her hair as it began to ignite.

"Yes, K'norfka Bruce, that would be fine" she smiled, and in a rare moment he actually smiled back at her. He did of course check up on her story much later in secret, and when he found just a little bit of evidence of a Rose Wilson he decided that it was true and he let it go.

Unsurprisingly, Jason had only been able to keep Dick calm for a short period of time as they talked, but was relieved to discover there wasn't a fight to be had over where she would stay. In fact all that week she'd get random questions from everyone, especially Damian who was fascinated by her. It was almost sweet, almost.

He'd just randomly appear sometimes, staring at her with curiosity. When there wasn't anyone milling around they'd sit down and she'd answer what she could of his questions. Most of them were about Tamaran and she didn't mind. In fact, when he went outside to show Bruce her powers Damian was right there. They all were, even Tim who had taken more of an interest in her too.

As she let loose starbolts and eyebeams before showing off her strength and flight, they all say and watched, impressed. She could sense Dick was proud of her as Bruce asked her some questions which she happily answered, glad to know he trusted her. Alfred paid her some compliments, boosting her self confidence. She felt like a new woman. In fact, silkie at first didn't know who she was, but when he figured it out he was stuck to her like glue and she didn't mind.

One day as they both laid in Kori's bed, watching a movie on Netflix, Dick became curious. Both Alfred the cat and Silkie were lying on Kori, Silkie on her chest and Alfred in between her feet. Dick had an arm wrapped around her, mindlessly stroking nonsensical patterns into her stomach as he asked "Is there a specific reason as to why your attract cats like a magnet?"

"Hmm?" she hummed sleepily, looking over at him before what he had said registered as she chuckled, "Oh, right I forgot to tell you. Tamaranians are descendants of a race of feline like people. Ever since I've landed here felines have been naturally attracted to me like a magnet."

Dick smiled, murmuring as he kissed her temple "Is that why you purr?"

A blush dusted her face as she answered shyly "Yes, it's something we can only do when extremely happy."

"Awww" Dick cooed, pressing kisses to her face.

"Shut up" she grumbled before allowing herself to be pulled into an embrace.

* * *

 

Intertwining their fingers, Kori flashed him a smile as she swung their hands between them. The sunlight felt amazing on her skin as she glowed in the light, mesmerizing Dick as he watched her. It had only been a little over a week since she showed her true self, and he was still getting used to it. He had thought she was beautiful before, how green her eyes had been and how red her hair was.

But now?

It was like a whole different level of beauty she had reached. Her pure, green eyes were absolutely enchanting and her hair grew even brighter in color. It was pretty much the definition of the color red, and accompanied by her orange skin; she was breathtaking. Don't even get him started on when her hair starts to glow or her eyes. That's just, wow.

Just wow.

It was later in the afternoon as they went for a walk around outside of the greenhouse. The heat from the summer day was starting to die down as they walked on in comfortable silence, Dick unable to take his eyes away from her. By now Kori had gotten used to the staring; after all she was an alien. Yet, Dick didn't look at her the same way everyone else did. He truly thought she was beautiful, and that alone was enough for her to have trouble keeping herself grounded.

"Richard?" she questioned, breaking their silence as he smiled at her.

"Yes, Kori?"

A flush spread across her face as she asked a bit shyly "I was wondering if you'd like to go flying with me?"

Dick cocked his head to the side, a little confused, saying "Um, Star? I can't fly."

Exasperated, she rolled her eyes with a huff, retorting "Well no shit Sherlock. I meant do you want to fly, with me? I have super human strength so it's no problem for me to hold you."

"Why? Is it something you wanna do?" he asked, curious.

"Well" she drawled, her hands untangling from his and coming up to run through her own hair, "on Tamaran it is something couples do, they fly together. I know you can't fly, but I just thought we could try it? If not that's okay, I just thought I'd ask."

Mulling it over in his mind for a moment, Dick decided to just fuck it and go for it. After all it's not like he was afraid of heights. "Yes."

"What?" she replied ever so eloquently, confused at his response. She was sure he would say no.

Dick smiled and kissed her cheek, saying "Yes, I'll go flying with you."

"Really?" she checked, and when he nodded she jumped up and down excitedly and giggled as her hair began to ignite.

Gracefully she floated up off the ground and he watched with awe as she smiled down at him. "If the way I hold you ever gets uncomfortable just tell me and I'll either put you down or switch, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am" he nodded, making her giggle again as he grinned. God, did he love that giggle.

"Okay, here we go!" she screamed as she grabbed his two hands in a sort of trapeze hold before taking off.

Catching him off gaurd, he let out a "whoa," of surprise as he was lifted off the ground. Her grip was strong and despite them being about twenty feet off the ground right now, Dick felt safe. He knew Kori wouldn't let him fall; he had complete trust in her. Kori zipped above the tree line, just barely high enough for his feet not to touch the treetops.

The wind blew her hair in a trail of fire behind them, and she couldn't stop grinning. A loud 'whoop!' of encouragement left him before he could stop it as she dove into the clearing and let his feet skate across the top of the pond as he grinned excitedly. "This is awesome!" he shouted above the wind as they climbed higher.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" she yelled before taking off faster as she climbed towards the clouds.

Dick's scream soon bubbled down into a laugh as he was brought above the cloudline. Then Kori was flipping over onto her back and Dick clung to her arms as her own wrapped around his waist as she slowed down to a lazy floating with the wind. Grinning at her, he cried "This is so fucking cool!"

Giggling, she smiled and intertwined their feet replying "I'm glad you think so."

"You're amazing, and I'm sorry I ever made you doubt that."

For a moment her green eyes studied him before she broke out into a grin, murmuring as she kissed him "You are forgiven, and I think you're pretty amazing too."

All he did was smile as they floated for a while. Dick admired the view of both the sky and his girlfriend; both were beautiful. Then her skin started to heat up as she absorbed sunlight, confusing him. "Why are you so warm?"

"My people absorb sunlight for energy. If it's uncomfortable I can stop."

"Oh" he muttered, flushing as she opened her eyes to peer at him, "it's fine, I was just curious."

Ever since their fight Dick had been too scared to ask many questions he had about her. He didn't wanna upset her or seem like a prick, so he kept them to himself. For the most part anyway. Dick didn't know that she kind of liked the questions, either. He especially didn't know the fact that he was sort of distancing himself slowly, and she didn't really either.

Not yet, anyway.

For a while longer they floated, idly chatting about this and that before Kori asked if he wanted to do something fun. When he replied 'yes' she rolled over and allowed him to fall towards the ground before scooping him back up and doing a flip. Dick cheered and laughter bubbled out of him as he grinned at the wind in his hair. It reminded him of his time in the circus, and how much his parents would have loved Kori.

Maybe almost as much as he did.

**_~July~_ **

Anxiously, Kori fiddled with the star pendant hanging around her neck, the one Dick had given to her on Christmas. She wore it everyday along with her mother's emerald ring as she snapped her lae'xa back onto her arm. For a minute she debated whether or not to turn on the hologram but decided against it, simply leaving it for decoration. Last month when she admitted to being a little, different, Dick had figured out something very important.

Kori didn't have a birthday.

Really it wasn't that big of a deal, to her at least, but everyone else insisted. Tamaranians' ways of telling time were too complicated to convert, but she figured she was around a year younger than Dick was. When she was little her birthday had been around some of the hottest days they had, so fittingly her and Dick decided on July. True she had a birthday as Rose, but she wanted nothing to do with that time in her life anymore. She just wanted to forget it.

So when July sixteenth came, Bruce insisted on throwing her a party, but at her request it was small. They invited all their friends to come, who by now had all begun relationships of their own, as well as some people from work she was acquaintances with and some of Bruce's friends like Jim Gordon. People were arriving downstairs as she sat on her bed, unease twisting in her stomach as she rubbed absently at Silkie's head.

"Hey" Dick called softly, concern drawing his eyebrows together as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "are you okay? You know the party is downstairs, right?"

Smiling lightly, she sighed as her boyfriend sat down next to her on the bed. "I know."

"What's wrong?"

The worry clearly evident in his tone only made Kori smile more, knowing he cared so much as she answered "Nothing is wrong, I'm just nervous."

Dick scrutinized her for a moment before inquiring "Are you sure that's all?"

"Well" she trailed off, looking down at Silkie as he purred, "I don't really wanna put the hologram back on."

"I think you look beautiful with or without it, and if you're worried about hiding your powers from everyone else don't worry, my family is ready to do anything it takes to make sure you're comfortable, okay? I just want you to have a good time with friends" he answered softly, running a hand through her slightly curled hair.

Sighing, she turned on her hologram and he watched as it enveloped her and changed her appearance back to Kori Anders. Dick smiled, pressing a kiss to her forehead and murmuring "I love you, mia'ti lari."

"I love you too, mia'ti lari" she smiled as he disappeared back out the door, knowing she would follow when she was ready.

With a deep breath she stood and looked in the mirror, fixing her appearance before just looking at herself. She was used to the feeling of the projection over her skin, but now it felt strange. Not wearing it except for a few hours for work had made her become unaccustomed to it. Of course Kori had stopped working for a while too, considering she couldn't fly around there, which only made the weird feeling stronger. It wasn't bad to be Kori Anders, but she preferred to be Koriand'r. Were they even different, really? She wasn't sure.

For now though, it would do.

Once she got down to the party, everyone cheered for the birthday girl and Kori quickly forgot her troubles as she laughed and thanked everyone for coming. Time seemed to fly by as the night went on. Her friends all kept her entertained and Dick was constantly there holding her hand, Jason not far behind him, and so was Rachel. She felt a small pang of guilt for not telling Rachel, but she was worried what the other woman would think of her then.

Cake was eaten and presents were opened before people started to file out. The only ones left were the people who lived there as Kori, Dick, and Jason all sat around in the lounge simply talking. She was snuggled up to her boyfriend, Jason on the adjacent couch as they exchanged stories. It was really nice and calm and Kori felt at peace.

Maybe being Kori and Koriand'r wouldn't be such a hard thing after all, considering today was lovely. Their friends were all wonderful. They didn't know about her of course, but Kori knew that she would tell them all eventually. Deep down she knew they wouldn't care, but now just wasn't the right time. She was still figuring out how the two pieces of herself fit together to make one whole.

After a while she grew sleepy, her eyes feeling heavy as she put her head in Dick's lap. Before long she was dead asleep as the two men watched her. "You know she thinks the world of you, right?" Jason questioned, watching as Dick began running a hand through her red hair.

"I know, and I can't believe I almost fucked it all up" he admitted, choosing not to look at the other, feeling too exposed.

Jason sighed, leaning forward and beckoning "Dick, hey, look at me." The older looked up at him after a moment's hesitation, surprised by the conviction in the other's blue green eyes. "Don't focus on what almost happened. It's all in the past and don't dwell on your past mistakes. Kori forgave you, so now you gotta forgive yourself."

All he could do was nod as Jason stood, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze before walking away to his room, leaving Dick alone to his thoughts.

**_~August~_ **

It was funny how Jason's birthday was the month after Kori's.

His party was bigger of course, being the adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Jason didn't care for the fanciness much but knew he needed to keep up appearances every now and then. There was the so called 'fake party' and 'real party'. The fake party was the stuffy, fancy part with the rich people and reporters while the real party was after they all left where it was just family. Then he'd get presents and cake and get to actually enjoy it.

Unless he snuck off for a bit, which he always did.

This time though he dragged Kori off with him, and when no one was looking, she brought them to the roof of Wayne Manor facing the woods. They laid down on the shingles, looking up at the stars and joking around with each other. Jason had a question he wanted to ask, but was unsure how to.

"You know you can ask me whatever you want, birschk'a."

Jason smiled, looking over at her as she propped an elbow up. "Is it that obvious?"

"You kinda look like you're thinking too hard" she chuckled.

Sticking his tongue out at her, she laughed as he smiled, "I was just gonna ask you about where you come from, like, what the culture is like and stuff."

"Ah" she nodded, sitting up and looking up at the star that was Tamaran in the distance, "It's like here in some aspects I guess. We're a very warrior-centric, hands on race that's a little too prideful. Yet we completely rely on our emotions and express them freely."

Jason seemed thoughtful for a moment, sitting up as well, as he asked "Are there things like sexuality on Tamaran?"

Smiling, she bumped shoulders with him playfully, answering "You could've just asked me, I know that's what you wanted to know. Anyways, no, there aren't. We just love whoever we love and that's that. We do of course have genders and our own versions of people such as transsexuals as well."

"Ah, okay. That sounds nice" he smiled, a blush flaring up on his face.

"Can I ask you a question, then?" she inquired.

"Oh boy, I know what's coming."

Kori giggled, shoving him lightly as she huffed "Oh be quiet. It's an honest question!"

"Go ahead, ask it" he sighed, feigning exasperation.

Playing with a strand of hair, she asked "What's your sexuality?"

"Whoop there it is" he joked, making her roll her eyes teasingly as they both laughed, "Yeah well, been asked that a lot. I always tell people asexual just because it's kinda true, but kinda not at the same time. I don't really ever get those kinds of thoughts about anyone, except for one person."

"Richard?" Kori questioned lightly, guilt climbing up her spine.

Jason nodded, and then shrugged replying off handedly "I guess if I were to label myself correctly I'd probably be like demisexual I guess. They're the ones that only get sexually attracted to someone after they form a strong emotional bond."

Sadly she nodded, looking down at her lap as she fiddled with her emerald ring. "I'm sorry I kinda stole him from you. I know how much you love him."

"Hey" he began, making her look up at him as Jason offered her a smile, "come on, don't apologize. You know I'm not jealous or anything. It's weird, I probably should be, and I'm not going to lie I am kinda sad sometimes but it's been getting a lot lot better. I really am happy for you guys, I totally ship it which is weird but yeah. Don't ever feel bad for loving him, he's an amazing person."

"Yeah, he is" she echoed, smiling bittersweetly as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

They sat in silence for a while before Jason broke it, asking "What's love like on Tamaran?"

At that Kori smiled, sighing as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It's still complicated. Many marriages are arranged on Tamaran. I more than likely would have been betrothed and married by now being the princess. Tamaranians are warriors, and while we embrace our emotions, love and kindness are concerned a weakness. They are for private moments mainly, and true romantic love is something very rare on Tamaran. It's a treasure. Since my people are controlled by their emotions, once we fall in love with someone we love them forever."

Jason was stumped for a moment, looking off into the distance in silence as he digested what he had just heard. Once he pieced it together, his mouth dropped open in shock as he asked "You're in love with Dick for forever?"

"I'm afraid so" she smiled, but the tension was easily evident.

"He doesn't know, does he?"

"No."

Silence stretched out between them as they sat there in the dark, night sky. "What else doesn't he know?" Jason asked, curious.

Kori grinned and giggled, choosing to forget what she had just admitted, pretending to look around and then answering in a hushed tone "Kissing isn't a real thing on Tamaran."

Deep laughter bellowed up from Jason's gut as he threw his head back. Kori dissolved into a fit of giggles as he wiped away a tear of mirth, saying "Oh poor Dickie, he'd be crushed."

"Which is why it's our secret."

"Well it's safe with me" Jason smiled, and she couldn't help but return it as they shook on it, "you know we should probably go back down there now. It's almost time for the real party to start and I don't want reporters thinking the wrong Wayne child is banging the redhead."

Kori huffed and smacked him as she stood up to take them back down. "You know I could just toss you off this roof, right?"

"I know but you love me too much to do that, fire head."

"I guess I do."

**_~September~_ **

Somehow they did manage to keep it a secret from Dick, at least the loving forever part. Of course Jason let the kissing slip and Kori chased after him for at least fifteen minutes because of it. Like they had predicted Dick had pouted, thinking that meant she didn't like it. Which was actually the contrary so in the end they ended up making out a little.

All in all a win-win.

Except, Kori had a problem; Dick hadn't been very forthcoming with physical affection ever since she admitted to being an alien. Now at first, it hadn't bothered her. Hell, she was kind of glad for the personal space, but now? It was just fucking ridiculous. He refused to share a bed with her at night now, and it fucking sucked to not be cuddled.

Kori told Jason this, and even though he whined about having to know their intimacy status, he offered her some advice. After all she had been very bold about her wants earlier, so why not now? As she came home from work, Kori let out a sigh as she walked in through the front door. She was immediately greeted by Silkie and Alfred, both of them.

"Hello, Miss Anders, how was work?" he asked as she picked up the two cats.

Obediently, Silkie sat on her shoulder while she held Alfred the cat, answering with a smile "It was fine, kind of a slow day."

Simply smiling and nodding, he went to be on his way when she stopped him. "Um, is Dick home yet?"

Alfred cocked his head to the side, answering "He said he wouldn't be arriving for another half hour or so."

"Perfect" she mumbled to herself, setting down Alfred the cat to cradle Silkie in her arms, "Can you tell him when he gets home I want to talk to him? I'll be in my room."

The old butler simply smiled and nodded, replying "Certainly, Miss."

"Thanks Al, you're the best" she thanked before taking off up the stairs, not bothering to walk.

When she got to her room, Kori anxiously left Silkie outside the door, murmuring "You have to stay out for now, my little bumngorf, I'm sorry."

Meowing in protest as she slipped inside her room, Kori smiled and tried to quell the nervous fluttering in her stomachs. You can do this, Kori encouraged herself before nodding. Stripping out of her clothes, she made sure to leave them in a heap outside the bathroom door.

Kori waited before her lae'xa hissed and fell open with a clank as she set it on her dresser. Stepping into the bathroom, she turned on the light and took in a deep breath. She was really gonna do this. Briefly she stopped to brush her long hair, tying it up in a messy bun on top of her head as she started the water.

In fact, Dick got home only fifteen minutes after Kori did as he stepped inside. Alfred appeared as he was stepping out of his shoes, and he offered the older man a smile. "Hey, Al."

"Good evening, Master Dick. How was your day?"

Sighing, he ran a hand through his shaggy black hair, answering "A little hectic, but that's a typical day there, so..."

Alfred simply nodded and smiled before saying "Oh, Miss Anders arrived about fifteen minutes earlier and she asked me to tell you to go up to her room. I believe she had wanted to discuss something with you."

"Oh" Dick blinked, surprised as his curiosity grew, "well thanks Al, I'll see you at dinner."

With a little bit of worry and a lot of curiousity, Dick made his way toward his girlfriend's room. The door was closed as he stood outside, taking in a deep breath before knocking on the wood. No response. He knocked again louder this time but still; no response. Frowning, he tried the nob which proved to be unlocked.

"Hello?" he called as he stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him.

That was when he nocited the bathroom light was on, although the door was almost closed. A pile of Kori's clothes laid on the floor in front of the door and her arm band was sitting on the dresser. What was this all about? It was relatively silent as he cautiously made his way towards the bathroom. Dick called her name but frowned at the lack of the response.

Gently he inched the door open, surprise freezing him in place as he took in the scene before him. There was Kori. His gorgeous, amazing girlfriend naked in the bathtub. She was relaxing, head propped up against the back rim of the tub as bubbles foamed on top, her eyes lidded and her smile soft. It was all so intimate that it made him a little breathless.

"I thought you could use a stress reliever, I know I did" was her simple answer, watching him expectantly.

Dick tried to find the right words, only managing to get out "This is for me?" and cringing at the way that sounded.

Except all she did was nod and smile as a response. Sitting up more, she scooted forward in the tub as the water displaced around her movements. She made room for him to sit behind her. That made his heart swell as he smiled, giving in to the sweetness of the moment as he shut and locked the bathroom door.

Lazily, she watched as he stripped out of his clothes, vaguely aware of her wandering gaze as he stepped into the warm water, trying not to feel self conscious. It was silent as he got settled into the bathtub before wrapping his arms around Kori's waist and pulling her back against his broad chest. Intertwining their fingers, she allowed her head to lean back and rest against his shoulder as her eyes slipped shut.

They stayed that way for what felt like an eternity. In the silence of the bathroom in the warm water. Kori's skin sent sparks of electricity wherever it touched his as he tried to keep a clear head. It was hard to with how sweet and thoughtful this all was, but still he felt like there was something more. Another reason as to why they were here, cuddling in a bubble bath.

Their silence was broken finally as Dick pressed a kiss to her bare shoulder, murmuring "Why did you do this for me?"

Kori turned slightly from her place in between his legs, feeling how aroused he was she smiled sweetly "I knew it would be relaxing, but I also wanted to know if you still found me attractive."

Frowing, he pulled away slightly saying "Of course I do-"

"Richard" she interrupted, making him stop mid sentence as her smile dipped into melancholy, "I know you still beat yourself up over what happened after we had sex for the first time. You know I forgave you, and yet ever since then you haven't been very physically affectionate with me."

All he could do was listen in silence, knowing she was right as Kori looked at him expectantly. Sighing, he dropped his forehead onto her shoulder, answering "I know, and I'm sorry. I just don't want to hurt you."

"You know you won't, right?"

When he didn't respond she sat up and turned around, kneeling in between his legs in the tub. She cupped his face and made him look her in the eye as she stated "You will not hurt me, Richard. You made a mistake, I have too, but you have to forgive yourself before you really do hurt me."

"I'm sorry, miat'i lari" he murmured, grasping her hips which were partially exposed from the water, "I never want to hurt you."

Kori allowed her hands to slide down the front of his chest feeling the muscle there as she placed her hand over the bullet scar that had caused them to meet. "Prove it" she whispered, neither realizing how close they were until now as Dick allowed his eyes to travel over her exposed, naked upper body.

As gently as he could manage he pulled her forward until her legs were hooked over his hips as she settled into his lap, sharing a kiss. It was deep and passionate as he licked into her mouth, yet it had an edge of softness to it as one of his hands trailed up her spine. They continued to kiss as his hands roamed over her body. He mapped out the expanse of her sunkissed skin, her sounds of pleasure only serving as a guide.

A small gasp sounded from her as he rolled her split nipple in between his fingertips. In the white light of the bathroom and without any hologram projection it did look a little different, but not by much as he kissed at her long neck. "Richard" escaped Kori's parted lips as she sucked in a breath, moaning as his other hand ran up one of her thighs to her core.

Kissing him once again, her right hand slinked into the water to grab at his erection as he hissed. In retaliation he sucked a dark mark into her orange skin as she gasped at the feeling. Without a word she stroked him for a moment as she kissed Dick again, sweetly. When she pulled away he was looking at her with such love and care that she couldn't help but kiss him again and again as Kori slowly sank herself down on him.

They both moaned quietly as she was now fully seated on him, Kori's chest heaving as her thighs trembled. There was a small residual of pain as she took a moment to adjust, Dick simply trying to breathe. Pressing her face into his neck, her free hand came to clutch at the back of his neck as she began raising and lowering herself. Dick gripped her hips tightly as she moved, his own hips falling into rhythm with hers as she gasped sweetly in his ear.

Kori licked at the skin of his neck which only spurred him on as his movements got faster. A moan escaped her as they moved together in sync working their way up higher. Water began spilling out over the edge of the tub as he began lifting her up by the hips only to let her fall back down. Moans echoed off the tile walls as her back arched, the grip on her hips only tightening. All it took was a few more well placed thrusts for Kori to be gone as she moaned Dick's name, him falling not that far behind her.

Breathing heavily, she tried to catch her breath as so did Dick. They stayed there for a few minutes before Dick stood up, pleasantly surprised as Kori used some of her flight to make it easier as he cupped her bottom. Dick pressed her up against the tile wall that was cool against her flushed skin as he unclogged the drain, only to switch on the shower as he kissed her again.

They never did make it to dinner, and Kori didn't even feel ashamed the next day as she woke up with hickeys all over her throat and collarbones, along with finger shaped bruises on her hips.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES?! I'm sorry about that lol, but I had to make a grand re-entrance into this fic. It’s been way too long. Anyway, enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Anxiety (watch for triggers), flashbacks of past abuse/torture (watch for triggers), and mention of suicide/attempted suicide (watch for triggers)
> 
> Disclaimer: These precious babies aren't mine.

 

Kori's POV

As I can recall, there aren't many times I have been this anxious in my entire life. I felt my hands shaking and my knees wobble as I walked up the steps to the Court House. Richard, Jason, and Bruce were all there with me as we stepped inside, but I still felt my breathing becoming shallow. My vision became spotty and I was worried I was going to pass out as we stepped into the elevator.

Xavier's trial was only a few days away, and I had been asked to take the stand as a witness. I was coming in today so they could prepare me for my questioning, and at my insistence my three men came with me; my family. For some reason the bastard didn't accept a plea bargain, and so I was a key witness to the prosecution. Perhaps I wouldn't be so frightened if I didn't have to sit in front of all those people and explain what he had done, or tried, to do to me. If I didn't have to sit there and look at him smirk at me in that way that made my skin crawl because it reminded me so much of him.

When we reached the office of the district attorney, the name 'Harvey Dent' engraved there, I could feel myself beginning to have an anxiety attack. Then Richard was grabbing my hand and he had a hand on my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes. I couldn't mask the terror I felt inside as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "You don't have to do this, Kori. If this is too much for you then we walk away right now, I'm sure they have a strong enough case without you" he spoke softly, his thumb rubbing soothing circles into my cheek.

I looked over at Jason and Bruce, both watching me with concern and I felt the knot in my stomach tighten. Except, I knew I had to do this. Xavier shouldn't have this power over me, and neither does Slade. I had to do this for all the victims who couldn't, who never made it out or who were too scared to carry the burden. I looked at Jason, and despite the empathy on his face, I saw the fiery anger in his eyes and I knew that I would never forgive myself if I backed out now.

"No, Richard, this is something I have to do" I replied, surprised when my voice didn't waver, but I felt my strong tamaranian fire well up in my chest. I was a warrior, I could do this.

"Star, are you sure? I don't want-"

"Mia'ti lari, please" I said, my voice strong and leaving no room for argument but I let it soften, offering him a small smile, "I need to do this, not just for me, but for all those who never got their chance."

Richard searched my eyes for a moment, and he must have seen my resolve because he nodded, stepping back after pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Alright, but please let me know if it becomes too much."

"Yes, Richard."

Then Bruce put a hand on my shoulder, saying "Don't worry, Harvey is an old friend, and I know he'll protect you out there."

I smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath as I steered myself. "We're all proud of you" Jason said, smiling at me and giving me a look that spoke so much more than he could ever say aloud.

Nodding curtly, I took one more deep breath and opened the door. A tall, blonde man stood up from his desk as we walked in and greeted us. He shook my hand and I was instantly put at ease by his smile. He was charming and charismatic as he had me take a seat. Harvey asked me to repeat my story over and over again. He asked me questions about Xavier and questions about myself and past. Some of them I had to improvise on, but I must have been doing well if his smile was anything to go by.

After an hour or so we were done. Harvey thanked me many times for agreeing to testify, claiming he knew how hard it must be to relive this. I simply smiled and nodded, saying it was well worth it to ensure he got behind bars. Once we stepped out of the courthouse I felt like I could breathe again as we walked down the steps.

My three men congratulated me and said how happy and proud they were. I glowed under the praise as we walked towards the car. We had planned on going out to lunch, but Bruce received a phone call from Lucious and had to leave. That left the three of us alone as we walked down a Gotham street. Dick had called Alfred and told him to pick us up in an hour as we headed towards a restaurant that Jason claimed has the best sandwiches in the whole state.

I had to agree with him as we sat down and ate. It was strange being in public with Dick and Jason, but it seems if anyone had recognized them then they had decided to leave us alone. The boys were chatting amongst themselves but I wasn't really paying attention, too caught up in my own head. Xavier wasn't the problem, the problem was that when I had to look at him I knew the only thing I would see is Slade. Constantly I fought this power he had over me. The terror I felt over this man, even with my powers back. I still felt like a scared little girl.

I was so fucking tired of this.

"Do you think I should see a therapist?" I blurted out, immediately feeling myself blush at my outburst. I really didn't want to bring this up now.

Richard looked over at me, studying me for a moment, his expression unreadable before he said softly "It's your decision, but I honestly believe it would help."

Nodding quietly I looked over at Jason, but his face was stormy and I could tell he was conflicted on what to say. "Tell me what you honestly think, Jason."

He looked at me for a moment, before asking "Have you had any therapy at all?" I shook my head, nervously playing with my hair as he continued "Then for you I'd say yes. I tried therapy a long time ago and it didn't help me much, but everyone's different, it's at least worth a shot."

"Maybe you should try therapy again sometime? We could be therapy buddies" I said with a smile, and when Jason took a moment to think it over Richard clutched my hand under the table tightly even though his face remained neutral.

If I was human I'm sure he would've crushed my fingers when Jason nodded, sighing "Alright, I guess one more try won't kill me, but if it works for you and it doesn't work for me promise me you'll still keep going?"

"As long as you promise to give it a fair chance."

"Deal" he said, reaching across the table. I discreetly let go of Dick's hand and shook Jason's, agreeing to our deal.

After that we left the restaurant and Alfred picked us up, taking us back to the manor. Tonight was Jason's night to spend alone time with Dick, and since all of my friends were busy, I wound up spending time with Alfred in the kitchen. The butler was baking some pies, and I had asked to help him.

I was elbow deep in pie dough, flour everywhere, when he said "Master Bruce has told me that Master Jason has decided to pursue therapy once more, per your insistence."

Inquisitively I looked over to where he was making the filling on the stove, stirring various pots full of various fruits. "I suppose, I just asked their thoughts on if I should go to therapy or not. I think I'm ready for it, ready to move on and to quit letting it run my life. I just asked Jason if he'd be willing to try therapy again when I did, and he said yes."

I was surprised when Alfred's eyes seemed to mist over with a sad sort of sigh I had never heard come from him before. "Master Jason is a very troubled young man. You must understand, he had never told anyone the exact specifics of what happened to him until you came. I think you are kindred spirits, and I believe you are just what he needed. Yes, Master Dick seems to be his big supporter, but it seems as though he has taken great solace in you. I see him finally trying to put his life together and I thank you for that."

Stunned into silence, I quietly kneaded the pie crust before saying "Well, the solace goes both ways, I must say. I don't think I could be this 'normal' if it wasn't for him. If it wasn't for all of you, really."

Alfred smiled at me and I returned it. After that we slipped into a comfortable sort of silence, but when we put the pies in to bake, we sat at Alfred's small table tucked away in the corner. He told me stories about when Bruce had first brought Dick home and I don't remember the last time I had laughed so hard. In the end we wound up chatting well into the night, eating half of an apple pie.

I didn't slip into bed until well past midnight. I had been surprised to find Dick asleep in my bed, but it was a welcome surprise that I shrugged off. With a sigh I stripped and slipped into my pajamas before sliding into bed next to him. It didn't take long before he was wrapped around me. Dick was a huge cuddler. Except I was surprised when he kissed my cheek.

Opening my eyes, I peered over at him in the dark only to find him wide awake. I smiled and he returned it. "You know, I just wanted to thank you about earlier."

Turning onto my side so that we were lying face to face I asked "Thank me for what?"

"What you said to Jason."

"Ah, well Alfred already beat you to that. News travels fast in this house it seems" I joked, chuckling to myself. Except, Dick didn't laugh. Confused, I scooted closer to him asking "Is everything okay?"

Dick seemed at conflict within himself, unsure of what to say. Patiently I waited, and eventually he said softly, brokenly "I'm a terrible person."

A small jab of panic stung my heart but I masked it well, keeping calm as I questioned "What makes you think that?"

His eyebrows furrowed, almost as if he was in pain, as he admitted with shame coloring his voice "I'm- jealous."

Sighing, I said "Richard we talked about this, Jason and I-"

"No, it's not that" he interrupted me hastily, sighing as he sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm jealous that you were the one that he listened to. I've been trying to convince him to go to therapy for years, but he never listened. He listened to you, though. I know that's terrible and unfair of me and I should be happy he's making progress, and I really am, but I feel like he doesn't want my help anymore."

I sat up and rubbed his back soothingly, murmuring "I know it's hard, but don't think of it that way. I don't think he doesn't want your help, I just think he needs to do things on his own. I didn't convince him to do it, and I'm sure if you had suggested it he would've had the same answer. Besides, we understand each other in a way that two people shouldn't be able to. I think that you just have to realize he's not the same kid you grew up with or the same kid you found after he went missing. I think he's still trying to figure out who he is, and maybe he can't do that unless he learns to be independent again."

After that I half expected to get yelled at or for Dick to storm off. I knew that would be hard to hear. Except, he didn't yell or storm off. In fact, he just sat there quietly for a long time. I sat beside him, continuously rubbing his back as he appeared deep in thought. I'm not sure how long we went on like that, but eventually he looked over at me.

"I just want to take care of him."

"I know, Mia'ti lari, I know" I hummed as I held him close, pressing his head to my chest as I rocked back and forth, "And I can tell you for a fact that Jason knows that too. He tells me all the time how much you help him and make his life easier. I know he appreciates everything you do. He loves you very much."

Dick didn't say anything, and I pressed a kiss to his forehead when I heard his sniffles. It appears Jason wasn't the only one who was co-dependent. That same guilt came clawing up my throat, making my chest hurt. If I hadn't started dating Richard then they both wouldn't be hurting like this. It was all my fault. That fact was hard to handle as I laid down, cradling him close. Why did I ever have to fall in love with him?

* * *

 

"Well hey there, Cutie."

I felt my stomach churn and my pulse race. He was leering down at me, that twisted, evil grin on his face and that sick look in his eyes. I knew he was forcing me back into the room behind me, but it was the only place for me to go. Stumbling backwards into the dark room, I tripped over something and fell down onto a bed.

Terror paralyzed me. I went to scream only for my voice to be gone. For what felt like eternity I laid there, paralyzed and mute. I knew what was coming. I had been a bad girl. Ms. Johnson had seen my bruises again. He had told me if they were found again that I would have to be punished.

The door suddenly slammed open, so hard that the knob made a hole in the plaster. He was so angry. In his hand he had the ashtray, and I could see the smoke coming from it. Oh, please no. I tried to scream and cry and beg but I couldn't. All I could do was stare up at the ceiling as I felt the familiar shackles go around my wrists and ankles, keeping me trapped to the bed frame.

Slade puffed smoke in my face before he pressed the burning cigar to my hip. I whimpered, trying not to move as I smelt my flesh burn. After a few seconds he pulled it away and I panted, feeling hot tears run down my face as I closed my eyes. I tried to brace myself, but no matter what I did I could never prepare myself for the searing, agonizing pain following the crack of the whip as I screamed.

Suddenly I jolted awake, drenched in sweat and panting. Immediately I was sobbing and shaking, curling up tightly into a ball. Every single scar on my body ached with residual pain from the memories. Somehow I managed to crawl out of bed and towards the bathroom. I climbed into the shower, still sobbing as I stripped and turned on the water. I needed to wake up fully and forget those memories as I sat there on the shower floor, shaking and sobbing into my knees.

Xavier's trial was tomorrow, and I had been having nightmares all week. Well, they weren't nightmares per say, but old memories I had tried my damn hardest to forget. The worst part is I hadn't told anyone, not even Richard. I had told him I needed space and he had respected my wishes, sleeping in his own room at night. I didn't really want him to, but I couldn't handle anyone touching me.

I was a complete and utter mess, and I'm sure everyone knew that. Jason was constantly at my side, trying to help in anyway he could. Richard was doing everything in his power to help, but I simply couldn't do a thing except think about him. I never wanted him to rule my life, but sometimes I couldn't help it. Sometimes I was still that scared, little girl.

My head jerked up when I heard a tiny meow, followed by a tiny white head peering over the edge of the tub. I chuckled and smiled, reaching out a hand to pet Silkie. "Hello my little bumngorf, did I wake you?" I asked him, sniffling and wiping at my nose.

He meowed at me, rubbing against my hand and purring. I smiled to myself as I took in a deep breath before forcing myself to stand on shaky legs. One step at a time. It was around six in the morning, and I knew there was no chance of me falling back asleep so I grabbed my shampoo. After I showered, I was feeling better, but still a little shaken. I had taken the week off because of Xavier's trial, so I had nothing to do.

After I dressed I wandered downstairs, not feeling up to flying as I played with the ends of my hair. I wandered past the den and saw Bruce sitting inside alone, drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. I wasn't going to bother him but he looked up and said "Good morning, Kori."

Well, I didn't have anything better to do.

"Good morning, K'norfka Bruce" I replied with a small smile, sitting down on the couch as Silkie crawled into my lap.

Bruce smiled at me before looking back at his paper. "What has you up so early?"

I shrugged, unsure of what to say. "I couldn't sleep."

"Nervous about tomorrow?" he asked, looking up at me with a knowing look.

Wrapping an arm around myself, I rubbed my arm and looked over at the wall saying "I just, don't want to look at him. All I can think about is my past when I do."

Silence stretched out between us and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at Bruce as he squeezed my shoulder reassuringly "He'll never hurt you again, and we're all here for you. You are a member of this family, Koriand'r, and we always look after each other."

I couldn't have held in my tears if I tried. Standing up, I hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me. I'm not sure how it had been when Jason had come home, but I'm sure Bruce is used to dealing with the emotions I go through on a daily basis. I was thinking of something to say when he pulled away and smiled at me.

"I have an idea."

A few hours later I was ducking underneath a punch aimed straight for my jaw, and I turned and ducked low sweeping his feet out from underneath him. I swung over him and braced my forearm against his throat, using all my weight to keep him pinned to the mat. Bruce tapped the mat and I got off of him, offering my hand which he accepted as I pulled him up to stand with a grin.

"You're a quick learner" Bruce praised, and I preened under the compliment.

I tried to catch my breath as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead, adjusting my pony tail. "Thank you. Fighting is in my blood, though, my people are a race of warriors. If I had been a year older I would have been sent to train with the warlords of Okaara."

"Well you're a natural. I think learning martial arts can help you feel safer, as it's evident that sometimes you lose access to your powers, and it's a good outlet for emotion" he said, beginning to unwrap his knuckles.

Before I could ask if we were done, someone interrupted me from behind. "I see you've roped someone else into training with you."

Turning around I saw Richard leaning against the door frame, a small smile on his face as he winked at me. "I'm merely teaching her to defend herself. She's very talented."

I could feel my face begin to heat up as Richard's chest puffed with pride. "Maybe this could be a weekly thing…?" I asked as I turned around, somewhat timidly.

Except Bruce just nodded, patting my shoulder as he walked by. "Absolutely."

Then he was gone, and it was just Richard and I. "You know he must really like you, he doesn't bring just anyone to his cave to spar. You must be pretty good."

Grinning as he walked over to me on the mat, I crouched into my stance saying "Care to find out?"

He raised an eyebrow at me and then grinned, copying my stance as he replied "Winner gets to pick the next date night."

"You're on."

I eventually won, and no matter what he says I didn't cheat… At least not a lot. We were both sweaty and sticky by the time we flopped down on the mat, trying to catch our breath. I reached over and intertwined our fingers, Richard throwing that gorgeous lopsided grin my way. I love him so much.

"Kori, Dick; Harvey just called and he needs us down at the courthouse. He says it's urgent."

We both looked up at Bruce's serious expression and I instantly felt my stomach sink. Had the case somehow fallen apart? My stomach twisted and my heart pounded as Richard helped me up. Somehow I wound up in my room, getting dressed in something nicer and grabbing my lae'xa. Everything went by in a blur as I found myself walking up the steps of the courthouse, my heartbeat pounding in my ears.

Richard squeezed my hand as Harvey Dent greeted us and ushered us into his office. Both Bruce and Jason had come with us as we all took seats. What Harvey had to say I couldn't believe.

"What do you mean, he changed his plea?" Bruce asked, Richard and Jason both nodding.

"Well this morning his lawyer contacted our office and said he wanted to change his plea to guilty of all charges. Even the drugs and attempted rape" Harvey said, leaning back in his chair.

Fiddling with my fingers, I asked "What does this mean?"

He offered me a smile, explaining "Well now there won't be a trial, so you won't have to testify. In a few days he'll plead guilty in court and then we'll move on to sentencing. If you want you can speak at the sentencing hearing, but it's your choice. I will of course be requesting the maximum. That slime isn't going to see the light of day ever again."

My head hurt. The boys all talked to Harvey for a while but I wasn't listening. Xavier was willingly going to prison for life? Why? An overwhelming sense of dread overcame me and settled in my chest. Something wasn't right. I pushed that to the side, though, instead thinking of what Harvey had said about sentencing. Would I speak? Could I handle it?

I spent the rest of my day thinking over those same two questions.

* * *

 

I was lying there, staring up at the ceiling when I heard a knock on my door. I was confused, checking the clock before I got up to answer. It was two o'clock in the morning, who was even awake? Opening the door, I couldn't mask my surprise at finding Jason standing there. He was fully dressed, and his eyes were red and puffy as if he had been crying.

Immediately I felt my protective urge for him come over me as I asked "Birsch'ka, what's wrong? What happened?"

Jason sighed, rubbing at his eyes as he said "I want to show you something, and I figured you'd be awake since I know how nervous you are."

My concern only grew when he chose not to answer my question, but I had this feeling that wherever he wanted to take me would answer my question. With a nod I said "Give me a moment to change," to which he nodded and I closed my door.

It was October and fall had just begun to touch the trees of Gotham City. With that in mind I pulled on some jeans, a long sleeved shirt, and grabbed a sweatshirt before opening the door and nodding at Jason. He smiled ever so slightly before offering me his arm. Quietly, I accepted it as he lead me downstairs and into the garage. I raised an eyebrow when we stopped at his motorcycle, giving him an inquisitive look. I knew he had a motorcycle but I had never even seen it.

"Just put this on and sit" he said, handing me a helmet as he took a seat on the bike and started it up.

With only a moment of hesitation I did as I was told, sitting behind Jason on the motorcycle and winding my arms snugly around his torso. He revved the engine and then we were off, I having never been on a motorcycle, tried not to crush Jason as I clung to him tightly. I felt him chuckle as we drove away from the manor, and I couldn't help but smile softly.

I was brimming with curiosity over where we were going as we drove for a good half hour in the dark. As to be expected we were the only people on the road as I looked around me at the blur of trees going by, with a sigh resting my cheek against his back. Finally it seemed we had arrived at our destination because Jason made a right and slowed down, and I only grew more confused as we pulled into a vacant lot.

"You didn't take me up here to kill me did you?" I joked as he parked.

Jason chuckled as he killed the engine, replying "Nah, if I wanted to kill you you'd never see it coming. You're a super strong alien, gotta got the drop on ya like a ninja."

"Mm, I'll be on the lookout for your ninja sneak attacks" I replied with a smile, accepting his hand as he helped me off of the bike. Then I realized something very important. "Shit, I forgot my lae'xa."

Waving that off dismissively he said "Don't worry, we'll be the only people here."

Again I raised an eyebrow, now 95% sure he was going to kill me. Except again he offered me his arm and I accepted as he led me down a dirt path that looked like it had barely been used. I raised my hand and produced a starbolt to give us light, and he simply smiled at me. After five minutes or so we stopped at a clearing in the trees. He motioned for me to go first and as I stepped through the brush I grinned.

We were on an overlook of sorts over the Gotham River, Gotham City itself glowing dimly in the distance as the stars shined brightly overhead. It was beautiful. Jason sat down on the grass with a sigh, and quietly I sat down beside him. We sat there in silence for a while, both of us lost in our own thoughts as we took in the landscape. All of my previous anxieties momentarily forgotten, I floated with my legs crossed, content as I sighed and looked up towards the stars.

"Do you miss it?"

His sudden question startled me as I looked over at him, surprised to find his eyes so intense. "Miss what?" I asked, allowing myself to sit in the grass beside him.

"Tamaran."

No one had really ever asked me that before. Surprised, I took a moment to think before answering "Sometimes. Although I was a small child while I was there. I mainly miss my family, but they are all dead, so no I don't really miss it. This is my home and Tamaran has nothing for me now besides pain."

Jason looked contemplative as he looked back out over towards Gotham, and when he spoke I was caught off guard. "Dick doesn't know this so please don't tell him, but after they found me and brought me home I was so messed up. I still am, but I mean I was bad. I had PTSD and panic attacks all the time, and after two months I couldn't handle it anymore. One night I woke up from a nightmare and since this was before I sought Dick out for comfort, I wandered out of the house."

Intently I listened, hanging off his every word as he continued "I decided that a drive would help ease my mind and I decided to drive around the edges of the land that the Manor sits on. I somehow ended up stumbling across this empty lot, and I decided to see where it went. I found this overlook, and I sat right here as I wrote out my suicide note."

"Oh, Jason" I sighed, reaching out and clutching his hand as his eyes filled with tears. My chest hurt.

"I took off my jacket, folded it neatly and set the note on top, and I made sure my phone was on so that they would be able to find me" his voice cracked with emotion, and I could tell he was struggling to get the words out, "and here I was, standing on this cliff, looking down at the river knowing that it would kill me, all I had to do was lean forward and all my pain would be over, but yet, I couldn't do it. Something inside held me back."

"What was it?" I asked quietly, trying to soothe him through willpower alone.

He turned to me, and I was startled at how open and bare he was. Jason always had up these walls, but now, there weren't any. I could read him like a book as I swallowed harshly. "I loved my family, but most importantly, I realized I loved Dick."

I looked away, feeling that same guilt climb up my throat, but I was surprised when he continued "After the first time visiting him in the hospital and meeting you, I came back here that night. I stood on the edge of this cliff, ready to jump because I thought I had nothing to live for anymore."

He was going to kill himself because of me? I felt sick to my stomach.

"But yet, I couldn't do it. I know you feel guilty for being with him sometimes, but I think it's a good thing. I was so dependent on him that I had no life. I was just existing, but you were just the push I needed. I no longer don't jump because I love him, but because I want to live, so thank you. It's just an added bonus that I gained a sister through this whole thing."

All I could do was sit there, absorbing all this knowledge as tears welled up in my eyes. He lifted up his arm and I put my head on his chest, his arm circling around me soothingly. We sat there quietly for a long time. I was too shocked to speak, but when I did I quietly said "I'm sorry you used to feel that way, but I know that feeling. I'm glad you're still here."

He pressed a kiss to my forehead and I sighed, letting the embrace last a few seconds longer before I pulled away with a sniffle, wiping at my eyes as he smiled at me. I returned it, before asking "But why bring me here and tell me now?"

"I had a really bad nightmare, and I thought about waking Dick up, but I remember you telling me that your door was always open. Plus I've been meaning to tell you all that stuff and take you here and I suppose tonight was the night. I figured you needed to get away for a little bit, and if I'm going to give therapy a fair try I have to be honest and I wanted to tell you before I told a therapist."

"I love you, birsch'ka."

"Love you too, sirsch'ka."

After that we sat there for longer. We talked about small things and deep things. I told him about how I was having nightmares again and although I didn't want to, he made me promise to tell Dick. Then he told me some stories of him and Dick as kids and the trouble they got into and I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. We stayed there and watched the sunrise, and I sighed at the warmth spreading across my skin.

Together we went back to the Manor, but we ended up in the theatre room, watching rom coms and eating all the food in the house. When Dick found us half way into 'The Proposal' he simply let us be, and somewhere in the back of my mind I made a mental note to thank him later. Sometimes just being around Jason is what I needed, and it always seemed he knew when to take a step back and allow me to enjoy his company. Jason looked a little shaken up at seeing him and I frowned, but filed it away to ask him about later, after all he had shared more than enough today, and as I watched Ryan Reynolds kiss Sandra Bullock, I felt normal.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, how'd you guys like it? I think it's pretty good, especially for not writing for a while. I'm not sure if anyone will even still read this story, but I have to finish it. I have to finish it for myself because I love this story and I'll be so proud when it's finished. Also sorry for constantly making Jason so depressing. :( I hope you all enjoyed this and if you did don't make forget to leave kudos, bookmark, leave a comment, or all 3! Please and thank you ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days? Pretty much unheard of coming from me. I'm just so excited to finally be finishing this story, and everyone's waited long enough. So without further adieu, enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language and mentions of rape (no flashbacks or anything)
> 
> Disclaimer: These precious babies aren't mine.

 

"On the charges of attempted rape, sexual assault, five counts of rape, five counts of forced entry, fifteen counts of breaking and entering, fifteen counts of theft, drug possession, drug distribution, soliciting prostitution, three counts of murder in the second degree, two counts of murder in the first degree, money laundering, and assault with a deadly weapon how does the defendant plead?"

Xavier waited a moment before responding "Guilty."

Looking down at her papers, Judge Tompkins looked over the top of her glasses towards the audience in the courtroom saying "I understand there are a few witnesses who wish to speak before I give my sentencing?"

Kori tried to take deep, calming breaths like Dick always told her to do as she awaited her to turn to speak. Five women had chosen to speak out against him, all were going to be witnesses in the case before Xavier changed his plea, and he had raped all of them except Kori. She felt so grateful that he had been stopped, that somehow she helped the GCPD catch a drug lord and rapist. It made this all a little easier to deal with.

When it was finally time for her to speak, she looked over at all the people who were there to support her. Dick squeezed her hand reassuringly, Jason had her other hand, Bruce and Alfred were encouraging her, Rachel was rubbing her back, and the rest of her friends were smiling at her. She could do this. With a deep breath she stood up, the piece of paper in her hands shaking as she stepped up to the podium. She was the last to speak.

Clearing her throat, she began unsteadily "You, Xavier Redd, are a despicable, deplorable human being. You have done horrible, unspeakable things to innocent people. I will never forgive you for what you have done to me and these other women. I have no doubt there are so many more victims that couldn't speak today. The families you've ripped apart and the lives you've ruined? That is something only a God could forgive. With that being said, I ask Judge Tompkins for the maximum sentence so that you never have the chance to hurt anyone ever again."

Kori held her head high, staring down the disgusting man in his seat, unafraid. Judge Tompkins thanked her and Kori stepped down, walking back to her seat and smiling when her family whispered how proud they were, Dick pressing a kiss to her cheek. Jason and Dick grasped her hands tightly once more, everyone waiting for the Judge's verdict intently.

"Considering the charges and the testimonies I have heard here today" she began, pulling off her glasses and meeting Xavier's gaze, "I sentence you, Xavier Redd, to life in prison without the possibility of parole. You are a danger to society and given your repetitive and extensive criminal history it is evident you are either unwilling or incapable of change."

It felt as if a weight had been lifted off Kori's shoulders as she watched Xavier being taken away in cuffs. It was all over. Numbly she sat there, mind attempting to process this. Dick was pulling her into an embrace, pressing a kiss into her hair and wiping away her tears. It was then she realized she was crying, and everyone was talking to her.

Finally, she could hear Dick saying "Hey, it's okay, Star, he won't be able to hurt you ever again."

All she could do was nod before she was pulled back against his chest. She didn't remember the ride back to the Manor, or being placed in her bed. All she knew is she woke up to Dick and Silkie cuddled up next to her, sound asleep. It was only then that she felt all the tense energy she had been carrying around with her finally start to melt away. She was safe. That alone was enough to allow her to drift off again.

* * *

 

Eventually Kori fessed up to Dick about her nightmares once they continued after the trial. She left out the part where she had told Jason, but he had been understanding and caring like she knew he would. In fact, that day two weeks after the sentencing hearing, he helped her make her first appointment with a therapist that Bruce had recommended. They both convinced Jason to make an appointment with the same therapist; Dr. Crane.

For her first appointment she had been a nervous wreck. Dick dropped her off in the afternoon and as she sat in the waiting room, her leg bouncing up and down as she fiddled with her lae'xa, she tried to calm down. Obviously she couldn't tell him everything, but she would answer everything to her best ability. She rehearsed the story she had first told Dick in the hospital all those many months ago over and over in her head. She had long since perfected it, but it never hurt to practice.

"Miss Anders?"

Kori looked up and was met by a tall, thin, middle aged man with dark hair and kind eyes. Offering a polite smile as she stood, she accepted his outstretched hand and shook it answering "That'd be me. I'm assuming you're Dr. Crane?"

"Please, call me Jonathan" he replied, retracting his hand and motioning for her to follow as he opened a door and held it open for her, "If you'll just follow me back to my office we can begin."

Nodding, she followed him to a room at the end of a small hall, various other closed doors around as she sat in a plush, leather arm chair. The room was bright, but not uncomfortably so. The wooden floors were complemented with cream walls, the large windows behind her had the drapes pulled back allowing sunlight to filter in. The arm chairs were brown and various bookshelves and potted plants littered the room, a deep blue rug underneath her feet as Jonathan took the seat opposite of hers.

He had a clipboard in his hand and a Manila folder that he set on the dark coffee table between them. "Can I get you anything to drink? I know these first appointments are always intimidating and I wish to just make you as comfortable as I can."

"Thank you, and water would be fine" she replied, feeling her body begin to relax as she was handed a cool water bottle.

"So, for today I don't want to discuss anything too strenuous. I simply want to learn more about you. What your interests are, where you're from, your job, family; things like that. Does that sound doable?"

Swallowing the water she had sipped, she replaced the cap and set the bottle on the floor with a nod. "Yes, I can definitely do that."

"Excellent. How about we start with your family and move on from there?" he began, grabbing a pen and jotting down a few things on his clipboard.

With a deep breath Kori began talking about her since passed brother, sister, and parents, giving very little detail besides the fact that they had passed years ago. She talked about her relationship with Dick, and how the Wayne's had become her new family. That lead into her job and her interests, and she had explained she didn't wish to talk about where she was from just yet. He respectfully acknowledged her wishes and Kori left the appointment an hour later feeling better.

Dick picked her up and she greeted him with a bone crushing hug, mumbling a "Thank you. I think this is really going to help me."

"You're welcome, mia'ti lari, I'm glad you think so" he replied, hugging her back and pressing a kiss into her hair.

Together they went home, and Kori continued to attend her appointments every week. She began to look forward to them. Of course she hadn't revealed much, yet, but Dr. Crane made her feel at ease and comfortable with talking. Jason was attending his too, although he didn't seem as thrilled as she did. Except he had kept his word and tried giving it a fair chance.

October crept by and soon it was Halloween. Kori had never celebrated it either, so upon Dick and Damian's insistence she agreed to find a costume. It had been hard to choose, but eventually they all settled on going as the Avengers. Dick was Captain America, Jason was Iron Man, Kori was Black Widow, Damian was Hawkeye, and Tim was Thor. Although, Tim refused to wear the blonde wig and no matter how much she begged Dick hadn't let Kori be Captain America or Winter Soldier so she chose Black Widow.

She had a sneaking suspicion it was so he could see her in a tight black suit.

Bruce set huge bowls of full sized candy bars outside the gates and their friends came over for a sort of Halloween party. Damian and Tim went off trick or treating as the adults stayed behind, watching horror movies and drinking. Unsurprisingly Rachel had come as a witch, and continued to threaten people with her broomstick as she sat on Kori's left side. Jason was sitting by her feet, after losing the battle for the spot on the couch to Rachel, and Dick was to her right.

They were passing around snacks, half watching the movie and half talking over it. Kori simply allowed the conversation to wash over her as she sat there, watching all the lovely people around her smile and laugh. She all but jumped when Jason squeezed her hand, smiling up at her and she returned it. Turning her attention back to the movie she put her head on Dick's shoulder, ran her right hand through Jason's hair, and intertwined her left arm with Rachel's.

This was home.

* * *

 

**_~November~_ **

As October passed and November began, Kori's life seemed to begin falling into place even more. She trained with Bruce once a week, had therapy once a week, had a night with Jason, a night with Rachel, and a night with Dick. Work was as pleasant as ever, and her nightmares began fading. The beautiful autumn leaves had passed their peak, and with that came the cold. Although, she didn't mind.

Except, it all changed one afternoon as she was digging through Dick's stuff.

"Kori! Did you find my keys yet?"

"No! I'm still looking!" she called back, opening his bedside drawer.

They were supposed to be meeting up with their friends for dinner, but they couldn't find the keys to either of their cars anywhere. Dick was looking everywhere downstairs while she checked their bedrooms. Considering she could fly, it was just easier that way. That being said she had already checked her room, so that just left the mess that was his bedroom.

Not finding them in any of his coat pockets she checked the bedside table, rummaging around in the drawer. She cursed when she accidentally pulled the drawer out in her frenzy, it's contents spilling out across the floor. With an irritated sigh she floated low, scooping up the mess of papers and plopping them back into the drawer.

"Fuck yes" she sighed with relief as she picked up the keys she had been looking for with a grin.

Dick's name was right on the tip of her tongue when something caught her eye. She all but froze as she spotted the small, black box that had fallen out of his drawer. Gently, she picked it up and turned it over in her hands. She opened it and gasped, looking at it with disbelief.

"Star! Did you find them?" Dick called, the sounds of his footsteps making her panic as she slammed the box close and stuffed it back into his drawer.

Stepping through the door just as she set the shelf back in, she forcibly smiled over at him and held up the keys. "Oh thank god. Come on we gotta go we're already late." Kori nodded, floating over to him, her stomach twisted up into knots.

"Are you okay?" he asked her in the car, to which she simply nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine, Mia'ti lari."

Dick looked over at her quietly, before reaching for her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too" she smiled before turning to look out the window.

Ever since that night, she had been unable to think of anything else. It plagued her thoughts constantly. She couldn't even sleep, too busy lying awake and staring up at the ceiling thinking a mile a minute. It appeared everyone noticed her drastic change in mood, but no one said anything. Well, not for a few days, anyway.

Kori found herself sitting under Robin, a sketchbook in hand early on Saturday morning. Her long red hair sat messily atop her head in a bun, a comfortable and oversized sweater hanging off one of her shoulders. Legs folded at an angle to draw easier, she was deep in concentration as she erased and redrew the line she was sketching. It always made her feel better to work on something, and Dr. Crane had encouraged her to keep drawing when she was upset.

"What brings you out here so early?"

The sudden question made her jump out of her skin, pressing the sketchbook to her chest as she squealed. Bruce rose an eyebrow at her amusedly, taking a seat on the bench next to her, a coffee mug in each hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, K'norfka, I didn't hear you."

Smiling, he shrugged a shoulder and said "No worries, didn't mean to scare you," as he took a sip of his coffee, offering the other mug to her.

With a smile she closed the sketchbook, setting it on the ground and grabbing the mug being offered to her. "Thank you. As for why I'm out here, I couldn't really sleep. I was too busy thinking over things."

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked, an open warmth and kindness to his eyes she didn't see very often.

"Richard and I will have been dating for a year next month."

Bruce set his mug down on the ground much like she had previously done with her sketchbook, turning to look at her with a serious expression. "Why does that bother you?"

Kori fiddled with the sleeves of her sweater after she set down her own mug, mumbling "It scares me."

"May I ask why?"

Looking over at the swaying branches, she released on a breath "I found the ring." It felt good to finally admit that out loud, it had been eating her alive.

She squeezed her eyes shut, putting her face in her palms. Bruce sat there a moment, analyzing her before asking "Do you not want to marry my son?"

"It's not Richard, it's me" she said, hastily wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape, "I want nothing more than to marry him, but I know I don't deserve him, and there are things he doesn't know-"

"Like Jason?" he asked, a small, knowing, and melancholy smile on his lips.

Taken aback, she stammered "H-How did-?"

"He told me once a long time ago, and even if he hadn't, it's plain as day to see. However, Jason is happy for you two, I know he is. He would be first in line to help you plan the wedding."

Kori smiled to herself slightly, answering "I know. That's not all, though, he doesn't know but once Tamaranians fall in love we fall forever. Once he puts that ring on my finger there's no going back, and I have so many problems and-"

"Kori, you're overthinking this" he interrupted, placing a hand over hers, "He loves you. He's loved you for a long time, and despite of everything he still loves you. I know it's scary, but I truly believe that you two will get a happy ever after. I don't normally say or believe it, so you know I mean it."

Unable to stop herself she all but launched herself into Bruce's chest, tears streaming down her face as he curled an arm around her. "I-I didn't know you were s-so romantic" she hiccuped, smiling.

He shrugged with a smile of his own, whispering as if telling a secret "Only when I need to be."

Grinning and sniffling, Kori pulled back and wiped at her face. "Thank you, K'norfka."

"No need to thank me, I was glad to help."

Kori nodded with a small smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, before a question came to mind. "How did you know I was here?"

He smiled at her as he stood, grabbing his mug as he replied "Alfred told me he saw you coming out here early when I grabbed my coffee, and I thought I'd pay you a visit."

"Thanks."

Waving off her thank you he went to leave, parting the swaying branches of Robin as she bent to pick up her notebook and mug. Except he turned back, catching her by surprise when he said "By the way, if you say yes, I'm glad to officially make you a Wayne."

Before she could say anything he slipped away, leaving her there to sit in silence with a small smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo yup that just happened. I know this is kind of short but don't worry the chapters are going to be long as hell soon. Also yes this story is about to get cute as fuck soon, so be prepared! If you liked this don't forget to leave kudos, bookmark, comment, or all 3! Please and thank you ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the first time ever I'm on a roll. Let's see how long I last until I burn out. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language and Non-explicit sexual content (At the end)
> 
> Disclaimer: These precious babies aren't mine.

**_~December~_ **

Days passed, and days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to a month and Kori was _dying_. Ever since she had found the ring she had been on edge, constantly trying to guess when he'd ask. Except, she never guessed right. Eventually she stopped guessing and tried to all but forgot about the ring. Although, never completely forgetting of course.

Except when the first snow of the year came.

One Sunday morning she woke only to find a good foot of snow that had come overnight. Excitement bubbled up in her chest when she looked out the window, grinning. She loved the snow and for a moment she forgot about the guessing game in her head. With a grin she jumped back into bed and clambered over Dick, shaking him awake.

"Richard! Richard it snowed!"

He groaned, whining as he said "Kori, it snows every year."

"Yeah, well you sleep every night so what makes this morning anymore important?" she sassed back, grabbing a pillow and hitting him over the head with it.

"Touché" he smiled, arms coming to shield his face from her attack.

The alien giggled, flicking her hair over her shoulder as she ceased her onslaught, asking "So, can we go outside? Just for a little bit?"

With an overly exaggerated sigh Dick caved in to her puppy eyes. "Alright, alright, but then we come back and snuggle and drink hot chocolate?"

"Deal" she agreed, pressing a kiss to his cheek with a grin before floating away to get dressed.

After they were ready, they walked hand in hand out of the greenhouse. "Could we perhaps go ice skating?" Kori asked, swinging their intertwined hands between them.

"Hm, maybe" Dick replied, beginning to walk the familiar path to the pond, "but, first I think we should make a snowman since you've probably never made one."

Kori grinned saying "I'd love that."

Pressing a kiss to her cheek, they continued their walk in comfortable silence as they were lost in their own thoughts. Except, as soon as they arrived at their destination they set to work. Dick dragged her over to the untouched area, and showed her how to start rolling the snowball to make it bigger. Of course since she could fly and had superhuman strength it was much easier and quicker than he had anticipated.

Except as he watched her grinning, plunking the head of their snowman on with a pride in her eyes, Dick didn't think he could be anymore in love. The box in his pocket weighed heavily, his stomach twisting in nerves. He had been waiting for the right moment, and perhaps it could've been, if his brothers hadn't chosen that exact moment to come into the clearing. Jason was holding a bag of carrots and Kori took it excitedly, placing the nose on her snowman as Tim and Damian walked over to her, the alien talking animatedly.

Jason stopped next to Dick, both watching the three as he asked quietly "Did you do it?"

With a sigh he shook his head, turning to look at Jason as he answered "No, I couldn't do it." He chose to leave out the part where they hadn't given him much of a chance.

Hand grasping his shoulder comfortingly, Jason said "Don't worry, you'll know when it's the right time."

Before Dick could say anything more Kori had Jason by the hand, dragging him over to her creation with a giggle as Jason complimented her. Dick wanted to sulk more, but Damian chose to throw a snowball at his face and that started a whole fight. Kori of course won, and eventually was banned since she turned the snowballs into ice balls, and as they trudged back to the Manor for dinner Dick knew he just had to be brave and do it already.

It's not like she would say no, right?

* * *

On Friday Kori awoke to a very interesting development. She had chosen to sleep in her own room because sometimes sharing a bed with Dick was too much, especially recently with everything that had been going on. However, she hadn't expect to find her room full of flowers. Curiously, she sat up and looked around in wonderment, Silkie blinking at her sleepily from the foot of the bed. "Do you know what all this is about, bumngorf?" she asked the cat as she stood, noticing a note resting on her bedside table.

_Dear Kori,_

_Good morning. I hope you like your flowers. Please meet me downstairs after you've gotten dressed. I planned something special for us. I love you._

_Love,_

_Dick_

_P.S.- Pack an overnight bag._

Kori panicked for a moment, thinking she had forgotten their anniversary or an important date, but when none came to mind she suddenly grinned. "He's going to propose, Silkie" Kori all but squealed, scooping up her cat and hugging him to her chest.

"I have to go get ready" she suddenly mumbled to herself, snapped out of her daze as she dropped her cat back on her bed, rushing to the bathroom.

Practically jumping into the shower, she scrubbed every inch of her body before towelling off, briefly igniting her hair so the water evaporated into steam. Barely able to contain herself, she had trouble grounding her feet as she grabbed pajamas and a change of clothes for tomorrow, stuffing them into her bag. Rummaging around in her closet, she picked out a red dress with a sweetheart neckline that hugged her hips just right.

Kori laid out the dress on her bed before grabbing a pair of black, tall, leather boots to go with it. After grabbing a black choker, the star necklace Dick had given her, some hoop earrings and a sparkly pair to go with them, she floated into the bathroom. Fastening her lae'xa on, she began to apply her makeup. It had always been a little difficult to get makeup to show through the hologram, but she made it work.

Smokey eyes and red lips done, she began the process of curling her hair. Once that had been accomplished she pinned some of it up in a half-do and began dressing. Since it was cold out she grabbed a long sleeve cardigan and slipped on black tights, though they had a hollowed out pattern that looked like lace. After slipping on her mother's ring and the ring Dick had given her, she grabbed her purse, coat, bag, and headed downstairs.

She found Jason in the hallway before she could reach the stairs, however, and immediately felt her nervous excitement begin to dissipate. He was pacing, mumbling to himself and obviously waiting for her. "Jason, I-"

"Look at you!" he said, too forced as he whistled dramatically, "you look beautiful, Kori."

"Thank you."

For a second sadness gave way in his eyes, though it was gone so quickly she wondered if she had imagined it. "Well, have fun, but not too much, alright?"

Concerned, she took a step forward with her hand outstretched, asking "Jason, are you-"

"Love you, sirsch'ka" he interrupted before flashing her a grin and walking away, leaving her standing there.

She was torn on whether to keep Dick waiting or to leave Jason alone, although she didn't get the chance to choose when Alfred suddenly came up the stairs. With a smile he walked up to her, clasping her hands saying "My, you look stunning."

Offering him a smile, she said "Thank you, Alfred."

"What's wrong, Miss?"

He always knew everything. With a shrug she said "I don't know. I just talked to Jason but he seemed really upset. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

"Will you schedule him an appointment with Dr. Crane and make sure he goes? I think he needs it today."

"You have my word" the butler answered, returning the embrace she dragged him into, "now go, have fun. Do not worry about Master Jason, he is in good hands, and he would feel terrible if he ruined your evening."

With a nod she gave him one last squeeze before picking up her suitcase and heading downstairs. Dick wasn't in the foyer, and so she set off to find him. It didn't take long before she found him and Bruce in the den, talking quietly until she stepped inside. Bruce smiled as she walked in, looking up at her saying "Why, you look beautiful."

She flushed, but smiled bashfully as Dick reared around and was rendered speechless. Scrambling to his feet, he practically choked on his tongue saying "Oh, w-wow, um, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you" she replied, twirling her skirt a little which made Dick grin, "you look very handsome yourself." It was true. He had on a dark grey suit, a white dress shirt, and a blue tie that made his lovely eyes pop.

They both just kind of stood there, gawking, before Bruce chuckled and stood saying "Well, you two better hurry off now before you miss your reservations."

Dick pulled down his sleeve to look at a silver watch, mumbling "Oh shit yeah we better go. We'll be back tomorrow evening."

Offering his arm, she took it and smiled when he carried her suitcase as he lead her towards the door. "Goodbye, K'norfka!"

"Have fun!" he called after them before setting down his paper and heading upstairs with a sigh, meeting Alfred in the hallway.

Leading her out to the car, Dick opened the passenger side door for her before placing her suitcase in the backseat and sliding into the driver's seat. "Where are we going?" she asked as he buckled his seatbelt, starting the ignition and turning to her.

"It's a surprise" he replied with a grin, pressing a kiss to her cheek before he put the car into drive and left the Manor behind.

They drove for about an hour or so. Kori forgot about how weird Jason had been this morning as she sang along to the song she had chosen, Dick bopping his head to the beat as she giggled. When she was with him like this, she forgot all of her troubles. Their hands were intertwined on the center counsel, although Dick would frequently let go to put his other hand on the steering wheel. Kori looked out the window and suddenly realized where they were going if the road signs were anything to go by.

"Why are we going to Metropolis?" she asked, looking over at her boyfriend.

Dick just smiled, saying "I figured you'd never been here. It's actually really nice, and they have very nice hotels," winking at her.

Excitement bubbled up in her chest at the thought, and she nearly vibrated with anticipation once they entered the city. She looked out the window and sunroof, up at the tall, sleek buildings. It definitely wasn't as dingy or dirty as Gotham was, even if they weren't that far apart. Dick watched her with a smile, making his way towards the hotel he had chosen.

When they arrived, she felt slightly overwhelmed at the extravagant building in front of her. A valet took their car as someone carried in their bags. Dick wrapped his arm around her waist as he lead her through the pristine glass doors into the luxurious lobby. The ceiling was high and vaulted, chandeliers lighting up the pristine white space below, accented with gold and red. There was a bar they passed after checking in that had posh, high class people milling around at four in the afternoon.

Dick had rented a loft on the top floor for the night and part of tomorrow, and as they rode the glamorous elevator up to the top she felt her anxious unease begin to dissipate a little. This place was a little too fancy, and her sense of not belonging was strong. Although, she was dating the eldest son of Bruce Wayne. Sometimes she forgot just how wealthy and powerful the family was, even though she lived in a _mansion-_

She almost snorted aloud at her own thoughts.

Excitement began to bubble up in her once more though as the elevator stopped. Leading her by the hand into the loft, Kori gasped with wide eyes as Dick took their bags and tipped the bellhop. The wall in front of her was lined with windows, a gorgeous view of the city and river, Gotham even, spread out in front of her. Dick wound his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek saying "You could probably get a better view if you tried flying, but I figured I'd give you the best I could offer."

"Oh Richard, it's beautiful" she practically breathed, her feet leaving the floor as she turned in his arms and wound her own around his neck, "Thank you so much. This is too much, really, if anything. I've never seen any place so-"

"Fancy?" he smiled, rubbing her back.

"Yes. I'll admit, it makes me a little uncomfortable."

Dick chuckled, sheepishly saying "Don't worry, I pretty much grew up with all this and it still makes me uncomfortable. I hope I didn't go too overboard."

Smiling softly, she played with the hair at the nape of his neck, answering sweetly "Maybe a little, but it's nice to be pampered sometimes, and I love this. I love you."

"I love you too" he replied before kissing her tenderly.

Kori returned it, and was slightly disappointed when he pulled back. Chuckling, he mumbled "Sorry, but we have somewhere to be."

Raising an eyebrow, she asked incredulously "There's more?"

"Yes. Now come on, let's go."

Taking his hand, she let her feet fall to the floor as he lead her back downstairs. Again they climbed into the car, and Kori watched as the sun began to set. Dick drove them to a restaurant right on the water. They were sat in the back, right next to the wall of windows along the river, the sunset their backdrop as Kori found herself overwhelmed in the best ways possible. She was sure he was going to propose then, but as they ordered and chatted, drinking wine and holding hands, he never did. She tried not to let it bother her and to forget it, and by the time they were eating dessert she almost had.

"You wanna know something?"

"Hm?" she hummed, idly playing with his fingers and looking at the now night sky.

Dick clasped her hand, making her look over at him. "You are incredibly beautiful."

Flushing, she smiled shyly replying "You tell me so often I'm afraid I'm gonna get an ego."

"I tell you so often because you deserve to hear it."

Her heart began to pound as he lifted her hand up to his lips, pressing a kiss to her knuckles with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They looked into each other's eyes and she could barely breathe. _This is it..._ Except, the moment was shattered when the waiter came back with the check. It took everything within her not to scream out in frustration and to keep the smile on her face genuine. Once the bill had been paid Dick led her back to the car, and she tried to forget the moment they had earlier. Although it was pretty fucking hard.

"I'll be honest" Dick said as he slid into the car, turning and looking at her, "I don't really have anything planned after this."

Kori smiled, saying "Maybe we can just go back to the hotel and watch a movie or something? Or maybe they have a very nice bathtub."

Grinning, Dick wiggled his eyebrows at her but she just rolled her own playfully, smiling as he started up the car. They drove to the hotel and rode the elevator back up to the loft. Except all of the plans she had been formulating in her head disappeared when she stepped off the elevator, taking in the view. The city was glowing with light in the dark, and Kori was amazed.

She floated over to the window, looking outside as she breathed "Its beautiful."

With a smile Dick walked through the main room in the loft and up to a door she hadn't noticed. Opening it, he motioned for her to follow as he stepped through. Tentatively she took a step outside, and gasped. It was a balcony, and the view was even more amazing outside.

Dick watched his girlfriend, sparkling in the city lights. She was glowing, her smile breath taking as she looked over at him with wonder. _This is it._ There was no way he could wait any longer; it just felt right. He gently grabbed her arm and opposite hand. She watched him curiously when he held her finger up to her lae'xa, slipping it off and revealing his beautiful, alien girlfriend. Leaning into the doorway so he could gently toss it on the couch, she quizzically rose an eyebrow at him.

He just pressed a kiss to her cheek, saying "I want you to actually be yourself when I do this."

"What do you-" but she never got the chance to ask as she cut herself off with a gasp, her free hand coming up to cover her mouth.

There was her boyfriend, clasping her left hand with a nervous, excited smile as he got down on one knee. It was _finally_ happening, and she was still so unprepared. "Miss Kori Anders, our adventure has been pretty crazy" he began, trying to fight the water that threatened to form in his eyes as he cleared his throat, "My nurse, who I had been a dick to, but yet you still took care of me. You are the strongest, most beautiful, selfless, courageous, and resilient woman, actually, _person_ I have ever met. You have been through hell and back more times than I can count, but yet all you do is look after other people. You make my days brighter, even before I found out you could _literally_ make light come from your hands."

Kori laughed breathlessly, removing her hand from her mouth as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I couldn't imagine a life where I don't have you, and I hope I never have to. I love you so much, princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. So I have to ask you, will you marry me?"

Instantly she went to say 'yes', but knew she had to come clean about something very important first. Something she should have fessed up to a long time ago. "Richard" she sighed, sniffling and smiling as he waited expectantly, " _Of course_ I will marry you, but I have to tell you something first. I've never told you, but Tamaranian's feel emotions so deeply, you know this. Mia'ti lari, once we fall in love, that's it. There's never going to be anyone else for me. If you put that ring on my finger I will be yours until the day I die, and you will be mine. You won't be able to change your mind; I don't know that I could ever let you go even if you wanted me to."

For a moment he sat there, absorbing what she had said, but then slipped the ring on her finger with a smile as he stood. "There will never be anyone else for me, Kori. Marriage isn't something I take lightly, Mia'ti lari, and I know without a doubt that I will be yours forever."

With that she grinned, squealing as she tackled him into a hug. They fell back against the glass as he wrapped his arms around her, crushing her to his chest as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too" she hiccuped, pulling back to look him in the eyes as she cried.

Gently he cupped her face, wiping at her tears and drawing her into a kiss. Her feet left the floor and she began to float away, but he grabbed her with a chuckle and dragged her back down. "Let's go inside before you float away."

Kori nodded as she was dragged inside, her head bumping the ceiling as he briefly let go of her to lock the door. Turning around, he jumped up and grabbed her ankle with a smile, pulling her into another kiss. She returned the gesture, wrapping herself around him not only to get closer but in an attempt to keep herself from floating away.

Pulling back just enough to look her in the eye, Dick tucked some of her long, fiery hair behind her ear, murmuring "How about we go investigate how nice the tub is?"

Kori nodded with a small smile, giggling as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her close as he walked into the bedroom. They investigated the tub and were happy to find it both big and deep enough for the both of them. They decided that a bath would be lovely. Undressing while trying to ground herself proved challenging, especially with Dick not helping her, but she managed to take off all of her jewelry and shake her hair free as she floated upside down, working on her dress and tights.

"Hey!" Dick whined as she dropped her dress on his head, giggling when he stuck his tongue out at her, "You're gonna pay for that."

"Just think, now you have many more years of my shenanigans to enjoy."

Dramatically sighing, Dick shook his head, grumbling "Lord help me."

"Hey! Don't be a dick."

"Oh hardy har har that's so funny" he droned, trying not to smile as she laughed, "like I haven't heard that one before. I thought we were past bad dick jokes?"

"Never" she smiled, feeling so incredibly happy but managing to sink low enough to wind herself around him once more as the tub filled with warm, scented water.

Dick cupped her face, heart constricting painfully in his chest as she kissed him ever so softly. The amount of love he felt for this one person couldn't be normal or healthy. Pressing his lips to every inch of her face earned him a small giggle, and he cherished the sound as he ran his hands up and down her naked sides. "Do you want anything before I get in?"

"Mmm" she thought, looking off into the distance before smiling at him and winking, "just your naked ass in the tub."

Rolling his eyes, Dick complied as he stepped into the warm water, sinking down into it with a sigh. Kori tucked her head up underneath his, curling into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Dick's not sure how long they stayed that way, wrapped up in each other's arms, but he couldn't complain nor did he want to. As he ran his hands along her orange skin, he smiled to himself.

It was so weird to be in love with an alien, let alone wanting to marry one. Well, it was a strange idea in of itself, but perhaps the strangest thing of all was he didn't care. Sure, he hadn't handled the news very well at first, but it was a lot to wake up and see your girlfriend floating up near your ceiling. Koriand'r was just something else; not alien per say just, incredible. Dick doubted there'd be a single day for the rest of his life where he didn't wake up, look over at her, and feel like the luckiest man in the world. She was undoubtedly beautiful, both inside and out.

Which is why when she shifted in his hold to peer up at him with bright, pure green eyes he couldn't help but kiss her. He kissed her soft and slow, trying to pour every ounce of adoration into the embrace as he pulled her close to his chest. Kori didn't say a word, but simply wound her arms around his neck and returned the affection with a smile. His fingers followed the curves of her body down and up again in the water, one hand cupping her jaw and the other grasping her hip carefully like she was made of fragile, precious glass.

Perhaps there would always be a small part of him that hurt whenever he saw her body. The painful reminders of the very real torture she endured as a child always sitting in the back of his mind when he touched her. Though, the fact that even after through all of that she still allowed, no, _wanted_ him to touch her at all was a miracle. Let alone how fucking forgiving and loving and so goddamn _caring_ she was. He was so _in love_ with this alien princess that it made him ache down to his very bones.

"Kori" he murmured, once they had pulled apart to breath as he tucked some of her damp red curls behind her ear. There were no words to express the depth of his adoration for her, but he settled for "I love you," as he pressed his forehead against hers.

She smiled, in that special way it made her whole face light up only for him, and breathed "I love you too, Richard."

You couldn't blame him for the way his throat tightened as he brought her back in for a kiss, or no matter how much he ached for her he drained the tub and toweled them both off. He carried her to bed, pressing her back against the sheets with a smile. She dragged her fingers through his damp hair, a content rumble of a purr in her chest as Dick lavished attention to every inch of her body. All he wanted was to show her just how much he loved her, that no matter what he _always_ would.

It didn't matter when tears welled up in her eyes as he pressed the softest kiss to her forehead, murmuring those three little words so softly to her as he pushed inside her. He continued to mumble those three little words as he moved ever so gently. Kori clung to him, not nearly close enough as he pressed his lips to her throat and back again to her lips. The way it felt to be loved by Richard John Grayson never ceased to make every fiber of her being tingle with warmth as she kissed him and kissed him until they were both gone. His name danced on her tongue as ecstasy sang in her veins.

They would never be apart for the rest of their lives, and Kori couldn't think of anything better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the babies are now grown up. Cherish this happiness because it sadly won't last long. *evil laugh* I rewrote this one a lot, but I like how it came out. It's hard to write smut between them now because I haven't written them in so long lol, but I think I worked around it well and I really like it. Let me know what you think! If you liked this don't forget to leave kudos, bookmark, comment, or all 3! Please and thank you ;)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Sorry I would've updated sooner but I went out of town for four days, then I got sick last weekend, and then I got sick again Wednesday and I worked long hours so I was exhausted. I'm back now though! :) Also we're getting closer to the end, don't expect anymore happiness after this chapter because shit gets real… enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my babies.

Kori practically skipped into the Manor the next day, still having trouble remaining on the ground as she semi-floated across the ground. She hadn't stopped touching and staring at the ring on her left hand all day. Dick grinned to himself as he watched after her for a moment before grabbing their bags; she was so cute. Once she was inside everyone practically flocked to her and she giggled as she showed off the ring on her finger. Bruce and Alfred congratulated her, though they had known already, offering hugs. Tim seemed happy about it considering he didn't even pretend to complain when she dragged him into a bone-crushing hug, and he had given her the biggest smile. Even Damian had given his approval of her in a rare moment of affection.

The redhead was practically glowing. Maybe she literally was just a little bit, but her face hurt from smiling until- She stopped short, looking over the room again with a frown as she noticed something. Well, rather, someone was missing. Noticing Jason wasn't there, she sent a look to Bruce as Dick stepped inside.

The boys went over to Dick, no doubt to tease him, and she whispered to Bruce "Where's Jason?"

"He's at therapy. Alfred is supposed to pick him up in an hour."

"Speaking of which" the butler said, offering a small smile, "I best be on my way."

Immediately she clutched Alfred's arm, asking softly "Could I go and pick him up instead? I think we need to talk."

Bruce and Alfred exchanged a quick glance, seeming to come to an understanding, before the butler nodded. "Thanks" she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek before floating over to her fiancé. God that sounded weird, but so lovely.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she murmured "I'll be back in a couple of hours at the most."

"Where are you heading off to?" Dick asked with confusion as the other two boys slinked away to give them privacy.

"I'm going to pick Jason up from therapy."

Taken aback slightly, Dick said "Oh, want me to come?"

"I wanna go alone, if that's alright?" she asked, knowing he had every right and multiple reasons to say no.

Except, as she expected he pressed a quick kiss to her lips answering "That's fine, just let me know when you're back."

She praised X'hal silently for having such an understanding fiancé. "Thank you, Mia'ti lari" she smiled, giving him one last quick kiss before floating towards the door, "I'll be back soon!"

Sliding into the front seat of her car, Kori took a deep, calming breath before turning the key in the ignition. She drove down into the nicer part of Gotham and parked in front of the familiar building. Now just to wait. Mindlessly she flipped through radio stations until she settled on a song she liked, softly singing along as she waited.

As she sat there, singing along to music, the alien went over every possible outcome she could conjure over how this conversation could and was going to go. She thought of a million different ways to start it, and the million responses he could give. Most importantly, she wasn't sure what emotion he was currently feeling the most of. Was he angry? Sad? Irritated? Indifferent? She didn't know, but she tried not to let the panic set in as she sat there.

After about twenty minutes or so she saw Jason appear out of the door and she beeped the horn, just enough to catch his attention. "What are you doing here?" he asked as he slid into the car, raising an eyebrow with a small smile.

He's not angry she thought to herself with some relief. Kori smiled and replied "Well I kind of missed you a little."

Rolling his eyes, Jason smiled and outstretched his hand "Yeah, sure. Alright come on, let's see it."

She placed her left hand in his with a flush as Jason examined the ring, whistling long and low. "It looks even better on your hand. Did Dick tell you it's a special Lucious concoction so it won't melt? Well, supposedly anyway. I wouldn't put too much faith in that theory though."

"Wait, really?" she sputtered, looking at the ring with surprise and then back up at Jason curiously, "How did you know that?"

"Dick asked me to help him pick out a ring for you a couple months ago, and when none of them were right, I helped him design this one."

Internally, Kori felt her chest tighten as she looked over at him. He wasn't angry, but he was definitely in pain. "Oh, I didn't know. Jason, I-"

Except he interrupted her, a self loathing, bitter smile on his lips. Perhaps he was angry, but not at her. "Do you think we can go somewhere to talk before we get into the heavy shit?"

Kori nodded, putting the car into gear. The air was tense and suffocating as she drove up to Jason's secret spot. It was the only place she could think to go where no one would interrupt them. Mindlessly, she rubbed at the band on her finger as she let Jason choose the music. Finally, when they arrived at their destination they both got out and silently walked the path to the cliff. Together they both sat down, looking over the evening sky in silence.

They sat that way for a long time. Kori had so many things she wanted to discuss, but decided against it. It was clearly evident Jason had something he wanted to say, but couldn't figure out how to word it. So she waited, patiently. She would wait as long as it took until he was ready to speak.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Jason said "When Dick first asked me to help him pick out a ring I said no. I could be happy for you two and suppress my feelings all I wanted but that was just too much. He told me he wanted to marry you and despite how happy I was, I am, for you guys it was also like a stab in the heart. I hate this so fucking much. I don't want to be this pitiful thing that you worry about. I want you to be happy about your engagement, not worrying how I'm doing. It's not fair of me to ruin everything for you because I have a crush. I don't even care that it hurts me, I just want it to stop hurting you."

Kori was quiet for a moment, gathering her thoughts until she sighed sadly at the tears welling in her brother's eyes. "Oh birsch'ka, come here" she murmured, reaching out for him. He went willingly, allowing Kori to cradle him to her chest.

"I'm going to talk and I want you to listen, okay? Don't interrupt me, just listen" she said, running a hand through his hair and smiling when he nodded his head in agreement, "You aren't hurting me, Jason. You could never hurt me. You are my brother and I love you very dearly. I tell you time and time again that you don't ever have to worry about hurting my feelings or anything when it comes to how you feel. I understand how hard it is for you right now, and I could never be angry over that."

"You're trying so damn hard for me, and I love you for it. You aren't pitiful at all. In fact, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. Everyone always talks about how I'm still here after everything I've gone through, but you're still here too. I'm sorry I seem to overshadow that fact sometimes, but Jason you're just as incredible as I am. No matter what you are always there for me. I know you're happy for me, and that's all that matters."

The man in her arms was quiet and she rubbed his back soothingly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you, Jason" Kori murmured, squeezing him tighter.

"I love you too" he sighed, not making any attempt to move as she hummed that Tamaranian song to him under her breath.

They sat there together on the cliffs until Jason began to feel better. Timidly, he asked "Tell me the story of how he proposed?"

Kori looked down into his eyes and found herself grinning. He honestly wanted to know, the small smile on his tear stained face genuine and it melted her heart. So she told him the story, grinning like a love sick fool and somehow that always made Jason's heartache lesson. Her happiness was just so infectious, as was her smile. Like Kori had said, he was truly happy for her and that's all that matters.

"Dick was so worried you'd say no" Jason hummed some time later as they sat shoulder to shoulder, looking out over the river.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked over at him asking "Really? Why would he think that?"

Jason gave a shrug of his shoulders and then smirked at her "I guess he was worried our love had grown too strong."

With an affectionate roll of her eyes she huffed and shoved his shoulder with a smile, saying "Mhm, perhaps we're playing him for a fool while we run off together."

"Exactly" Jason smiled with a wink, before sobering up, "I honestly think he was worried all the shit he had put you through before would come back to bite him in his big ass."

Kori laughed but then frowned, shaking her head and saying "He'll never forgive himself, will he?"

"No, probably not. He still hasn't forgiven himself for the time he accidentally pushed me down the stairs and broke my arm when I was ten so-" Jason snorted, smiling to himself, "just who he is I guess. At least you have something to hold over his head when you fight."

Shaking her head with a dramatic sigh, she asked herself "What am I going to do with you?"

"Mm, guess that's up to you, firehead."

Kori smiled before standing with a sigh, stretching out her arms over her head. "I suppose we better head back to the Manor before Dick tracks us down."

Jason smiled and stood up as well, following her back to her car. "Yeah, he's got a creepy bloodhound level of tracking skill."

"Agreed" she hummed, sliding into the driver's side. Before she put the car into gear, however, she grabbed his hand and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

"I'm proud of you, ya know" she smiled, making Jason blush as they drove back home. No matter what he said, Kori knew he would never hurt her and he would always be happy for her. Always.

* * *

News of their engagement spread throughout the family friends and Bruce threw them a small party. All of their friends were there and Kori was on cloud nine. After her talk with Jason things got a lot better. He seemed to be actually happy again, and it was something she could stop worrying about. His cheeky sass returning in full swing.

It was about three weeks before Christmas but she almost couldn't wait for the holiday to be over. After all, she had a special privilege this year. Bruce was having a grand ball for New Years, and she was invited, of course. That meant she got to be fitted for a gown and everything.

Except she ran into a problem; she had no clue where to even start. Luckily, Jason came to her rescue and took her to some fancy dress shops. However, when she first saw the price she nearly fainted, but according to Bruce money was no object and he would pay for it all. Again, she forgot who Bruce actually was to the real world and found herself overwhelmed. He was way too caring, and she had way too many options.

Jason had made her an appointment as soon as he could once Bruce reminded them of the event. Kori was practically vibrating with anticipation. "What color are you thinking?" Jason asked as Alfred drove them over, despite her insistence on driving herself. Apparently she was getting the full 'Wayne' treatment.

It was hard to complain, really.

"I have no clue. I'm hopeless when it comes to fashion. Normally I just pick something purple because it's my favorite color" she chuckled, looking over at him.

Rachel, Jenny, and Karen hadn't been able to make it but luckily Jason never did anything so he was her 'girl friend' for the day. So really, it was no different than any other day- "Hm, well purple is a good color for you, but I think maybe some type of blue would really compliment your eyes and hair."

Wordlessly, she just blinked at him and couldn't help but giggle. Jason felt himself flush as he replied "What? Can't a guy know about complimenting colors around here? Geez."

"I didn't realize you were into fashion" she teased, grinning as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not, I just get bored and there are way too many fashion shows."

Kori was rather unconvinced, but let it go in favor of absorbing his recommendation. "Blue, huh? I honestly don't own many blue things."

"Well, blue or not we'll find you something perfect. You are the eye candy of Dick Grayson, who is eye candy himself, so we need something that'll blow their spray on tans and fake hair right off."

Giggling, Kori rolled her eyes and shoved him good naturally. "Shut up, am not."

Jason just winked at her and she punched him, though not with even a fraction of her true strength as they pulled up to the dress shop. Again, she felt nerves twist in her gut as they walked inside only to find it way too fancy and extravagant for her. She supposed she should get used to this. Luckily, the shop was empty but she supposed Jason had something to do with that. She didn't even want to think about how much a private appointment costs.

A dark haired woman was waiting for them at the front counter. She smiled and shook their hands, introducing herself as Diana before escorting them to the back. Diana began asking her questions about what she wanted, but all Kori could do was smile sheepishly and explain she had no clue.

"Actually" Jason spoke up, throwing Kori a secretive wink that had her sighing with relief for once, "would it be alright if we just took a few minutes to look around ourselves and we let you know more of what she's looking for?"

Diana smiled, nodding her head saying "Of course. Would either of you care for a drink?"

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Diana" Kori smiled, the older woman nodding once more before disappearing somewhere in the back. Immediately Kori collapsed against Jason with a groan, muttering "I have no clue what I'm doing."

Smiling, Jason bumped her with his hip saying "Don't worry, firehead, we'll find something."

The alien wanted to throw more of a tantrum but decided to believe him as he lead her to some rows of dresses. They sorted through some and decided something a tad dramatic in the neckline with a tighter fit would look amazing. Kori was looking intently at a deep blue gown, quite taken with it, when she heard Jason call her name from another section of the store.

He was lost in the sea of dresses, but she did her best to try and find him. Suddenly he appeared and startled her into squealing as she clutched the blue dress to her chest. "X'hal, Jason, you scared me."

"Sorry, but Kori guess what?" he spoke, and she rose an eyebrow at how truly delighted he looked, "They have wedding dresses here!"

A flush rose to her cheeks as she replied "Jason, I just got engaged like a week ago. I'm not going to try on wedding dresses already."

"Why not? Oh come on, it'll be so much fun."

"I don't-"

"Kori, you don't have to buy one today, but don't you think it'd be nice to just look and see what you like? Since clearly you have no clue?" Jason reasoned, and she could feel herself cave in as she thought about it. What harm could there be just to look?

Sighing, she said "Alright fine, but I'm not trying any on."

An hour later, and she was trying on just about her twentieth wedding dress. It didn't take long for them to decide what dress she would wear to the Gala, which ended up being the blue one she had found. As soon as they expressed an interest in the wedding dresses Diana practically lit up, bringing her tons of dresses to try. Since she was just looking and not sure what she wanted, Diana brought her just about every silhouette, fabric, and neckline she had to offer.

It was overwhelming, but also so much fucking fun she would say this was the best idea Jason had ever had.

Except, everything came to a screeching halt when she tried on a dress Jason had picked. It wasn't anything she had expected, either. As soon as she stepped onto the stage and she saw the look on Diana and Jason's faces she knew it was it. The gown was white, after she had decided that she wanted the traditional color, and it was in a sort of fit and flare fit. It hugged her hips, but didn't cling to much to her legs.

It was strapless, the top in a modest sweetheart neckline that showed only a small hint of her cleavage. The gown itself was covered in beautiful lace, small crystals making it sparkle in the lights. The back tapered off into a beautiful train behind there that wasn't too long, buttons running down her back. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of the room as she stepped on stage.

Turning around, she took in her appearance and wasn't surprised to find herself tearing up. "Kori" Jason breathed, he had stood and moved over to stand beside her, "you look- breathtaking."

A wet laugh escaped her throat as she noticed he was tearing up as well, replying "I take it you like it?"

"I absolutely love it."

"Hold on dear, I know what will make this even better" Diana murmured, disappearing for a moment before returning with a beautiful veil. The older woman clipped up her long, red hair before placing the veil and a small, crystal tiara to go along with it.

Kori looked at herself and grinned "I look like a bride."

"The most beautiful bride I've ever seen, and I watch TLC" Jason said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Looking at herself in the dress, Kori sighed softly saying "I don't think I'm going to get it, though."

"What?!" Jason asked incredulously, clearly not happy with that response, "why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know, birsch'ka, I just feel weird buying my dress before I even know when my wedding is going to be and where. I literally just got engaged."

Diana spoke up, saying "If you would like, I could hold this dress for you until you make up your mind? We can hold a dress for a couple of months, and if you give me your phone number I'll call you before I put it back out on the floor."

She was silent, thinking it over before she sighed saying "Alright, I'll do that."

"You know you're going to end up getting it, though next time we'll at least bring Rachel" Jason said with a smile as he stepped down off the stage.

"Yeah, otherwise she'll kill me" Kori smiled before going to take off the dress. She knew at some point she'd come back for it, but today wasn't the right time. Although it did sting to leave with only the blue dress, she tried to focus on the Gala.

Eventually she pushed the wedding dress to the back of her mind and time flew by. Before she knew it, it was Christmas time.

Kori helped to decorate and she made it much easier on Alfred, considering she could fly. He thanked her relentlessly but she didn't mind at all, considering it was so much fun. She helped hang lights, other various decorations, and decorate the big tree in the foyer. Sneakily, she even hid sprigs of mistletoe in the most random of places which lead to some pretty hilarious encounters. Although, she just felt bad when Dick and Jason got caught under one and Dick kissed his cheek. She thought Jason was going to die his face was so red, but she enjoyed endlessly tormenting him about it.

Like last year they invited all their friends over and exchanged gifts. Of course Kori loved everything she had been given, but she was almost more excited for the Gala. After two weeks of getting the dress fitted and making sure she had all her accessories in order, the Wayne New Year's Eve Ball was finally here. Earlier in the day Kori had went and gotten her hair and nails done at a salon. Of course, she had dragged Jason along with her, but he didn't mind in the slightest. She even convinced him to get a manicure, and just grinned when his nails ended up being painted black. Once it was time to get ready though she was vibrating with anxious energy.

Her hands were slightly shaking but she managed to apply her smokey eyes and red lips without incident. Afterwards, she carefully slipped on her dress so as not to disrupt her makeup and hair before she put on her accessories. Deeming herself ready, she slipped on some heels and headed out her door. Her, Dick, and Jason had agreed to meet in Dick's room so they could walk down together. Kori and Dick for obvious reasons, but Jason wasn't comfortable walking down there without either of them, but they didn't mind. To be perfectly honest Kori wasn't sure how she would handle it either.

When she entered Dick's room he nearly fell over and Jason whistled, making her blush and smile. The gown she had picked was a deep blue, mermaid fit with a plunging v neck, and it was backless. The straps were covered in crystals as well as her throat, some crystals hanging from her ears as she offered a smile.

"So I take it I look fancy enough?"

Dick seemed to have swallowed his tongue, but managed a nod and a "Y-You look, um, l-look b-bea-beautiful."

Snickering, Jason patted him on the shoulder and said to Kori "I think he needs a couple minutes to get his brain working. Shall we?" he winked, offering her his hand.

Kori giggled and accepted, laughing when Dick snapped out of his daze as they left the room. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

Eventually he caught up to them and took his fiancé back, much to Jason's amusement. They headed towards the ballroom and Dick entwined his arms with hers, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Ready?" he asked with a smile.

Taking a deep breath she nodded, smiling at a nervous looking Jason who was following them. As soon as he lead her through the doors people immediately flocked to Dick. Men and women alike vied for his attention but he waved most of them off, offering a polite smile. No one bothered Jason, or even noticed he was there, but Kori felt the eyes of everyone in the close vicinity on her; half curious and half vicious. They eventually sat at a table where Tim and Damian already were at, the hordes of people trickling away once they realized Dick wasn't socializing. Both boys looked bored out of their minds as they watched them sit.

Kori took a deep breath and looked around her, taking in the extravagance of the party. A screen projector was displaying the countdown to midnight on a wall. A small symphony was playing music softly in the background as high class people danced and milled around. Waiters and waitresses carrying around trays of drinks and finger foods were winding in between the people in the crowd. There was a bar tucked away in one corner, people puffing cigars as they laughed over their scotch. In another corner was a table of various foods, a proud ice sculpture sitting in the middle of the table.

It was kind of fascinating.

Accepting the champagne Dick handed to her, she sipped at the glass and looked over at the family. "Is this what all the parties are like?"

Tim sighed dramatically, replying "Unfortunately, yes."

"TT, Drake is right. What makes it worse is that father is not the same around these people."

Smiling sadly, Dick explained to a confused Kori "He plays up the whole 'billionaire playboy' thing for the cameras and for the upper class. He has since he adopted me, but luckily he doesn't throw too many parties."

Looking at the beautiful decorations she had partially helped to set up, she asked "So what actually goes on during these parties?"

"Well, typically Bruce will give a speech thanking everyone and then all the rich get drunk and dance until about two in the morning" Dick replied instantly, pulling up his sleeve and checking his watch as he held up a finger, "and that should be right about now."

Just then Bruce appeared up front, stepping onto a small stage that had been set up. Kori was surprised but happily so when she saw Selina was on his arm, dressed gorgeously herself in a black gown. Everyone clinked their glasses and Bruce smiled, raising his own with a laugh. She found that the boys were right though as she watched him. He seemed different; by now she knew what his genuine smile looked like but this was forced, though not when he looked over at Selina. It unsettled her a little bit but she tried to ignore it as she listened to his speech.

"Thank you all for coming this evening. I just wanted to say these past couple of years have been difficult for my family as many of you are aware, and I'm sure for most of you as well, but I'm hopeful that 2018 will be a better year for everyone. With that thought in mind, I hope everyone enjoys the party and we can all celebrate with a bang. So, I propose a toast" he charmed, everyone in the audience raising a glass, "to 2018, let the new year be better than ever."

"To 2018!" everyone chorused, taking a sip and then cheering and clapping. Kori clapped as well, enraptured by how everyone in the crowd hung off Bruce's every word.

Then Dick was leaning into her space as Bruce stepped off stage, the music resuming. "Oh, I forgot, but there are always fireworks when the ball drops too" Dick whispered and she looked over at him, smiling.

"I love fireworks, luckily" she replied, giggling as he pecked her on the lips.

"Get a room" Jason grumbled into his glass.

Kori shot him a glare and kicked his leg under the table, making it clang and Jason yell "shit fuck!" very loudly. Tim snorted and choked on his drink, water coming out of his nose which made everyone explode into laughter. The people around them sent them dirty looks but they were too busy laughing to care.

Once they had settled down, Kori asked "So we have to stay until 2 am?"

"Nah, Bruce lets us leave after midnight if we want" Jason replied, throwing a wink at her over his glass, "but if you're like me, the Wayne child no one cares about, then you hardly ever have to show up and when you do you can leave whenever you want."

She heard Dick sigh beside her as if he wanted to interject but he kept quiet. She was pretty sure she knew what he had wanted to say. "Well, what do you four do to entertain yourselves?"

"Well if you're Jason you drink or try to stealthily put things in people's hair like a mature adult" Tim snorted, although he stopped snickering when Jason sent him a glare.

Damian sighed, looking around with boredom "And if you're Grayson you go on hour long rants about how we need more friends before getting distracted because of Todd putting things in people's hair."

All three boys laughed as Dick pouted, Kori looking over at him with amusement. "That does sound like you."

"Shut up."

Jason said something that had Damian threatening him and Kori reached over, intertwining her fingers with Dick's as she sat back and simply watched. This was her family, and she loved them. Even as Tim tried to keep the other two separated so they wouldn't kill each other, Dick threatening both of them if they didn't behave. It was perfect. Her life at this moment was as close to perfection as it had ever come before. She had everything she had ever wanted and more.

It was glorious.

Suddenly, Dick was pressing a kiss to her cheek, mumbling in her ear "You're going to start floating if you don't be more gloomy."

Kori realized with some mild panic she was in fact starting to come out of her seat, but luckily that startling realization accompanied by both Dick and Jason's hands on each of her legs to hold her down; the moment passed. Instantly her face flared up as she took a sip of her drink, muttering an apology. Dick just pressed another kiss to her temple and Jason winked at her, making her roll her eyes.

"Why have you picked up that habit all of a sudden?" she asked amusedly.

"I don't know, just feels like me" Jason replied, with another wink.

Snorting, Kori kicked him lightly under the table again as Dick mused distractedly "I need a thing, too."

It was everyone else's turn to laugh as once again the older man pouted, this time Kori pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Dick, your 'thing' is that your name is 'Dick'."

"What? No it's not!"

"Or that you're the 'popular' one."

"Or just the fact that you have a huge ass" Jason said with a smirk, everyone howling with laughter as Dick's face turned beet red.

"None of those are my thing!" Everyone just gave him a look, making him protest and sputter as he said "Well if that's my thing, what's everyone else's?"

Jason answered, counting off on his fingers, "Kori's is she's an alien, Tim's is he's 'smart', and Damian's is that he's a demon spawn."

"Watch it, Todd."

The oldest brother huffed, saying "Well fuck you too, mines the worst."

Kori giggled, squeezing his hand as Jason laughed. Although she didn't miss the upwards twitch of his lips as he sucked down his drink. She kicked Jason again, and he kicked her back. It was hard to hide her laugh. Dick was adorable.

Their weird conversation continued throughout most of the night, until Dick suddenly stood up half an hour before midnight, bowing cheekily and offering his hand, asking "May I have this dance, Miss Anders?"

Smiling, Kori pretended to think about it before accepting his hand and answering "Why, I would be delighted, Mister Grayson."

Dick grinned and began to lead her to the dance floor, calling behind him "Don't kill each other." Not even having to look to know each one of them flipped him off, especially when Kori giggled.

Once they reached the floor Dick clasped her right hand in his own, his left arm wrapping around her waist as he pulled her close. Her own left arm wound around his shoulders, smiling as they began to sway to the music. Everyone around them seemed to notice the young couple, and Kori felt herself become self conscious as she flushed and felt a small stab of panic about the ring on her finger.

"Shit" she whispered lowly, barely loud enough for him to hear as he looked at her, "I forgot to take off my ring the whole entire time. I'm so-"

Shrugging nonchalantly, he interrupted "It's not a big deal, Star, they would have ran rampant with me just dancing with you anyway. Now the stories should be at least a little accurate. Also, you're pretty much guaranteed to be in every magazine and online article in a fifty mile radius in the next week. I'm sorry, I didn't think-"

"It's okay, Richard. I feel safe here with you" she smiled, pecking his lips and making him grin.

He pulled her closer so that they were dancing cheek to cheek, swaying softly to the music. Somehow, he must've known all the gears in her head were turning as he said "I can hear you thinking, Mia'ti lari."

"Only good things, love."

Humming, he rubbed her back soothingly asking "Care to share?"

Despite everything, she felt herself flush as she admitted shyly "I was just thinking about how excited I am to marry you."

Dick grinned, pressing a soft kiss to her lips as he looked into her beautiful green eyes "So am I. I think about it all the time."

"I'll admit, I kind of did something weird a couple weeks ago."

When Dick merely raised an eyebrow as if to say 'continue', she sighed, saying "When Jason took me to buy this dress he found wedding dresses and convinced me to try some on."

Except, she didn't receive the reaction she had been expecting. Maybe shock, confusion, maybe a little anxious, but he merely smiled and asked "Did you find any you liked?"

Flushing, she said "Actually, yeah. He'd kill me if he knew I told you, but I actually made Jason cry."

Dick grinned, answering "Well, did you get it?"

Chewing on her lip, Kori replied "No, I thought it was too soon to choose a dress."

Dick shrugged, saying with a smile and a twinkle in his eye "It's never too early to choose. When you know you know, after all that's what happened with you."

Kori smiled and flushed, murmuring "You're so cheesy, Mia'ti lari."

"Only cuz I'm so in love."

Rolling her eyes affectionately, Kori pressed a kiss to his lips saying "Shut up."

They continued to sway to whatever song was played next, simply enjoying being in each other's company. A chill went down her spine a minute before the ball dropped, but she couldn't be sure why. She didn't give it much thought though as everyone watched the countdown, only for Dick to grab her hands. With a grin Dick tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he looked into her eyes, and Kori couldn't look away as everyone screamed "5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy new year!"

As everyone cheered Dick cupped her cheek, pulling her into a kiss that made her toes curl. She had a hand clutched in his shirt, enjoying the feeling of his fingers running along her bare back. Except, they were right by the window, and when the first firework went off she jumped and squealed. Dick chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers as she giggled and flushed. They watched the fireworks for a while, Kori resting her head on Dick's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her, until everyone resumed dancing. Before they could resume, however, Jason was suddenly tapping on Dick's shoulder.

"Mind if I borrow your lovely fiancé?" Jason asked with a smirk, making Kori roll her eyes fondly.

"Sure, just keep your hands to yourself" Dick teased, winking at him as he handed her off with one last kiss, "just come back to the table when you're done."

Jason felt himself flush as they agreed and Kori grinned once Dick was out of sight, cooing "Aw, are you blushing because of me?"

With a sigh he dragged her to dance and as he held her, although not as closely as Dick had, he grumbled "You know, why do I even like you?"

"Because I'm awesome."

Smiling despite himself, he said "Yeah, but I think being an alien gives you an unfair advantage," whispering the word 'alien'.

Kori giggled, replying "Maybe, but you get bonus points for being a confused, closeted kind of gay."

Jason full out laughed and she smiled as they swayed, smiling even more when she saw Bruce and Selina dancing. "So I'm assuming they're together again?"

"Who?" he asked, looking around until he found what she was looking at, "Bruce and Selina? Oh, yeah. I saw her sneaking into the house like a month ago. They do this a lot. I just hope maybe this time they'll stay together, I think they're good for each other. Though I always hope that, but it never happens."

Nodding her agreement, Kori said "I think and hope so too." After that they danced in comfortable silence until she asked suddenly "What about you?"

"What about me?"

Immediately Kori regretted opening her big fat mouth as she began to feel flustered. She was unsure of how to express herself properly without making him angry, so she began "Well, I'm not trying to be mean or pushy or anything, I just- You know I want what's best for you, right?"

Jason nodded and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, saying "Yes, of course."

"Well, I know you've been trying really hard to move on this past year, the last couple months especially, and you know I think you're doing great. Especially now that Dick and I are engaged, I think it can help you make even more progress. The last couple weeks you've been amazing."

Jason flushed but smiled, saying "Thanks, sirsch'ka, but I feel like there's more." He rose an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to continue.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she sighed saying "I thought maybe you could try going on some dates? Not right now, but maybe someday soon."

"Kori, I don't think-"

"Jason" she interrupted, looking at him with intensity, "You are a beautiful and magnificent person. Anyone would be so incredibly lucky to have you. I know your sexuality might make it hard to find someone, but I think if you open yourself up a little and give it a chance you'll be surprised."

He was quiet, looking off into the distance with a look of deep concentration. After some time had passed in silence he sighed, saying "Alright. I don't think I can do it anytime soon, but I could see myself making that step in the next year. I'll talk to Dr. Crane about it."

"Thank you, birsch'ka" she smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. The things I do for you, firehead" he teased, smiling down at her.

Except, a strange thing happened when he looked back up from her eyes to the sea of bodies around them. His smile evaporated as he froze, eyes wide and skin turning a ghostly white as his body became incredibly tense, staring intently over her shoulder.

Concerned, she said "Jason? Jason what's wrong?"

His mouth opened but no sound came out. In vain he tried to speak or move but found himself unable. Noiselessly stumbling over words that refused to come out, Kori was about to turn around when a voice interrupted them as she froze dead in her tracks.

"Mind if I cut in?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you this story lost all joy from here on out. I'm sorry there was no update last week but I was out of town and then I had to work late a lot and over the weekend I got really sick so… Don't worry though, I'll make up for it and I'm not abandoning it this time until I finish it. With that being said, what did you think? I really like how this chapter came out. It's your last dose of happiness for the rest of your ride. Buckle up folks because it only gets more fucked up from here. If you enjoyed this don't forget to leave kudos, comment, bookmark, or all 3! Please and thank you ;)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the big gap between updates but I've actually been really busy unfortunately. For the past month I've been out of town for pretty much half of it but I'm back now. I'm sorry about that but I swear I'm going to finish this thing. With that being said, I hope everyone is prepared for this. Strap yourselves in because the ride doesn't stop until the very end now. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Referenced past abuse, and language. Nothing descriptive.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my babies.

"Mind if I cut in?"

Kori couldn't breathe and she couldn't move. Terror and shock shot down her spine as she fearfully looked up at Jason. His face was ghostly pale, mortification clawing up his throat as he stared in shock. Both of them didn't move for a solid thirty seconds before Jason seemed to come to his senses. Except, he had no choice but to wordlessly nod as he let go of her hand reluctantly, and Kori watched Jason rush away through the crowd no doubt going to find Dick and Bruce.

It stung to watch his retreating form but she knew he had no other choice, they couldn't make a scene in the middle of the dance floor. Not with all the rich and powerful around, and not to mention the reporters. She felt her stomach twist as she looked anywhere but him, though it didn't keep him from speaking as he turned them around the dance floor.

"Well you were certainly a hard woman to find but must I say, you look quite stunning tonight."

Blood was rushing in her ears, her head becoming light as she refused to look at him. This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real-

"Look at me when I talk to you, Rose."

Her head immediately snapped to look at him as she held back a snarl, growling in a deadly voice "Do not call me that."

Snickering, Slade Wilson smiled cruelly, replying "Oh, my sincerest apologies. What is it you go by these days? Kori Anders? Come now Rose, couldn't you think of a better, more inconspicuous name than that?"

She felt bile rise in her throat but she choked down on her fear, instead trying to feign confidence as she replied "Yes, I do. Better than anything you could have ever thought of."

The man was quiet, taking in her appearance more closely and she felt her skin crawl and she suppressed a cold, fearful shudder. "Lovely eyepatch, by the way" she snarked off handedly, trying and failing to get a rise out of him.

"A lovely parting gift from you, my sweet" he smiled, something much more intimidating than any other look he could give. It chilled her to the very bone.

"Cut the shit" she spat. Kori didn't want to play games. If he was here, and had found her after all these years then she wanted to know why.

"Such language from the arm candy of the eldest Wayne child" he tisked, making her blood boil even further. He knew all the right buttons to push and she forced herself to calm down as he spun her.

Nauseated by how close he was, she forced herself to ask "Why are you here?"

Slade's smile dropped, feigning innocence as he said "My my, all I wanted my dear was to meet the young man my daughter is engaged to and his lovely family. Such a shame that he didn't ask my permission first, he seems like such a fine young man-"

"You stay away from him" she growled, clutching his hand tightly in her grasp until she felt it pop.

Grinning, he replied with a malicious glint in his eye "Of course, my dear. Although, we both know you still belong to me, don't we?" Before she could respond his attention snapped somewhere over her shoulder, and she prayed it was Dick. "Well my dear, looks like I should be running along. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again very soon."

Just like that he let her go, stepping into the sea of people and practically disappearing. Terror clawed up her throat as her vision became spotty. The last thing she remembered was a strong pair of arms around her waist as everything faded to black.

* * *

Dick sighed internally, but the fake smile remained plastered to his face as he listened to some rich man spew nonsense. After Jason had stolen Kori away he had tried to go back to the table, but Bruce unfortunately snagged him before he could. The thing about being the most recognizable Wayne child? He had to socialize at least a little bit at the events.

It sucked.

However, he completely tuned out what the man was saying when he saw Jason. Wait, Jason? Just Jason; where was Kori? The look on his younger brother's face instantly made his stomach drop and his chest tighten. He was pale, eyes wide and terrified as he approached them. Bruce was by his side in an instant, both waiting for what Jason had to say.

It took him a moment, silently fumbling over words until he managed to get out a painful "He's here."

Dick was confused for a split second, before it suddenly clicked as he looked out onto the dance floor. Finding Kori wasn't too difficult considering she was tall with bright red hair, but the fact that a white haired, one eyed man was holding her made his heart stop beating.

No.

Immediately he pushed his way through the crowd, desperately trying to reach his fiancé before anything could happen. It felt as if time itself slowed down as he made his way to her. He could feel Bruce hot on his heels, Jason no doubt right behind him. People were everywhere, and just as he made it to where he saw Kori she took a wobbly step forward. He caught her just as her legs gave out beneath her.

Dick ignored a few yelps and the prying eyes of everyone as he picked her up. Cradling her to his chest, Bruce made him a path and Jason followed him out of the ballroom. Alfred was already in Dick's bedroom when they arrived, and he set her down gently on the mattress.

"Perhaps you should dress Miss Anders in something more comfortable while I fetch some water?" Alfred said, already moving towards the door.

All he could do was nod, mind still in shock over what had just happened. Jason was just standing there, staring into space with a terrified expression. Dick looked up and their eyes connected briefly, both holding their breath. Silently they agreed, both moving as one as they removed Kori's jewelry and shoes. Jason turned away, grabbing one of Dick's shirts and a pair of sweatpants after he had helped Dick unzip her gown.

Once he managed to pull it off, Dick slipped the shirt over her head and the pants over her legs. Jason helped to lift the covers, both of them tucking her safely beneath them. By the time they were done Alfred was back with some water and a cool rag. The older man draped it over her forehead, setting the glass on the bedside table before stepping out to go find Bruce.

Both of them stood there, watching her unconscious face silently. Dick felt his panic hit him full force, along with all the anger and pent up hatred for the man who had relentlessly and ruthlessly tortured his Star. Before he knew what was happening, Jason's arms were around him, pulling him close as his shoulders shook with a silent sob. After everything, his worst fear had been realized.

Slade had finally found her.

* * *

The world seemed to move in slow motion. Kori's limbs felt heavy, out of her control as the pinpricks of consciousness stung behind her closed eyes. Mind fuzzy and blank, she found darkness swimming in her vision as her eyes blinked open to see nothing. Ever so slowly the world began fading back into view, but the more it focused the more she remembered.

Until suddenly it all clicked, and she shot up in bed with panic.

Immediately a strangled sob left her as she curled up into a ball. Perhaps if she squeezed her eyes shut tight enough, everything that had just happened will only have been a dream. Oh, if only fate were so kind. It only took a matter of moments before she was being pulled into a familiar, strong chest as he held her close.

Dick sighed quietly, holding her as she sobbed. Laying his head on top of hers, he closed his eyes and rocked her back and forth. Tears of his own stung at his eyes once more, having to hear her anguish as she sobbed brokenly into the quiet around them. It seemed like an eternity before her sobs shifted to sniffles, until eventually she was quiet as she simply sat there, staring blankly at the wall.

"I'm so sorry, Mia'ti lari" he cooed, pressing a kiss to her cheek that she gave a heaving sigh at as her eyes fell closed, "But I won't let him get to you."

"You can't promise me that, Richard. Though I appreciate the sentiment."

He was quiet for a moment, before answering "My family, your family, is going to protect you with everything we have. Even if I fail, someone will be there to take my place. I swear to you, Koriand'r, nothing will happen to you."

Silence stretched between them as she turned. She quietly searched his eyes in the silence, before ever so quietly she replied "I believe you."

They both knew it was a lie.

Pressing another kiss to her cheek, he handed her the glass of water. She drank from it lightly before he took it back and lied down. Protectively he curled around her, and as she drifted off once more he remained awake. Dick knew promising her that Slade would never get to her wasn't a guarantee, and he knew that Kori knew that too. All he could do now was wait, hope, and if necessary, fight.

At some point he managed to drift off well after Kori had fallen back asleep, his exhaustion carrying him away. When he stirred awake it was seven AM and Kori was still sound asleep. Sighing, he pressed a kiss to her cheek and carefully unwound himself from around her. He paused, making sure she was still asleep before leaving his bedroom silently. Once in the hallway he walked over to Jason's room, lightly knocking on it in the early morning.

He wasn't surprised when Jason opened up, looking like he hadn't slept at all. "How is she?" were the first words out of his mouth and despite everything he couldn't stop the small, sad smile or rush of affection over how much Jason actually cared.

"She's alright, all things considered. She's still sleeping right now" Dick answered, raking a hand through his hair with a sigh, "I wanted to go talk to Bruce, actually, so I was wondering if you could just go sit in there in case she wakes up? Keep an eye on her?"

"Of course. I've got it covered" Jason nodded, smiling.

Something was off about him but Dick didn't have the time to figure it out as he set off down the hall. He set off towards Bruce's office, Jason lingering for a moment before walking in the opposite direction. On the way Dick bumped into Selina, much to his surprise. He hadn't known she had stayed after the party last night. Her face was tight with worry but also confusion as she smiled at him.

"Hi bluebird."

"Hi Momma Cat" he mumbled, leaning into her embrace with a sigh.

She ran a hand through his dark hair, asking quietly "What happened last night? Everyone kind of disappeared and Bruce won't say a thing."

Conflicting emotions and thoughts ran through his head. It wasn't really his place to tell Selina about Kori; at all, really. It was her business and privacy, but at the same time Selina was like family and no doubt wouldn't be leaving the manner anytime soon. There was no way he'd make Kori wear her lae'xa twenty-four/seven around the Manor especially since she's under so much duress. Would Kori be angry with him if he told her?

After his long pause Selina gave him an escape, though, asking "Were you going to find Bruce?"

Dick just nodded, smiling slightly when she grabbed his hand and lead him down the hall. Like he had predicted Bruce was in his office at his desk, head in his hands and mountains of paperwork on his desk. It looked like he too hadn't slept at all. Bruce looked up as they stepped inside, eyes locking with his sons as he sat down.

"How is she?"

"She's asleep still. Jason's in there with her in case she wakes up" Dick answered, feeling guilt brew in his gut when Selina rose her eyebrow.

"Who? What's wrong?" she asked, looking between the two men.

Eyeing up his son and his lover, Bruce replied "Kori had an incident last night at the party-"

With a sigh Dick made up his mind, holding up a hand to stop his father. "Listen, Selina, you might want to sit down because I have quite the story for you."

Meanwhile, Jason was lying there, staring up at the ceiling in the early morning quiet. The only sound was the occasional noise from Silkie, who was curled up by Kori's chest. He was lying on the bed, hands folded on his stomach and Kori curled up close to his side.

Mind running a mile a minute, everything he had been suppressing was suddenly rushing back up to the surface and he was having a difficult time keeping it contained. He hadn't slept at all last night, too busy being haunted by his own personal demons and the incapacitating guilt. However, he snapped out of it when Kori suddenly shot up in bed, eyes and hands glowing.

Her shoulders were shaking as she panted, and Jason slowly sat up. "Kori?" he called gently, carefully placing a hand on her shoulder.

Instantly the glow stopped and she turned, green eyes brimmed with tears and her face twisted in pain. Jason just opened up his arms and she immediately fell into them, sobbing into his chest. Without a word he held her, rubbing her back and rocking back and forth. He didn't hush her, but let her cry and cry until she couldn't anymore.

Once her sobs were gone, he gingerly got up and walked into the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth. He softly cupped her face, wiping away her tears and snot before tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper and sitting back down. She curled up under his arm and he turned on the tv, putting on reruns of friends knowing it never failed to make her laugh.

Her head was resting on his shoulder, and after a moment he rested his own on top of hers. Silkie was curled up in Kori's lap now, her orange fingers stroking him lazily as she watched the tv. Ever so quietly she gave a breathy, half chuckle at a joke on the tv, and Jason sighed to himself with some relief. Except the same guilt came clawing up his throat, threatening to suffocate him.

Before he could stop himself he opened his mouth, beginning "Kori, I-"

Except as soon as he started he stopped as the door opened to reveal Dick. He smiled, but Jason could see the tenseness in his expression. Immediately Kori tore her gaze away from Jason to her fiancé as he approached them, forgetting that the other man was about to tell her something. Jason nodded his head discreetly with a small smile. She's okay.

Dick's expression eased some as he walked up to the bed and leant down, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "How dare you have a cuddle party without me?"

"Cuz Kori loves me more" Jason replied easily, scooping up the redhead in his arms and squeezing her to his chest.

Both of the boys smiled at the sound of Kori's giggle and Dick flopped down on the bed, grabbing Silkie with a pout. "Fine, looks like it's just you and me, Silkie."

"X'hal, quit bitching and c'mere" Kori grumbled, smiling softly and Dick scowled playfully before tackling them both in a hug. Even after last night she could still smile.

Dick was reminded once more of why he loved her so much.

However, Jason just rolled his eyes as he found both of them in his arms as he fell backwards onto the bed. He didn't complain verbally though, he just laid there and looked up towards the ceiling as they watched friends. Eventually they nodded off and Jason discreetly slipped out from underneath them. He took a moment, looking at the two of them wrapped up together with a sad sort of smile before slipping silently out of the room.

* * *

Somehow, Jason had managed to avoid Kori after that for almost a whole week. When she had woken up later to find him gone she had taken notice only briefly, before succumbing to her nightmares. Even if he was avoiding her, Kori didn't notice for the first few days. She was too busy spending her time curled up in bed with Dick, reliving old memories and being comforted as she cried.

It had unsettled her to the very core to not only see him, but to have had him that close? Touching her? It nearly broke her. After she had slept most of the day after the party she didn't want anyone to touch her. Dick was so perfect, lying there close enough to be comforting but far enough away so she wasn't overwhelmed. She loved him so much.

It wasn't until the downward spiral she was in began to lessen that she realized Jason hadn't come to see her. Immediately she felt worry bubble in her chest, along with some anger, and it only doubled when Dick admitted to not having seen him either. It was with that in mind that she got up early, slipping out of bed and dressing in comfortable clothes as Dick slept.

Slipping out of his room, she padded down the hallway to Jason's room. She knocked on the door, and when no one answered she peered inside. Frowning when she found it empty, Kori tried to rack her brain for which spot she would find him at. Well, best to try the closest one first. With that she walked down the stairs, not up to flying as she headed towards the greenhouse.

It was early and for once the Manor was still and silent. She felt uneasy but tried to keep her composure, knowing there was no way Slade could be in there. Stepping out into the garden she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This place never failed to make her stress melt away just a small bit. Feeling a bit lighter she began walking towards Robin, hoping to find him there.

Except, much to her dismay he wasn't there. Pursing her lips, she turned on her heel and walked out of the greenhouse and out onto the grass. There were two more possible places where he could be and she was determined to find him. She just really hoped he wasn't at the cliff because she didn't want to drive or fly over there.

The early morning light made the wet grass sparkle as she walked through the trees until she came to the clearing. Taking a moment, she scanned the area and sighed. Instantly relief bloomed in her chest when she spotted him over by the lake, curled in on himself. Walking over to him, she sat down beside him silently. Jason didn't move, just sat there with his arms resting on his bent knees staring out at the water. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but couldn't help himself.

"I figured you'd be at the cliff" Kori mused after a few long, silent moments had passed.

Jason just shrugged half heartedly, replying "Guess I didn't feel like driving."

Looking over at the side of his face, she studied him silently as they sat there in the early morning. "Are you okay? Because I haven't seen you in a couple days. If I didn't know any better I'd say you were avoiding me."

He visibly tensed as he gave a small shrug, saying "You're just going through a lot right now and I didn't want to overwhelm you."

Silent, Kori turned her gaze out to the water and sighed at how peaceful it was here. "You shouldn't lie to me. I know you too well" she mused quietly, noticing him scowl out of the corner of her eye. Jason was really upset.

"What's wrong, birsch'ka?" She asked gently, turning her full attention to him.

Instantly the angry façade melted away at the nickname, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes. "I, i-it's um" he fumbled, sighing deeply when Kori grabbed his hands, "There's something I have to tell you, but then you'll never look at me the same."

"There's nothing you could tell me where I still wouldn't love you, Jason, you know that" she mused softly, rubbing his hands soothingly.

Taking in a shuddering breath, he practically whispered "Dick doesn't even know."

At that she internally raised an eyebrow. He had to tell her something not even Dick knew? Immediately her interested peaked as did her concern. Dick had said Jason told him almost everything, and he was the only one he told those terrible secrets to. It must be something truly awful for him to be acting like this. "I'm here to listen whenever you're ready."

For a few moments he was silent, before ever so quietly he mumbled four little words that instantly shattered her heart. "Slade raped me, too."

Taken aback, her mind was sent reeling but she remembered Dick saying they had found Jason in Jump City where Slade lived. He had been a 'prostitute' supposedly, but maybe that was a lie. "Did he take you when you were fifteen?"

Jason shook his head before tears started streaming down his face, a sob wracking his frame as she held him close. "N-No. I don't know who took me, but I was with them for about a year until one day Slade showed up and bought me. He kept me locked up in a room most of the time, and he would-"

He trailed off at the end, not wanting to repeat that awful word. "Oh, Jason, I didn't know. I don't remember you being-"

Immediately she cut herself off, her eyes widening as she suddenly remembered something very very important. Sometimes, on a good day she could remember most of what had happened to her. Some days, it seemed her mind blocked off the memories. Some of them completely evaded her, the most traumatizing ones for sure. Except now one came tumbling back as her grip tightened on him, her breathing becoming shallower.

"You remember me now, don't you?" Jason said sadly from where she had him pressed to her chest.

Kori let go of him just so he could sit up, so she could look him in the eye. "You knew this whole time?"

Jason shook his head, saying "When you first told me what happened I thought maybe you had been more like me. It wasn't until I found out you were an alien that I realized who you were."

The world started to spin as she looked at him, remembering what he had looked like so long ago. He had been so thin, and there had been more scars and wounds on him then there were on her. Slade may have beaten and abused her, but he tortured Jason relentlessly, and what he had made the young man do-

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, voice barely able to function as tears rolled down her face.

"Because I didn't want you to look at me the way you look at him."

"Oh, Jason, I could never-"

Shaking his head, he scurried away from her saying "You could never? Kori the things I did to you- I wanted to tell you so many times but you're my best friend. I didn't want to lose you."

Kori stood as he did, reaching out for him saying "No Jason, birsch'ka, you won't lose me. It's not your fault, he-"

Except Jason wasn't listening, to busy feeling like his world was caving in around him. "I'm so sorry, Kori" he mumbled brokenly before practically sprinting away and back towards the Manor.

The alien princess let him go, watching with a sob as he disappeared. All at once everything hit her as she fell to her knees. Jason had been missing for three years, and two of them were with Slade. She hadn't known. How could she? A sob wracked her shoulders as she wrapped her arms around herself, all the memories of a time she tried her best to forget as the sun rose higher into the sky.

After she managed to stifle her sobs into silent tears she stood, making her way back through the trees. As soon as she stepped inside she spotted Alfred, and at her appearance he immediately became concerned. "Why, Miss Anders, are you alright?"

"Where's Richard?" she asked, body growing numb and her head swimming.

"I believe he is in his room, Miss."

Wordlessly she began walking towards the stairs, eyes wide and unfocused. Alfred watched after her for a moment before going to find Bruce a little frantically. When Kori reached Dick's bedroom she opened the door, before closing it behind her. She noticed that the bathroom light was on and the door was closed, the sound of running water in her ears.

Except she didn't care.

Walking into the bathroom, she closed the door behind her once more before pulling back the shower curtain. Dick startled, putting a hand to his chest as he muttered "Jesus fucking Christ, Kori, you scared me."

Kori didn't respond, she just stepped into the shower clothing and all and grabbed at him. "Kori? What's wrong?"

All she could do was press her face into his chest as another sob wracked her body, the warm water of the shower washing away her tears. "Oh, Mia'ti Lari, what happened?" Dick cooed, arms wrapping securely around her shaking frame as he held her close

She couldn't answer, the words refusing to come to her as she sobbed. Dick held her as she cried for what felt like the thousandth time that week. Running a hand through her hair, he clamped down on the terror creeping up into his heart as his fiancé tremored.

After what felt like an eternity her sobs stopped but she continued to shake, huddled in his arms in her soaking wet clothes. "How about we take these off, I wash your hair, and then you try and get some rest?" he asked quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Kori shook her head, muttering "I have to tell you something."

"It can wait until we get you cleaned up, okay?" he murmured, already reaching for her wet shirt that was hanging heavily off of her frame.

Simply nodding, the alien allowed her fiancé to undress her under the spray of the shower. Just like he had promised he washed her hair, the sensation of him massaging her scalp making her sigh peacefully. Once she was clean he turned off the water before grabbing a towel and drying her off. Slipping into a pair of his sweatpants and a shirt, she sighed as he carried her to bed. She almost forgot what was so important as he laid her down before pulling her close to him, a kiss to her forehead and cheek until she smiled so softly.

"There's that smile I love."

It grew for a moment before she remembered what she had to tell him. "Mia'ti Lari, I-"

"Sh, you need rest."

Shaking her head, she struggled to sit up from his grasp as she said "No, Richard, this is important."

He let go of her, sitting up himself as concern swam in his eyes. Chewing on her lower lip, she looked nervously off to the side saying "Jason told me something. He told me you don't know, and I don't have his permission to tell you, but I have to."

The terror grew as he clasped her quivering hands, holding them in his own as he asked "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Slade didn't just hurt me, he hurt Jason too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeeell there you go. I'm not super happy with this chapter but I've rewritten it a lot and this is as good as it's gonna get I think. So SLADE IS HERE. Shit is about to hit the fan people. This is not a drill. I'm sure everyone guessed it was Slade but c'mon, he had to come in at some point right? Anywho, I hope you guys liked this chapter but be prepared for the next one. If you enjoyed this don't forget to comment, leave kudos, bookmark or all 3! Please and thank you ;)


End file.
